The Ladies and Lordships of Harry Potter
by nickp41
Summary: After the loss of Sirius he feels a void in his heart, but is he ready for a girlfriend, well maybe the choice will be taken out of his hands. set during his sixth year the story will be about harry and his relationships, Voldemort and horcrux's are in the back ground. I do not own the rights to harry potter..
1. Chapter 1

**a/n re-formatted a few chapters as per a few complaints, happy holidays 31/12/18**

 **Chapter one meet the girls**

Is Harry ready to date a girl? yes...but with the prophecy and Sirius's death hanging over him he's not so sure. Luckily it will be taken out of his hands when the girls gang up together.

Multiple girlfriends and multiple lordships and even a marriage contract thrown in for a bit of fun.

Will Harry enjoy his sixth year at Hogwarts?...yes he will, but he will also have the normal ups & downs..

 **Pansy Parkinson**

Pansy sat at her makeup table combing her hair. In the past this took a long time as it used to fall down to her lower back, but no more. It was easier now to manage a bob which she thought was perfect for the coming year. New hair, new Pansy and new life.

Since the arrest of Malfoy senior at the ministry and the publishing of him being a deatheater, the betrothal contract between them both was now null and void which made her soul glow. No more 'yes Draco, no Draco', no more long hair just because he liked it, and finally she could be her true self. No more bitchy Pansy, just herself.

But her face dropped at the thought of all those wrong doings because of Draco. Will she be forgiven? She hoped so. She wasn't truly evil just her words hurt a lot of people but mainly just one, the one she had loved as girl growing up and to this day her heart broke every time she saw him struggle through all his woes at school. Her boy truly was a trouble magnet.

She headed downstairs with a song in her heart and joy on her face. No more Draco pawing at her trying to get her to do things that the contract clearly stated as being a no go area before the wedding night. "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy," she thought, as it was her who wrote the contract, and as Pansy knew Narcissa was an unhappy woman stuck in a loveless marriage with a soulless husband and son. So, when it came to the contract she had added so many clauses in it for Draco to follow that it was just a matter of time before he broke the signed agreement. But when she had discussed it one night with Narcissa at a party they were both surprised it had lasted as long as it did.

"Don't worry dear" Narcissa said, patting the young girls arm, "it's in the Malfoy genes to mess up even the simplest of things" making both of them chuckle. "Don't get me wrong I love Draco, but he has now become his father's son, which I sorely didn't want to happen. Just take a deep breath Pansy and wait. The contract will be broken I can promise you that" with a smile on her face.

On the day it happened she received two letters. One from Gringotts telling her about the voiding of the contract, which she saw Draco had received at the same time and to her amusement it made him throw his breakfast at her and storm out. The second was from Narcissa and all it said was " **finally, you're free x",** which just made her cry with happiness.

"Morning Mum, Dad" she shouted as the entered the family's kitchen.

She saw her Mum, as ever cooking, and her Dad pawing over yesterday's events in the paper. Both turned to smile at her.

"Morning luv" they chorused beaming at their now happy daughter.

"No more contracts in the post then" Pansy said with a hint of venom.

She still hadn't forgiven her father for giving her to the Malfoys, all in the name of business.

Her mother turned around and looked at her crestfallen husband and then her daughter.

"now now Pansy, play nicely. What is done is done, it's over and it won't happen again" her mother said almost pleadingly.

Pansy held up her hands up.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry Daddy" she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm just playing so you don't forget about me while I'm at school".

She took her place at the breakfast table, watching her mother turn around whilst shaking her head after noticing a small tear running down her father's cheek. This made Pansy get up and give him a hug and whisper in his ear.

"I forgive you Daddy, and I love you. I understand that you had no choice, but don't ever do that again, ok?".

With that he nodded while returning her a big hug.

"I'm sorry Pan Pan. But at least you can still have a chance of finding the man of your dreams" he whispered back.

Pansy pulled away and gave him a big warm smile.

"Silly Daddy" she said, blowing him a kiss. "I've known all along who I love and want to marry. I just hope he can forgive me after all these years" she said as her look darkened. "I've got a lot of bridges to mend this year Dad and they won't be easy". She then took a sip of her tea while staring into nothingness.

"Who is this man Princess?" he asked, which peaked his wife's interest as well.

She turned her tear-filled eyes towards them.

"Why Harry Potter of course" she said calmly.

 **Millicent Bulstrode (Milly)**

Milly had just finished packing her trunk with everything she needed for the year and for once most of the clothes were new and fashionable. Her family weren't rich like her friends as her ancestors had liked to gamble way too much, so her family had struggled. This meant that she had cheap or hand me down clothes and though her friends never made fun of her, she always felt like the ugly sister of their group. It helped that she was born with her mother's face, but on the down side she had her dad's build, so she was pretty but always taller than most people in her year, including the boys. Also she was stocky and broad and she felt that her boobs had started growing in the womb, and they haven't stopped growing yet! But this summer things had happened. For once she wasn't any taller and her curves had finally come in, along with her bum. Also thanks to her running, her tummy had tightened, and legs had trimmed and toned.

"Milly, you've finally come good" she sighed as she smiled into her mirror and gave herself an appraising look up and down.

"MILLY" came her Mum's voice from outside the door.

"Yes Mum, I'm nearly ready, you can come in if you like" she replied, and then chuckled at her Mum who was always wanting to give her daughter her own space and not burst in, especially after the incident at the start of the summer.

Just the thought of it made Milly blush deep red. She had just woken up after a steamy dream and couldn't stop thinking about him, so she took care of the issue herself, which only became a problem when she shouted out his name at the end, making her Mum rush in and then straight out again red faced.

Her mum entered Milly's room slowly and saw her daughter looking into the mirror.

"Oh Milly, don't you look beautiful" she gushed.

"Thanks Mum" she said pulling her small Mum into her tightly.

Mrs Bulstrode pulled away gasping for air after having her face pulled into her daughter's large boobs.

"God Mills, you need to put a hazard warning on those, I could've died" she said with a chuckle.

Milly barked out a laugh.

"You can hardly talk, they come from you anyway. Unfortunately, I have dad's man hands" she said waving them about, which made them both fall about laughing.

"Milly my darling, you'll have boys just eating out of your hands this year, trust me" she said lovingly.

"Oh Mum, there's only one boy for me I'm afraid" Milly said with a big sigh.

"Harry?" her Mum asked.

Millicent looked shocked.

"How how did you know Mum, have you been reading my diary?" she hit back, standing over her mother who was smiling brightly even though her cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

Her mother just shook her head and got up and walked through the door, but just as she was going to close the door she just turned and looked at her daughter and with a smile on her face she said,

"It was the name you called out that time! We'll be leaving for the Hogwarts train in five minutes" and closed the door, leaving a totally stunned and embarrassed daughter.

 **Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne, the so called 'Ice queen of Slytherin', with her younger sister Astoria were walking down platform 9 ¾ with their luggage in tow, and her little sister was being nothing but a pain.

"So when are you going to ask him Daph?" Astoria begged.

Daphne playfully slapped her.

"I don't know why I even told you. It's not that easy Stori. We're in different houses, and we've never spoken" she said while dragging her trunk aboard then helping her sister as well.

"Yes, it is easy, you're both single, you're gorgeous and he's a hunk with scar's. What's the problem?" her sister said loudly.

"Will you keep it down. I'll ask him in my own time, you got it?" Daphne said poking her finger at her younger sibling.

Astoria put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Well you'd better hurry up Sis, you're not the only one looking at Mr Hunk. You're going to have competition" she replied and with a flick of her hair she walked off to find her friend, causing havoc behind her as she dragged her trunk.

But as a parting shot she quickly turned back to her Daphne with a grin.

"Maybe he likes someone younger, maybe I'll give the chosen one something to smile about" and with a wink Astoria disappeared.

Daphne sank into her seat and shook her head.

"She can't be right, only the Chang girl and Weasley seemed to be my competition, and that Chang had messed it up last year. So just the Weasley girl to outdo, and the rumour is that she was dating Dean Thomas. So, no trouble there. He will be mine" she said to herself and with a grin she whispered "Mrs Daphne Anne Potter. Perfect".

 **Tracey Davis**

"Tracey, Tracey" came her mother's voice from downstairs. "TRACEY!" followed by loud bangs on her bedroom door.

"Wha,who,what" came a muffled voice from the mess which is known as Tracey's bed.

Amanda Davis came stomping into her daughter's bedroom.

"Will you get your arse up, it's nearly time to leave" she shouted, while pulling at her daughter's uncovered leg.

"Five more minutes mom" said the mass of blonde hair.

"How the hell do you even make it to classes at Hogwarts?" her mother shouted.

Tracey made an asserted effort and lifted her head up. While unsticking one eye she smiled explaining.

"I have Daphne, Milly and Pansy to thank for that, they are my alarm clock" and with that she let her head drop back into her mass of pillows "now leave me be, I was having a lovely dream" she sighed.

"Well Harry Potter will have to wait for another time. Get your arse out of bed you lazy cow" Amanda shouted and sent a stinging hex at her daughter's arse.

"OW,shit mom!" Tracey shrieked while hopping around the room "and how do you know I was dreaming about him anyway?" she asked while rubbing the hex mark.

Amanda shook her head.

"You talk in your sleep dear, and I sincerely hope you two are taking precautions in your dreams" she said with a chuckle.

"MOM!" Tracey shouted.

"Don't Mom me, now get showered and changed. I hardly think the chosen one is going to fall head over heels in love with you if you stink" she said and looked at the hurt look on her daughter's face.

"I I I don't smell" Tracey spluttered while giving her armpit a cursory sniff.

Her mum just burst out laughing as Tracey burst into a full-on rage.

"Now get your lazy arse moving before lover boy goes to school and you're stuck here" her Mum said, and headed out the door to the echoes of Tracey shouting "I DON'T SMELL!".

 **Susan Bones**

She was being engulfed in a loving hug by her Aunt Amelia Bones, the head of the Auror department.

"Now you be careful this year Susan. Keep an eye out. We were lucky the wards held when those death eaters attacked, and you know there are one or two death eaters in training in school. So, stay with your friends and watch your back, ok?" Amelia said, as she pulled away and took a seat at the kitchen table, followed by Susan.

"I will Auntie. Hannah and I are always together anyway" Susan explained and then gave a thoughtful smile "well until she bags herself a Longbottom" and chuckled.

Amelia just smiled.

"Hasn't she asked him yet? It's been years she's been fancying him hasn't it?" she asked.

Susan nodded while scoffing down a muffin.

"Yep and every year she says she's gonna ask him out and does she? Nope. Then I have to hear about it all summer" she said to a now laughing Auntie. "I really think I've had enough. I might just go ahead and ask him for her. They are both useless, they spend all the time staring at each other as well" she ranted.

Amelia just looked at her niece with a smirk on her lips.

"Now don't do that. They'll get there if it's meant to be. But more importantly, is there anyone out their good enough for a Lady from the House of Bones?" she asked in a mischievous way.

"Oh Auntie, there has been a couple of boys showing some interest but not what I would call boyfriend material. I don't think any of them have gone as far as my eye, if you know what I mean" she said.

"Trust me Susan I do and when you find a boy who does - keep him, and hold onto him and marry him" she said laughingly making guffaw in a very unlady like manner "but there has to be someone you've had your eye on?".

"Well yeah and I nearly asked him out last year when we were together in the DA. But the year ended badly so I never got the chance to" Susan said with regret.

"Oh yes, it was a tough time, but some good came out of it. Was he one of your classmates Susan?" she asked kindly, trying not to push too hard.

Susan shook her head.

"No." she said quietly "He ran it".

"Oh, oh I see, Mr Potter?" she guessed and saw Susan nod "well you could do worse, and I think that boy needs all the love and kindness he can get Susan".

This brought a smile to her face.

"Well I hope he gets to see my eye's Auntie, I truly do" she replied.

"Well good, right let's get you off to school and grab yourself a Lord Potter/Black" Amelia said getting off her chair.

"HE'S WHAT?" Susan shouted.

Amelia turned, giving Susan a half-interested look.

"Oh haven't I told you?" she asked watching her niece shake her head. "Well Sirius Black was his god parent and after he died at the ministry he left it all to Mr Potter. So now when Harry comes of age he will be head of two noble houses, the Potters and Black".

Amelia watched Susan's mouth hanging wide open,

"Right let's get going its school time young lady".

"Lord Potter/Black who would've thought it?" Susan thought to herself with a grin which then faded. "oh no that means...".

 **Ginny Weasley**

Ginny sat at her make up table gazing out of the window, watching her brother and his friend lazing about laughing and chatting the day away. She looked down at the pictures that littered her desk, family and friends alike, but her eyes always lingered on her first love. He was in all the pictures, all except one which was the most recent of them. A lovely picture of her with her new boyfriend Dean. But deep down she knew it was a sham. The crush she had for all her life and not gone away, it had grown in love in its purest form. This summer had been the best ever, her shyness had gone, and they had chatted and laughed together even with a couple of hugs thrown, in despite the scowls from her brother.

She knew she wasn't the only girl who sought after his affections, but apart from that Asian girl he hadn't dated anyone. Oh yes, he looked, but with all his problems he shied away from girls in general. If he ever found out the effect he had on the women of Hogwarts he would run a mile. This brought a smile to her face as she played with her long red hair.

Although she knew her relationship with Dean was doomed to fail, especially after the fight about her joining Harry and the others at the Ministry. He didn't want her running after Potter on his crazy adventures. He wanted to keep her safe and with him. After only a few months of dating he was already smothering her.

"Sod that!" she spat.

But with a sigh she knew she would at least try and stay together and hopefully her Harry will wait for her.

 **Hermione granger**

The bushy haired muggle born witch was busy packing her trunk after a nice few days away at the burrow, even though she had only just seen her best friend she missed him already, and even though she had listened to Ginny talking about Dean and her problems and feelings, Hermione was lost in a stormy sea of her own emotions. She knew everyone expected that herself and Ron would get together one day, and at one time she had considered it. But the trouble was that they had nothing in common apart from Harry, who she felt she had more in common with as they always chatted and hardly ever fought unless it was life or death. Unlike Ron and her where everything was a battle, but Harry was her friend, her best friend and she didn't want to do anything that would upset that. She knew how easily teenage relationships fell apart on a regular basis and she didn't want that.

"HERMIONE, LOVE IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST" shouted Hermione's Mum.

"OK, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" she answered and locked her finally packed trunk and pulled it after her and down the stairs.

Her dad came to the bottom of the stairs with a sad smile on his face.

"Come here love, let me put that in the car ready" and with a grunt he dragged the case outside to the car.

Hermione hated to see her father so sad, but she had to go to school and he knew it. She headed to the kitchen where her Mum was making bacon rolls for breakfast and the journey to Hogwarts. She took a seat at the table and started to tuck in.

"How you doing love" asked her Mum and kissing the top of her head "how many rolls should I do for your friends".

Hermione waited until she had swallowed her mouthful.

"I think five will do it. Harry doesn't eat much, so one each will do" and she watched her Dad sit down quietly "you ok Dad?"

He gave a weak smile.

"I'm ok hun, just don't like seeing you leave us every year, that's all" he sighed but then sported a grin. "luv you better double the number of rolls if that Ron Weasley is on the train" and chuckled.

Hermione slapped her Dad's arm.

"He's not that bad Dad, he's getting better".

"What? Does he at least chew now" added her Mum, making all three burst into giggles.

"When are you going to ask Harry out. You're mad for each other" said her Dad through the newspaper.

"Now I've told you two, we're just friends and that is all" Hermione said firmly.

Mr Granger put his paper down and sighed.

"Just friend's yeah" and watched his daughter nod "I'll make you a bet. If you and Harry haven't kissed by the end of the school year, I will pick you up at the platform wearing one of your Mums dresses".

"DEAL" both the Granger women said, laughing as they did so…


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n re-formatted a few chapters as per a few complaints, happy holidays 31/12/18**

 **Chapter 2**

 **On the Hogwarts Express**

Harry Potter and his friend Neville Longbottom were just coming back from lunch with the new Potion Master. Both of them were confused about the reason for it but Harry was guessing it was an audition for the upcoming year, for his new favourite students.

As they entered another car of the train they noticed the quiet and scarcity of students. They shot looks at each other and slid their wands out ready for action. As they moved they noticed all the compartments had their blinds down, all except for one, which had loud voices coming out of it.

"You're mine and you will always will be. I don't need a contract you bitch" came a voice which they instantly recognized as Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck you, I'll never be yours again. I'd rather die than let you touch me again, you and your thick-headed friends" screamed a girl's voice.

"Oh trust me, after we've finished with you, you're going to wish you had died. Hold her down boys" he shouted.

As the girls screams got louder Harry and Neville sped up, and managed to see the back of the blonde haired Slytherin just poking out of the compartment door. They nodded at each other and Harry held up his hand with three fingers up and counted down. Neville new exactly what he meant and as the last finger went down they charged.

Draco heard the rumble of footsteps coming and rolled his eyes.

"I warned you all stay in you fucking compartments or else" he shouted and turned to see who the interrupting git was.

But all he saw was a red light then darkness as Harry Potter's 'stunning spell' hit him in his face.

Harry and Neville moved into the compartment to see Crabbe and Goyle trying to hold down a very ferocious brunette. In that second their anger pulsed, and the dawn of recognition spread across their face's, their leader was down, and they had two angry Gryffindor's pointing wands at them. But even before their brains could form a thought they both collapsed thanks to well-placed stunners.

Pansy heard the commotion, felt the grips of the two apes fall away and as she looked up she saw him standing over Draco's body

"P P Potter" she sputtered.

"Pansy?" asked Harry "what the fuck is going on? Are you ok" as he pulled her up off the table which allowed her to fall against him and his open arms.

"Oh Harry, they were going to rape me because I didn't want to be with him since our betrothal contract was cancelled last year" she cried. "They attacked me as I came out of the bathroom". She stood alone albeit a bit shakily and walked over to the form of the unconscious Draco and started to kick him while shouting obscenities at him.

"You were contracted to be with him" asked a shocked Neville.

Pansy stopped her attack and looked at Neville.

"Can you imagine a girl being with him by choice Longbottom?" she said curtly and gave Draco a final kick in the mouth splintering his teeth "that should do it, for now".

She stepped over Draco's body.

"I want to thank you both for saving my virtue and life".

"Pansy you shouldn't go anywhere alone. Let me escort you back to your compartment" Harry insisted as he held out his hand to her which she hesitantly took.

"Nev keep them stunned and I'll be back in a couple of minutes to help sort them out" Harry instructed and started to walk Pansy back to where she had told him her compartment was.

"Yea no worries mate. I might give the apes a bit of a shave while you're gone" Neville said with a chuckle.

As they walked Pansy was torn with excitement because she's holding hands with Harry Potter and scared shitless because of what could've happened if they hadn't turned up.

"Thank you, Potter" she whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about it, anyone would have done the same thing" he said soothingly.

"No, they wouldn't and didn't. I've made a lot of enemies on this train Potter, you included I imagine. But this a new me, a free me, and I will do whatever I can to make it up to everyone" she said.

Harry looked at her and saw in her eye's that she truly meant it.

"well I'm glad to hear that Pansy. You're too pretty to have enemies. I always thought that and now I know why: Draco" he said watching her nod.

"This is me" she said pointing at a compartment "I hope we can be friends Harry" and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well I don't see why not, as long as you keep on calling me Harry and not Potter" he said and gave out a bark like laugh.

"It's a deal" she replied quietly, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you once again Harry" she said staring into his emerald coloured eyes.

Harry smiled as he knocked on the compartment door.

"Who is it" came a voice.

"It's Harry Potter escorting back Pansy" he said and gave Pansy a wink.

"Come in" came a different voice.

Harry gave Pansy a nervous look which made her giggle, and with the shake of her head she entered with Harry following in her wake. Pansy threw herself down as the other girls rallied around her.

"Bastard Draco cornered me with his dullards, but Harry the hero saved me" she said making all the girls turn to look at him.

"Well it wasn't just me, Neville helped" Harry said feeling uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

"But you are brave Potter, there's no doubt. You're here alone with four Slytherin girls. What would they say?" said a smiling Pansy.

"Lucky bastard I imagine" Harry laughed making the girls grin.

"But what would your friends think? You being seen with us snakes?" said Daphne while playing with a strand of hair.

Harry just smiled.

"Oh, I don't care about that anymore. If they have a problem, then they aren't a real friend. But saying that I'd better get back to Neville. God knows what he has done to your house mates by now" he wondered, making Pansy giggle.

"Do you really think he will shave them Pott..Harry" Pansy stumbled, remembering that using 'Potter' was not an option any more.

Harry once again laughed.

"After all these years of bullying I'll be surprised if they have a single hair left on their body" he chuckled. "Right Miss Davis, Parkinson, Miss Greengrass and the one and only Miss Bulstrode, I shall bid you farewell" and he disappeared back to his friend.

Harry hurried back to where he left his friend only to see him happily standing over the prone Slytherins.

"Nev you alright mate" said a slightly out of breath Harry and burst out laughing seeing Neville beaming over three bald headed bodies.

"Oh, Nev you didn't?!" Harry chuckled.

"Hey don't blame me. You left me alone and I cannot be held accountable for my actions" Neville explained before bursting out in laughter.

"Can you send a Patronus message yet?" asked Harry to which Neville nodded in reply. "Good, get Creevey and his camera here because I have found something that we need to show the school, and not just the egg shell like heads" Harry said reaching down and pulling up Draco's sleeve to reveal a newly acquired dark mark. "That little shit" Harry spat, then sent a Patronus out.

Within two minutes the eldest Creevey boy was taking pictures of the bold trio, plus extra ones of the newly decorated death eater.

"Thanks mate. Right send all the pics to me or Nev. No one else understand? This stays between us Creevy. If he finds out you took the pictures it could mean your life, you got that mate?".

"Yes harry" said Creevey and ran away.

"Right Nev,let's do one" Harry said as they locked the door and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n re-formatted a few chapters as per a few complaints, happy holidays 31/12/18**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Girl talk**

"Oh my god, how fit has he gotten over the summer" exclaimed Tracey as soon as Harry had left, leaving her looking all flushed.

Pansy giggled which most of the girls had never heard before.

"I know, I couldn't believe it when he stepped over Draco's body to help me up. I hardly recognized him" she said dreamily "So tall and strong now".

This made all the girls giggle. All of them were amazed that he had known all of their names and was so polite, especially Milly who was so chuffed to be called 'the one and only'.

"Well you know why that is don't you Milly" said Daphne giving her new friend a wink.

Milly beamed.

"Well of course I do. It's my looks and my sparkling personality" she said happily.

Daphne snorted in a very unladylike way.

"That's a couple of things of course but I would think it's down to those mountain like tits you carry around" she said making all the girls fall about laughing and Milly blush yet still laugh "you make the rest of us look like 1st years compared to you".

As the laughter died away Pansy bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Do you think he'll talk to us at school?" she asked the others "I really would like to get to know the real Harry Potter, not what we heard from Draco and his band of idiots".

That made all the girls go quiet, but Tracy slowly shook her head.

"I don't think he will Pan's, peer pressure and all that, but you never know. Daphne and I chat to Hermione in Runes and they are best friends, but if he's with that Weasley boy forget it" she said glumly.

Millicent suddenly perked up.

"OK ladies how about a bet? A Potter bet" she said clapping her hands together "which will run throughout the year. What do you think?" she asked looking around at her fellow Slytherins, who were all now sporting calculating grins.

"Sounds like fun, always wanted to corrupt a Gryffindor, but 'golden boy' Potter what a challenge. So, what are the rules?" said a now buoyant Tracey.

Milly sat back with a wry smile as she thought about it.

"OK firstly we don't sabotage each other as it will be hard enough as it is OK" she said and waited for the others to agree, which they all did. "Right 1 galleon for talking in the dining hall a conversation not just a hello. 2 galleons if he sits down at our table."

All of the listening girls were shaking their heads thinking it can't be done.

"Don't be so negative you lot and let me finish" Milly barked. "Maybe 3 galleons for a hug or a kiss on the cheek in public?" she looked around the room thinking "Pan's any ideas?".

This brought a smile to Pansy's face.

"Oh yes 4 galleons for a proper kiss, not forced mind you" she said pointing at all of them. "5 galleons for date to Hogsmead, and finally 10 galleons for dating and personal fun". Then she took a deep breath. "15 for full on sex ,obviously first person to do these thing wins the gold and all but the explicit stuff has to be done in view of one us. Agreed?".

This brought shock to the other girls but that soon turned into calculating looks as they all agreed by nodding. Pansy looked into all the girls eyes and she could see their imaginations running in overdrive. The rest of the journey went quickly in silence, apart from the scratching from Millicent's quill on parchment as she set about writing all the rules and goals for the upcoming bet. When she was done, all four girls signed the contract making it legal binding.

"Right girls the game is on" Millicent said with a smile.

As the train pulled into the Hogsmead Station all the girls gathered up all their luggage and got ready to leave the carriage.

Pansy turned to them.

"Can I ask you all just one favour? and I know it's not very Slytherin of me, but will you watch my back this year, just in case those deatheater shits try something" she asked.

All the girls nodded with weak smiles and pulled each other into a group hug.

"Right let's do this shit! We're 6th years now" said Tracey loudly, which brought chuckles from the rest of them as they started to deboard the train and head to the horseless carriages which would take them up to the castle.

 **The feast.**

The new friends sat opposite each other at the Slytherin table scanning about the place, waving and chatting to their year mate's that they hadn't seen since the end of the last school year.

"Has anyone seen Draco and his goons at all yet?" Pansy asked nervously while looking about and biting her bottom lip.

The other three girls searched but found no sign of them.

"What did Harry do to them anyway?" asked Milly.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I was stuck on my arse recovering from Draco's smack to see, but they were all knocked out in a pile when he picked me up" she said with a wisp of a smile.

"Noble fucking Gryffindor's. Typical" chuckled Tracey while looking at the strong back of the emerald eyed hero while licking her lips.

"A galleon for your dreams Trace?" Daphne asked her long-time friend.

Tracey shook her head.

"nope these are all mine" she said dreamily, until a loud bang shook her from her dream state as Draco and his goons piled into the hall, with Professor Snape in tow pointing at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, found them and they look pissed" Tracey said.

"Let the fireworks begin" said Pansy and went to stand up until being dragged back down by Millicent.

"Wait. If I know anything about Potter, it's that he manages to get out of everything. He always has a plan. So sit your arse down and watch the show" Millicent said excitedly.

"POTTER!" shouted the Potions Master.

Harry turned slowly to face the oncoming teacher.

"Yes Professor, how may I help you today" he said with a sing song voice.

Snape stood over the Gryffindor.

"As ever the smug little shit just like your father was, but you're done this time Potter" grabbing Harry by his robe and yanking off his bench. "You're going to be expelled for sure this time potter" he spat.

"For what sir?" Harry asked kindly and holding onto his innocent look "and please can you put me down, you wouldn't want to be sacked for attacking a student would you?" making the teacher look around and dropping him back down just as the headmaster walked up.

"And what is the meaning of this Severus!" demanded Dumbledore.

"Potter attacked three innocent students on the train, using magic which is grounds to be expelled" Snape said with almost perverse glee in his voice.

The headmaster looked down.

"is this true Harry?" he asked kindly.

Harry placed a hand on his heart.

"Sir I'm truly hurt. I haven't done such things and I am hurt that you would think so. I haven't seen any of those student since last year" he said gesturing towards the bloody and bruised trio.

Draco lunged forward.

"you're a fucking liar Potter, I know it was you" he shouted.

"So, you didn't see Mr Potter attack the trio then?" the headmaster asked the Slytherins with a twinkle in his voice.

With that one question the faces on Snape and the bruised trio dropped.

"Well errr no I was blindsided, but it has to be him, or one of his Gryffindor scum" Draco spat, making the whole of the Gryffindor table stand up brandishing their wand which in turn made the Slytherin stable also stand up pointing their wands at the lions, which made the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's stand up to point their wands towards the ever popular Snakes.

With a swipe of his wand which made every student sit down.

"now calm down everybody, and please keep your mouth civil Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore ordered.

"Headmaster I checked the boys over and all three were hit by stunning spells, and as we know there are only a few students who know and happily use that spell" Snape said with a sneer.

"But as they never saw the person who attacked them, should we check the whole school Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape thought for a few seconds.

"I'm sure if we tested these four students, that will do, don't you think so Draco?" he asked the blonde student while gesturing towards the golden trio and Neville.

"I do professor" Draco said with a grin.

With a big sigh Dumbledore asked politely.

"if you would Mr Longbottom, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, and of course Mr Potter, your wands please. If Neville and Ron would pass theirs to Professor Snape, and I will check Harrys and Miss Granger's wand".

The dining hall was silent as the students handed over their wands. Pansy and her friend were holding their breaths as they viewed the scene ahead of them. Both professors picked a wand at random and voiced out the **Prior Incantato** spell and after all four wands were tested and not one proved to be those that attacked the students, Snape threw the wands back at the students and dragged a swearing Draco out of the hall and away.

"Well that was exciting" said Harry causing most of the dining hall to erupt into laughter, including the Headmaster.

Dumbledore held his hands up.

"The fun is now over, please take your seats and let's get the sorting done and the opening feast started, and Mr Potter a word if you please once the feast is finished" the headmaster asked quietly.

"Of course Headmaster" Harry said and turned to sit down again, but as he did he caught Pansy's eyes and gave her a smile and a wink.

Millicent laughed at grabbed Pansy's hand.

"Told you, I don't know how he does it, but he always does" she said.

"I don't believe it. He winked at me with a big smile on his face" Pansy added to the group. "If Snape and Draco hated him before they'll bloody well want to kill him now" she chuckled as she watched the golden trio and friend laughing away quite merrily. "How did he do it? I've got to find out".

"Well we can ask him during our little wager, can't we" said Tracey in a whisper "but I think we should give him a wide berth for the next few days, because dickhead and his goons will be watching him like a hawk. Agreed?".

All four witches nodded and waited for the sorting to start, though all four were stealing glances at their new-found prey and formulating plans to entrap the young hero.

At the same time Hermione was giving Harry and Neville a good old fashioned bollocking.

"You could have gotten expelled for that Harry and dragging Neville into it as well was unforgivable" she hissed pointing at him.

"I wasn't dragged Hermione. I did it to help and of my own free will I'll have you know" Neville retorted angrily, while giving Harry a wink.

"Fine! But it wasn't clever. Snape will be after you two now even more than normal" she said.

"Fuck Snape. He's after Nev and I most of the time, so no change there. Plus there's no proof" said Harry.

Ron was chuckling away.

"Who were you saving anyway Harry?" he asked while Dumbledore had started to speak to the school.

"Pansy Parkinson" whispered Harry.

Both Hermione and Ron looked shocked.

"Why? She's a total bitch and a Slytherin as well!" said Ron, making Dumbledore give him a withering look.

They all stayed silent for the rest of the speech that preached about inter house unity, and that there was no difference between purebloods and muggle borns as we were all magical beings, which brought a lot of muttering from quite a few students, but mainly from the Slytherins.

Once the speech ended and the food appeared Ron had seemed to have forgotten the conversation as he piled his plate up with every food on show. But Hermione did lean in towards Harry.

"I'm very proud of you Harry for sticking up for her. But it was a very dangerous thing to do" she said.

"I know it was, but we didn't know who was in the toilet we just saw Draco giving them a good kicking, and anyway she was very polite to me after which has to be a first for anyone in their house" Harry laughed.

Ron shook his head slowly.

"But really mate, Pansy Parkinson? Dunno why you even bothered, but then again you do have a hero complex don't ya mate" he said with a chuckle in his voice.

Hermione stifled a giggle through her fingers as Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I do not have a fucking hero complex. Shit just keeps on happening to me" Harry barked and started to load up his plate with food while his friends laughed.

At the end of the feast Harry headed off to see the Headmaster in his office and as he past some students by the great hall doors, he noticed four Slytherin girls all with hungry calculating looks on their faces. It was only as he got closer that he saw who they were; Pansy and her three friends. He gave them a wry smile and wink as he headed out and noticed all four beaming and winking back.

"Looks like it's going to be a fun year Harry" he said to himself as he disappeared upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n re-formatted a few chapters as per a few complaints, happy holidays 31/12/18**

 **Chapter 4**

 **DUMBLEDORES OFFICE**

"Come in Harry, take a seat my boy" said the sparkly eyed headmaster as he gestured to the empty seat opposite. "Well it has been an eventful day already for you Harry, has it not?" Dumbledore chortled outwardly, "anyway I bet you are wanting to know what this is about?".

"Yes sir" Harry replied.

"Well just that as we discussed before school you'll be taking some private lessons with me, so together we can learn about the menace which is Voldemort" Dumbledore said happily.

Harry frowned.

"learn what sir? how to defeat him?" he asked.

"Well in the end hopefully, but we need to know how he was made into this man. I have recovered several memories which will help us peace together his life" he explained as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sounds like fun" Harry said with a laugh "and are we starting this tonight sir? as I haven't unpacked yet".

"No no Harry, I'll give you a couple of days to settle in, then I'll send for you if that is ok my boy" he said.

"No problem sir, I'll await your message" Harry replied as he opened the door to leave.

"Oh Harry?".

"Yes Sir?".

"Make sure you and Mr Longbottom keep your spare wands hidden. Mr Malfoy and his associates are still very angry, and I won't even mention Professor Snape. So please do us all a favour; keep them hidden and try to keep out of trouble Harry" Dumbledore said and without even looking up finished "you may go".

"Thank you, sir," said Harry as he closed the door behind him. "Shitttttt" he thought, and headed back to his dorm while wondering how the headmaster knew. But Harry decided the old bugger knows everything and carried on his way until…

"Oi Potter" came a shout which stopped him dead and as he looked around he saw Malfoy appearing from a dark corner.

"Yes Malfoy" snapped Harry.

Draco stood almost nose to nose with Harry.

"You out after curfew Potter, that's detention and 20 points from your lot" he spat "and that's just for starters Potter. I know it was you who attacked me on the train. Don't even think of denying it" prodding Harry in the chest.

Harry grasped his wand in his pocket just in case.

"well you're wrong on all counts I'm afraid Draco. Firstly, I was with Dumbledore so I am allowed out" Harry explained with a sickly smile "and secondly where's your proof? Even your own head of house checked my wand and couldn't find anything" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

Draco pushed Harry hard.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!, I know you did it and trust me I'll get you back" he spat and stalked away.

"One moment Draco, a word of advice; don't follow your father down the same path, it's not worth it. Just think of your mother being alone" Harry said almost with concern.

Draco faltered.

"Don't you ever talk about my father you filth, and my mother will do what she is told, as a pureblood wife and mother should" he spat, and carried on walking until he disappeared into the castle's shadow.

 **Next day**

Pansy, Millicent and Daphne were just making their way to the dining hall for breakfast and to receive their timetables from their head of house. As they walked they were searching for their missing friend Tracey who they had not seen all morning.

"Where do you think she has gotten to?" asked Daphne.

The other girls just shook their heads.

"She was gone first thing, not even in the showers" said Pansy.

"I know. Normally it's down to me to get the lazy bitch out of bed on a weekday!" answered Daphne now worrying about her oldest and dearest friend.

"She'll turn up I'm sure. The only thing she loves more than sleeping, is eating and taking the piss" said the laughing Millicent, which made the other two burst out in unlady like guffaws as they continued into the hall.

Tracey was hidden away behind a suite of armour watching her friends laughing away and heading for breakfast. She chuckled to herself.

"The early bird gets the Potter" she whispered as she started to see one or two lions heading towards the hall.

She knew she had to time this perfectly and hopefully he will be alone, or at least with Hermione who she knew well from Runes class. From her position she could see not only the stairway but the hallway which the Gryffindor's used to head to the main hall; and that's when she saw him walking alone with his messy hair but a strange smile on his face. She could see that he had grown over the summer. He walked like a lion stalking his prey. So confident but still fragile.

"Oh my" she sighed as she gazed at his form. "How do people not see this man in this way. Almost the perfect man, strong but kind, powerful yet fragile, oh god, he must be mine' Tracey thought as she put her plan into action.

Harry was just walking his way down to breakfast and for once he was on his own as Hermione had ran off to the library to get some light reading material before all the good ones are gone. This brought a smile to his face. "Book crazy chick" he thought, and of course Ron and the others were struggling with the first day early wake up, but then again Ron had that trouble all year round! "Lazy git" he said to himself.

But then was snapped out of his thoughts by a girl appearing from nowhere just in front of him. The click click of her slightly heeled shoes, her shapely legs and then her skirt encased bum which swayed to and fro almost hypnotising him. He then watched her long dark blonde hair dance down her back as she walked, and it was then he noticed the green edging on her uniform showing that she was a Slytherin. He flicked through his memory of blonde Slytherins.

"Davis!" he called out, but she didn't react, so he sped up and moved a bit closer "Davis" he called again which made her turn around with a beaming smile.

"Oh hi Harry. Call me Tracey please" she said in a low sultry tone whilst slowing down to let him catch up.

"What you doing up here Tracey? I thought your common rooms were down in the dungeons?" he asked kindly while looking into her clear blue eyes, and trying not to let his gaze drop down to her blouse which was unbuttoned to show just a hint of cleavage and lace.

Tracey found herself lost in his eyes once more.

"Oh yes they are" she said quickly as she pulled herself back into real life "but I needed a walk and with all those girls fighting for a mirror I find it easier to get up early" she lied.

She did this quite happily but was still feeling a pull to her bed and sleep, or even bringing him along for company she thought.

"Would you care to escort me to breakfast Harry?" she asked while fluttering her eyelashes at him and holding out her arm, which Harry happily linked with his own.

Harry laughed as they walked down the stairs together, looking at a few shocked faces and teachers.

"What's so funny Harry?" she asked.

"Have you seen all the looks we are getting? I think we're going to be in so much trouble" he chuckled as they started to descend the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Well fuck them, I don't care if you don't. I've waited all my school life to speak to you and get to know you, so I'm not letting anyone stop me now" she spat determinedly.

Harry stopped walking and looked down at the pretty Slytherin.

"You've wanted to talk to me all this time? Really?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Nodding her head but with a smile on her face she answered,

"lots of us girls have Harry. But with the house rivalry and the Slytherin hating friends of yours we haven't dared to until now, especially since you looked after Pansy on the train. We now know you can be trusted" she said while patting his hand and pulling him further down the stairs. "But you're right this is going to cause a shit storm. Oh what fun!" and she chuckled.

As they headed to the hall door Harry's and Tracey's arms gripped tighter.

"Ready Trace?" he whispered.

"Oh yes. Care to escort me to my table Harry?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Why not. What's the worse that could happen?!" he said as they entered the hall, which suddenly felt very empty and quiet as they moved to the Slytherin table.

Just as Pansy started to tuck into her breakfast she felt a cold chill run through the dining hall and a whisper of muttering coming from the rest of her dining companions. Then she heard

"That little bitch" coming from Daphne, which made her look up and see their missing friend being escorted to their table by 'the boy who lived'.

"What the fuck" Pansy uttered.

As Harry and Tracey made their way to the Slytherin table, hundreds of eyes were watching them. Some in awe of Harry, but most with distrust of the Slytherin girl. All apart from the Slytherin table as they just loathed anything to do with Potter and sat looking in utter disbelief at one of their housemates touching him.

"Your friends don't look very happy do they Trace?" Harry whispered as his eyes darted to and fro.

"Nope. They are just jealous Harry" she chuckled, loving the fact that he calls her Trace now. She could feel herself falling for him already. "Morning ladies" she said to her friends with a beaming smile.

"Morning ladies, I hope you slept well?" Harry asked while checking out all the rest of the tables occupants getting their wands out, and he could see that Draco was nearly exploding with anger. "Well here you go Trace, always a pleasure and I'll speak to you again soon hopefully" Harry said in a whisper.

"Thank you, Harry. You're a darling, and we'll have to do this again" she replied while unlinking her arm and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before sitting at the table.

"Erm thanks" said the blushing Harry "bye then" as he waved and started to walk away.

"Bye harry" said a stunned Pansy bring a wink and smile from the retreating boy.

"What the fuck Trace, you said we'll keep clear from him for a couple of days and here you are turning up arm in arm with him" hissed a savage looking Daphne.

"I just woke up early and went for a walk, and we just bumped into each other, honest" Tracey explained with an honest look on her face, as she helped herself to some tea and toast.

Millicent held her hand up.

"I'm sorry but I'm calling bullshit on that. We've shared dorms together for 6 years and in all that time I've never known you to get up early. Normally poor old Daphne here has had to drag you out of bed" she said laughingly "let alone having you wearing makeup, hair done and if I'm not mistaken some new lingerie".

Tracey just looked at her old friend and her new ones and winked.

"Maybe I've turned over a new leaf? Oh, and I believe you all owe me a galleon" she said with a smirk, as she watched them all hand over a golden coin while mouthing silent curses at her.

Meanwhile as Harry headed back to the Gryffindor table he was being stared at by nearly everybody. He gave the buxom Susan Bones a wink which made her blush straight away and giggle to her friend Hannah. But then he thought 'Harry, why do you have to make trouble for yourself?' and started to shake his head as he plonked himself down in front of a gobsmacked Neville.

"Harry, why?" Neville puzzled.

"I know I know. We just bumped into each other and started chatting that was all" Harry pleaded.

"But Harry. Arm in arm? What will Ron say?".

"Oh, Ron can fuck off. It's nice to feel wanted for a change and who cares what house she's in. She's nice, so fuck him and anyone else" spat Harry filling his plate up with food.

"Well said Mr Potter" came a stern voice from behind him. "10 points for trying to bring houses together, but minus 5 points for the language used" Professor McGonagall said walking past to the teachers table.

Harry and Neville laughed.

"Well at least I know how to get points now. I just have to date a girl from Slytherin" he said making both boys laugh again.

"Why would you even think of going out with those skanks Harry" said Ron as he and Hermione sat either side of him "I hope you're joking".

"Ronald be nice" said Hermione in her best teacher voice.

"What?" Harry said while shuffling scrambled egg into his face.

"Harry can go out with whomever he wants to. He deserves happiness" said Hermione lovingly.

Harry gave her a little nudge.

"Thanks Hermione" which made her blush a little.

"As long as it's not a fucking snake, that's all I'm saying" barked Ron through a half eaten sausage.

At this point Harry's temper boiled over and he slammed his fist onto the table disturbing several goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Fucking hell Ron. I can talk to who I like and go out with whoever I like" Harry shouted as his voice got louder and louder "even if it is someone from a different house, and if you don't like it you can FUCK OFF!" and he stormed off, once again sending the dining hall into utter silence.

Ron looked aghast.

"What did I say?" he asked out loud.

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh Ronald you are such an idiot" and tucked into her breakfast.

Pansy looked over at the scene in shock. Did she hear what she thought she heard?

"Girls did I hear that right?" she asked her group and saw them all smiling and nodding. "So Harry is willing to go out with anyone, including out of his house?".

Their nodding became even more emphatic. She could almost hear all the plans and dreams running around, not just these four but the majority of the female population of Hogwarts. The golden boy is free game to any house.

"Ladies" Pansy announced holding up her goblet for a toast "may the best girl win" and with that they all brought their goblets together.

But what they hadn't noticed was the eyes that watched them; Draco, Susan Bones who watched with a sneer to rival Draco's best and the two youngest Weasleys. There is a war coming which will change Hogwarts forever…..maybe.

A bit later after all the time tables were handed out, Hermione found Harry down at the Quidditch pitch where he normally went to vent his anger.

"Harry, here's your timetable" she said softly.

He reached out and took it.

"Thanks Hermione. You always know where to find me" he said with a chuckle.

"Of course, I do" she replied sitting down next to him and giving him a shoulder bump "we're family aren't we bruv?!".

"You bet we are sis" giving her the typical Potter wink.

"And don't worry about Ron, he can't help being a prat" she said jovially while handing him some toast.

"Oh, you legend, thanks. Good job I've got a free period and I can take my time" he said and started stuffing himself.

"But Harry why did you have to make a scene with Tracey like that? I thought you wanted a quiet year?" she asked kindly looking directly into his eyes.

She always loved his green eyes, as every girl did.

Harry sighed, threw his crusts away and gazed as the crows fought for the scraps.

"It just happened. We started chatting, people were staring, and we thought it would be fun. Why can't I just have some fun and talk to anyone I like without causing trouble for myself" he said.

Hermione just laughed.

"you know why. Because you're Harry fucking Potter" she said with a wicked laugh.

"Hermione" he barked "I can't believe you just swore! I'd better call the papers and wait for the headline 'Hermione swears, shock, horror" then he creased up laughing as she started to slap him.

"Piss off Potter, that's the last time I help you" she said with a smile "come on I'm sure your fan club will be waiting somewhere for you".

With a big sigh he stood up to follow his long-time friend.

"ok let's get back then".


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n re-formatted a few chapters as per a few complaints, happy holidays 31/12/18**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Susan enters the arena**

Back in the dining hall Susan Bones was seething with anger staring at the four Slytherins girls raising their glasses in a toast.

"What are they up to" she thought to herself.

She had always fancied the boy with the green eyes, but his friends were always so protective of him and so anti any other house apart from their own. But after seeing him walking arm in arm with that trollop Davis, and his argument about whom he could date, it seems he is open to dating girls from other houses. But she knows she has competition.

Susan followed some of her classmates out of the hall and started to head back to their common room when she saw Daphne Greengrass, who she knew from charms class, falling back from her friends and slowly get swallowed up by the crowd of hurrying students. When she saw her again Daphne was loitering by the main door and seemed to be searching for someone, so taking a deep breath Susan headed over to her classmate.

"Hi Daphne, you ok?" she asked pleasantly.

The blonde looked down in annoyance but quickly recovered.

"Oh, hi Susan, how was your summer?" she asked with her eyes were still searching the hall.

"Oh it wasn't too bad. My Auntie escaped some Deatheaters that ambushed her, but other than that it was quite boring. How was yours?".

Daphne pulled her eyes back to the redhead.

"you know same old thing. Glad to hear your aunt managed to escape, Daddy has always respected her, and was shocked to hear about the attack".

"Ok thank you, but let's get to the point! What's going on with Davis and Potter?" Susan asked forcefully "are they an item?".

Daphne was confused for a moment.

"no, no way. She said they just bumped into each other on the way to the dining hall." she explained while not believing a word coming out of her own mouth.

Susan could see that she was lying, but wasn't going to push it at that moment as you don't make enemies of Slytherins.

"So, what was that toast about after Harry stormed out? The timing was a bit strange!" she said.

The Slytherin racked her brains and with an audible sigh she gave in.

"We've got a little betting pool going between the four of us, involving Harry" she said quietly and then elaborated on the bet, even adding a few choice swear words about how they'd had to pay Tracey already.

Susan thought for a minute.

"Ok I want in" she said with a smile.

"You what?".

"I told you I want in, or I'm going to tell Granger what you're up to, and you know she won't like it".

"Bones, you wouldn't".

"Oh, you count on it and more. I wanted to snag Harry for myself, but it looks like I've got competition so why not make some cash out it as well!" Susan said while beaming the biggest grin possible.

The conversion stopped there as they both watched Harry and Hermione walk arm in arm from outdoors, whispering about who knew what. Harry noticed the two witches looking over and gave them a wink and a wave which made them both sigh with yearning.

"Ok Susan I'll have to ask the others, but I guess it will be fine as we don't want Granger getting on at us all year" Daphne said, watching the retreating Harry and wishing he was hers and hers alone.

"Good, now how much do I owe for Davis's little stunt, and tell her that's the last of it that she will win" she said with a chuckle "just let me know if they agree in our next class" and Susan turned and headed off to the Hufflepuff's common room.

"Shit" cursed Daphne and trotted off to the dungeons to give her friends the bad news.

"What do you mean we've got no choice" shouted an irate Pansy.

"If we don't she'll tell Granger, who'll give us a big lecture, and then all the Gryffindor's will close ranks. Is that what you want? Because then none of us will have a chance." Daphne said quietly, trying not to rile up Malfoy and his cronies who were trying to listen in.

"You're right, but why her? The busty bitch! I've seen him checking her out already" spat the pissed off Tracey as she spun her newly acquired galleon through her fingers.

Millicent just smiled.

"Well she may out do me on looks but not on these" she said pushing her vast chest out for all to see, making all the girls apart from Pansy laugh themselves silly.

Pansy just sat back gobsmacked how has it had gotent to this. Finally she had her freedom, Harry had helped and they had chatted. But then her competitive streak go the better of her. Now she has competition for the boy she had fantasised about for all these years, and not only with these girls and Bones. She knew so many girls that wanted him, and who could blame them, he was perfect. As she looked around she saw Draco staring at her with pure hatred in his eyes. What a fucking year this is going to be she thought and then turned her mind back to her plan on how to get her man.

That night Harry couldn't believe the trouble he had started. His girls were pissed because he had walked in with Tracey instead of one of them. The lads were angry because she was a Slytherin, and the female population were talking about him and how he's not considering them at all. All in all it seemed that he had pissed of nearly all of the women in the school, so he just sat down with his face in a book which he thought was a very 'Hermione' thing to do!

Just then Colin Creevey walked past on his way to collect books from his room and threw a folded up piece of paper onto Harry's lap.

Harry opened it and read;

'Dear Harry, I never got to thank you for saving me from Malfoy on the train. Could we meet in the library tonight at 8pm? Yours Pansy xx'.

Well that's something new he thought and looked at the clock. He had 10 minutes until he had to meet her. He headed upstairs and for once no one cared what or where he was going. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and tucked it away, then head down and out into the school. Only Ron raised his head and watched him with a scowl but said nothing. Harry was lucky as Hermione turned in early so no hassle there, and off he headed to the library.

Pansy was shaking with nerves. Who would've thought she would be sneaking around to see a Gryffindor boy? Especially Potter! She laughed and hoped that the people she had intrusted with the note had given it to the young Creevey boy to pass to Harry. Because if that note got to Malfoy she would be dead. Trying to sneak away with her friends watching each other's every move was hell, but thankfully somebody had set off a stink bomb which got everyone running about, which is when she made her move.

Luckily no one was in the library tonight, not on the first night of classes, just Madame Pince stalking about like normal. Pansy's nerves were starting to get the better of her and she began to think he wasn't coming, when she heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards her. Her breath caught in her throat until Harry came striding in, giving her biggest smile.

"Hiya Pansy. How's it going?" he said, as he pulled up a chair opposite her which made way too much noise for the librarian.

"Shhhhhhhh. Quiet or get out Potter!" she barked.

Harry just chuckled.

"She loves me really" he said and gave her a wink before turning his attention back to Pansy. "So, how's things going on your first day back?".

Pansy just sat there aghast. This once shy boy has just come in and started chatting away with her quite happily, like they've been doing it all their lives.

"You ok?" he asked frowning.

She nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I was just half expecting you and Tracey waltzing on in here" she said with a laugh.

He barked out a laugh which once again got Madam Pince on the warpath.

"I never knew one simple act would cause me so much grief, and not just from my lot. It seems I've pissed off the whole school" he explained with a wry grin.

Pansy smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow you can have breakfast with me and cause a riot" she said in a half joking way which made them both chuckle.

"Sounds fun Pans, but do you think I'd survive the fallout?!" he replied chuckling.

"Ah well a girl can dream" she sighed sadly "but anyway I just want to thank you for saving my arse on the train" and she leaned forward grabbing his hands, holding them tightly.

"Well it was the least I could do" he said squeezing her hands back "we've gotta protect that arse of yours haven't we" giving her the old Potter wink.

Pansy blushed heavily while chuckling.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she said quietly.

"Of course," he said brightly.

"Erm could you ever see yourself being with a girl who isn't a Gryffindor?" she queried.

Harrys smile faltered a bit.

"Well I never thought it would. After the debacle with Cho I thought not, but following the grief I got today from them, I am convinced I would prefer a girl from any house but mine" he spat.

A blushing Pansy stroked his hands and whispered.

"Good to know" and stared into his gorgeous eyes.

"Harry, can we be friends?".

He looked back at her and took in her properly for the first time. With her dark eyes and long black hair, she truly was beautiful. He couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed it before, but then it came to him; Draco, he thought.

He smiled.

"I would love that Pansy" he said looking deep into her dark eyes. "But first can I ask a question?".

Pansy knew this was coming, and she can't blame him after the way she had treated him in the past.

"Well I guess it's only fair" she said with a glum look.

Harry could see how her mood had dipped as soon as he asked.

"Why was Draco hitting you? You've been so close all these years. What happened?" he said slowly and kindly, gripping her hands tighter.

With a big sigh she explained everything about the contract, Malfoy's threats, that she had been so unhappy all these years, and wanted nothing more than be free to choose her own partner and friends. She saw a tear well up in his eye as he listened to her story.

"I'm sorry Pansy, so sorry. I didn't know". He then said softly. "He didn't force you to erm you know, do things did he?".

Her cheeks flushed and her love for this man only increased when seeing the care and hurt in his face for not helping her sooner.

"No, he didn't Harry, he couldn't because of the contract, not that he didn't try to convince me. But I would've rather died than give in to him".

Harry rubbed her hands lovingly.

"I'm glad you didn't, but I'm surprised they put things like that in the contract, knowing what a little shit Draco is" he questioned.

Pansy wiped a tear away from her cheek, then reached across and did the same to Harry.

"Me too Harry. Draco's Mum drew the contract up, so she either made a mistake or did it to protect me in a small way" she said with a thinking look on her face. "I found out she was a contract wife too, and she wasn't that happy at all. But purebloods have to do such things from time to time".

Harry gasped.

"You won't have to go through that again, will you?" he asked quickly.

Her head dropped.

"I hope not Harry, I truly do" she whispered.

He looked at the sobbing witch in front of him, and felt he had to make it up to her somehow.

"So, breakfast tomorrow then Pansy?" he said with a beaming smile.

Pansy's head flicked up.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked quickly.

"Well yeah, I thought you would like to. But if you don't I'll understand".

Beaming and wiping the tears from her cheeks she released his hands and clapped them together excitedly.

"Are you sure? It will cause so much trouble and it'll make many a girl jealous too" she chuckled.

Harry just gave her a shake of the head.

"oh I doubt that Pans" he laughed causing another look from the librarian "anyway I'm in trouble already, so what's wrong with having breakfast with a beautiful girl? If they don't like it they can fuck off" and barked a loud laugh before turning very pale as he realised what he had said. "

RIGHT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BEFORE MR POTTER" shouted the librarian "out! out!" and chased the two shocked teenagers out of the library and down the hallway.

Pansy and Harry were both bent over gasping for breath and trying to laugh as well.

"I guess the romance is over between you two" she laughed.

Harry stretched upwards pulling in air.

"That was your fault, you made her jealous" he guffawed then looked at his watch "shit we better get back before we get caught. Do you want me to walk you back Pans?" he asked kindly.

She beamed.

"Yes please, if you don't mind" she said linking their arms with Harry and making ready to head off.

"Someone is eager" he chuckled, and they started off towards the stairs and down to the dungeons.

As they got closer they heard a voice that they both recognised and Pansy looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Draco" she whispered

She then jumped with surprise as Harry pushed her into an alcove, pulling her in tight and then throwing a cloak over them both.

"Shhh keep quiet" Harry whispered and watched as Draco and his goons walked towards them.

Pansy, despite being scared, was enjoying the closeness they had. His body seemed to be solid muscle, not surprising with all the Quidditch and fights he's been in. She pushed herself closer into him as she heard Draco getting closer.

"Where'd that bitch go to? If she's with that Potter I'll kill them both" Draco spat with his eye's darting back and forth.

"She wouldn't be that stupid Draco" said Goyle in his slow but booming voice. "Well I didn't think that of Davis, but look what happened this morning and I swear I keep on seeing Greengrass and Bulstrode staring at Potter" he said in a bitter tone "fucking ugly half blood. He'll get his alright" and stormed off with his lumbering friends.

"He's gone off me I think" Harry whistled bringing a chuckle from Pansy.

He inhaled her perfume deeply which made his body react as they do for young males.

"Er right let's get you home" he said moving Pansy away from his problem area.

"Harry, what was that" she asked looking into his eyes.

Harry blushed.

"sorry we were so close, and your perfume" he started to explain until she cut him off.

"No not that" she blushed with a smile "I mean how did Draco not see us Harry?".

"Oh, it's my father's invisibility cloak" he explained with a cheeky smile.

A big smile appeared on her face.

"that explains so much Harry, things I was told in the past. How you got out of trouble all the time" she said as she looked at Harry's beaming face. "Right here we are. Thank you Harry. See you tomorrow, if you're feeling brave enough" she said and moved forward giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Harry felt the heat from her kiss and his stomach turned over as he watched her walk away. Her hips swayed, and her ponytail danced down her back and then she disappeared into the dungeon.

"Wow what a woman" he said quietly, and donned the cloak heading back up to Gryffindor tower to think about everything that has and would happen.

"And where have you been young lady" came a voice from the darkness.

Pansy searched for the voice in the dark.

"I was in the library I'll have you know, studying" she said defensively.

A lamp flared illuminating the dorm room, showing all three of her friends sticking their calculating faces through the curtains that surrounded their bed's.

"Bullshit" said Daphne with a grin "you didn't even take your books!".

"Oh, I didn't need my bbbbooks. It was just some light reading" said a stuttering Pansy.

"Pansy, that's just as bad as Tracey saying she just woke up early" said Milly making all the girls laugh.

Pansy just held up her hands and shushed them.

"All will be revealed tomorrow, and now I'm going to bed, so goodnight" she said with a smile and a wink.

"That was a Potter wink" shouted Tracey and that started the room laughing until sleep started to claim them one by one.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n re-formatted a few chapters as per a few complaints, happy holidays 31/12/18**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A new storm**

Pansy and her friends bustled around getting ready for the start of the day. Pansy tried to put some make-up on without the others noticing but they were watching her like hawks. In the end she sighed thinking 'fuck it', happily getting on with it while trying to ignore the cat calls and looks and when she was done they all headed down to breakfast.

The group of witches sat at the top end of the Slytherin table, right in front of the teachers. Pansy had decided on that for Harry's protection and she made the girls leave the place opposite her right at the end of the table.

Tracey leaned across and whispered to her.

"You haven't asked him have you Pan's? Walking in with me was one thing but I don't think this is a good idea" she said.

Pansy paled but she had thought about it all night and whatever she had said to him it was his choice.

"I know Trace, but it's up to him in the end. We shall wait and see" she said.

Harry paced back and forth in a bathroom close to the dining hall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. What am I thinking?" he muttered to himself, then punched the wooden cubicle door. "Me sitting on the snakes table, with Draco's ex. She's pretty but is she was worth dying for?!" he thought. "Bollocks why not! You only live once" he concluded before walking to the entrance hall and looking into the dining hall.

He saw Pansy and three friends just below the teachers table and smiled to himself.

"Well if you down, go down big" and with a flick of his wand he conjured a single black rose, put on a big smile and headed into the hall.

He walked straight down the middle of the hall, drawing stares from more and more people. He saw Dumbledore looking at him, so Harry just smiled back as he turned towards Pansy. She just sat there with eyes wide and a gaping mouth.

"Morning ladies" he said as he sat down opposite Pansy. He handed Pansy the rose "this is for you Pansy, I hope you like it" and he leaned across the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as silence swept across the Hall. "Ok" Harry said loudly "what's for breakfast?".

Daphne, Milly and Tracey just looked in total amazement before realising how much money they will have to cough up. They shot looks at the surrounding tables and were drawn particularly to the mutterings coming from the Slytherins, but under the gaze of the now smiling headmaster, nobody would say or do a thing.

"Cat got your tongue Pans?" Harry asked while piling some bacon and eggs onto his plate. "How are the rest of you today? Hope you didn't get too much grief about our little walk yesterday Trace?" and he gave her a wink.

Tracey smirked.

"not too much. Just the normal pureblood bullshit but I'm guessing you've now outdone yesterday big time!" and she chuckled as the dining hall seemed to return to its normal chatter, apart from Malfoy and his little group.

"Well they can sod off. I was invited by a friend for breakfast, even though she now seems to be in a catatonic state!" he said with a smile "Pans, Pans you alright luv?".

Pansy just blinked until Millicent elbowed her.

"er what, who, oh yes I'm fine Potter. I mean Harry. I just can't believe you came" she said seemingly still in shock.

"Well you did invite me, and I always love a challenge" he said giving her a wink. "So how are you doing today Mills and Daph?" asked Harry, sporting the biggest grin.

"My name is Daphne not Daph, sounds like a bloody flower" Daphne grumbled, causing the group to laugh.

"Sorry. Daphne, how are you?" Harry corrected.

"I am fine thank you Harry, and you?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm good thanks. Just worried about catatonic Pansy here" he said while barking out a laugh. "What about you Mills?, if I may call you Mills" Harry gave Daphne a wink making the other girls snort with laughter.

Millicent leaned forward while almost knocking things over with her vast chest.

"You can call me whatever you want Harry" she growled in a sultry way and winking back.

"Good girl" he replied while blowing her a kiss making her blush "I'll call you Mills then hun" and then turning back to Pansy "You back with us yet luv?".

"I, I can't believe you've sat here" she stammered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"c'mon Pansy, it'll be time for lessons soon. I'm guessing you'll all get the 'pureblood only' rants at you lot, and I'll get the 'anti Slytherin' garbage" he said with a sing song voice.

"I'm sorry, it's great to see you" she said and pulled his hands to hers "but I'm worried about the fallout" flicking her eyes around.

"Pans what is done is done. You've all been friendly to me since the train, so there must be a reason and I'm hoping it's not just you four wanting to befriend me. It would be nice to have a circle of friends from different house's" he said kindly while looking around at his new friends.

All four girls were nodding with smiles on their faces and in that moment, they all knew they would be friends forever, but all the girls wanted more and would battle against anyone who would hurt or offend Harry or their small group of friends.

"Well we know of one other who wants her own bit of Harry" whispered Milly with a small smile on her lips.

"If you say Ginny Weasley or Cho Chang, I know already and I'll give you a slap" he said with a chuckle.

Milly burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Potter. Never say no to a good spanking" she said blowing him a kiss which he did back.

"So, who is this unlucky girl" Harry asked with a grin, liking the fact that Pansy and his hands were still entwined.

"Susan Bones from Hufflepuff" Daphne whispered, "she came over and talked to us after you had yesterday".

Harry looked around to find Susan looking at him so he smiled and gave her wink, causing her to blush and put her head down.

"Who would have thought old busty bones liked me" he said, then paled when he realised what he had said "sorry".

But the girls just laughed.

"She isn't that busty" said Millicent stretching while pushing her chest towards harry.

All of them chuckled.

"I apologise to your girl's Mills" he said flicking his eyes to her chest "it's just what the lads call her".

Just then the students in the Hall started to move around getting ready for lessons.

"Right I better get going, but we'll have to do this again if I survive the day" Harry laughed, but once again as he stood up he leaned across and gave Pansy a kiss on her cheek making her blush beetroot red.

"No kisses for us then Potter?" Milly said with a chuckle.

With a big smile on his face he leaned and gave every one of his new friends a kiss on the cheek as well as Pansy again.

"Right I shall see you lovely ladies at 'Care of Magical Creatures'" he said give them a brief wave as he made his way out of the hall.

On his way, he locked eyes with Susan Bones which made him smile and give her a wink "good morning Susan, you're looking lovely today" he said without breaking a step leaving her gobsmacked in his wake.

Back at the Slytherin table the four girls were chatting together about the morning's events when they were interrupted.

"What do you think you are doing Parkinson? You're bringing your house and your family to shame" spat Malfoy with his two goons either side of him.

Unknown to him all four girls had pulled out their wands ready to fight if needed.

"Piss off Draco. If anyone has brought shame to our house it's you, and don't you dare talk about my family and what they think" Pansy spat back while standing up to face him down. "All that time we were betrothed you treated me like shit, you never once spoke to my family or even saw them, so don't even pretend to know what they think you little worm" the last bit was shouted bringing laughs from all houses including their own.

With a red-faced Draco was about to retort when a shadow was cast over them.

"Now now children. Let's keep our voices and tempers down" said the headmaster calmly "and ten points each for Miss Parkinson, Greengrass, Davis and as Mr Potter had told me once, the one and only Miss Bulstrode" which brought blood surging to Millicent's face and laughter from her friends "for trying to bring inter house cooperation" Dumbledore continued "and five points from Mr Malfoy for bringing disrepute to the noble house of Slytherin. Good day to you all" and he sang softly to himself as he walked away.

"This isn't over Parkinson" Draco whispered while clearly flushed pink with anger.

"You got that right you little prick" Pansy spat back and walked off with her friends in tow.

Hermione walked down the hallway trying to catch up her friend.

"Harry, Harry, will you slow down please" she called out.

"What is it Hermione? You gonna give me a bollocking about breakfast? Because I've already had that from the rest of the house and especially Ron" Harry said moodily.

"No I wasn't going to say that Harry".

"Then what is it? We're going to be late for class and I know you wouldn't want that" he said in a sarcastic tone.

She just stood there with her hands on her hip with an angry look on her face.

"Harry James Potter, I just wanted to say how proud of you I am, trying to make friends in new houses" she shouted before spinning and walking away again.

"Sorry Hermione" he shouted as he chased her down and grabbed her arm. "I am sorry. I've had nothing but grief from everyone so far. I don't know what they think is worse, the fact that I sat at another table or the fact that I kissed a Slytherin" he said.

"Well Harry, from what I hear the boys are angry because you are talking to the Slytherins. Apart from Neville, he said fair play on you" she said ending with a giggle "but the girls hate it because you are spending time with and kissing Slytherin girls, and all of them apart from your good friend me, want you for themselves".

"No, they don't".

"Harry, you stupid naive boy. Over the summer, you've turned into some kind heartthrob. The chosen one" she said as she watched him roll his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Potter. I tell you what, for once keep your eyes open and watch girls reactions when you walk about, then tell me I'm wrong!" and with a flick of her hair she stalked away.

Harry followed and headed into his class and noticed there wasn't a spare seat with the Gryffindor's. Hermione looked guiltily towards him and mouthed sorry.

"Fine" he said and looked around until he saw a place next to Susan Bones. With a smile on his face he walked up to her.

"Anyone sitting here Susan?" he asked.

Susan blushed "oh no, Harry please" she gestured to the seat next to her but tried not to look at the frowning friend Hannah Abbott who she had shifted out of her usual seat to sit next to Neville when she heard all the 'anti Harry' grumblings and took a guess, and it worked.

"So how was your summer Harry?" she whispered kindly.

Harry looked into her hazel eyes and smiled.

"Not too bad thanks Suze, how was yours? I heard your aunt manage to fight of an attack from Deatheaters last week" he said in soft tones then placed his hand on hers "I'm so glad she's ok. She stood up for me last year, so I owe her everything" giving her hand a squeeze.

This made her heart melt as she looked into his caring eyes.

"Thank you, Harry. It was a close-run thing but she managed to get away" she explained as her eyes started to well up.

Harry's face dropped and he reached around and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Sorry Suze, I didn't mean to upset you. I can't believe it's our first chat and I've made you cry" he said softly "smooth Potter, real smooth!".

Susan gave a snort of laughter making a few of her Hufflepuff colleagues turn around and glare at him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the side of his mouth.

"You didn't upset me Harry. It's good just to know you care. Us war orphans have to stick together" giving him a shove with her elbow and a wink.

As the lesson progressed they grew more comfortable with each other, laughing and joking around which caused Professor Flitwick, the Charms Teacher, to dock 2 points from each of them for messing about in class, as well as Neville and Hannah who received the same points deducted as they hit it straight off, despite their first misgivings.

Hannah managed to catch Susan's eye and gave her a beaming smile with a 'thumbs up' while pointing at Neville.

"Looks like your friend and Nev are hitting it off Suze" Harry said in her ear making her giggle. "I bet I'm going to get the blame for corrupting two pretty Hufflepuffs and losing them points".

"Well this pretty Hufflepuff is liking being corrupted, and by the looks of it Hannah doesn't care either!" she said back quietly making sure the teacher didn't hear. "It's just unfortunate my Gryffindor is just a bad boy who likes to get into trouble while stealing girls hearts from all of the houses but his own!" and gave his earlobe a nibble making him jump.

"MISS BONES" shouted the teacher "I'm sure if Mr Potter has trouble with his hearing, he'll go and see the Matron. He certainly doesn't need you sticking your tongue in it!" causing Harry and Susan to blush and the rest of the class to burst out laughing.

Towards the end of the lesson Harry passed a note to Susan saying sorry for getting her in trouble today, but can he sit by her in the next lesson they have together, which made her day and she agreed to it straight away whilst feeling sure Hannah wouldn't mind either. As they both tidied away Harry and Susan beamed at each other and parted company quietly, as they were still being watched by students and teacher alike.


	7. Chapter 7

**hiya folks, well here's the new chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **thanks again for all the fav's/follows and the reviews.**

 **I apologise for the layout, it was fine on word but all changed when I uploaded it...**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Flying rumors**

Pansy and her friends headed down to Hagrid's Hut ready for their next class. They were still gossiping about the normal stuff clothes etc etc, when Harry appeared in front of them. He was walking with Ron and Hermione and their conversation soon dried up as all four girls eyes followed Harry with the look of predators hunting their prey.

With a sigh Pansy turned to her friends.

"I'm going to need a bigger purse for all this gold I'm wining." she said making the other three curse.

"You're not there yet Parkinson" spat Millicent but with a grin.

Pansy blew a kiss back at her.

"Nope but I'm going to be and soon if I have my way my friend" she said with a loving sigh as she looked on at her next and final boyfriend, if her plans went right.

"Ok you lot, settle down" boomed the half giant Professor Hagrid "Come on now, that's it, I know a lot of you didn't want to take this as a 'Newt Class'. But as Professor Binns has finally moved on, the headmaster thought you should do my class to keep you busy" he explained clapping his hands and beaming at the class.

"Stupid fucking class" came a voice.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Hagrid spat at the now glowing boy.

"Nothing sir. But I've never wanted to do this silly class. Ever. So, I don't see why I should" Draco announced loudly in a smarmy tone.

Hagrid walked over to the boy and glowered

"Well Malfoy. The headmaster says you've got to do it, so guess what? You're going to do it, got that boy?" he said loudly and then turned away.

Draco was now red with anger.

"Wait till my father hears about this" he snapped.

The Professor turned around and with a sneer replied

"I didn't think they got post in Azkaban boy, now shut up before I put you in detention."

There were stifled giggles coming from the majority of the class, who were happy to see the little shit taken down a peg or two from the teacher.

"Ok kids get into teams of three and let's get to work" Hagrid said loudly.

Harry gazed around and saw that Ron and Hermione already had grabbed Neville as their third, and once again Hermione mouthed sorry back to him as he thought to himself "here we go again, another year of being 'billy no mates'". Suddenly someone stood in his way.

"Hey Harry, looks like were the last odd two so want to pair up?" said Millicent with a smile.

Harry burst into a grin.

"There is no one better I'd like to be with Milly" he replied giving her a wink and walking over to their work station.

Milly glanced at her now stony faced friends with a beaming smile and pursed her lips into a kiss at them. All together they mouthed the word BITCH in response, making her chuckle and turn back to her work partner.

"So Harry how's your day been going so far?" she asked quietly.

Harry moved in closer to her.

"Not bad. Lost a few points for mucking about in Charms and I think my whole house is angry with me for sitting with you lovely ladies" he said giving a nudge "so really it's just like any other year" and he barked out a laugh.

"Oh dear, being the bad boy of Gryffindor, already are you? Well you know us Slytherins like a bad boy" she purred in his ear.

"Why else do you think I'm doing this?" he said giving her a knowing look and making her blush and go weak at the knees.

They all settled down and continued the lesson and despite everything no one died or got hurt which meant everybody apart from Draco was happy. As they packed up their things Milly leaned across and whispered

"Harry?".

"Yes Mills".

"Fancy having lunch by the lake with me today" she said coyly, blushing red.

Harry looked at her with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yeah, that would be lovely. Shall we go straight away? Or sneak away in a bit?" he whispered laughingly.

"Well I've got nothing to hide Harry, have you?" she replied, maybe a little too briskly for her liking.

"Oh Milly, I didn't mean anything by it Hun, just thought about all the gossips and rumours. I wouldn't want you to get you into trouble" he apologised.

Millicent stood tall and grabbed him by the hand pulling him away from the class.

"Fuck them" she spat and they walked away hand in hand towards the lake with a sea of eyes watching them.

The day was still warm and the sun was high, so Harry magicked a rug for them to sit on and then shouted for Dobby, the house elf, to bring them a spot of lunch which luckily only took a few minutes.

"This is lovely, thank you Harry" Milly said warmly while gazing at the young man who she never thought she would even talk with, let alone be sharing a romantic lunch with.

"Never a problem Mills, but it was your great idea in the first place. Maybe in the Christmas break, I'll take you out for a meal in Muggle London, if you like?" he said which made her mouth drop open. "Have you been to London?" He asked when he saw her shocked reaction.

She shook her head.

"No never Harry. I would love that, but." she said.

"But what?" he asked staring at her.

"Well I'm not the kind of girl that boys normally ask out on dates" she said looking down into her clasping hands.

Harry reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Milly you're right. But you're better than most of the girls in this place. That's why I call you 'the one and only' because you're different and in a world like ours different is special" he said warmly "and don't think of it as a date. Think of it as two good friends having a meal. Why put pressure on us for no apparent reason? Ok?" still rubbing her hand.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Harry. You truly are a good man, and I'll look forward to our meal" she said and leaned across taking a risk, gently placing her lips on his and kissed him.

Her heart raced as he leaned into her placing his hand on her cheek, and her face burned bright red as she felt his tongue brush her lips which she parted and let him enter her mouth as their tongues danced together for a while until she pulled away.

"Wow" she gasped "that was my first kiss" and her body tingled all over.

Harry's eyes searched her face.

"Well I hope you liked it as much as I did Milly" he said kindly, watching her eyes sparkle as she nodded her head.

"Harry I did, it was truly divine and I'd like to do it again but just as friends. Both of us don't need to be tied down by a partner in this time of war" she said calmly but happily.

Harry's eyes dipped.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you Milly. You know my history. I may not even survive the year and I wouldn't want to bring my troubles to you" he said in quiet sad tones.

Millicent lunged forward straddling the young man.

"Don't ever say that Harry. You won't die. You will fight and you'll win, you got that Harry?" she said sternly looking deep into his green eyes.

Harry looked back.

"I'll try Milly. I promise" he said stroking her cheek.

"Oi! none of that try shit! Fight, win and live!" she shouted and then pushed him back onto the rug, kissing him deeply all the way until they were lying together under the tree, enjoying their freedom and passion.

As their lunch came to a close they got up, albeit somewhat shakily, and they walked back to the castle hand in hand chatting away as before. Heads turned as they entered the entrance hall and in front of the dining hall Milly gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As she started to pull away he pulled her into a full-on kiss which silenced the whole room and as they pulled apart Harry whispered

"let the rumours fly darling" making her giggle "see you later Mills" and with a wink as he walked to his next class.

Millicent just stood there for a minute bringing her shaking fingers to her mouth and with a giggle she strode off to see her friends whilst trying not to notice all the dirty looks.

Later that night in the Slytherin girl's dormitories the 6th years were listening to her story about her lunch with the green-eyed hero with their mouths open and eyes wide, and the odd tear running down their cheeks.

"So, he doesn't even expect to last the year" said a visibly shaken Daphne.

"No, he tried to convince me but you could hear it in his voice, and his eyes went all dead, which broke my heart as they normally shine don't they?" said Millicent whose face was red from crying.

Pansy was sobbing into her pillow, as like Milly it broke her heart to hear that the boy who had saved her and treated her so kindly had given up on having a future of his own so he can fight for other people.

"Poor Harry" she cried out to an already quiet room.

"Milly?" said Tracey waiting for the girl's head to turn towards her "I know this isn't the time but how was the kiss?" with a small smile on her face.

"The best Tracey. My lips are still tingling from it and I can't wait to do it again" she answered with a wet smile.

That statement lightened the mood instantly as the girls giggled.

"I can't believe you asked him out in front of all of us and just dragged him away. You should have seen everyone's faces, even ours if I'm honest!" said Pansy which brought a smile to Milly's face.

"Does this mean you're going out?" asked Daphne, trying not to show that she was crossing her fingers.

"No, we are not. I said that we shouldn't be tied down in this time of war, and he seemed upset but relieved as he didn't' want his trouble finding me" Milly explained.

"Typical Harry. So, noble and it's such a Gryffindor thing to "said Tracey whilst drying her eyes "but I believe Harry. I think anyone else's words would be hollow" seeing the other girls agreeing with her surmise.

Millicent stood up and grabbed her towel.

"I don't know about you girls but I think we should cancel this bet. It just doesn't feel right. I'm going for a shower" she said softly and headed off to the bathroom.

After she left they all looked at each other and silently agreed that they would cancel the bet and all monies would be given back.

"I'll go and explain to Susan tomorrow but I think we should all try and help Harry in any way we can like before. Maybe we will benefit as much as Milly did today" said Daphne bringing the smile back to the room.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor's Common Room, Ron and Seamus were shouting at Harry who was sitting next to Hermione just trying to read a book by the fire.

"What the fuck has gotten into you mate? Not only are you sitting with Slytherins, you are going out on dates with one" shouted Ron, while Seamus nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked savagely at the two angry boys.

"Ronald!" she snapped "Harry can talk to whoever he likes and go out with whomever he likes" she shouted as she stood up and poked him in the chest "and what's wrong with Millicent? She's really blossomed this year".

Ron threw his hands up in the air and glanced around with a shocked look on his face.

"She's a snake that looks like a pig, and Harry should keep away from them" he said loudly.

"RON!" shouted Hermione.

With that Harry slowly stood up, which made the room goes silent, everybody felt the pulse of magic coming from him, even some 1st years decided it was time for them to go to bed.

"Now Ron I do believe I warned you already about this and I was sure that I had gotten my point across, but sadly I was mistaken" Harry said calmly, but all around people were awaiting the explosion

"Now hear me out" Harry said as Ron opened his mouth "If I ever hear of you slagging off any of my new friends, or even looking at them in the wrong way, I will HEX YOU INTO NEXT FUCKING WEEK".

"But mate" Ron uttered, pale faced.

"Don't fucking but mate me Ron" Harry said angrily, poking his former friend in the chest and sending him stumbling back. "If you say another nasty word about Milly or her friends you'll have to write home so your mum can reattach your bollocks. You got me?!" and he started to head up to his bed barging through the now pale and quiet lads.

"But Harry I'm just looking out for you. We've been friends for six years" Ron said pleadingly.

"My loyal friends would be happy for me and if you don't sort your idea's out you can consider us done" Harry replied quickly without missing a step.

 **A deal is done**

In the morning, Harry was passed a note, as he was walking down to breakfast, inviting him to the headmaster's office that night which had his mind reeling. He plodded his way down the stairs thinking. Plus, he had the fallout from last night to deal with as well "it's going to be a long day" he whispered to himself.

"Oi Potter. I want a word with you" came a voice from below.

Harry looked down the stairs and saw Malfoy and his goons coming up towards him. 'What now' he thought, sporting his biggest smile he locked eyes on the blonde ponce.

"and what can I do for you today Malfoy? Have you dropped a pen? Or perhaps some big bully been stealing your sweets?" he said in a kindly manner.

This did nothing but fuel Malfoys anger.

"Piss off Potter, and keep your hands of our women you hear me?" shouted the blonde boy spraying spittle everywhere while his goons flexed their muscles.

Harry gave a wry chuckle as pretended to wipe some spittle form his face.

"Say it, don't spray it Draco. Theirs's a good lad!" Harry said and leaned against the railing. "Your women I hear you say? Well as I hear it Pansy is no longer your betrothed, and the other girls think you're an obnoxious twat. Well that's what they tell me anyway".

The anger pulsed out of Draco and his cheeks reddened.

"My last warning Scar head. If you don't leave them alone you'll be as dead as you blood traitor parents" he hissed.

But even before Draco got his last word out he fell to the floor, as Harry punched him in the face and quicker than lightning drew his wand pointing at the two thugs.

"Now now Draco. If you ever mention my parents again I will kill you. You got that weasel face?" Harry cursed and knelt by the bleeding boy. "Now before you go running off to telling Snape or one of your darling death eater friends just hear this; I know what you are and if you do anything to me or my friends, you will be sorry, forever" Harry whispered the last part in such a way he noticed a wet patch forming on Draco's trousers. "Oh Draco, how very embarrassing for you" and with his wand still pointing at the two man mountains he slid off to breakfast.

As Harry entered the hall he had an idea. As he passed the Hufflepuff table he leaned into his favourite little redhead.

"Want to take a risk Suzie" he whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Er what kind of risk? and can I bring Hannah?" she asked in return.

Harry smiled.

"of course, the more the merrier. Hannah come on, and grab Neville on your way" he said and laughed as he saw her scuttle off and pull his friend off the Gryffindor table.

"What are we doing Harry?" Susan whispered.

"You'll see." he answered, "Hermione come with us?" he asked her as they passed.

"Why? What have you done now Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing yet. Come on let's have some fun" Harry laughed and as Hermione stood up, Harry took her and Susan's hand and walked to the front of the dining hall. They were followed by the whispering and hand holding Neville and Hannah.

There was utter silence as the whole room watched the show as they all headed to the front of the Slytherins table stopping in front of Pansy and her friends.

"Pansy, Daphne, Tracey and 'the one and only' Milly, I'd like to introduce my good friends; Hermione, Susan, Hannah and her very good friend Neville" Harry said while beaming.

"Er nice to meet you all" said Pansy "What are you doing Harry?".

"We'd like to have breakfast with you good ladies. Would that be ok?" Harry asked while the other stared nervously around.

It was Daphne who recovered the quickest. She stood up and gestured for them all to take a seat.

"Please, you are all welcome here" she said though albeit a bit shakily.

Within minutes they were all giggling and chatting away like happy families. Harry was the happiest of all, seeing his best friends chatting away to Slytherins while having Milly and Susan by his side. Both of which had their hands on his thighs as well as Daphne playing footsie with him. 'God I'm gonna be in so much trouble this year' he thought to himself.

Later on, that day Susan Bones received a note inviting her to a meeting with her new found friends. She mentioned it to Hannah who volunteered to be her plus one as protection, even though what help she could be against four taller, bigger Slytherins god only knows! At 7.30pm they arrived for the meeting and as they entered she saw all four girls sitting around chatting along with Hermione Granger.

"Hi ya Sue" Hermione called out "Hi Hannah. Are you her back up?" and chuckled.

"Hiya, what's this all about, and yes she's my minder" Susan said with a laugh as she saw the look of horror on her friend's face.

That made the whole group laugh.

"Ok to business, come on in and take a seat, there won't be any trouble, I promise" said Daphne as she watched the Hufflepuffs sit down. "Right us snakes have been talking over the summer, and sharing secret's, which for us is unheard of, and we have found out that we all have a certain attraction to a green eye boy, so much so we had started a little bet on him."

"WHAT!" spat Hermione "That's my friend you are talking about, not a piece of meat!" as she stood up with her hands on her hips getting ready for one of her tirades.

"Hold on Hermione. We stopped it because it felt wrong ok? So calm down please" said Millicent calmly. "We all care about him, that's why we stopped it, and that's why we are here".

"Ok, that's fine then. Just don't tell him, he's got a big enough head already!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh really" Tracey chuckled "Which one, and when did you see it?" making Hermione flush red, along with the rest of the group.

The muggle born witch held her face in her hands.

"You know what I meant" Hermione said while shaking her head. "So if you all like Harry, what am I doing here? I love him like he's my brother, and I would never hurt him".

Pansy stood up.

"No one here would hurt Harry, and that's the truth. But we invited you Hermione because we thought that out of everyone in the castle, you know him best" she said then taking her seat again.

Hermione let out a big sigh.

"well girls, as you said I know him best. But I haven't even scratched the surface. He's very private and guarded. I know almost nothing of his home life, except his relatives do not like him very much, but that's it" she said, then took a deep breath "But he is loyal to his friends and the one's he loves, and would fight to the death for them. That in itself is rare and gives him a special place in my heart forever".

This made all the girls sigh with happiness, even Hannah who clearly had no desire to be with Harry. The Slytherin girls did indeed know how rare it was as all of the boys in their house were looking for an advantage and the right pureblood wife to make their political standing that much stronger. None of them were interested in love or getting to know the girl behind the name, and the Slytherin girls were sick of it.

Hermione stood up and looked around with a big smile.

"Well ladies, you've already got his friendship, as well as mine. What you do with it is up to you. But as you know there is only one Harry and five of you, and don't forget Ginny Weasley and maybe some other girls!" she chuckled, counting them off one by one. "Five of you and only one place next to Harry. Good luck!" She summarised and with that she headed for the door "I will help out where I can, but god help you if you hurt him in anyway".

Susan was in turmoil. She had information about Harry. But should she share it? As Hermione passed her Susan noticed her giving her a look which sent her guilt over the edge.

"Hermione, I was told something by my Auntie about Harry" Susan blurted out which stopped the frizzy haired witch in her tracks.

"What was it Susan" Hermione asked briskly.

Susan was now aware of how the room had gone silent and all the girls had moved their attention to her. This made her already rose coloured cheeks burn even more.

"errr whatever I say, it has got to stay between us. Do you promise?" she said while looking around awaiting the acknowledgement and, once they had agreed she took a deep breath. "Auntie told me that Harry is heir to the noble house of Potter as well as the noble house of Black" she said shyly which brought gasps from around the room.

Hermione looked confused.

"Well I knew Harry was due to inherit the Potter lordship, but he never said anything about the Black lordship?" she mused and sat back down "but I don't understand what that means anyway".

"It means that Harry can have more than one wife, if he wants to continue both houses that is" Susan explained loudly over the now noisy room.

"But that's illegal, he can't and won't do that, it's wrong" spat Hermione.

This once again got the group interested and they all watched as the Susan tried to calm Hermione down. But every girl now had hope, it would take a lot of thinking about sharing your boyfriend/husband with another woman.

"Hermione please calm down and listen" begged Susan.

"What!".

"It's not illegal, not in the wizarding world. It's is rare for anyone to have more than one lordship, but any lord can have more than one wife. It's just that normally they don't" Susan explained calmly "It's all about the children, and heirs to continue the lines".

"I just don't understand. It's barbaric. Muggles haven't done that since the reigns of the old kings" Hermione shouted, knowing as she did so that she had upset a few of them. She looked around observing the dark looks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just don't understand. I'm Muggle born. I just don't understand, and I don't think Harry will either".

Daphne stood up but managed to push her anger down.

"We understand as it's our world. It's what we have been brought up to do. Yes, we can have a career but in the end, it comes down to the family line continuation" she said in a 'mum tone' voice "Every girl here is going to be heir to their house, as there is no male heir. So, we have to have a male heir for our husband's line as well as one for our own line, if our husband agrees that is" and she looked around and saw all the girls nodding. "So, you either have one wife to get the male heir, which in our families they failed. You have two wives to increase your chances and it can even stretch to more wives if he desires. It just comes down to all parties to decide how to proceed".

Hermione collapsed onto a chair.

"I had now idea. But are you all ok with this?" she asked.

Tracey just shrugged.

"It's how we've been brought up Hermione. It could be worse. Look how Pansy was betrothed to Draco, but luckily she got out of it, and like us we all have a choice on our lives" she said with a smile.

"For now," added Millicent.

Hermione frowned.

"what do you mean" she asked.

"Our families won't wait forever. I'm guessing that just like my father he wants to know that our family name will continue, before he passes. So, I think sooner the better for him" Millicent explained sadly.

Susan shook her head.

"Auntie said there was no rush, and I must do what I want to make myself happy. But I feel I must continue the House of Bones just for the sake of my family's memory" she said as tears fell onto her lap and Hannah hugged her.

Pansy got up and gave Susan a sad look.

"It's not an easy life for a pure-blooded Witch Hermione. All we can hope for is for a good marriage to a kind man and to have healthy children, boys hopefully" she said.

Hermione looked on with wide eyes.

"And you all want Harry to be this wizard?" she exclaimed.

"YES!" they all said, apart from Hannah who just mumbled "I like Neville".


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are again peep's, hope you like the new chapter, and once again thanks to**

 **All of you for reading my little story.**

 **Once again, I don't own any rights for harry potter and his magical world.**

 **Just a little not I have to apologise to Cragglerock82** , **i'm having trouble writing the bikini mud wrestling scene between Milly and lavender, I won't give up on it buddy** **?** **…** **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **House trouble**

The rest of the girls meeting went well into the night, explaining to Hermione all of the customs for purebloods and in return she gave them a list of Harry's likes and dislikes. Millicent had brought up the fact that Harry doesn't expect to survive the year, which shocked all those who hadn't been told already. But they did notice that Hermione didn't show any surprise and simply said that it was down to him to tell them his secrets and that she once again would not betray him.

As the girls split up and headed to their own house communal areas they were alive with both excitement and worry. As the Hufflepuffs settled down to continue their chat, a shadow eclipsed them.

"And where have you two been tonight?" came a voice.

"What's it got to do with you Justin?" Susan snapped as she looked up. "Or your's, Zach? Haven't you got better things to do?" and she turned back to her friend.

"We're just worried about you, saw the way Potter is dragging you down, talking to snakes etc. You want to keep away from him and date boys from your own house" said the blonde boy Zach.

"Yeah, we're just looking out for you two, because we care" added the tall boy Justin.

All this did was bristle both girls anger.

"Now you listen here. Susan and I will talk to whomever we want and date whomever we want. You got that?" shouted hannah.

"And you haven't even looked at us until someone else starts talking to us. Then suddenly it's all 'Stay in house. We care about you'. Just fuck off unless you want to have to pick your balls off the ground" shouted the enraged Susan, sending her red hair flying making the worried looking boys step back. "And if i was you I'd wonder why we went for boys from other houses. Maybe it's the fact that if you're the best the Hufflepuff have, then god help womankind!".

And that ended the conversation for the night as Hannah and Susan headed to bed, making most men shy away from them. Once alone in their room they burst into fits of laughter. As they calmed down Hannah looked at her long term friend.

"Would you really want to share Harry with all those girls Suze?" she asked softly as she put up some privacy charm.

With a big sigh Susan replied.

"Ideally no. But who live's a perfect life Han? I've loved Harry since the day I saw him and it's only gotten stronger. If it wasn't for my crippling shyness and his, we would have been together now" she said while picking at a loose thread on her robe "So yes I plan to be Mrs Potter, plus with all those other women around I'll never be lonely again" and with tears rolling down her cheeks she was pulled into a hug.

The Slytherins didn't fare any better as they entered the dungeons cackling like the schoolgirls they were.

"And where the fuck have you been?" came Draco's voice, stopping them dead as he and his friends advanced on the four girls. "Well? Where you been?".

"And what's it got to do with you Draco?" replied the ice queen Daphne "We are not yours or anyone's property".

"Your Slytherin. A member of my house. So where have you been? " he snapped back.

"Your house" joked Tracey "Who the hell do you think you are? King Slytherin? " making several people around the place laugh.

"Just tell us Davis" said Theo.

"No we don't have to, so sod off you little worm" bristled Millicent.

This only seem to anger the boys. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and Draco and Theo pulled out their wands, pointing them at the group.

"Now if you know what's good for you, you will tell" and that's all Draco managed as Millicent punched him squarely on the nose, knocking him right out. Crabbe and Goyle were stunned by Pansy and Daphne, leaving Theo to run away crying for help.

"God what a load of little bitches" chortled Millicent.

Hermione entered the common room while sharing a joke with the fat lady portrait, and as her eye's locked on Harry they glistened and a beaming smile came to her face.

"Hey stranger, fall asleep in the library again did you?" asked a laughing Harry, which made his fellow Gryffindor Neville guffaw.

She threw herself down in her favorite chair by the fire.

"Oh haha" she said sarcastically "I've had an evening with a groups of friends, having a lovely chat" as she looked at Harry she gave him a wink "and you and Neville were brought up".

Neville flushed bright red.

"Wha wha me? Why did you talk about me?" he stuttered looking from Harry to Hermione.

Harry shrugged.

"Don't look at me mate. I haven't got a clue whats going on" he said to his friend. "Who are these friends of your's Hermione?" .

The Muggleborn just raised an eyebrow with a superior smirk on her face.

"Oh Harry. Now that would be telling wouldn't it" she laughed in very un-Hermioneish way "But Neville, it was Hannah who brought your name into the mix, you lucky boy".

"Really. Hannah? Really?" Neville said and with an answering nod he blushed even harder and ran off upstairs leaving a very amused wizard and witch.

"Well that will keep him busy tonight" barked Harry.

Hermione looked confused until Harry gave her the appropriate hand movement, which made her hand shoot to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Ewwwwww. Well at least he'll sleep well tonight" she giggled making Harry fall about laughing. "So where is Ron tonight?".

Harry shrugged again.

"I don't know. I think he's upset with us chatting to the Slytherin girls" he said with a slight sad look on his face. "But that's his choice. It's unfortunate".

A sad smile creeped onto the witch's face.

"We always have to grow Harry and move forward, and sometimes people get left behind. But as you said it's his choice" she said sadly looking at her best friend. "Can I ask you something Harry" she asked with a worried look on her face.

He looked up deep in thought as if waking from a dream.

"Of course Hermione, anything" he said softly.

Hermione grabbed her wand and silently cast a notice me not charm aswell a privacy charm,she then placed it carefully back on the table and moved across to the large sofa and took her place close to Harry, taking his hand in her's.

"Is it true that you are the heir to The House Black as well as the heir to The House Potter Harry?" she asked, waiting for Harry to explode. But all he did was slump down. This made her worry even more.

"Harry is it true?" and she watched as tears rolled down his face as he nodded "Oh Harry that's amazing isn't it? Why are you crying?" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's not fair Hermione. I have two houses to rebuild and no family at all to help me, and with that I've got fucking Voldemort after me with half of Gryffindor turning their backs on me because I'm trying to make new friends" he sobbed.

"Language Harry. But you don't have to do both houses. Maybe just the Potter one for you Mum and Dads memory, I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind" she said rubbing his back.

Harry shook his head.

"If I don't accept it Malfoy will become Lord Black" he said coldly as he pulled back "and I won't have that, not while I live and breath. But there is another problem".

"What is it Harry? Please tell me" she pleaded rubbing his hands with hers.

Looking around and with a worried look he picked up his wand and waved it over his left hand showing a ring of silver,with a black diamond set in the middle. Hermione's eyes shone like the sun as she pulled it close to her face.

"It's beautiful Harry. But what's it for?" she asked, captivated by the ring.

"Gringotts wrote to me after the Tri Wizard Tournament and asked me into a meeting" he said as his hands shook "I am related to the Peverell's whose family line has been extinct for many centuries and as I won the tournament, the Peverell line claimed me as an heir".

He looked into Hermione's now pale face "and as my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, which was only for people of age, the family line took me as it's Lord as the Goblins said according to the magic I was of age to take that lordship. It's crazy, I know, but magic see's me as an adult, yet the ministry doesn't until I fill out the paperwork".

Hermione looked aghast.

"Holy fuck christ Harry! Why didn't you tell me?" she said still gazing into his eyes.

"I don't know. I was scared and alone, plus Ron is always so jealous of my so called fame. If he wants it so much he can have it" he spat. "I knew the day I told you it would mean it became real for me and I didn't know how and what to say. No one but myself and Gringotts know about it" Harry took a gulp of drink and made his ring disappear.

The young witch sighed.

"Oh Harry,what am I going to do with you?" she said with a loving smile.

Harry just giggled.

"Wanna be lady Peverell?!" he said with a cheesy grin.

She sucked in a breath.

"Don't even joke about it Harry! We've been friends forever. You're like my brother" she said.

"I know I know" he said holding his hands up in surrender. "Just a thought. Ithought it might be fun for a pretty Muggle born witch to be a lady of an ancient house" and chuckled but with hope.

Hermione went red and it was a deep red!

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to say" she sputtered with shaking hands.

"Well anyway, who was at the gossip circle then? I'm guessing Susan as her friend Hannah was there?" he said with a smile "So who else m'lady?" and he gave her a wink which earned him a slap.

"You're such a prat Potter" she shouted while slapping him hard, and stood up and headed off to her bedroom.

"Oh hermione,tell me,pleaseeeeeeeee" he begged.

She turned on the steps and with a evil smile.

"Your little Slytherin friends" she said, then continued up the stairs.

"What were you talking about?" he puzzled.

And as she disappeared in her dormitories door she shouted out "YOU!".

 **Maybe not just friends**

Early the next morning Harry rolled out of bed, only to hear the snores from his so called friend's and his friend Neville. With a shake of his head he donned his running gear and headed out of the castle and down to the quidditch pitch to start his laps.

The early morning mist still clung to the moist grass as he started to run around the pitc. It only took a lap to get his breathing sorted and the right pace, and he knew that he was feeling good that day.

On his fourth lap he heard some footfalls coming up behind him. They were light but he had many enemies who were male and female so as he ran, he slid his wand out from his sleeve and silently cast a shield charm. With a deep breath he gripped his wand tightly and with a quick spin he leveled his wand at his pursuer.

"Holy fuck Daphne, you scared the shit out of me" Harry gasped as he dropped his wand and gazed onto the lycra clad form of his new Slytherin friend.

"Shit Harry, paranoid much?" she laughed holding her hands up.

Harry slid his wand back and waved at her to lower her hands.

"Sorry, normally I have this place to myself" he said as he moved closer to the blonde. "I didn't know you ran".

She crossed her arms which pushed her prominent chest out even more.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Potter, but you're right I don't normally run. I just thought I'd give it a go" she said demurely and with a smile she ran off shouting "Come on golden boy!".

He smiled to himself and gave chase. He soon caught up and they fell into a good rhythm and chatting as they ran. On about the fourth lap he turned to Daphne who was chatting away about her pain of her sister, who Harry thought sounded like fun.

"Daphne can I ask you something?" he asked.

She shot him a look.

"Errr ok,but it's my right not to answer, alright?" she said with a slight pant.

"Why did you say you haven't run before? We're on our fifth lap now and you're hardly out of breath. Plus we have been talking all the time! If this was your first time you wouldn't be able to breath let alone talk" he questioned and watched as she flushed a little.

"Well well look at golden boy, how very Slytherin of you" she said with a chuckle "and I thought all Gryffindors were brave but slow" she said with a chuckle "Ok Harry let's take a seat and we'll have a chat, ok?" and she started to slow down.

Harry slowed his pace and stopped alongside the long haired girl. He couldn't help but drink in her form, athletic but not skinny, with shapely legs and a very tidy bum to boot!

"Ok Daph let chat" he said joyfully.

"Call me Daph once more Potter and I'll hex your bits off!" she said with a cold glint in her eye's and she headed off and took a seat in the stands. "Come on potter we don't have all morning".

Harry barked a laugh.

"Sorry Daphne, won't happen again" he said giving her a wink,which brought a smile to her face and her eye's, and what eyes they were like shimmering silver orbs.

"Ok Harry blink will you, and take a seat" she said patting the place next to her. She watched him sit down watching as the muscles bulged in his top, and as he turned toward her their eye's locked. Oh those eyes! Emerald green and as deep as the ocean. She could feel herself getting lost in those eye's.

"Ok to answer your question. Yes I told a little porky and I do like to run, and if we are being honest Hermione told me last night that you liked to run and i thought it'll be nice to have company while I ran" and she saw a grin appear on his face and what a smile it was.

"Oh this was the secret meeting last night" he chuckled and saw the surprised look on her face "Hermione told me last night after I wound her up a bit. But it was a nice surprise to have you for company this morning" and he gazed over the pitch.

Daphne watched the boy smile happily to himself as he gazed into the distance.

"Did hermione say what our little gathering was about?" she asked watching him carefully as he nodded. This made her catch her breath. "How how much did she tell you?".

Harry noticed for the first time that the ice queen was nervous. He turned towards her and gave her a warm smile.

"Nothing at all Daphne, just that it was about me" he said and watched her sigh which he thought was relief "but I can't think why all the prettiest girls girls in the school want with me anyway" and he frowned, turning back to the pitch.

They sat in peace for another five minutes while Daphne tried to control her emotions.

"Harry?" she said meekly.

"Yep?" .

"You think i'm pretty?" she asked.

He turned with a confused look.

"You're taking the piss right?" he joked and as she shook her head he barked a laugh. "Greengrass you're absolutely the most beautiful girl I know. Don't get me wrong, I think Pansy, Mills, Tracey and Susan are all stunners and out of my league, but you Daphne are at another level" as he said that he took her hand in his "but looks are only skin deep and I want to know the real person, if you let me".

Daphne couldn't stop beaming.

"Oh Harry I want that too. I know I'm not as upfront as the other girls and I tend to scare people off with my cold act but that's just for the ones who just want to use me for their own political future" she explained.

"Never liked politics much" he chuckled.

"Good,neither do I! I just want to fall in love and have some babies and maybe open a potions shop up when they are older" she said almost giggling like the schoolgirl she was. "What do you want to do Harry?" but as she said it a shadow fell across his once bright eyes.

"Survive" he said in a cold monotone voice and stood up "Right better get back".

Daphne could see the darkness in the boy she loved.

"Harry, Harry wait" she shouted and grabbed his hand and and pulled him into a tight embrace "you will survive and more" and she looked up into his eye's but they were still dull.

"I'm lucky to have survived this long Daphne. The time is coming when I will have to face him again, and I don't think I can beat him" he said letting tears well up in his eye's. "Trust me I want all of those things; love, happiness and a shed load of kids. But my future is just bleak" and he pulled Daphne deeply in his body "I just can't see it, that's why I wanted to make new friends and enjoy life and maybe even feel love before my time is up. Can you understand that?".

She couldn't believe he was opening up to her so much, and as she heard it, it broke her heart, he was so lost and lonely.

"Well Harry, just know this. I won't let you die and face him alone. I am with you till the end,whatever it may be, because" she said and reached up and kissed him deeply feeling his soft warm lips on hers, she was in heaven as the passion grew her heart soared and as the pulled away she looked into his eyes "I love you Harry Potter".

In the Gryffindor girls dormitory Hermione Granger was waking up from a troubling night sleep, where she was walking arm in arm with Harry through the ministry while all the high ranked purebloods were made to bow to the first Muggleborn lady of the most noble House of Peverell.

"Hermione, Hermione are you awake" came a voice through her privacy curtains.

"Whaa arise peasant" Hermione slurred still trying to wake up.

"What did you call me?".

Suddenly awake Hermione realised what she had said out loud.

"Errr nothing,sorry,bad dreams,who is it?".

"It's me, Ginny. Can I come in for a minute?".

Hermione straightened herself and her blankets and took a deep breath.

"Yeah come in Ginny" she said and watched as the youngest Weasley climbed onto her bed and sat cross legged in her pajamas and starred with red rimmed eyes right at Hermione.

"You ok Gin?".

"No I'm fucking not. What the hell is Harry doing with all those Slytherin girls? You told me to move on and start dating so I loosen up around him, which I have done" Gin spat in anger at the Muggleborn "and now we are talking like friends which is good, but now he's off fucking around with a load of snakes!" Ginny was shaking and crying at this point.

Hermione was torn. She had given her this advice but she hadn't realised that there was all this interest in Harry. There was only Romilda Vane and Ginny that she knew about.

"I'm sorry Ginny I truly am, but at least you have Dean, right?" she said in hopeful tones.

Ginnys head dropped and she sniffed.

"I know, and he's nice enough and I should be happy. But I'm not. I want Harry. I always have and will" and she dissolved into heart wrenching sobs and fell into Hermione's arms.

As she rocked her young friend trying to sooth her, she tried to search for an answer.

"I know it's difficult Gin but the best thing you can do is just be his friend and continue with Dean. You never know in the future their fascination with Harry will wain and if you are single at the time then you're in the perfect place". But Hermione felt bad for lying to her friend. What else could she do? There was now six girls who have declared their love for Harry. What made her warm inside was the fact that he had offered her the ladyship of a house before any of the other girls, but she knew deep in her heart that she loved him like a brother.

The young red head wiped her face clean and sat up straight.

"You're right Hermione, and I'm sorry to blame you. I shall continue with Dean and be a rock for Harry when he needs me" Ginny stated "but when they slip up, he's mine" and slipped out of the bed and away.

Hermione flung herself down on her bed and while shaking her head she uttered "good luck Harry".

Half hour later Pansy, Millicent and Tracey were all getting ready for the coming school day, but the were all smirking together as they listened to the legendary ice queen singing in the shower, and as she entered the dorm all the girls burst out laughing.

"Wha?t" Daphne shouted all red faced.

Millicent smiled.

"Went well then did it?" she asked with sparkling eyes and saw the same look on her friend's face. "You kissed him didn't you?" and she saw that Daphne flushed even redder. "Was it as good as I said it was?!".

Daphne sat down with the biggest smile.

"Oh yes. You weren't wrong. He's so strong but so gentle and his lips were so soft. I am still tingling all over" she said to a knowing Millicent who had a dreamy look on her face remembering her lunchtime with the green eyes boy.

Tracey shook her head.

"Pansy we're falling behind here girlfriend! We're going to have to up our game" she said to a greedly looking Pansy.

"Right let's get downstairs and get our seats for breakfast,and see if dreamy eyes will join us" Pansy said hopefully and grabbed her school bag.

"Wait for me" shouted a now hurrying Daphne.

"Nope, not a chance Greengrass" shouted Tracey as she pulled Pansy out of the door leaving the half dressed Daphne and the daydreaming Millicent.

In the Gryffindor home room Harry was just putting up the sign up form for the next days Quidditch tryouts when Ginny came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hiya Harry" she beamed and came up to him. "Oh fantastic, tryouts, hope I can get on the team...boss" and shegave him a nudge and a wink.

"Ginny, I've seen you fly before so you should have no problem, but there is one thing I wanted to ask you" Harry said.

Her heart flipped at this moment, and as she looked into his sparkling green eyes and watched as he knelt down on one knee and grasped her hand in his and said.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor to be my.." he said lovingly and taking a big breath and watched as Ginny brought a shaking hand to her mouth "...co captain, and help me run the team" and beamed his cheekiest grin.

Ginnys eye's shot open as her brain caught up with what he had said.

"You total shit Harry James Potter, you can't do that to a gir!l" she shouted out and pushed him to the ground, hit him with her book and leaned down and started tickling him until tears came streaming down his face.

"Ok ok ok stop I'm sorry" he pleaded.

Ginny stood up and stared down at the quivering boy.

"Of course I will Harry, but next time you get down on one knee in front of me Potter, you'd better have a ring!" she said playfully and gave him a slight kick on her the way past and out of the portrait.

"Well that went well" the prone Potter chuckled mostly to the amusement of the now gathering crowd, apart from two boys Ron and Dean who were staring daggers at him.

"Trying to get all the girls are you Potter?" Dean snarled.

Harry looked confused.

"You what mate, I was just having a bit of fun, we're just friends, you know that" he answered slowly while getting up.

"Do I. What is it she said? Next time you kneel before me you'd better have a ring?!" a very angry dean spat back.

Harry held out his hands out pleadingly.

"Mate it was a joke. She meant nothing by it, just ask her" and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Oh don't you worry I will" and with that Dean stormed out leaving a confused Harry and a very angry looking Ron.

But all Ron did was walk past him, sign his name on the try out sheet, and as he was leaving he turned with a snarl.

"Better hurry Potter. Your snakes will be waiting for you" and he disappeared following Dean's example leaving a very angry but confused Harry.

Harry headed on down to the dining hall, trying to get an handle on what had just happened. He knew Ron had his grudges, but Dean, they were always on friendly terms and he was just trying to have a bit of fun. "Fucking people" he spat and then the very next second he was amushed by a blonde and brunette Slytherin grabbing each arm.

"Cheer up Harry,we're here to save you" said a giggling Pansy. "time for breakfast with us."

Harry tried to pull away.

"Maybe now isn't the best time ladies. I'm not getting a lot of love from my house mates at the moment" he sad with a sigh.

Tracey just beamed and winked at Pansy.

"That's why you have us Potter. We have enough love for you, so you don't need your house" she chuckled "isn't that right Pans" as she looked across to her giggling friend

"Oh yes, lots of love" and Pansy gave his arse a slap making him jump.

And they pulled him into the dining hall and all the way to their now usual seat, despite all the looks coming from the Slytherins and Gryffindors. They pushed him down onto the bench and instantly jumped in either side locking him in place.

"So Harry, when do we get to have our alone time with the chosen one" said a smiling Tracey as she helped herself to toast.

Pansy looked across giggling and served up some porridge for herself.

"Oh yes, I can't wait for a bit of one on one time Harry" and she dusted some sugar on her breakfast.

Harry looked lost.

"I really don't know what you want from me girls" he asked calmly but as soon as he said that he felt a hand on either thigh.

Pansy gave his thigh a squeeze and leaned into him.

"Well Harry, Milly has had her claws into you and now Daphne gave you a good going over this morning, so when's our turn Mr Potter" she asked in a loving tone.

Suddenly a buxom redheaded form appeared.

"Oh yes, when's our's Harry? We've got so much love to give and only one boy to accept it" Susan said with a knowing smile.

Harry shook his head.

"Whats going on here, seriously? I thought we were getting on fine as friends" he whispered looking around at the girls. "But now I've had Mills kissing me, now Daphne did, and don't get me wrong I loved it. You all mean a lot to me, but what do you want from me ladies, because I'm not sure I'm able to give you what you want".

Susan reached over and took his hands and looked deeply into his eyes and before she could say anything Milly and Daphne were at either side of her with warm loving looks towards him.

"Listen Harry, we all care for you, you know that right?" Susan said and looked around seeing all his friends nodding away as well as Harry. "But I don't think this is the place to talk about it. How about we meet up tonight on the 7th floor? What do you say Harry?".

"Ok Suze, I'll meet you all there at 7pm, you know where Suze" he said and stood up and before he left "Mills,lunchtime" he asked and winked making Millicent growl like a tiger. "That's my girl" he said with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**We meet again, I hope you are enjoying the story that my mind has decided to vomit out onto the web.**

 **Once again thank you for all the favs and follows and always the reviews.**

 **As normal I do not own or have any rights to harry potter and his magical world, which means I still have to work for a living…**

 **Nick**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The truth**

Lunchtime couldn't come quick enough. He strode out of the castle and headed off to their place by the lake. As he walked he could see Milly was already there waving at him. She was laying on a blanket with a picnic basket by her side and as he got closer  
she moved to her knees beaming her lovely smile.

"Hey, you" she said as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Hiya Mill's. How's it going?" he asked while sliding his hand onto her waist as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep sensual kiss. As they pulled away from each other Harry sighed "I needed that".

She gave him a quick kiss on his nose and pushed him back making him sit down.

"Me too baby, did you want some cold chicken?" she asked kindly while offering him the contents of the basket.

"Mills you are a fucking star" he chuckled, helping himself and settling down to eat while he watched his friend bending over to get something else out of the basket. "And you have a cracking arse too" he chuckles as she gave it a playful wiggle.

Once they had watered and fed themselves they cuddled down by the tree, Milly lying between Harry's legs, resting her back on his chest and her head on his shoulder, while Harry just runs his hands down her shoulder and arms.

"You ok Harry?" she asked giving his leg a rub.

"Yea just bad thoughts love, plus suddenly I'm popular and it's unnerving me a bit if I'm honest" he answered sadly.

She grabbed his hand tightly.

"Harry, you've always been popular. But I think this is the first year you've relaxed enough to notice" she said giving his hand a kiss.

"How come you've never spoken to me before then Mills? I could've done with more friends throughout the years".

With a sigh, she gave him a look as he looked down.

"You know why Harry. Slytherin and Gryffindor's don't mix well and being younger you believe all the guff people say. Plus, we're all bigger than Draco now, so we can beat the crap out of him" she laughed making her large chest jiggle. "I've always liked  
you Harry but with the house rivalries and Malfoy as well as Wesley, we never had a chance and I had no confidence in myself till now. All the other girls are prettier, thinner and long legged. I never stood a chance" she let out a big sigh as she  
cuddled back down.

Harry kissed her on the cheek letting his lips linger.

"Like I said Milly, you're the one and only. Don't see anyone else here with us, do you? Just you and me. No one else, I choose to be with you Milly" he whispered in her ear.

Millicent smiled to herself playfully and grabbed his hands, placing them on her heaving chest making them both moan.

"And I've never been happier, here with my Harry" she said, moaning as Harry gave her another squeeze.

"Wish we could stay here all-day Milly" he said softly while giving her aroused nipples a rub through her jumper.

"Ohhh Harry me too, but you know we can't" she sighed, although her body said different. She could feel Harry's desire pushing into her back. 'oh my' she thought and quick as a flash she turned and pinned him to the floor, kissing him hard, feeling his  
hardness against her body and his hand on her bum. Their eye's locked and they saw nothing but raw passion and love burning away, and in that moment, they knew they were meant for each other.

He was hiding in his invisibility cloak on the 7th floor as he waited for the girls to turn up. Harry was nervous, his mind was racing about the meeting tonight, plus he was still getting grief from Ron and now Dean. He thought his life was busy enough  
with just school and Voldemort.

The first girl to arrive was Susan Bones. The curvy busty girl had put her long red hair into pigtails for the night. She came up close to where Harry was hiding, leaned against the wall and sighed as she looked at her watch.

Moments later the four Slytherin girls came walking up while chatting away.

"Hiya Suze, where's Harry and what are we doing here?" asked Tracey.

Susan moved towards the girls and shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. He should be here by now, and the reason we are here? Harry found a magic room in our 5th year but I don't know how to gain entry" she said with a grumble in her voice.

"Guess we just have to wait for old green eyes to turn up" added Daphne.

Unknown to them Harry sneaked past and settled just behind Millicent who was happily humming to herself at the back of the group. Harry moved closer and gently rubbed her skirt clad bum, making her turn around sharply frowning.

"You ok Milly?" asked Daphne noticing her friend spinning around.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. I thought someone had touched my arse" Millicent laughed "I guess it was just wishful thinking" she said, making the girls laugh.

Now trying to stifle a giggle Harry crept up again and this time he pinched her, but with a scream of annoyance she swung around like a cobra and struck out, catching him in the chest and sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Ouch! Fucking hell Mills, god you pack a punch" he groaned.

All the girls turned to the noise coming from a place on the floor, but all they could see was a pair of legs.

"Harry, is that you?" whispered Milly as she crept forward and kicked his legs.

With another groan, he answered "Yep it's me Mills, who else would dare pinch your arse?" he said pulling his invisibility cloak off him.

With all the girls laughing Milly pulled Harry off of the ground surprisingly easily.

"Next time Potter, ask before you grope!" she said while pulling him into a hug. As she released him he bent down and gathered up his cloak, Millicent gave his arse a hearty slap.

"FUCK" he shouted while rubbing his bum.

Milly waved a finger in the boys' face.

"Naughty boy!" she said with a laugh and turned back to the cackling girls.

A grumbling Harry walked towards the girls with his head hung low.

"Sorry Mills" he said, and walked up to a portrait, passing back and forth three times while muttering under his breath until out of nowhere came a door, and with a cheeky grin he opened it.

"Ladies first" he said to the shocked Slytherins.

"What the fuck Harry?" shouted Tracey.

"Oh, it's the room your Dumbledore's army used, until Umbridge got the Ravenclaw girl to tell her where it was" exclaimed Pansy, with more than a hint of sorrow for her part in the raid.

But Harry just gave her a wink and a smile.

"Yes, it is. But that is all water under the bridge Pans, so come on you lot, before we're seen" he said as he hurried them up.

Millicent was the last one in but she stopped long enough to give him a kiss.

"Oh, by the way Harry" she whispered in his ear "you can spank me anytime you want" and with a naughty smirk on her face she re-joined the girls.

Harry shivered at the thought, until Susan pulled him out of his thoughts by calling to him.

"C'mon Harry take a seat so we can make a start before curfew" Susan said while sitting down in between Daphne and Tracey on a plush sofa.

Pansy and Millicent were sat next to them on a two-seater sofa leaving only a chair which was placed directly in front of all the girls. Harry sighed and handed out butterbeers for all of them before taking his seat. All the girls apart from Millicent  
looked on nervously.

"So, let's get this started." Harry said. "Why am I suddenly desirable suddenly? Mills and I have chatted, so I know part of it. But I want to know your reasons" he said looking around "if that's ok?" he added.

Daphne stood up and started to wander around.

"Is it ok for me to answer for all of us?" she said looking around and saw that all the girls agreed. "good that will save time. Well Harry we all fancy you. The timelines may differ but the feelings are there, and they are all strong, trust me".

Harry looked about and saw every girl smile and nod in agreement. He locked eyes with Mills who beamed and blew him a kiss, which made him smile in reply.

"Ok well, I feel something for all you ladies too. I've known Susan the longest, and the rest of you only a brief time for reason's we already know. I just wanted to make new friends but this is something else and I'm afraid I'm scared. I have a past  
which makes emotions difficult for me" he explained and looked down at his feet.

All the girls looked at him quizzically but as a group they decided not to ask further.

"I understand Harry I do" Daphne said, giving him a kind smile. "But we have talked about you for years and we've always known that Susie liked you too. But with Pansy's trouble and house rivalry we could never approach you. But that's in the past Harry.  
This is the now. As you know we are all pureblood witches with no male heirs which is a problem for our families" Daphne's cheeks started to redden and she started to pace back and forth. "At the moment, we are lucky. Pansy has been freed from her  
contract with the blonde-haired ponce, our fathers haven't pushed us, and I know Susan's aunt refuses to even talk to anyone who approaches her about such contracts".

Harry looked aghast.

"I didn't think those things were still happening" he said savagely.

"Well it's not talked about at school but it happens quite a lot in pureblood society" Daphne explained "but the time is coming where as our fathers get older, they will start to put pressure on us and maybe make us accept a betrothal contract, which  
none of us want. We want to marry for love, not power or fame or even money, just love" Daphne pleaded not moving her gaze from Harry.

Harry could see in all their eyes that she was telling the truth.

"But I'm only one-man Daphne. I know we are fond of each other, but we are talking about marriage and at least 2 kids. I'm afraid I will never marry anyone unless I love them, which I'm going to struggle to do" he said leaning forward and putting his  
face in his hands. "Ladies, I'm going out on a limb here. My life with my relatives has been erm, never mind, and with everything going on with Voldemort I'm broken, emotionally broken, and I don't know how to love. I've have never felt love from  
anyone apart from Hermione, who's my sister in all but blood".

Daphne knelt in front of Harry and put her hands on his knees.

"I know it's scary and maybe you don't know what love is at the moment. But know this, we all love you and we will be with you through everything life can throw at you. I promise. We all promise" she said lovingly.

He looked up and held her hands and with tears in his eye's replied

"But Daphne, being with me is dangerous. Look at the grief we have gotten just for being friends. Being with me puts a target on your back and I won't have another person I care for die because of me" he said with tears flowing freely now.

"Who died Harry?" Susan asked as she made her way over to him.

His head fell again.

"My godfather. He died trying to save me at the Ministry and it was all my fault" he sobbed as he fell apart whilst surrounded by the girls who loved him.

"Sirius Black was your uncle?" whispered Susan, to which Harry nodded. "From what auntie said he died to protect the boy he loved like a Son".

Harry shook his head.

"It's not fair. I'm all alone now, no family at all who care about me" he sobbed.

"Harry, c'mon you're not alone, you have us, and we will stand by you." pledged Millicent "None of us come from dark families, so we are all in danger if we don't align ourselves with the dark lord, and I know our families won't do that. So with or without  
you we are dead but together we can fight" she growled.

Pansy rubbed Harry's neck.

"All we ask is that you give us a chance and get to know the rest of us. Growing up we always knew we would have to share husbands, but at least this way we'd be sharing with friends and we have plenty of time to get to know each other" she said.

Harry leaned back and saw all the kind faces.

"Ok tell me your plans and timelines and I promise I'll keep an open mind" he said as he watched all the girls smiling.

Milly looked into Harry's eye's

"Ok back up girls and give him some space" she said tenderly as she sat on his lap and gave him a long kiss. "I imagine you should carry on having breakfast with all of us, and as the weather holds have lunch with each other in turn and every other night  
meet up with us on our own for proper date night's".

Harry could feel himself getting all excited at the thought of dating all these girls and the excitement pushed away any fear.

"Sounds like a plan Mills" he said running his hands up her thigh.

"Well girls, by the feel of it he likes the idea!" Milly said with a giggle, as she ground her arse down onto him while all the girls stared wantingly at them. "And we shall do this until Christmas. Then maybe you can visit us individually and meet our  
parents. Where do you stay for the holidays Harry?".

"Good point" he said while trying to concentrate as Milly kissed his neck. "Well I was going to the Weasleys, but as Ron and I are on a friendship break, I don't know. I might stay here" but Harry saw how all the girls disliked that idea.

"I'll ask auntie if you can stay with us" Susan said. "If the others don't mind that is? Auntie was friends with the Potters and I think she would love for him to stay. What do you say Harry?".

"That would be great. If she's ok with it, and of course you all are?" he asked kindly, with a big smile on his face.

The girls looked about at each other and all were nodding in agreement, apart from Milly who was busy sucking on his earlobe.

"Great I'll send her a letter in the morning" Susan beamed.

"Right I think that's it for now" Milly said, "now sod off while I have a chat alone with Harry".

All the girls giggled, stood up and headed to the door, only stopping to kiss Harry goodnight.

"Stay safe getting back, and can you all walk Susie home before you go to the dungeons please?" Harry asked while he tried not to moan as Milly devoured his neck.

"Of course, Harry. We're all sisters here. But make sure Milly comes back in one piece please" said Tracey with a smile.

"Oh god. I can't promise that" he moaned as Milly straddled him kissing him deeply.

As the girls walked away they all shared the same thought; 'lucky bitch, when's my turn!'.

In the Room Of Requirement things were getting heated. Milly was sitting across Harry with her skirt rucked up allowing Harry access to her bare thighs and panty covered bum. Harrys hands roamed up and down her legs and massaged her arse as they both  
moaned. Milly was grinding her womanhood down onto his trouser covered stiffness, while she moved her hips back and forth.

Harry moved his hands up to her breasts which brought pleasure to both. She pushed down harder onto him as he toyed with her hardening nipples.

"oh Harry, roll on Christmas and we can have some skin on skin time" she moaned.

"Really Mills?" he sighed, breathing heavily.

.

"Oh yes my darling, not sure how far we will go but it will be fun" she gasped and pulled away "we'd better stop here while we can still walk and it's close to curfew my love" and she stood up and readjusted her skirt and top.

Harry just looked at her with a smile.

"I guess you're my girlfriend then Milly" he said warmly.

"Oh no Harry my love, you're my boyfriend" she said giving him a wink and offering him a hand to get up "you'd better calm down before we head back" and she chuckled looking at his tented trousers.

"Oh, errr, well yes, but that's your fault Mills" he laughed and swatted her arse.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Now now Harry, behave. We have to go my love" she said taking hold of his hands.

He squeezed her hand.

"Do you know what?" he said.

"What?"

"I can't hear that enough" he said lovingly.

Milly giggled.

"Which; calm down or behave?" she said pulling him into another kiss.

"No silly, you calling me my love" Harry sighed "it makes me feel wanted" kissing her back.

"Good because you are wanted by me and the other's...my loveeeeee" she said slowly as they kissed.

 **Trials and troubles**

The next day being Saturday, Harry woke up early trying to shake off the remnants of the night's dreams. With a smile on his face he got his exercise clothes on and headed out for an early morning jog. He saw Daphne waiting for him with a sultry smile  
and as he drew near it just got bigger until they hugged and gave each other a long lingering kiss.

"Morning Daphne" he said softly sliding his hands down her back.

Placing her forehead against his she whispered, "morning baby" with such tender tones it pulled at every heart string there was in his body, and as their magic mingled they knew right at that moment they were one.

"Shall we get going? Baby you have try outs today don't' you?" she said in his ears "and your girls are dying to see your move's" and with a giggle she ran off.

"I'll show you some move's you damned teasing snake" he shouted and chased after her as she squealed and he laughed.

A couple of hour later he was back there trying to organise the try-outs, after chasing away some clueless first years as well as some giggling girls who didn't even belong to Gryffindor.

"RIGHT IF THERE IS ANYONE ELSE WHO ISN'T IN OUR HOUSE, FUCK OFF. BECAUSE IF I FIND YOU I WILL HEX ANYTHING THAT HANGS OFF YOU THAT YOU ARE FOND OF!" Harry spat causing another three girls to run off giggling.

But he still heard laughing ring about the place, so he looked around trying to find the cause. When he saw his five favourite ladies sitting together all pointing and laughing.

"I'm so doomed" he said to himself as all the girls blew kisses to him, which he received quite happily. As he turned around to view all the candidates he noticed Ginny Weasley standing right at the front scowling at him, with her boyfriend and brother  
just behind her sporting the same look, but he was sure for different reasons.

"Ah fuck it" he thought to himself. "Ginny, a word please?" he shouted out waving her over "and you others give me ten laps flying as quick as you can" and as Ginny stalked up he noticed the others just standing there "go on then,fuck off" he shouted.

And without missing a step Ginny shouted,

"YOU HEARD YOUR CAPTAIN, TEN LAPS…..NOW!" she spat sending the rest of the groups bustling about.

With a crooked smile Harry said,

"Thanks Gin, but firstly I want to apologise for any trouble I have caused between you and Dean. I just thought I was being funny" he said as he watched her approach while Dean gave him the stink eye on his first lap around.

"Harry Harry Harry, any other time it would've been funny" she said with a smile "but Dean and I are having difficulties, and that landed on a difficult day" as she stood beside him "Do you still want me as co-captain?".

Harry gave a chuckle and a nudge,

"Of course, Gin, that's why I asked and I am sorry about Dean, I truly didn't mean it" he said as he watch two second years collide and hit the floor with a thud "oh for fuck sake, they can't even fly" as he pointed to the moaning heap.

Ginny nudged him back.

"Forget about Dean and I, it's not your problem or fault and don't worry about Ron as well. The boy is a dick" she said with a chuckle "so what would you like me to do for you sir" giving him a sultry wink.

"Gin keep on like that, and Dean and Ron will string me up" Harry said chuckling.

"Oh, Harry you're no fun anymore, I guess you're right though, I wouldn't want to upset your fan club" she said looking up at his girls "you've become a real ladies man lately Harry, I'm jealous".

"Well I'm sure they don't swing that way Gin, but I can ask if you like?" he said and burst out laughing at her shocked look before she started to hit him again. "Ok ok ok,it's a long story and I'll bore you with it another time".

"You'd better Potter" she spat kicking his protected shin.

"Ouch bugger. Why are all the pretty girls so violent?" he laughed as he hopped about.

"Because we are worth the pain Harry" she giggled.

Harry watched as one more kid flew into the ground.

"Right, can you put the chasers through their paces while I check out the beaters. Give them twenty minutes and we'll have a chat" he said.

She swept her hair back.

"Sure, thing boss, let's get to it" she said.

"OK YOU SHOWER OF SHIT,THOSE WHO ARE STILL ON A BROOM COME HERE. THOSE WHO AREN'T THANKS AND GOODBYE" he shouted as they both walked towards the now landing student's.

"Right all those who want to be chaser's, head off with the young Ginny here and she'll put you through your paces, you lucky bugger's" causing Dean to scowl and Ginny to snort with laughter.

"C'mon you lot, you heard him, let's go" she shouted and stalked off to the far end of the pitch followed by some hopefuls.

"Right keepers take a seat, we'll deal with you last. Beaters grab your bats and up you go, and when I release the bludgers, hunt them down and hit them at the post's for the hoops" he said as he looked at the half dozen kids getting ready "Oi pansy"  
he shouted into the stands.

Pansy lifted her head.

"You called sir?" she shouted as she headed down and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. "What can I do for you, or to you" giving him a wink.

Giving her a kiss back he handed her a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"Could you take those boys names and count how many times they hit the post for me please?" he asked gesturing to the group of lads.

With a big smile she took them from him.

"of course I will, anything to help" she said "but it'll cost you ten minutes alone in the captain's office" giving him a saucy smile, before turning towards the boys.

"Deal" he said giving her a wink and watching her skip away, enjoying the sight and the wiggle of her curvy bum.

Shaking his head trying to clear the impure thought which has been his constant companion these past few weeks, he climbed onto his broom and headed up and watched Pansy head back to the stand's to keep score. He gave the girls a quick look and saw that  
they all had pulled up their skirts to show off plenty of thigh with their legs crossed and smile on their chuckling faces.

"I'm so doomed" he said to himself as he drifted away while hearing the laughter coming from them. "Ok boys, off you go. Ready Pans?" he shouted and saw her give him a thumbs up.

When it came to it choosing the beaters it was quite easy. Four of them wouldn't hit the ground if they fell off their brooms, so when it came to the end he floated down to see Pansy whilst trying not to look at the rest of the girls who were still flashing  
their legs off.

"Cheers Pans. How did they do?" he asked knowingly.

With a cheeky smile she said,

"I have good feeling about a Slytherin win this year" giving him a nudge.

"That's just unkind Pansy" he laughed "so come on tell me, or I'll be in my office alone" laughing as she gave him a pout.

"Spoilsport! Peaks and Cootes are the best by far" she said and he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a star Pansy".

With glistening eyes she kissed him.

"I still think we'll beat your arse" she laughed as she ran off to join the others.

"I'll make sure I'll put some lotion on it so you don't hurt your hand" he shouted making her snort in very pig like fashion which made glow red. He watched her wiggle all the way back to the girls who appeared to gotten bored of flashing, until he noticed  
Hermione sitting with them, which must of added a bit of control over them.

He turned back to the beaters.

"Ok boy's, thanks for showing up. You all did well. But I can only choose two, and this year it will be Peaks and Cootes, so well done. And to the other's, stay loose and I might call you for practice and maybe for cover for injuries." There were some  
moans and groans but it could've been worse.

"Hey Captain, reporting for duty Sir" shouted Ginny standing to attention and saluting making his girls all cackle in the stands, and bring a scathing look from Ron.

"Gin, are you trying to get me killed?" harry moaned and rolled his eyes.

Ginny poked his tongue out at him.

"Oh Harry, you know you don't need any help with that" she chuckled "the beaters looked good and I see you've got your little fan club to help you".

"Well it's better to keep all the dangerous pretty girls on my side, so on another note, how did the chaser's get on?" he asked as he watched his girls chatting and laughing with Hermione.

With a big sigh, she looked back at the group.

"Well myself of course, Katie Bell is just perfection and I thought Demelza Robins isn't to bad. But she's quick and I think with practice she'll come good" she said looking guiltily at her boyfriend who had a hopeful look on his face.

"That sounds good to me Gin. I'll check you all out when we test the keepers" he said while having a look at some off the notes she had taken. "Anyone we should keep for sub's, maybe Dean?".

This brought a sharp look from her but it softened when she realised there was nothing but good intentions in his face.

"He is the best of the rest Harry. But I didn't want to show favouritism" she said flushing slightly.

"It's ok Gin. If you think he's good, he can train with us and if there's any injuries he can jump straight in" he said as they both headed over to the group "plus I could do with some brownie points, after my joke fell flat" he added, making Gin chuckle.

"It's me who you have to earn brownie points from, not him" she said quietly "till that time, I own your arse Potter".

"Well only one sixth of it Gin, the rest I believe is owned by them" he chuckled as he pointed to his girls, which made them all smile and put a devious smile on Gin's face, and a scowl on Dean's face once again.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, that was a good tryout. But we've only got a couple of places, so this year's Chaser's will be; Ginny as co-captain, Katie and Demelza, with Dean as our sub who will train with the team" he said brightly trying to defuse the  
situation with the disappointed students. He could still see the frown on Dean's face while Ginny talked to him.

Harry turned away and shouted,

"BEATERS, GET READY, Cormac you're up first, then your next Ron. The chaser's will attack you ten times and you will defend your hoops. The one to save the most goals get's the spot" and Harry walked to the side of the pitch ready to watch.

"Ok Cormac up you get. Ginny, Katie and Demelza go at him".

As he watches he noticed how well the girls worked together, and the new girl Demelza was bloody quick too. Cormac was good, just too gobby and flashy for his liking. At the end of the trial he had saved 8 out of 10 shots at goal.

"well done keeper, and chasers. Ron you're up next and I'll swap Demelza with Dean ok? Now go get him." Harry instructed.

As it went on he saw that Ron was good but not as smooth as Cormac, but he had raw talent and in the end he saved 9 out of 10".

The chasers came back down, followed by a beaming Ron and as he walked up to Harry his smile disappeared from his face.

"Guess I have to do whatever you say now?" Ron spat and walked leaving a confused looking Ginny, who glanced towards a shrugging Harry who had started to argue with the disappointed Cormac.

"Listen, he beat you fair and square. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's done, so fuck off" Harry shouted and turned away hearing angry retorts from the keeper.

"Ok well done everybody. Training will be Wednesdays at 6pm and on Saturdays at 6am, so see you then" and Harry headed off to the changing rooms and the Captain's office.

"Hey harry" came a voice from the dark.

Harry turned on the light to see a smiling Pansy sitting on his desk cross legged, showing off her long legs. She had taken off her tie and undone a few buttons just to show of a hint of her cleavage.

"So Pansy, is this our date night?" he asked taking in the lovely sight before him.

"Oh no Harry, this is just for me helping you out" she whispered, beckoning him closer "the girls and Hermione are bashing out the details as we speak."

"Hermione is helping?" he said with surprise "why would she do that?".

Pansy reached forward and grabbed his jersey and pulled him in close.

"Because my darling Potter, like us she wants to see you happy, and this way she can see first-hand that we don't want to hurt you" she whispered and closed in for a kiss, and a the kiss grew she hooked her legs behind him and pulled him in tight.

Harry was in heaven, as their tongues fought for dominance their hands roamed over their clothed bodies. Pansy moaned as Harry fondled her breasts through her shirt.

"Oh Harry, yes" she moaned as she reached down and grabbed his arse and pulled him in so she could feel his hardness against her pulsing womanhood.

Knock knock.

"Harry can I have a word?" came a voice which froze the couple.

As Harry looked around and saw a blushing Ginny looking down at his now angry groin.

"Ermm got room for one more" she giggled which in turn made Pansy giggle until Dean turned up and grabbed Ginny pulling her away with a hellish look on his face, and all they could hear was him shouting at her all the way to the castle.

"Fuck" said Harry.

"Well not right now, but maybe one day soon, hopefully" Pansy said playfully pulling him back into a kiss until they were interrupted again.

"Oi Potter, stay away from my sister. Just keep yourself to your Slytherin slags" Ron spat.

"How dare you Weasley" shouted Pansy as she fought to get around Harry. "call me that again, and I'll tear you fucking nuts off".

Ron just shrugged.

"Whatever, you've been warned Potter" he said then walked away grumbling.

"I'm guessing Gryffindor Tower won't be a friendly place for me tonight again" Harry chuckled.

A still angry Pansy gave him a kiss.

"Well if it's too bad, you come and visit old Pansy in the snake pit, we'll look after you" she whispered loving into his ear.

Harry raised one eyebrow and looked at her.

"But would I survive the night with you four sexy snakes?!" he chuckled resting his forehead against her's.

Pansy just shrugged.

"Bits of you won't" and she burst into fits of giggles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my faithful followers, sorry it's a bit late this week, I've been ill.**

 **But here we go again and I hope you like it..**

 **Once again thanks to all the favs/follows and the reviews, it's great people are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it..**

 **As every I don not own or hold any right to harry potter or anything from jk Rowling..**

 **Nick p Out!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **In trouble, again**

Harry headed back to common room trying to make sense of the way his life has changed, losing Sirius at the ministry, then enjoying the summer break with the Weasleys, then back to school for another year. And low and behold he started to make some new friends but that caused a rift between him and several house mates, which included losing Ron as a friend. But when he thought about it, the gains way outweighed the losses.

As he arrived at the Portrait of The Fat Lady, he could see that she had her fingers in her ears and she mouthed to him "good luck".

"Uh oh" he said as it opened and a explosion of sound came flying out.

Ginny was standing in between Dean and Ron while they shouted at her about betrayal, cheating and everything imaginable. But in her defence, she was giving back as much as she took, calling them small minded judgemental twats and that she could do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. The fact that Ron was her brother meant less than nothing to her, and Dean got his just as bad.

"Boyfriends are like shoes. You try them on and walk about a bit, but if they hurt you, you throw them away" she shouted.

Dean looked worried.

"What do you mean Gin?" he asked while trying to hold her hand, which wasn't working as it was clenched up like a fist.

"Are you slow Dean? We are done. Finished. The parting of the ways" she shouted, "and if you still can't wrap your tiny mind around it, YOU'RE DUMPED" and she stormed off up to her dormitory.

This is when they saw Harry standing just inside the door.

"POTTER, this is your fault" shouted Dean, his face all twisted in rage and closely followed by an angry Ron.

Luckily Hermione stepped in and stopped them in their tracks with her wand raised.

"Harry, you'd better get out of here for now. I'll sort this shit out" she said with venom.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry replied and bolted out of the door.

Harry decided to head up to the Room of Requirement, and hopefully it will turn into a nice comfy room for him but as he arrived and did the walking past the picture nothing happened. No door, no nothing!

"oh for fuck sake's. What now?" he bitched and stalked off and started to ponder where he could spend the night safely. He knew of only one place which would accept anyone, so he set off and when he arrived there he banged on the door until someone answered.

"Potter, what the hell do you want?" came an angry voice.

"Can I have a quick word with Susan please?" he asked politely, even though the person's voice grated on his already shot nerves.

"Fine. I'll go and see if she's still awake. Wait here" and the door closed with a bang.

It had to have been at least ten minutes until the door opened again, this time showing a very friendly face.

"Harry what's up? What are you doing here at this time" Susan asked while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

With a sigh, he replied.

"Long story. Can I come in for a chat?".

"Errr yeah, I don't see why not, but I'll just check" she said as she stuck her head back inside. "Oi you lot, OK if Harry comes in for a bit?"

Harry heard only muffled sounds in response and then,

"Come on in Harry" and Susan beckoned him to follow her.

His eyes were locked onto the sway of her hips as she walked in front of him. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a vest top with a thin robe to cover herself up. She sat down on a big comfy sofa and patted the seat next to her.

"Cheers Suze. Tough night" he said.

"What happened Harry? Though it's great to see you hun" she said patting his knee.

"Well you know Pansy followed me into the changing room yeah?" he said tentatively.

Susan nodded.

"Oh yes, she was happy about it. So, what happened?" she asked kindly.

"Well we started kissing, as you do, and we were just getting into it when we heard a voice from the doorway" he said softly while rubbing his neck.

She squeezed his leg.

"Who was it Harry, what did they say?" she asked while looking around.

"It was Ginny Weasley. She asked if she could have a quick word but when she saw what we were doing she smiled and asked if we had room for one more, just as Dean and Ron walked past and dragged her away" he said as he leaned forward placing his face in his hands.

"And I'm guessing they didn't take Ginny's offer that lightly then" she said with a chuckle

With a bark of a laugh he threw his head back.

"You could say that. As I walked into Gryffindor Tower they were having a right old barney. She called Ron a twat and dumped Dean and just as she did that, they saw me walk in".

"Oh shit! What happened then Harry?".

"Well that's the lucky thing Suze. Hermione stood up between us and held them off and told me to leave while she sorted it out".

"She's a good friend that Hermione" she said.

"That she is Suze. That she is" he sighed.

"So, I'm guessing you need a place to sleep tonight Harry?" she asked, as her heart sped up.

"I don't want to cause any trouble. But I tried the Room of Requirement, but for some reason it didn't work" he said, "I can sleep on a sofa, if that's ok?".

Susan bit her lip.

"I'm sure we can find you something comfier than that Harry, just put your cloak on and be quiet" she said whispered.

"But".

"No buts, just come on" she hissed as he struggled on with his cloak and she checked him out quickly. "OK good. Now follow me Potter".

Harry followed her swaying arse once more, this time to the girl's dormitories. They entered the dorms and he saw that it was a circular room with four poster beds, all with privacy curtains around them.

"Everything ok with Harry, Suze?" came Hannah's voice.

"Same old Gryffindor grandstanding, but he's ok, just needed to chat" replied Suze edging an invisible Harry towards her bed.

"You should have brought him up here Suze. We'd show him an enjoyable time, right girls?" Hannah laughed making the rest of the hidden girl's giggle and agree.

"Like I would risk having him up here with you predators on heat" she chuckled "now shut up and goodnight".

"Sweet dreams of old lover boy Suze" Hannah chuckled.

"Oh, give me strength. Good night!" she shouted as she pushed Harry onto her bed and pulled the curtains around while casting silencing and privacy charms around.

"OK let's get your kit off!" she whispered

Harrys cheeks burned red as he tried to strip.

"Not much room Suzie, and where do I put it all?" he asked softly.

"Here let me" she said pulling her wand out and vanishing all but his boxers and t-shirt away into her trunk. "Now, there we go, and try and behave yourself tonight" she chuckled as she tucked them both in.

Harry laid on his back as Susan rested her head on his shoulders, while his arm pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.

"Night Suze, and thank you" he said kissing and hugging her tight while letting her scent and magic wrap itself around him, and in that moment as they settled down to sleep, he knew he was truly happy.

"My pleasure Harry. Sweet dreams" she whispered and as sleep claimed her she felt like one of the happiest girls in the world.

Susan woke with a start and with confusion running rife through her mind. Why have I got three arms? and one of them is hairy! and then suddenly it all came back to her like a sharp slap on her arse. I'm sharing my bed with Harry fucking Potter! She giggled into her pillow and that's when she felt something poking into her bum. She wasn't sure what it was so she pushed her bum back trying to dislodge it, but as she did her bed partner gave a low moan. A moan not of discomfort but one of pleasure, and then she knew what it was. As the blood rushed to her face once more she giggled again as she remembered stories told in the common room about boys in the morning, it's what they called morning wood.

Harry woke up with an intense feeling of happiness and a face full of red hair, and with a grin he drew breath bringing Susan's smell deep into his soul and then in a flash he moaned with absolute pleasure as she pressed her gorgeous bum into him and then quickly realising his predicament thinking 'oh no, please go down' trying to will his morning problem away. Clearly it didn't work so he tried to pull himself away from what he thought was the slumbering form of the young busty Hufflepuff. As he tried to remove his arm from around her he felt fingers close on his wrist and moving his hand to her ample chest, which released a sigh of pleasure from her.

"Morning harry" she said in a sultry tone "I hope you slept well" as she gave a her bum another wiggle.

His eyes rolled into the back his head.

"Yes thanks Suze. But I'd better get going before we are caught" he said softly.

Susan released his hands and rolled over to lay face to face with the boy she loved above all.

"Oh no you don't Potter. You're in my web and I won't release you until I've had my fill" she said in a sultry and determined way.

"Suze, are you sure about this? It's hardly the place dreams are made of" he chuckled.

"Prat" she spat and punched him then followed it up with a long kiss, while she let her hands roam downwards past his chest towards her goal.

"Oh oh god" he stuttered as she grabbed little Harry through his boxers.

Susan could feel the heat from his hardness pulsing through the material.

"Now listen Harry. I love you, but my virginity will not be lost with a quick fumble in my dorm room" she said as she slid her hand inside his boxers and grabbed him "but that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun" and she started to slide her hand up and down his member while they kissed.

"Oh Suze, that feels fantastic" he moaned into her mouth.

"I'm glad Harry and you feel fantastic" she hummed as she gripped him harder.

"SUSAN,WAKE UP" boomed Hannah "Get your lazy arse up".

"Oh what sweet hell is this" whispered Susan as she placed her forehead on his and pecked his nose "can't we catch a break?!" and she released Harry's manhood as she rolled off him.

Harry's mind was running a mile a minute. I'm here with Susan surrounded by other half naked 6 year girls, who don't know i'm here. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! his mind screamed.

"What am I going to do Suzie?" he whispered.

With a cheeky grin, she gave his privates a rub.

"Don't worry lover, we all shower at the same time" she said feeling his length give a jump "not like that Harry, just because we like to chat. So, when you hear me say 'what a dream I've had', you know it's clear to get dressed, get your cloak on and get going".

The still half naked wizard nodded his head.

"Thanks Suzie, for everything. I appreciate it, I really do" he whispered taking in her sexy buxom form as she slid out of her bed.

She turned and gave him a knowing smile and a wink and keeping eye contact she pulled off her top releasing her large pair of assets which made Harry groan with desire. But with a giggle Susan grabbed her towel and ran off to the sound of merriment in the shower.

Harry was in shock and had an urge to follow her into the shower and soap her up! Suddenly he heard her say the codeword so he acted like the son of a marauder would and gathered his stuff and ran out covered by his cloak.

Half an hour later as the Hufflepuff girls exited their bathroom happily chatting away as only girls seem to do, Hannah stopped by her bed and as she looked at her lifelong friend who seemed to be a bit happier than normal today, noticed something.

"Hmmmm. Sue?" she asked.

"Yes Han?" Susan answered brightly as looked over to her friend.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Hannah asked with a grin

Susan looked up.

"Errrm yeah I did. You?" she replied quizzically.

Hannah crossed her arms and with a crocked smile on her face.

"Like a log thanks. Sally-Anne, Leanne come here please?" she said in a sing song voice.

Susan started to shuffle from foot to foot thinking 'oh shit, they know, how do they know? How much do they know? Oh shit shit shit!'

Hannah just smiled as the other two girls surrounded her.

"Ladies, what do you see over there on the floor" she asked.

"Looks like a Quidditch thigh protector" answered Sally - Anne.

'Oh shit' thought Susan.

"And is it a Hufflepuff one?" asked an increasingly happy Hannah.

'Oh shit'

"Erm no, it looks….like….a…..Gryffindor one" replied Leanne slowly, locking eyes with Susan.

'OH FUCK' Susan's mind screamed.

"SUSAN AMELIA BONES, you have some explaining to do young lady" boomed Hannah's voice.

Harry managed to get into his dorms, get changed and back downstairs without waking a soul.

"Thank god it's Sunday" he uttered as he headed down to breakfast.

As he entered the Great Hall he noted there was only a few from each house awake at this time, mainly 7th years and most of them waved a greeting toward him. A couple of Slytherins waved something towards him but it wasn't a greeting, which made him chuckle.

He sat at his normal place and started on his breakfast, when he saw Professor McGonagall enter and take her seat at the head table, where she looked down at him.

"Morning Potter, a bit of an early start for you? You're normally a 10am man at the weekends?" she queried with a quiver of a smile on her face.

"Well Professor, new year, new Harry" he said then barked with a laugh.

That even made the Professor crack a smile. As she stared down at the young wizard she could see Sirius and James coming out in the boy and not only his eye's but his soul is a hundred percent Lilly. With that though she realised how proud she was of the boy he was. He'd lost so much and battled his whole life, yet he still carries on. She wiped a tear away.

"Oh, by the way Harry" she said calmly.

Harry turned to look at the Professor and saw her eyes shimmering with tears.

"You ok Professor? You look upset" he asked in his kindly way.

"No, I'm fine Potter, thank you" she lied "I have a note for you from the headmaster" and she threw down the rolled up note.

With a smile, he thanked her and as he opened it up and read it, he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek and the slight dip on the bench as Millicent sat down next to him.

"Morning Mills, you ok?" he asked caringly.

"I'm fine thank you Harry, and yourself?" she replied looking at the messy haired wizard.

With a sad sigh, he put the note away.

"Same old house shit, but I'm ok" he said, reaching for some toast. "How are your housemates behaving?"

As she helped herself to porridge she gave a big role of her eye's.

"Not bad. Apart from Malfoy and his goon squad. Though it does helps that there is four of us, and most of the other girls in our house are jealous as hell" she said with a chuckle and giving him a nudge in the ribs "but all the blokes hate you for as they say, 'taking our women' and of course spanking our arses at Quidditch every year!"

Harry barked out louder that time.

"Now Milly, you didn't go and hurt the goon squad, did you?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Not much, we just had to retrain them a bit, apart from the quidditch team of course" she said quite happily.

"What? Don't the team hate me then?".

"Oh Harry" she said lovingly and giving him a peck on the cheek. "They hate you with unbridled passion. Because you keep on beating us!".

Suddenly the pair turned to the head table as the Professor gave out a big snort of laughter and as her cheeks flushed they heard her mumble 'sorry'.

"Anyway, they want us to kidnap you and do unspeakable things to you just before the next game, so you can't even walk straight" Milly said in a happy tone "and to be honest, we are thinking about it" then she fell about giggling because of the look of horror on Harry's face.

Then another snort of laughter came from Professor McGonagall.

"So, Harry, what was that note about?" Milly asked.

"Oh, it's from Dumbledore. He wants to meet me after dinner" he whispered.

Millicent's eyes lit up.

"I wonder what's that's about?" she asked and Harry just shrugged, as Tracey and the rest of the Slytherin girls turned up, all giving Harry a kiss on his cheeks. Since Tracey was first, she got to sit next to him and the other's opposite. Tracey's hand went straight on his thigh.

"Morning gorgeous" she whispered giving his leg a rub.

"Morning Tracey, morning Pansy, Daphne" he said brightly as he looked around at the smiling girls, all apart from Daphne.

"You ok Daphne?" He asked

"I missed you this morning, for our run" she said sourly.

Harry paled.

"Oh Daph, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot, I had a lot of house trouble last night" he begged.

"Oh it really kicked off then" whispered Pansy.

He nodded.

"Dean and Ron were shouting at Ginny when I turned up. Then they were going to come after me but Hermione stopped them thank god" he explained.

"As Pansy told us yesterday. I forgive you" Daphne said in an icy tone.

Harry barked loudly.

"Oh thank you oh Queen daphne" he chuckled making all but Daphne laugh.

"Don't push it Potter. I'm in the mood to hex" she spat with a cold smile.

He chuckled some more and looked into her eye's.

"I am sorry love" he said and reached out to grab her hand but as he did he connected with a pitcher of pumpkin juice, knocking it over onto the already pissed off witch's lap. "oh shit!".

With a growl, she looked up from her soaked jeans and top.

"You're dead Potter. If I catch you you're dead" she hissed.

With the look of fear on his face and the sound of the rest of the girls laughing he bolted for the main door. Suddenly, he heard Daphne shout.

"STORI,STOP HIM!"

As Harry looked back he saw a grinning Daphne vault over the table and as he turned back to the entrance he saw a smiling brunette in Ravenclaw colours but with the exact same eye's as Daphne. She fired a leg locking curse but to her dismay, he pulled out his wand and deflected the spell and with surprising agility he jumped over the student and just as he put one foot outside the hall he heard.

"DOWN STORI, INCARCEROUS" Daphne shouted, and that was that.

Hannah and Susan, were chuckling away to themselves as they headed to breakfast, when they heard shouting.

"That sounds like Daphne" said Susan, and as the hurried they saw Harry's' face in the doorway of the hall as he fell forward all bound in ropes.

Harry looked up and saw the of horror on the two Hufflepuff's faces.

"Morning you two. My don't you look pretty today" he said brightly as he was slowly being dragged back into the hall.

Susan and Hannah peered around the door to see a laughing Daphne, and a smaller version of her, dragging Harry back into the hall. They both walked in keeping in pace with the prone Harry.

"So, what did you do Harry?" Susan asked.

"Why does everyone always blame me? Can't I just be the innocent party in this?" he pleaded as they passed some giggling Gryffindor 1st years.

"No Harry. If there's trouble, there's a Potter nearby" chuckled Hannah.

With an audible huff he said,

"Fair play!".

"Morning Susan, Hannah" said a happy Daphne as she walked around placing her booted foot on Harry's chest "and how are you this morning?".

The two Hufflepuff's looked at the smiling witch and down at Harry who now seemed to be enjoying the experience.

"Errrrr we're good thanks, and you?" Hannah asked.

"Couldn't be happier thank you. Take a seat. I won't be a minute. I just have to deal with…...this" Daphne spat as she gestured to Harry.

Susan and Hannah sat next their Slytherin friends to watch the show, just like the rest of the dining room.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" she asked Harry as she pushed the heel of her boot harder into his chest.

"Now Ms Greengrass, we don't condone torture on any student" said a smiling Professor McGonagall. "Not even a Potter!".

"Professor" Harry pleaded.

The Scottish Professor didn't even lift her head from the paper.

"If you surround yourself with pretty witches, you have to look after them properly" she said in a calm and happy tone "and don't beg it doesn't become you. You're a Gryffindor. Take your punishment like one, and keep the screaming down will you?…...Carry on".

A now beaming Daphne took her boot off of his chest and knelt down beside him.

"Oh Harry Harry Harry, you just weren't quick enough" she whispered.

"I would of made it if I wasn't ambushed" he said looking daggers at the young Ravenclaw.

"Oh yes" Daphne giggled "Harry meet Astoria, my little sister. Stori meet Harry".

"A pleasure" said a very giggly Stori "that was amazing how you deflected my spell, can you teach me?" she asked as she sat down cross legged by the still prone Harry.

"Sister? I should have known! It was that smile and those lovely eyes" he said resting his head back down onto the cool stone floor. "Nice to meet you Stori. I just wish it was under better circumstances" and laughed.

"Oh no, this is better. I can tell my sister likes you a lot" Stori whispered.

"How?".

"She gave you a head start! Right, I'd better go" she whispered, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. "See you later Sis. Don't break him, but if you do can I have him after?!" she laughed and skipped away.

"So Potter, it seems that you've won the hearts of both the Greengrass women" Daphne said smiling warmly at him. "My Dad is going to want to have a chat with you" she said cupping his cheek warmly "But anyway, back to the business of the day. Payback you clumsy sod! You're lucky the Professor is here, and she cleaned up your mess, but tit for tat and all that. I can't show you favouritism because I love you" with rosy cheeks she held out her hand "Milly, if you please?".

Harry's eyes flitted across to see a smiling Millicent handing over a full pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Oh Mill's, turning on me so soon?!" he said in a heart rending voice "and I thought we had a love that would last the ages" giving her a wink.

Millicent gave a slight gasp, then she smiled.

"Sorry Harry, house before hubby" she giggled "but Daphne can you leave him tied up? I may want to use him later" and poked him in the ribs.

"Not today Milly. But what you do on your date night is up to you two. Right back to it" Daphne said as she waved her wand then froze him to the spot with a sticking charm and proceeded to slowly pour the juice over his face, down to his crutch and back again. "There we go. Vengeance is done, now to breakfast" she said and and leaned forward giving him a lip melting kiss before getting up and rejoining her classmates.

After about 5 minutes Professor McGonagall thought he had suffered enough and with a chuckle and a wave of her wand she released the poor boy and cleaned and dried him.

"You owe me now Mr Potter" she said sternly, but with a hint of a smile as he rejoined his friends who were giggling away happily.

"Yes Professor, thank you Professor" he groaned as he was pulled in a hug by Millicent.

Tracey leaned across and saying

"That was so fucking funny Daph, the way you vaulted over the table, shouting as you went. You were liking a fucking Auror" she laughed.

"Language Ms Davis" said the Professor.

"Sorry Professor" she groaned a reply.

"But Harry, some sweet moves, batting away Stori's hex then jumping over her. God, it almost made me wet" Tracey whispered.

"MS DAVIS, LANGUAGE" boomed the Professor's voice again.

"Right as it's Sunday, what are we up to today then?" asked Pansy.

Just then Hermione and Neville plopped themselves down and after bidding everyone else good mornings they tucked into their breakfasts, both of them looking tired and being very quiet.

"Neville, are you ok?" asked Hannah quietly, taking hold of his hand "you look tired".

He looked up glancing at Harry.

"There was a bit of trouble in the common room last night and the shouting didn't stop till the early AM" Neville explained.

Pansy flashed a look at Hermione, Neville and finally Harry.

"That wasn't because of us was it Harry" she asked.

"No, I'm guessing it's what Ginny said, Dean and Ron overheard her and when they called her out about it she flipped and dumped Dean. Am I right?" Harry said to the Gryffindors who nodded solemnly. "And that's the exact time I chose to turn up. Then Ron and Dean went for me, blaming me for all of it." Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze "Thanks for stopping them".

"No problem, it wasn't right to blame you and that's what I told them. But they wouldn't listen. Then they started on me, calling me a snake lover and a turncoat. That's when Neville jumped in saying why can't we like people from other houses and are they going to stop him being friends with Hannah" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, I might have lost my rag with them. I said if they don't want me to see Hannah then I don't want them as friends" Neville said shyly, while flicking his eyes up to meet a blushing Hannahs eyes.

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry guys. I've really messed up all of our lives. I just thought we could get past all this house bollocks".

"Well said Mr Potter, despite the language. Don't let small minded people stop something so special" the Professor whispered. "Ten points for Gryffindor, ten for Slytherin and same again for Hufflepuff".

The whole group smiled at the Professor.

"Right, so again what shall we do today? as it looks like a nice day out" asked Pansy again.

"How about we go and have a picnic down by the lake? Hagrid has a bbq we can borrow and we'll make a day of it" said Harry to a round of agreements. "Ok Hermione and Nev, go to the kitchens and get some stuff to eat. The lovely ladies of Slytherin can get us some drinks, Puffs get a big arsed blanket and cushions to chill on, and I'll get the bbq ready, ok?"

With everyone agreeing, they all stood up ready to do their assignments until Hannah spoke up as they were just stepping over their bench's.

"Oh Harry, you left one of your Quidditch pads in our dorm rooms by Susan's bed. I thought you'd need it back" Hannah said softly as she chucked the offending item onto the table in front of harry, for all to see, making Susan blush and everyone else look at the pad and boy.

With a look of panic on his face he grabbed the Gryffindor pad and ran.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER STAND STILL" ordered the Professor "My office now, and you lot you know what you have to do. Mr Longbottom, you go and see Hagrid. Ms Parkinson will you please help Ms Granger, Ms Bulstrode will help Ms Abbott, and Ms Bones you'd better come along and keep Mr Potter and I company too " she ordered and strode off with Harry and Susan in her wake.

"EXPLAIN" said the Deputy Headmistress loudly.

"It's was my fault Professor, there was a big argument in our common room and Hermione managed to stop the guys going for me. So I did a runner but I had nowhere to go and sleep. So I went to see Susan for a chat and I asked if I could kip on the couch, which I did" muttered Harry shifting from foot to foot.

Susan was red faced and looking at Harry wide eyed.

"Errr yes professor that's exactly what happened" she said meekly while wringing her hands together.

The old Scottish witch looked at the pair.

"Would you mind opening a window Ms Bones" she asked, and watched the confused young witch open up a small window, and come back again. "Thank you, that should let all the bullshit you two have spouted out. Now we all know what happened but you're lucky there is no proof, but I warn you that if it happens again there will be trouble...now go".

Both teens moved to the door quickly and as it opened they paused.

"And Potter, if it happens again come and see me" the Professor said in a tired voice.

Harry gave her a big smile.

"As much as I love you like a mum Professor, I don't think I'd feel comfortable sharing a bed with you" he said with a wink.

"GET OUT …..NOW!" the Teacher screamed, and she watched as the kids ran away,and as the door closed she burst out laughing. "He truly is James son and Sirius's godson" she chuckled and then cried until her stomach hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n long time no hear my fanfiction friends, sorry about the wait for this chapter but here it is, no I didn't have writers block, I was struck down with a fun virus which tried to turn me inside out, at one point I coughed so hard, I had to spit out the label from my boxers.**

 **But here we go I hope you all enjoy this chapter, once again a big thankyou for all the reviews, and the fav's and follows.**

 **So that's me signing off till next week..**

 **Peace out (drops the microphone and walks off into the evening mist)**

 **Nickp41**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Bbq & fun**

Down by the lake the party had already started. Everyone was lying about, Neville for some reason known only to him decided to be the chef for the night, while Hannah clung to his arm. The rest of the girls were chatting about the news of Susan and Harry spending the night together. Hannah had spilled as much gossip as she had, which wasn't much as Susan had stayed tight lipped over the whole affair.

It all went quiet as the missing couple turned up giggling, arm in arm.

"Ok, spill it you two" shouted Tracey "What happened? What did McGonagall say and how many detentions have you two got?" as she counted the questions on her fingers.

Harry and Susan sat down, then Hermione handed over two butter beers for them.

"Thanks Hermione" he said, with a nod coming from a still red-faced Susan. "Well young Tracey if you want to know, firstly we just slept, and the Professor said she didn't have any proof so there was nothing she could do" and broke into the biggest grin on the planet.

Hannah shot a look at Susan who just winked at her, so she knew there was more to the story, and if she was good she might be told!

Harry thought his story was holding up just fine, but the looks he got back from the other girls in the group left him a bit worried.

"Anyway, how's the food coming Nev?" he said trying to change the conversation.

Neville turned and gave him a nod.

"Not bad mate, burgers will be done in ten minutes mate. But if you need breakfast in bed I'll need the password for the badger set" he chuckled making all the girls laugh.

"Oh haha" said Susan "I'm sure it won't be long till Hannah's bed will be warmed by two" watching Hannah and the cook blush.

"I,err,don't know what you mean" stuttered Neville.

"All in good time, he only asked me out today" answered Hannah "ask me again in a couple of days" she laughed loudly making the rest of the group roll about laughing.

"Good on ya Nev" shouted Harry across the laughter, which made Neville smile back at his friend.

Luckily with the sun warm and the drinks being cold, everyone started to relax and enjoy themselves and as the food was handed out by the Longbottom couple, it got even quieter. But Harry could still see all the Slytherins stealing longing looks towards him,'what a year this is going to be' he thought.

When everyone had finished their food and settled down to enjoy the rays, Daphne piped up,

"So, when do we get our date nights with lover boy here?".

"Well as I understand it, Harry is free most evenings apart from Wednesday and as I, Pansy, Daphne and Milly have had some alone time with him, Tracey will be the first to have a date with boy wonder here" Susan surmised.

Harry huffed,

"I'm just bought and sold aren't I" he said with a grin.

"Oh, you love it Potter" said Millicent who was laying with her eyes closed soaking up the sun.

"Yes...yes I do" he replied.

"Ok Tracey, how about tonight or Monday night?" Susan asked getting her quill out.

"I've got to see Dumbledore tonight after dinner, so Ms Davis will you join me for a date on Monday night? "Harry asked in a silky voice.

"I'll think about it Potter" she spat but holding onto a giggle which made the rest of the group laugh. "Ok Harry, collect me at 7pm just outside our dorms and dress up nice boy!".

"Yes dearest" he chuckled.

Hermione leaned across and whispered,

"are you meeting for the extra training Dumbledore said about Harry?".

"I think so, I'll let you know when I get back. If I'm allowed back in the dorm that is" he said with a cold tone.

Hermione shook her head.

"I would have thought they would've calmed down by now" she said without any confidence.

"You've always got a bed in the Slytherin house Harry" shouted Pansy.

Harry barked a laugh,

"Now that would get me in trouble. You know what they say lay with a snake and you get bitten" he laughed.

"But a badger has teeth and claws" hissed Susan "and you should know that" giving him a lingering kiss on his cheek, making him gulp.

Suddenly Harry and Susan were covered in a shadow and then came a small voice,

"Do you mind if join you?".

This made everyone's head pop up,

"who's that" asked Harry trying to shade his eyes from the sun.

"It's your co-captain sir" she said in a nervous tone.

"Ginny, yeah sure, pull up a rug" he said, "if that's ok with this motley crew".

Ginny looked around and saw nothing but smiling faces apart from Hermione's.

"is that ok Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione looked into the hazel eyes of the youngest Weasley.

"is this wise Ginny, after last night's fiasco?" she said slowly.

The redhead looked sad,

"it went bad last night but I don't see why I can't make new friends and catch up with old friends, just because of a pissed off brother and ex" Ginny replied sternly.

"Hear hear, we need another fiery redhead in the group anyway, too many bloody brunettes and blondes" Susan laughed waving Ginny down next to her.

"Thanks Susan" Ginny said, as she took a seat between Susan and Harry, which made Harry's eyes flick to every one of his potential girlfriends, and they just smiled back.

"So, Gin, you reckon we're going to kick Slytherin's arse in a month time?" Harry asked happily.

With a wicked grin on her face she said,

"well snakes don't have an arse but we'll kick something" she said with a chuckle whilst hearing growl from the group.

"POTTER" growled Daphne, making direct eye contact with him "remember this morning".

Harry sat up on his haunches,

"Of course, I do Daph Daph, and I wouldn't want to do that again" he said happily.

"What you are doing Harry" whispered Ginny with a look of awe and fear.

"Just playing".

Daphne eyes bore holes into Harry's,

"What did you call me Potter?" she said with a sneer as she sat up.

Harry noticed the rest of the snakes were fidgeting too.

"I thought it could be a pretty little pet name for you, Daph Daph….I like it" he said brightly while he was getting ready to bolt to safety.

Suddenly her face went back to the ice queen persona,

"Harry Harry Harry, you lost the race this morning, and me thinks you will lose again" Daphne hissed.

He just chuckled and blew her a silent kiss,

"But no mini Daph Daph to slow me down this time" he said, "So my little sexy snake, you feeling lucky baby?" he said with a chuckle "because I am, so you'll be coming last like your team, isn't that right Gin?" and gave Ginny a nudge.

"COME HERE POTTER YOU SHIT!" Daphne shouted and stood up trying to pull out her wand.

Harry as quick as lighting took to his heels as he saw the anger flash across Daphne's face but unfortunately for him he only managed a few steps until he was taken down by four spells in the back, all shot by the Slytherins. All he could hear was laughing and then the foot falls of people coming close and then he felt himself being rolled over and saw the smiling faces of all four snakes. For once he was truly scared, they raised their wands and then everything went black.

 **Professor dumbledore**

"Come in Harry" Dumbledore said and as he looked up he chuckled "oh my Harry,have you had a bad day".

Harry sighed

"I might of pushed my luck with a lady friend of mine, might of pushed the quidditch banter a bit far".

The old man grinned happily,

"Yes, I did hear about you and heiress Greengrass this morning, was it that young lady again may I ask?".

"Well she was one of them. Maybe I pushed my luck too far knowing Tracey, Pansy and Millicent were Quidditch fans as well." Harry chuckled "I was going to ask if you could change me back".

"Really Harry? Don't you like being bald and dyed Slytherin green?" the headmaster said before erupting into laughter and with a flick of his wand Harry became himself again.

"Oh, thank god, I was getting strange looks on my way here" Harry laughed.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of him.

"Firstly, have you told any of your friends about the prophecy?" he asked in a sad tone, knowing only too well the pain that the prophecy has caused already.

"No sir" Harry answered with his head hung low. "Ron and I aren't on very good terms at the moment, and I don't want to upset Hermione".

"I know harry but you do your friends a disservice by not telling them. What about your new lady friends?" and Dumbledore saw that Harry shook his head. "Well I think we should tell them. I've had a lot of time to think about the past and I have been foolish by withholding information, secrets and lies do nothing but hurt" and he stood up and walked around "so we shall go on a new journey together. Full disclosure with all your friends, all those keen minds may help us in the end".

"Only if your sure headmaster, I just don't want to upset them" Harry said lowly.

"Harry I've seen your friends and your girlfriend and I truly believe they will stand by you forever and it was nice to see Ginevra find her place in her group. I heard they got along famously after your exit from the picnic." Dumbledore chortled "So to it Harry" and he walked across to the fireplace "Severus, Minerva, Pomona, could I have a word please".

Dumbledore sat back and waited until the three teachers walked out of the fireplace.

"In trouble again Potter, just like your father" spat Snape sport his usual sneer.

"Again, Mr Potter? Didn't I warn you this morning, and once again you've antagonized your classmates, but it did surprise us seeing you all bold and painted Slytherin green, but then again it did give us all a good laugh at dinner, didn't it Pomona" chuckled Minerva.

"Professors I am innocent of most things and only guilty when caught, but this time I am truly innocent of all crimes. Isn't that right headmaster?" Harry sang happily.

"Indeed, you are correct Harry. We are just in need of some of your students. If you could bring them up here I would appreciate it Harry, you decide who to invite" Dumbledore asked.

"Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis and the one and only Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin" said Harry, which brought a sneer from Snape and a smile from Dumbledore.

And with a final sneer Snape departed.

"Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley" Harry said and watched as Professor McGonagall followed Snape.

And with a big sigh he said "and finally Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones" Harry said...

Dumbledore nodded as Professor Sprout walked off,

"well Harry, you do have a lot of friends. This should be fun having all these young minds around again" he said.

Silence settled around the office while they waited for the arrival of his friends. The first to arrive were the Gryffindor's.

"Harry what's going on" asked a nervous looking Hermione.

"All will be explained. Please take a seat while we wait for the others Ms Granger" he said as the three lions came in.

"You ok Harry?" asked Ginny and all Harry could do was nod with a weak smile.

"Ah Ms Bones and Abbot please take a seat and before you ask Harry is fine. I will explain all when the others turn up" said the headmaster as Susan took her place next to Harry, taking his hand in her's,while Hannah sat next to her new boyfriend. "Ah wonderful here are the rest please take your seats".

"Everything ok" Harry asked Millicent as she took her seat, while Daphne chose the chair the other side of Harry, taking his other hand and giving it a squeeze.

Dumbledore stood up,

"Harry is fine and not in trouble at all Ms Bulstrode. As you all know the dark wizard Lord Voldemort has had a very unhealthy fascination with young Harry here and I'm guessing you've all read about the fight in the hall of prophecies last summer, which involved Harry, Ms Granger, Ms Weasley and Mr Longbottom as well as some other's. Tonight, you shall find out why, and over the coming months I would like you to help Harry and I to find information to stop Lord Voldemort ".

"But the prophecy was smashed and we don't know what it said headmaster" said Hermione, with Ginny and Neville agreeing.

"You are correct. However, we have another copy, as I was told about the prophecy from the source. So, I will now tell you all the whole prophecy" Dumbledore explained and then recounted the prophecy.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

"Now before you start talking, this applied to two families at the time, the Potters and the Longbottom's" Dumbledore explained, bringing gasps and stares towards Neville and Harry.

Neville hung his head,

"Is this why my Mum and Dad were attacked Professor" he asked meekly.

"Actually, no Neville. It may shock you to know this but Lord Voldemort is a half blood. So when he heard part of the prophecy, he decided it would be Harry that would be his undoing and not the pureblood. But after he had killed Harry's Mum and Dad, then tried to kill Harry and was destroyed, his supporters thought the Longbottom's knew what had happened. That's why I'm afraid they were tortured and not killed." Dumbledore said softly looking directly at Neville.

Hannah was hugging Neville tight and every girl was in shock.

"So, if I'm right about this, the prophecy says Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort, and that's why he keeps on going after him" explains Hermione, while giving Harry a sad look.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's true" said the kindly headmaster, to the sounds of gasps and sorrow for their friend.

Tears started to run down Harry's face.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry? Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked softly.

"I didn't want to upset you. It is my burden to bare, not yours or anyone else's. He's coming to kill me and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me" Harry whispered.

"Oh, you prat Potter, all of us here are either classed as blood traitors or mudbloods, so we are screwed anyway. Being with you just means we get to die with a smile on our faces" chuckled Tracey and sending him a wink.

"Ok now listen everybody, I'm going to do everything I can to save Harry and all of you. But I'm old and sick, and I need help" Dumbledore said, showing off his normally well-hidden blackened hand.

"Oh, sir what happened" gasped Ginny, as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Something quite dark and powerful disagreed with me, and would've killed me. But Professor Snape managed to hold it at bay in my hand. But it will grow soon enough and take my life" Dumbledore said kindly "but I've lived a long time, so enough is enough I think".

"Sir" Harry said "if it's trapped in your hand then why not cut it of, that will stop it spreading. That's what the Muggle hospitals do with infected limbs" and he looked at Hermione who was nodding in agreement.

A thoughtful look spread across the old man's face.

"Now why didn't I think of that?!" he said with a huge smile. "I'll go to a healer friend of mine and see if he can, thank you Harry. But anyway, what I'm now going to show you all is Voldemort's life, so we can learn about him. To kill your enemy, you must know your enemy, so let's press on shall we".

With that the group watched the memories of a Bob Ogden and the meeting with Voldemort's relatives. It was only when it ended Hermione piped up once again.

"Professor I think I've seen that locket, it was at erm Sirius's house when we were cleaning it" she said and saw the tired headmaster's eyes sparkle.

"Really Ms Granger, that is great news. Harry, we should go there straight away, of course once you've bidden you friends good night" the headmaster said then walking away to tell Minerva that he and Harry will be leaving for an hour or two.

The room went silent for a time until Harry stood up, throwing his hands up,

"Welcome to my life ladies, I won't blame you if you want to walk away" he said with a forced laugh.

"Harry James Potter, I've been by your side since our first year. So don't think you're getting rid of me now" Hermione said sternly, pulling him into a rib breaking hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "stay safe and I'll wait for you in the common room" and she walked out wiping her tears away.

Milly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss, and as they pulled away they put their foreheads together.

"We've already talked about this Harry. I love you and I'll be by your side until the end" she whispered and with a peck on the lips "stay safe and see you at breakfast".

Neville and Hannah turned up next, she kissed him on the cheek with tears in her eyes, and Neville grabbed his hand.

"You know me Harry, I'll be fighting beside you all the way to hell and back. House Longbottom has always stood side by side with House Potter and always will, my brother" he said proudly.

"Cheers you two" Harry replied and pulled Neville into a hug "and I will proudly call you brother" and as they pulled away they nodded stiffly as they tried to hold their emotions in check after what they had shared.

As the new couple walked away it was Tracey's turn and unsurprising for her personality she launched herself into Harry's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, tried to snog his face off, and with a smack she pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere Potter. Besides, it's date night tomorrow, so come back you hear me?!" she said as Harry let her down gently.

Ginny walked up and looked into his eyes, and that's where hazel met emerald.

"I've fought by your side and you've always known about my feelings Harry. Come back safe" she whispered and kissed him on his cheek but very close to his lips.

Harry looked around with a look of disbelief.

"I'm only going with Dumbledore! I feel like you're sending me to my doom" he laughed.

Pansy walked up and grabbed his collar, pulling him into a kiss.

"They are just showing how much they care and love you. Don't belittle it Harry. I love you and will stand by your side whatever happens" she whispered and with a sway of her hips she disappeared.

Albus came back into the room.

"We must leave Harry. I'm sorry but time is slipping away" he said.

"I'll be right there" Harry said turning to Susan and Daphne.

They both walked towards him, hugging and kissing him on his cheeks.

"We are with you Harry, now and forever" said Susan.

"Stay safe, come back to us and know this Harry; we love you" whispered Daphne, then taking Susan's hand and leading her away.

"You're a very lucky man Harry. But now we must leave" Dumbledore said as he threw the powder into the fireplace, said "twelve grimmauld place", walked into the fire and disappeared.

And as Harry chucked the powder into the fire to follow, he lent against the fireplace and whispered,

"Yes I am. Very lucky" and then as he steeled himself he said out loud "twelve

grimmauld place" and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again my fan-fiction friends, once again the illness bird has shat on myself and my dear editor, but we have managed between us to get this out, I hope you like it and the updates should go back to the usual weekends and larger chapter…**

 **Ps I do not own harry potter, because if I did I would of replaced my blood with cider by now.**

 **Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter..**

 **Nickp41…signing off for now…**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Thiefs and stories**

"STUPEFY!" boomed a voice and the room was lit with a red flash.

That's what Harry saw and heard as he landed out of the fireplace, in an instant he rolled and brought up his wand, while searching for a target.

"Hold your fire Harry, it is just I" said the headmaster, then holding his hands up said "Lumos" making the room they were in come alive with light.

Harry lowered his wand and gazed at the Professor,

"is everything ok sir? Is there someone here?" he asked scanning the room.

Dumbledore gave a weak smile and with a wave of his wand he turned on all the lamps in the house.

"That's better. Well Harry, when I arrived I bumped into an old friend who seemed to be treating your inheritance with a light-fingered manner" he said pointing down to a prone body.

All Harry saw was a heap of old rags.

"Who is it Sir?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus Fletcher. He decided to put up a bit of a fight but not to worry, and what do we have here?" Dumbledore said, lifting up a suitcase and when he opened it "oh my,i believe he has tried to take the Black family silver!".

Suddenly they heard a pitter patter of tiny feet,

"Bastard! Try to steal my Mistresses silver and my Masters locket" shouted a very bloody and angry Kreacher, who started to hit the unconscious man with a frying pan.

"Kreacher,what are you doing here" Harry asked, trying to stifle his laughter at the beating the man was getting. "You're meant to be at Hogwarts".

Kreacher's big eyes narrowed in on Harry and he started muttering,

"Ah the Potter boy is back and the blood traitor headmaster. My mistress will be displeased" and he gave Mundungus another smack.

Harry stood over Kreacher with his hands on his hips,

"Kreacher, by magic I am you Master and you will answer me. What are you doing here?" he ordered making the Elf shake with fear.

"I was summoned by the Black wards, Master and as I appeared this foul creature hit me" the Elf sobbed "He took the Master's Order Of Merlin, and the Mistresses silver, and .. and and..he took Master Regulus' locket" and with that he fell onto the floor sobbing.

Harry looked down into the case and he could almost feel the evil pouring from it. He took a step away as Dumbledore bent down and took out the egg-shaped locket with the emerald snake on it. He watched the headmaster slip it into his pocket with a smile.

"Kreacher, when you're ready can you tell us the story about the locket please" Harry asked in such friendly tones that the house elf cried that much harder.

It took ten minutes for Kreacher to calm down. During that time Dumbledore had vanished the very angry thief and had changed the Wards, so no one but himself and Harry could enter. When he came back Harry and Kreacher were chatting in the kitchen with all the stolen items on the table.

"How's everything here Harry?" the headmaster asked, taking a seat and he was instantly served a cup of tea by the now smiling Elf. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a quizzical look.

Harry smiled,

"I have given Kreacher the personal items of his former Great Masters as his own, so he can protect them, and I've said that at the weekends he can stay here and look after his Mistress's house. He can get it ready for when I move in after my education, isn't that right Kreacher?" he asked happily.

"Yes, Master Harry, he has been very kind to forgive old Kreacher for his old ways" Kreacher said while bowing low.

"Now my old friend, take a seat and tell us about the locket and Master Regulus, if you would" Harry asked kindly.

The house elf looked at the two wizards with tears in his eyes,

"When Master Regulus was just out of Hogwarts, he decided to do his pure-blooded duty and joined the dark lord's forces, and that made his parents so proud. But as time went by I saw my Master change from the happy young man I served loyally, to a shadow of a man. Then one day he told me to accompany the Dark Lord, as he needed an Elf. So, the Dark Lord took me to a dark cave filled with water, with a small island in the middle with a crystal basin. We journeyed in a small boat and upon arrival he ordered me to drink the potion from the basin. It burned. It burned my insides so much, but the Dark Lord just laughed, and when I had finished he dropped the locket into the basin, and watched as it refilled" kreacher shuddered with the memories flooding back.

Harry stroked the old elf's back,

"How did you escape Kreacher?" he asked kindly.

"Master Regulus was worried when the Dark Lord returned without me, so when he got home he called for me and hid me so I could heal myself. But a week later Master Regulus came back almost insane and just kept on muttering 'he must be stopped, it's unholy, he must be stopped' and then he ordered me to take him to the cave and made me promise to have him drink the potion this time and swap lockets, and once it was done I was to destroy it. I begged him to let me drink the potion, but he said it was his penance for the evil acts he had done in the Dark Lord's service. The potion made him scream constantly but I followed his order, and watched as my much-loved master was dragged to his death into that dark lake".

Kreacher was destroyed after the retelling of the story,

"I tried everything to destroy it but all my power didn't even make a mark on it. So I let my Master down, and lied to his parents who were so worried about him" he bawled.

Harry leaned forward and took the servant's hands,

"No Kreacher, listen to Master Harry. You didn't let him down. Yes, you couldn't destroy it but you kept it safe, and now Dumbledore will destroy it. So, your Master didn't lose his life for nothing. You have honor Kreacher. You are a true servant of the blacks and I'll be proud to call you my friend and servant" he said softly and looked at the now beaming headmaster "now Kreacher, go and clean yourself up to a Black standard, put all your new things away safely,and head back to Hogwarts".

With a bow,

"Yes, Master Harry" Kreacher replied and with a crack he disappeared.

Dumbledore clapped his hands,

"Oh well done Harry. I think you and your friends will be getting some points tonight" he said gleefully "shall we depart Harry?".

"Just one thing before we leave Sir" Harry said.

"Yes Harry".

Harry took a photo out of his pocket and slid it towards Dumbledore,

"Did you know that Draco was a death eater?" he asked. But the question hung in the air as the headmaster paled as he looked at the photo showing the unconscious Draco with the dark mark clearly visible. "Did you know?".

With a sigh Dumbledore answered,

"Yes Harry, I knew. But I've got people watching him at all times. You are safe Harry, trust me" the sad headmaster pleaded.

Harry stormed around the kitchen,

"Trust? I do sir. But now we have two death eaters in the school, and god knows how many more. How long till they band together? And yes, I might be safe but my friends, they might not be as lucky" he said loudly.

"Please Harry calm down, everything will be ok, I promise" Dumbledore begged "Lets not part angry at each other. We've dealt another blow to Voldemort, and I will explain why at our next meeting" and he stood up and walked to the fireplace. "Shall we go Harry?".

Harry nodded quietly, followed the headmaster and disappeared back to Hogwarts. When they got there Dumbledore placed a quick call to his friend in St Mungo's asking if he could come over to see about his arm.

"That was a very good idea Harry, about amputating my arm. I don't know why I didn't think of it before" the headmaster chuckled.

Harry headed towards the door,

"Well you're a busy man Sir, and by the way I do trust you" he said sadly and opened the door to leave, but turned back to the smiling headmaster "but if someone gets hurt because of Draco, I will deal with it as I see fit" and as Harry said that, he saw the old man pale, "Goodnight headmaster".

"Good night Harry".

Harry made his way back through the dark deserted castle, thoughts of all the things that had happened not just today but throughout the start of the year. He gave the password at Gryffindor tower, headed in, and true to their words sat waiting for him was Hermione, Ginny and Neville.

"Harry" they called out and ran straight to him and the two girls pulled him into a big hug.

"We were so worried, it seems like you've been ages" said Hermione.

"Did it go all ok? Did you find it?" questioned the young fiery redhead.

Harry sighed and gave them a smile and took a seat on the sofa, then was flanked by both girls which each took one of his hands. He looked up at his friend and said,

"Did you want to sit on my lap mate?!" and gave him a wink.

"Nah you're alright mate. You're not my type, tits are too small!" Neville said with a laugh.

"Neville, language" barked Hermione, while Ginny and Harry laughed.

Harry looked at Ginny then her hand holding his,

"Gin,are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble between you and Dean, and I know Ron hates me, but he is your brother".

With that Ginny stood up and in a very molly esque way put her hands on her hips, staring down at Harry, which made all three lean back,

"Now you listen here Harry James Potter" she barked.

'I'm always in trouble when they say my full name' Harry thought and watched her carry on.

"I have loved you since the first time I saw you, and yes it was a fan girl crush. But then you saved my life in my first year because of that damned diary" she said and visibly shuddered "then it wasn't any longer a fan girl crush. I fell for you big time, but for some unknown god damn reason every time I saw you I fell to pieces, then this one here" and pointed at Hermione "told me to move on and start dating and live a little. Yes, I cared for Dean, I really did. But he was so jealous, not just you, but of every swinging dick in the place!".

"Ginny, that's no language for a lady" berated Hermione while the boys laughed.

Ginny just smirked and waved it away,

"I'm no lady anyway, so why pretend Hermione" she said with a giggle "Harry, Dean was smothering me from day one. But as I was with him, you and I managed to get on better chatting and laughing, even a bit of flirting…. but of cause 'noble fucking Harry Potter' wouldn't cross those boundaries, so over the summer I thought stupidly that I had time to get to know you better and see if we could have something together. Because I knew it was only a matter of time until Dean and I would self-implode!" she started to pace up and down "But now Harry fucking Potter suddenly decides to mix things up a bit!".

Neville started to get up,

"I think it's time for my bed" he said softly.

"You stay there Neville" Ginny spat in fury making the older boy go pale and sit back down. Then she turned back round, her flame red hair whipping through the air,

"Not only do you start talking to other girls. You all but start dating half of fucking Slytherin! Don't get me wrong they are great and fun, but what a way to piss off most of the girls in the school, and you did it in pretty much one day too! So not only do you have four Slytherins hanging off your arm and Susan. You've made a good portion of the girls in this place wanting to be with you hating the girls who are, and all the blokes want to kill you for having some of the most desirable girls in Hogwarts running after you".

She then reclaimed her seat next to Harry and let herself calm down, once again took his hand and explained,

"Harry, when you were sparked out today for playing 'let's wind up the snakes', Susan and I as well as the other girls had a chat and they've agreed to let me join your little clique. They said it was only a matter of time until I joined anyway, smart girls that lot. So, in answer to your question yes I am sure. Dean and I are done, and Ron? Well he's just being his idiot self and if he wants to ruin your friendship over Tracey and that lot, well let him" Ginny then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

The room was silent for a good few seconds till Hermione broke it,

"So, did you find it Harry?".

A shocked Harry just nodded and then told them story about Mundungus and Kreacher as well as Sirius's brother. Then he finished off with his warning to Dumbledore about Draco,

"I even showed him the photo but he still won't do anything" he said shaking his head "but anyway I'm really tired and I need my bed if that's alright".

Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the cheek,

"Goodnight Harry" she whispered and stood up and leaving quickly, followed by Neville who just slapped him on the shoulder and bid him goodnight.

That just left Ginny who was still holding his hand, which she used to pull him up and led him up the stairs and to where Neville had disappeared to,

"Night night Harry" she said softly as she wrapped her soft hands through his messy hair and pulled him into a long lingering kiss. "I'm glad we can be friends".

The dumbfounded Harry watched her hips sway as she walked away but as she reached her dorm's door she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder,

"Oh Harry, for my date night I'd like us to go flying on your firebolt under the stars. Night harry" she said seductively and disappeared leaving him to his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my fellow fanfiction buddies, I have survived to post another short chapter, but I am hoping to post another one either tomorrow or Monday, all depends on how my liver copes with cider tonight…so CHEERSSSSSSS.**

 **I have no rights over harry potter or any other character's, if I did I want luna, she seems fun…**

 **Read on people, and I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 13**

In the morning Harry walked down into the common room after getting the cold shoulder from Ron, Dean and Seamus which didn't bother him as it seemed to happen to him on a regular basis. As he descended into the common room he was tackled by a flying Hermione.

"You ok Harry? Did you sleep well?" she asked as she pushed him back slightly to stare into his eyes.

He nodded,

"Yeah I'm fine Hermione. Sleep was 'so so'. You ok?" he asked as he looked back and saw Neville and Ginny standing behind her, the later gave him a wink with a small smile.

"Of course, I'm fine, now we better go down for breakfast" said Hermione, linking arms and dragging Harry past the other two. "You two coming or what?".

The four lions headed down to breakfast and took their normal places alongside the Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls. The normal good-natured banter continued throughout breakfast until Daphne decide the mention the elephant in the room. She reached across  
the table and held Harry's hand,

"So how did it go last night Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry gave her a wink and in low tones explained about the night's events including the conversion about Draco,

"So, in conclusion, watch your backs. I don't trust that little weasel or his so-called friends" he hissed.

"So, Dumbledore won't do a thing about a known death eater in the school?" said an amazed Ginny.

"No, but I warned him. If I find out he's hurt anyone, I'll deal with him myself." Harry explained between sips of his juice. "Well we better get to our classes. I'll see you up in Charm's Suze, save me a seat" and he smiled as she nodded emphatically.  
"Before you all disappear can Mills and Tracey hang back?" making the rest of the girls frown but slowly move away after giving him a kiss goodbye. He watched them slowly walk away,

"Ok Mills looks like a nice day, lunch normal spot?".

With a big grin, she leaned in and kissed him,

"of cause my lovely. I'll grab some sandwiches and meet you there" she said, kissing him again and leaving with a skip in her step.

Tracey leaned across the table and gave him a kiss,

"So, Harry, what do you want from me?!" she said giving him a sultry wink.

With a crocked smile on his face he grabbed her hand,

"Well my Tracey, it's about our date tonight. I'll come and get you at 7pm, we'll have dinner together in a nice quiet place and then something special, which I hope you'll like" Harry said lovingly.

Tracey was bouncing in her seat with excitement,

"Oh, Harry I can't wait, our first date alone" she said as she squealed with excitement. "I'd better go. I'll see you in class after lunch" and leaned across and kissing him hard "love you Harry" and she ran off to her classes.

As Harry headed out of the hall he noticed three very aggressive sneers, but as he walked away he thought 'Dean, you snooze you lose buddy and Ron! Draco can get fucked!' and carried on out, but quickly jumped into a spare classroom.

"Dobby" he shouted.

"You called Master Harry" said a bowing Dobby, the free house Elf.

"Dobby my friend, how are you doing?" Harry asked as he knelt and hugged him.

"Oh, Master Harry, I am so happy to serve you. You are so kind to old Dobby" he wept.

Harry sat cross legged and looked into the Elf's globe like eye's.

"I need a favour my friend. I'm taking a young lady out tonight, o would you be able to set me a table for two in the kitchens and a nice meal?" he asked kindly.

"Anything for the great Harry Potter and his Lady. I shall get this done. What time will you arrive?" asked the little bouncing house elf.

Harry smiled,

"We'll be there at just after seven, and her name is Tracey. Oh, and another favour. While we are eating can you go to the Room of Requirement and decorate? Something nice to give her a lovely surprise and some music, can you do that my friend?" he said  
with a hopeful tilt of his head.

"It would be my honour Master Harry, consider it done" Dobby wept.

"Thank you, my friend. Now I'd better go, I'm late for class. See you tonight Dobby" Harry shouted as he ran out of the door.

Luckily, he arrived at class just as the other students were making their way into the room. He saw Susan standing at the back smiling back at him, he moved behind her and slid his hands around her waist,

"Miss me Suzie?" he whispered into her ear making her giggle.

"I always miss you. Did you sort out your date with Tracey luv?" she whispered back as they filtered into the classroom.

"Yep, it should be fun" he replied "uhhh, are you sure all of you are ok with this? I'm nervous Sue, I don't want to upset anyone".

The fiery redhead turned around quickly and prodded a finger in Harry's chest,

"Now listen here Harry Potter, we've talked about this already and we've all agreed, and to be perfectly honest you are now outnumbered" she spat while still prodding his chest "now listen Harry. We all love you and we're not going anywhere. We are willing  
to share as long as you are, and we will be by your side through everything. You got that?".

"Yes Sue. Sorry Sue" Harry said with his head hanging low.

"MR POTTER, MS BONES WHEN YOU'RE READY, IF YOU PLEASE" shouted Professor Flitwick.

Susan stole a kiss and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the classroom,

"I'm sorry Professor. Harry was being a prat so I had to retrain him" she said while taking her seat and pulling down with her.

The little professor chuckled,

"Is this true, Mr Potter" he asked.

"Seems so Professor. It's not the first time, and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last" Harry stated earnestly making the rest of the class laugh.

"Well at least you are honest Mr Potter, now let's learn something" said the teacher happily.

The morning lessons went well, apart from cold looks from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff boys alike. But Susan kept on telling him not to worry and cheered him up during the lessons by letting her hand slip down between his legs to give him a good morning  
rub.

"Suze, you're going to be the death of me one day" as a cough flew out of him as she grabbed his privates.

"No silly, you won't die. You just need some more bed rest with me" she said giving him another rub, but stopping quickly under the stern eye of the teacher.

At lunchtime Harry bade farewell to his friends and headed off to the space by the lake where he could already see Millicent stretched out enjoying the last bit of sunshine till the Scottish weather changed. He sat down next to her and leant in for a  
kiss.

"Hey you" he whispered and kissed her gently.

"Hey you back. Did you have a good morning?" she asked, cupping his cheek and pulling him down onto her for a more of a full-on greeting, letting sighs of pleasure escape her mouth as they expressed how much they care for each other.

Harry pulled away and laid down next to her, letting her roll over so she could lean onto his chest and talk face to face,

"Morning was ok Mills. Just trying to get through the day. Last night, despite being scared of losing you all, has cheered me up a bit because for once in my life I don't feel…...alone."

"Harry, trust me you will never be alone again and with six girlfriends now, trust me you won't be ever alone, or walking straight again" she said with a girlish giggle "plus you've got Hannah and Neville and of course good old bookworm Granger".

"Thanks Mills, you're certainly are the one and only" he laughed as he rubbed her back before slowly pushing over onto her back and diving into a kiss while letting his hands massage her vast breast making her moan.

"Oh Harry, I wish we could spend all day here my love" she moaned as she pulled him on top of her which pushed her skirt up to her thigh as they kissed.

Harry stroked her naked thigh as her legs were wrapped around his waist. He could feel himself nudge into her panty clad womanhood which made them both groan with pleasure. He lowered his hand and massaged her ample arse making her moan even louder. Harry  
smiled down at her seeing her smiling back. That's when he noticed that a few of her blouse buttons had popped open to reveal her large breasts which were covered by a lacy see through bra, so he could see her now aroused nipples.

"Harry, we have to get going or we are going to be late…. again" she said sadly, as she saw his face drop. But then he gave her nipple a kiss through their lace house "oh god Harry...yes".

With a grin on his face he pulled away and stood up showing off his trouser bulge and looked down at his girlfriend lying back beaming up at him and looking a bit dishevelled.

"Looking sexy as hell Mills" Harry said with a wink and watched as she gave her breast a quick squeeze

.

"Come back to bed lover" she giggled and beckoned him back.

"Oh, come on you tease, you said we had to go" he pleaded and then watch her decay into laughter.

"Oh, you are so easy Harry" she barked "come on help me up lover" and she held out her hand.

It only took a few minutes for them to make themselves presentable and then they headed off to their potions class with Professor Slughorn, walking arm in arm chatting away. As they arrived they were greeted by the girls from Slytherin, as well as Hermione  
and Susan. Harry joined the puff girl and Hermione, as well as Lavender Brown, after kissing Harry goodbye, Millicent joined her friends who instantly started to gossip.

The lesson didn't go too badly, apart from Slughorn fawning all over Harry and trying to invite Harry to one of his after-school socials. But Harry managed to put him off by saying he was busy with homework and quidditch, Harry didn't have his own work  
book so he had to borrow one. It was covered in lots of amendments which made it hard to work from, but after a leap of faith he started to follow the handwritten notes, and as luck would have it made his potion perfect. The downside of this was a  
very pissed off bushy haired Hermione, but as a prize for best potion he received a bottle of **_Felix Felicis_**. Hmmmm, maybe I'll get lucky tonight, he thought as he looked back towards a smiling Tracey who winked back.

Later that day Harry was getting dressed for his date, whilst being watched by his new best friend Neville. Harry decided to wear a Muggle tuxedo with a jade green waistcoat which matched his eyes, but with no tie for that casual look.

"Looking forward to it Buddy?" smiled Neville as he flicked through a magazine.

"Actually, I am mate. I know it's weird having all these girls wanting to be with me, and with it comes all the grief but it's nice to feel wanted" Harry said softly as he tried to tame his hair. "Why won't this mop ever stay down?" He asked himself,  
to the sounds of Neville laughing. "What are the feelings in the house about me mate…. any rumblings?".

Neville threw down the magazine and rubbed his head,

"Not that I've heard from this lot" Neville gestured to the empty beds in their dorm "but i think I've been tarred with the same brush as you. But who cares? It's only school, right?"

Harry threw his arms up in the air,

"Exactly, who cares right. Plus, as you know when you're an heir to a noble house it adds a bit of pressure doesn't it?!" Harry added.

"Truthfully Harry, I'm trying not to think about it. But most of the parents in our world do meet at school and therefore the marriages last. I think it's the magic. It creates a stronger bond. I'm already feeling it with Hannah" Neville said with a small  
smile.

"I'm happy for you Nev. I truly am".

"Thanks mate, have you felt that connection between you and your army of ladies?" he said with a wink.

Harry nodded,

"Yeah, I have mate, never felt anything quite like it".

Neville sat up quickly,

"Fantastic mate" he congratulated his friend by hugging him. "Who do you feel the connection to? If you don't mind me asking".

"Milly and Susan. I just feel so calm around them and at home, but the only regret I have in all this is...Ron" Harry said sadly, and with a sigh he turned towards his friend. "How do I look Buddy?".

"Well mate, you're not my type. But you look great".

"Oh, Nev don't break my heart! I've waited so long for you!" Harry laughed holding his hands over his heart.

"You prat" laughed Neville. "Come on you're going to be late".

Laughing as they headed downstairs Harry heard a few wolf whistles as he walked into the common room.

"Looking good Harry" said Hermione putting down her book. "He scrubs up well, doesn't he Gin".

"Certainly does. Good enough to eat" purred Gin, bringing more dark looks from several boys in the room.

"Thanks girls. Well-off I go, wish me luck" he said happily.

"Good luck" the girls replied.

"Off to see one of your slag Snakes are you Potter?" spat Ron from over in the far corner and the room suddenly hushed.

Harry turned slowly and faced his old friend.

"Ron, let's not do this dance again. I know you're not happy with my choices and I understand, but don't go calling any of them names or we will have a problem" he said it so calmly but it was ice cold and his magic pulsed throughout the room forcing  
people back into their seats. Ron suddenly looked worried along with most of the students in the room.

"Let this be the end of it" Harry warned and walked out of the silent room, but as he headed down the hallway he heard a raised voice.

"You utter twat Ron. You're on a road to loneliness if you don't grow up" shouted Hermione as the door closed.

In the Slytherin girl dorm Tracey was bubbling with excitement,

"Do you think he'd like it?" she asked to her friends.

"You'll have him eating out of your hands. You look stunning" admired Millicent, with the rest of the girls agreeing as well.

"What time is it? Is it time?" Tracey asked nervously.

Daphne looked at her watch,

"Yep, we'll walk you down and remember to get Harry to send us a Patronus so we can meet you when you get back too".

Tracey nodded but she was just staring at the clock.

"OK let's get you downstairs" said Pansy, getting up from her bed.

As they walked down there were whispers and a couple of giggles. But as they headed to the door what they were all dreading happened.

"Off to see Scar head are you Davis? Disgusting. You're letting your family and your house down by having anything to do with that filthy half-blood bastard" Malfoy spat, slouching in a soft sofa surrounded by his so-called friends.

"I don't know why you care so much Malfoy? Why don't you just go to bed with that well used wrist of yours" snarled back an angry Pansy.

"Don't you talk to me like that ever again Parkinson. I owned you once before and it'll happen again don't you worry" he barked sending spittle into the fire

.

Pansy turned with anger in her eyes.

"You touch me ever again Draco and I will cut off the offending part" she shouted with such venom. "And besides, none of us are letting anyone down. Unless of course it was letting down womanhood everywhere, if we ever wanted to go out with you" and Pansy  
laughed as his cheeks went pink.

As they stepped out they could hear some of the older students laughing at the blonde ferret,

"What a little prick" spat Tracey.

"Everything ok ladies" said Harry as he walked down the stairs, but then stopped. "Wow, you look beautiful Tracey".

She was wearing a cream knee length dress with light makeup, hair in a ponytail and 3inch heels.

"Thank you, Harry, you don't look half bad yourself" she replied blushing furiously.

"Then may I escort you to dinner m'lady?" he said bowing down and making all the girls giggle. He stood next to her and let her arm link with his. "Don't worry girls, she'll be safe with me, I promise".

"We know Harry, just send us a Patronus when you're bringing her back, and we'll meet you here" said Pansy as she looked towards the Slytherin common room. "Just in case, you know?".

Harry nodded,

"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble. So, I'll get my friendly house Elf to take you straight into your dorm if you like? Then you gals can stay all tucked up in bed".

"Sounds like a plan" said Millicent.

"I might even come with Tracey. You know door to bed service, just in case?" he ventured with a wink.

All the girls laughed but they all had hungry looks on their faces.

"In your dreams Potter" chipped in Daphne.

"Oh, that too Daphne, I can promise you that" chuckled the green-eyed Wizard. "Shall we go my love" he asked Tracey, and as she nodded they headed towards the kitchen.

 **Short but sweet, hope you liked it..**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promise, my proof reader has worked hard and managed to get another chapter out for you good people.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, and once again I hope you will enjoy my little fic..**

 **As ever I do not own of have any right to harry potter, because if I had, I wouldn't have to work in the morning…**

 **Enjoy….. Nickp41 out**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Lordships, dates and woes**

As Harry and Tracey entered the kitchen, they were met by a very smart looking Dobby, who was dressed just like a waiter.

"Good evening Master Harry and his pretty lady, please come this way" said the happy Elf.

Harry smiled.

"Thank you Dobby, you're looking very smart this evening" he said, and watched the Elf beam with pride before introducing the lady on his arm. "and this Tracey Davis, my date for this evening".

"Nice to meet you Dobby" said Tracey while giving him a small curtsey.

Tears started to fall down the cheek of the elf.

"Oh, Master Harry and Mistress Tracey, you're too kind. But please take your seats and I will serve your starter momentarily".

As they took their seats they were swarmed by the other house Elves, offering drinks and laying napkins on laps, and finally Dobby brought their food. They chatted and giggled and as they waited for the next course they held hands. Tracey was having the time of her life, she even started to play footsie with her date!

"So, Harry, tell me about yourself, and not the chosen one, or the boy who lived, the real you" she asked gripping his hand hard and looking directly into his eyes.

This made him feel awkward. How much should he say? He has his secrets and they are his Burdon and his alone.

"Well I'm quite boring really. I love Quidditch as you should know" he said giving a wink. "I like to read, and spend time with my friends; new and old".

Tracey could feel the gaps in his story so she decided to push Harry, just a little bit though.

"What are your family like Harry? Tell me about them? And as one of your girlfriends, when

will I meet them?" she probed with a smile

Harry's face blanched.

"My relatives hate magic, and to be honest they aren't too keen on me either" he said with a strange smile on his face. "But if you're lucky you will never have to meet them Tracey".

This made her scowl a bit. She thought it was weird how he said relatives and not family, what's going on here? she thought but decided to leave that for another day, or until she can talk to the girls about it.

"Are they your only family Harry?" she asked softly deciding that's as far as she was willing to push tonight.

"Yeah that's all. I've got a Godfather but that's about it, but please tell me about your family" he asked eagerly.

Taking a sip of wine, she took a deep breath.

"I'm an only child, so I get what I want" she said with a wink. "I live with my Mum, Amanda and Dad, Matthew. We live in a lovely home near Daphne, but not as big as their bloody place! But there's no one else. We're a tight knit family and love to do things with each other when I'm home".

"Sounds nice. What do they do? If you don't mind me asking?".

"Well Dad is a lawyer and Mum helps out with his practice and works in other shops just to meet people. Otherwise she says she'd just be another bored housewife" she explained chuckling away.

Harry smiled.

"They sound nice Trace. I can't wait to meet them" he said happily.

Tracey clapped her hands excitedly.

"well roll on Christmas Harry. Susan said she is just waiting on a reply from her Aunt. Once that arrives we all can write home and ask if you can come and visit us lovely ladies" she said with a giggle.

"Can't wait" he beamed.

After their desert Harry pulled Dobby aside and asked about the rest of the evening's entertainment, and with a smile he turned towards his date.

"Are you ready for the next part of our evening" Harry asked with a crooked grin on his face.

Tracey jumped up all excitedly.

"Oh yes yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Now now young lady, it's a surprise. Come with me" he said and he held out his arm which she took. "And thank you for a wonderful meal" He said, bowing to the now very happy house Elves.

They headed up to the 7th floor and stood outside a door which Tracey recognised.

"Is this the Room of Requirement Harry?" she asked.

"Yep. Now close your eyes and take my hand, trust me" he whispered, and as she did as he had asked he instructed "now walk this way".

She was nervous as Harry led her into a dark room filled with music.

"Ok beautiful, open your eyes" he whispered in her ear making her shiver with excitement.

As she opened her eyes she gasped at the sight. The room was dark but with a ceiling which looked like the night sky with hundreds of sparkling stars.

"Oh Harry, this is beautiful".

"Just like you Tracey".

She leapt into his arms giving him a long deep kiss. It seemed to last forever and they both felt their magic mingle and accept each other as one.

"oh Harry, this is the best night of my life"

.

"I'm glad you like it love" he said running his hand down to her hip.

She shook her head.

"Like it?! That doesn't even come close Harry. I love it" she replied before giving him a long sensual kiss.

As they parted, panting Harry whispered,

"Tracey Davis, will you take this dance with me?" and as she nodded the volume of the music increased and they started to dance the night away, only stopping to kiss and whisper sweet nothings to each other, until Dobby popped into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you Master Harry, but it's past curfew" Dobby said and bowed.

Tracey clung to Harry even harder.

"I don't want this night to end Harry" she wept.

"I know Trace, I don't either. But we have to go. I'll tell you what, if the weather is good let's have lunch together tomorrow" he said as she clamped her lips onto his.

As they embraced Dobby took hold of the two teenagers and with a pop they appeared in the Slytherin girl's dormitory and they instantly heard the wolf whistles from the other girls! Tracey slowly broke apart, with a red face, and beamed at all her friends.

Harry just stared around the place, seeing all the girls in their nightwear apart from Milly who just had a towel wrapped around her, and she looked right into his eyes and winked and gave a knowing smile.

"Penny for your thoughts Potter" chuckled Millicent.

"More like five years in Azkaban for my thoughts! Anyway, I'd better go. Tracey, it has been enchanting" he said, and with that he bowed and with a pop he disappeared with his friend the house Elf.

"How was it Trace?" Daphne asked.

Tracey just smiled.

"Perfection, in every way" She replied, and with a smile on her face she headed off to change.

All the girls looked at each other and all knew what the others were thinking. 'when's my turn'.

Luckily for harry most of the Gryffindor's were in bed fast asleep, or at least pretending to be. Only Neville seemed to be awake.

"How did it go mate?"

"Perfect mate, bloody perfect, put another one on that connection list mate" he sighed but turned toward Ron when he heard a noise come from his bed, but then just shrugged and turned back to his new best friend.

"You're a lucky man Harry Potter. Obviously not as lucky as me because I've got Hannah, but you're still lucky in your own way" Neville chuckled and settled down for the night

…

As Harry led down in his bed all he could think about was how lucky he was to have those lovely women wanting to be with him. Life is good...for once, he thought as he let sleep claim him.

Harry woke up the next day and met up with Daphne for their morning run/snogging session! Daphne was over the moon about how happy Tracey was, and how he's really got to pull something really special out the bag for her date. They ran all the way back to the castle to get ready for breakfast but when Harry got back from his shower there was a note on his bed.

MEET ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN, IN THE UNUSED CLASSROOM ON THE 6TH FLOOR, LOVE GIN XX

Harry smiled, got dressed and headed up the stairs to see Gin. The door was ajar so he edged his way in but instantly realised his mistake, he reached for his wand but froze when he felt a wand pressed to the back off his head.

"Don't move Potter, unless you want your brains fried" hissed the voice of Draco "now move" and he pushed Harry into the room.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped angrily.

Draco laughed.

"Not just me Potter. Look around" and he grabbed Harry's wand and threw it into the corner of the room. "You've made a lot of people angry with your antics".

Harry was now worried as he saw the group in front of him. Dean, Ron and Seamus looking like they could kill. Crabbe and Goyle. Alongside them was Ernie MacMillan, Zacharias Smith, Theodore Nott, Terry Boot and Michael Corner.

"What do you lot want?" Harry shouted with a sneer, even though fear was spreading through his body, and he was regretting leaving his spare wand in his trunk.

"Payback Potter, for you taking all the good girls from us" said an angry Zacharias.

"Oh, fuck off you lot. Like I care what you all think. I didn't take them from anyone, I made friends with them and that was it. Things moved on quickly and it was their choice. They are smart beautiful, independent women and you've had six years to date them. But no, you wait until they are happily with someone else, and then you want them?! Well tough shit, they have shown more love for me than anyone else has in my crappy so called life and if you think I'm giving any of those girls up, you've got another think coming" Harry raged before being knocked to the floor.

"Look at you all. So, fucking brave. Ganging up together to scare me off. Good fucking luck! I'd rather die than live without them in my life" and Harry spat at their feet, hitting Ron's shoes.

"You're gonna pay for that Potter" said Ron as he walked up to the now kneeling Harry. "Stay away from my Sister and Hermione. Do you hear me?

"

"Listen mate, if she wants to be with me nothing you say will stop it. Have YOU got that? And Ron if you knew anything about Hermione and I you would realise that we love each other like Brother and Sister, so get your jealous head out of your arse and think for once." Harry replied with menace, even though he hid his true feelings for his bushy haired friend.

"Well i did warn you" Ron said, and punched Harry to the floor again as all the others moved in and joined in with the punishment. Luckily for Harry he only felt a few of the blows, but he saw the anger in his class mates face as they broke his body. Once the kicks started to land on his head and body, that's when his light went out.

Half hour later as breakfast was ending all of Harry's friends were starting to worry. Daphne told them he was fine this morning when they met up for their run. Neville checked with the boys from his dorm, who said they hadn't seen him this morning. Neville didn't notice them trying to hide their skinned knuckles.

"Maybe he's eating in the kitchen or something? Let's not worry about it. Let's get to class" said Hermione even though she was worried to death.

By lunchtime there was still no sign of Harry. Tracey was in tears as well as Millicent. Hermione walked up to Professor McGonagall and mentioned that Harry was missing, but all the Professor did was call all the prefects and ask if they had seen him, which they hadn't or were not willing to admit where he was.

Ginny started to cry.

"I'm worried. I think something bad has happened" she whispered to her new friends. "I have an idea how we can find him…. Dobby".

With a pop, he appeared at her side.

"Yes, Mistress Weasley, how can Dobby help Master Harry's friend?" he said bowing.

"Dobby, Harry is missing. Can you go up to his trunk and bring down Harrys map, it will look like an old piece of parchment, It will be tucked away in his history of magic book" she asked and with a nod.

"Why would it be in that book gin" Daphne asked.

Ginny laughed.

"He always said no one would ever open it, because he never has" She said as the rest of the girls laughed.

Pop!

"Here you go Mistress Weasley" Dobby said and with another pop he disappeared.

Ginny opened the map and said the magic words and all the girls gasped.

"Oh my god it's a map of the whole school! This is amazing, where did he get it from"

Pansy asked, searching the map for Harry.

"His father and Godfathers made it when they were young. Now where is he?" Ginny wondered, searching like the others.

Susan suddenly lept forward.

"There he is! In that classroom on the 6th floor, come on" she said and ran out of the hall closely followed by the rest of the girls whilst being guiltily watched by more than a few boys.

As they arrived it took four attempts to unlock the door but when it did creak open it was pitch dark.

"Harry...Harry are you there?" called Tracey.

They couldn't see anything, it was darker than dark.

"Lumos" said Susan, and then screamed "Harry!"

If it was Harry, what was lying there didn't look like Harry, there was blood everywhere, teeth broken, fingers were pointing in unnatural angels.

The girls and Neville broke down thinking he was dead. Daphne stood up and put her ice queen persona on.

"Neville and Hannah, run and get the Pomfrey now. Sue send an owl to your Aunt tell her what has happened. Tracey go and get Professor McGonagall…. NOW!" she shouted despite the tears flowing down her cheeks as she stood over the boy she loved. "No one touch him, move away and wait for the nurse. Sue why haven't you left?".

Staring down at the boy she loved Sue mumbled,

"Don't have to, my locket has an emergency button on it, and it alerts Auntie that I need help".

Suddenly Professor McGonagall turned up, with Tracey in tow.

"I believe you have found Mister Potter and he's been…. oh god" the Professor gasped "what happened to him?".

"We don't know Professor, we only just found him like this" whispered Ginny while holding a still crying Millicent.

The Professor knelt and checked Harry's pulse.

"He's alive, have you sent for Poppy?" she asked and saw the wide-eyed girls nodding "oh Harry what have they done to you" she whispered to the son of her favourite pupils.

"Ok ok ok I'm here. What's the problem? Minerva, I can't get anything out of these two apart from that Potter has hurt himself again" the Nurse said bustling into the dark room.

"He didn't do it this time Poppy" she answered.

The nurse faltered and fell to her knees next to the boy who she thought of as a son.

"What has happened to you now my dear boy" she said as she cast a monitoring spell "well he's alive but only just, Mitzy, Kitzy" she shouted and two-house Elves appeared.

"Yes, mistress Poppy" they said with a bow.

"Gently take Mr Potter to the infirmary, put him in his usual bed" she said as she got up and headed off to meet them there, as the Elves and Harry disappeared.

The girls headed towards the doorway until they were stopped by the Professor.

"Now girls and Mr Longbottom, Madame Pomfrey has to work. So you'd better go to your classes and I'll keep you appraised of Mr Potter's condition".

Daphne stepped forward as spokeswoman,

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we'll be leaving our boyfriends side. We will not interfere or get in the way at all, but we won't leave him alone...ever" she snapped and looked coldly into the teacher's eyes.

"Now Ms Greengrass".

"No Professor. This will happen because isn't it safer for us to be there than hunting our classes for the scum who did this to our boyfriend?" Daphne asked while trying to hold herself together.

Minerva sighed in defeat, she knew the girl was right.

"Ok you may go up and sit in the waiting room, while I go and fetch Madam Bones, who I understand you have called".

The girls and Neville nodded and ran all the way to the hospital wing, and all they could see was the shadow of the Nurse working over harry.

Madame Pomfrey looked down at the broken boy. She had a soft spot for the orphan. He had such a hard life and it just seem to keep on getting worse for the poor boy. She had hoped seeing him with a new group of friends that he might turn his luck around, but she'd guessed wrong.

He was stable at the moment so she took photos of the poor boy for the Auror's. She knew Albus would want to keep it in house, but someone had gone way too far this time, besides Albus was staying at St Mungo's for some treatment for his hand.

She cleaned all the blood from the boy and straighten him on the bed to make him comfy. His breathing was shallow and ragged, maybe a punctured lung, she could hear his friends talking in the waiting room, but she had to concentrate. She took a big breath and started to work. She began with a Diagnosis Charm and waited for the results. She tutted as they appeared on her note pad.

Internal bleeding, punctured lung, bruising to liver and kidneys, testicular damaged, 4 broken ribs , fractures to both forearms and legs, skull fracture, broken jaw, swelling on the brain, 5 broken teeth, optical nerve damaged (right eye), 7 broken fingers and fractures to right wrist,. The Matron wiped a tear from her eye and vanished his clothes so she could start her treatment, and that's when she saw the secret that Harry had hidden so well all these years. She looked down and saw what looked like whip and belt scars all over his body, and what looked like knife cuts on his legs.

With tears now flowing freely down her face she raised her wand and gently turned the boy over, only to see even more and worse damage to the little boy's body. Whip marks all down his body, and on his back what looked like a clothes iron branded onto his flesh.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you say something? You silly silly poor boy" she whispered and took photos for evidence once again before turning him back over to do the same, and then started his treatment.

As this was happening Amelia Bones was being shown the classroom where Harry had been found.

"Oh my god Minerva, is all that blood his? and is that a tooth over there?" Amelia inquired.

"Yes Amy, he was very badly beaten. He had been missing all morning, but we thought he was just skiving like boys do" the Teacher explained.

Amelia shook her head.

"You'd better show me the boy, and lock this door. This is a crime scene now" she said as they walked out. She then cast a Patronus "Shacklebolt, Tonks, please come to Hogwarts now. Floo into the Infirmary, I'll meet you there".

As they entered the Infirmary they were stopped by all Harry's friends demanding answers,

"Now please I've only just arrived. Please give us a chance and I promise we'll find out who

did this" Amelia said as she hugged her niece.

"Auntie he's hurt so badly, there was blood everywhere" sobbed Susan.

"Now stay strong, and let me do my job" and Amelia kissed Susan on her forehead and left her to join a waiting Minerva and Poppy.

"Ok poppy, just wait till my Aurors are here. Then you can tell us what wrong with Mr Potter, ah here they are" she said as she saw Shacklebolt and Tonks walk out of the fire, and she heard a noise as Tonks knocked over a dish of water.

"Sorry Poppy, I'm such a clumsy bitch at times" Tonks chuckled "Ok boss, what's the job?".

"Harry Potter was attacked by unknown assailants, please fill us in Poppy" Amelia asked.

As the nurse filled them in on the wounds from the attack they all paled, and were surprised how a boy of his age could take so much punishment.

"and I found this in his pocket" and she showed them the note from Ginny.

"So he was lured there, and attacked by more than a few people" said Tonks flushing with anger.

"Why do you think that many Auror Tonks?" asked Madam Bones.

Tonks longed to see her friend, even as broken as he was.

"I know harry, he's a fighter. It would take more than a few to take that bugger down" she said tearing up. "Can I see him now...please?".

Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"I'm sorry there's more. He's been physically abused from a young age. I'm guessing from his relatives" she said to the stunned room and she handed round the next set of photos. "As you can see, he's been whipped, beaten, cut, and even burned from a young age".

"Those FUCKERS, I knew they were no good. Wait till I get my fucking hands on them" shouted Tonks.

"AUROR TONKS" Amelia shouted, "You will calm down or be replaced, do you understand me?".

"Yes Sir, sorry".

"Good now Shacklebolt, take these pictures, and quietly get some help and drag those animal in for questioning. Tonks start processing the crime scene, we'll show you the way. Minerva, we need to talk to all the students now in the dining hall" Amelia ordered "and Poppy can you let his friends in just for a minute, otherwise they'll start to rip the place apart, but don't tell them about the abuse" She instructed and headed out to the dining hall.

After dropping off the young Auror to start her work, Minerva pulled an alarm requiring all faculty and students into the dining hall immediately. As they entered Amelia and Minerva took position by the headmaster's chair so they could watch as the confused students piled in.

The students filed in muttering and confused, but upon seeing the Head of the Aurors and Deputy Headmistress they started to look worried, particularly the ones who carried guilt in with them.

"C'mon now settle down" Minerva said to the students and at the same moment waved away concerned teachers. "NOW QUIETEN DOWN AND SIT!".

Amelia leaned over.

"Is this all of them Minerva?" she asked calmly letting her eyes roam, looking for the facial tics of the guilty.

The Scottish woman cast a charm over the hall, and watched as the information appeared on a piece of parchment.

"Yes looks like it, just Dumbledore, Harry and his friends are the only ones missing, so let get to it Amelia" then cast a Sonorus Charm on her throat "NOW LISTEN UP, THIS IS AMELIA BONES HEAD OF THE AUROR DEPARTMENT, SO PLEASE LISTEN CAREFULLY".

The Head Auror stood forward and for one moment gazed upon the students, making them feel uneasy. She then cast her own Sonorus Charm.

"TODAY BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7:30 AM TO 12:30 PM, HARRY POTTER WAS BRUTALLY ATTACKED" she announced, and waited for all the gasps and chattering to calm down before continuing. "AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME HE IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION AT ALL, PLEASE SEE EITHER MYSELF OR A TEACHER. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW" and Amelia nodded to the Deputy Headmistress and walked out whilst scanning the students.

"Now listen up. Classes are cancelled and you are all to go back to your common room until dinner time. Anyone walking around the school will be severely punished, and to those cowardly people who attacked Mr Potter, you have a chance to come forward and admit it before the Aurors get to you. Now go away…. NOW!" Minerva barked and left to speak to the staff.

As Amelia entered the Infirmary she saw all of Harry's friends gathered around the unconscious boy.

"How's he doing Poppy" she inquired, as she looked the poor boy up and down. "Don't mind me asking, but is that a bronze nameplate on his bed?".

The Nurse sighed.

"I've done what I can at the moment, but he's weak, all that time locked in a classroom didn't help, but he should pull through" she said in her caring tone "and yes I thought as he has spent so much time in that bed over his six years here, I thought I'd better make it his official bed" she said with a chuckle.

Madam Bones leaned across and whispered into the nurse's ear.

"How did he manage to hide his scars from you Poppy?"

"I've been thinking about it and most of his injuries I could fix without removing his shirt. That is one thing I'm going to change around here. Everyone will get a full physical as soon as they start school, plus they'll get one if the get injured. I'm not going to let this happen again" she said sternly.

Susan looked towards her Aunt.

"Has anyone come forward yet Aunty?" she asked, while holding Harry's hand, and she saw her Aunt shake her head. "Bastards" she cursed, with nodded agreements from the rest.

"You can have another 10 minutes, then he'll need his rest" said the Nurse.

Millicent turned her watery eyes towards the Nurse.

"When can we visit again?".

"He's in a Coma at the moment, so there's no point in staying here. Come back at lunchtime tomorrow, but if things change prior to that I'll let you know" Madam Pomfrey said kindly.

Suddenly a Patronus came flying in and started to speak in Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice.

"The Dursleys are in custody, and evidence has now been collected" and disappeared.

That made all his friends turn with anger in their eyes.

"Auntie, why have you arrested the Dursleys? What have they got to do with this?" questioned Susan.

"Now listen to me. They have nothing to do with this. Theirs is a separate matter that I'm not willing to divulge at this moment in time. So, you'd best get going and I'll see you all tomorrow lunchtime" Amelia said sternly.

Susan stood up with her hands on her hips.

"This isn't over Auntie" then leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. "Get better soon my love" and walked out past the adults giving them the stink eyes, and that was repeated but all the girls, apart from Hannah who just kissed him and Neville just looked stunned at his broken friend.

"Madame Bones, please find who did this to my friend" Neville said with tears in his eyes.

Amelia nodded.

"We will Neville, I promise" and with an acknowledging nod Neville left with his friends.

"Right Poppy, I'm off to deal with that so-called family of Harry's. Please notify me of any change, if not I'll be back tomorrow" Amelia gave her old friend a hug and disappeared into the floo in a burst of green fire.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to her patient and checked his progress, all but the brain swelling was being mended with her potions, but that will take time.

see ya next week peeps...


	15. Chapter 15

**To all my story followers, my apologies for the lateness of the update.**

 **Once again, the bird of illness has once again visited this household.**

 **But hopefully from now on we should be able to keep to a weekly update schedule.**

 **Well enough of me, I hope you like this and once again I do not own harry potter.**

 **Thought I would like to borrow Luna for a weekend…..enjoy**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Two weeks later**

"Oh god" yawned Harry as he took in his surroundings. It was all blurry so he reached out and found his classes and as he focused he realised where he was. "Oh shit, not again" he thought and fell back onto his pillow. Then he noticed someone sleeping on a chair next to him with a book on her lap, and with a smile on his tired face he called out softly to her.

"Milly...Milly ...wake up love".

"I don't wanna" grumbled the still asleep girl.

Harry chuckled.

"Ok love, I'll leave you to rest".

"Thank you, Harry," she mumbled until her eyes banged open. "HARRY...HARRY, OH BABY YOU'RE AWAKE" she shouted as she lunged onto him locking him in a long kiss. "Oh shit, death breath" and laughed as she pulled away.

"Oh charming, thanks for that compliment" he laughed as he reached for his wand a performed a cleaning charm on his mouth. "There you go Mills, give it another go" and he watched her lunge again, this time she didn't pull away.

"Oh, Harry I've missed you so much. I've been so worried my darling".

He looked confused.

"How long have I been in here Luv?".

Her face turned pale.

"2 weeks my love, we almost lost you a couple of times."

"TWO FUCKING WEEKS" he spat.

"Yes, Mister Potter, two weeks. Once again you have you have outdone yourself, and put the fear of hell into not only me but all your friends, who will be over the moon once Miss Bulstrode decides to pry herself off you and go and tell them" the nurse said with a wry smile as she cast another spell over him. "Looks like I've pulled your arse out of the fire again Potter, you just need rest".

A blushing Millicent ran out of the infirmary.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Harry" and she disappeared into the school, but within seconds she was back and flung herself onto her boyfriend kissing him deeply. "Welcome back my love" and with a smile plastered all over her face she ran off again.

Poppy sat down in the now vacated chair and looked at the young man.

"Why Harry, since the day you started you've been a pain in my bum" as she gave him a warm smile.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get lonely and rusty Poppy, got to keep your skills up" and Harry barked out a laugh.

She shook her head while laughing then sending off a few Patronuses saying "the pain in my bum is awake".

"Oh, Poppy you wound me so" he said grabbing his chest "and I thought one day we would be married" while giving her a saucy wink.

She stood up laughing and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Potter you couldn't handle me, also I'm old enough to be your mother" she said as she patted his cheek. "You would need a better healer than me to keep you alive" and walked away with just a little sway of her hips.

Harry smiled.

"BUT WHAT A WAY TO GO OUT POPPY" he shouted and all he heard was "just like his dad" with a shake of her head.

"Flirting with the staff Mr Potter, haven't you got enough women in your life?" came a voice from the doorway, and as he looked over he saw Madam Bones with Auror Tonks beaming by her side.

"Always got room for one more, haven't I Tonksie?" and Harry laughed at the heart faced Auror as she ran toward to give him a hug and whispered.

"Wotcher Harry, and ask me again and you might get what you wish for" she whispered while biting his earlobe.

With a sigh Amelia shook her head.

"Please Auror Tonks, try and conduct yourself with at least a fraction of professionalism" as she walked over and took seat next to the young man. She watched the young Auror get off the patient, blushing brightly and rearranging her clothes. "how are you feeling Harry?".

"Tired but ok thank you" Harry replied with an exhausted but happy smile.

Madam Bones took out a pad and quill.

"Sorry to ask you, but do you remember how you got here?" she asked full of hope.

Harry scrunched up his face as he tried to remember.

"I remember getting a note from Ginny, asking to meet her in a classroom. But after that nothing I'm afraid".

Crestfallen but determined Amelia carried on.

"Well if you would allow me to perform Legilimency on you to see if I can piece together any images from that day?"

"If you think it would help, but what happened to me?" Harry asked looking from Madam Bones to Tonks.

Tonks sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"Harry, you were beaten to within an inch of your life. When your friends found you, they thought you were dead" she explained to an aghast Harry. "Poppy saved your life several times that first nite".

"YOU'RE WELCOME" boomed a voice from the Matrons office.

Harry smiled.

"THANK YOU, MOMMY," he shouted out, hearing a laugh filter down the infirmary.

Amelia sat of the edge of his bed and looked into his emerald coloured eyes. She lifted her

wand and with a slight mutter she delved into his mind and into his mind palace, which was heavily defended.

"Harry, let me in please" she said out loud and it only took a few seconds for a pathway to appear and the drawbridge to lower letting her enter. She walked around looking at the labels on the doors. The one she noticed first was bolted and chained shut with a burned label saying Childhood Memories, Amelia wiped a tear from her cheek and felt a coldness push her away from that door. Clearly, he didn't want her to see those.

She headed into what was called the Hall of Recent Events, and could see lots of what she knew where Muggle TV screens dotted all over the place. She smiled as she walked past them seeing Susan in a few of them, then even more of Susan, maybe too much on one of the screens which quickly turned itself off when Harry had realised what she was watching.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not angry she loves you" and Amelia smiled as she felt a warm breeze run through his mind.

Finally, she found the memory she was looking for. It was flashing on and off and the sound was quiet but she took in the scene as it unfolded.

"The little shits" she muttered, and took in who the assailants were, then realising that this was going to cause a shit storm, she turned on her heel and headed out.

With a gasp Amelia lowered her wand.

"Thank you, Harry, I've got what we needed, and I now know who attacked you"

.

"Who did it Madam Bones, and do you know why?".

Amelia laid her hand on his.

"I'll get them Harry. I just need Minerva to put names to faces, then we can have a chat about it all Harry, is that ok?" she asked kindly.

He nodded with a worried but warm smile on his face.

"Auror Tonks, with me" and Amelia strode out.

Tonks lent down and kissed Harry on the lips.

"We'll be back Harry, trust us" and with a wink and a sway of her hips she followed her boss.

"Seeya later Nym...pha...doraaaa" he said with a smirk all over his face.

The Auror stopped on a dime and slowly turned around.

"Oh, dear boy, when you're out of here, we my friend are going to have words" and with a mischievous grin on her face she departed

.

 **Justice comes to town**

Madam Bones, Professor McGonagall and Tonks were all sitting in the Professor's office after viewing the now cleaned up memory from Harry.

"I can't believe it, all those boys, what were they thinking?" Minerva said wiping the tears from her face. "They could have killed Harry, and so many are heirs from noble and lesser houses", she shook the tears away. "So how shall we proceed ladies?".

"Well I think we should string the little fuckers up" hissed a very angry Tonks.

Minerva smirked.

"Ok what I should have said was what shall we do?..legally!".

Amelia rubbed her forehead.

"well we have to tell Harry who and why. Then we shall go down at Dinner and name and shame them, get them out in front of the whole school, and with Harry's permission show the memory, and then strip them of all Prefect badges, Clubs etc. Then I think we shall write to all of the parents for a meeting, and I think at least suspension for no less than two weeks" she said looking at the other two women who nodded in agreement.

The Deputy Headmistress stood up and led them out.

"I'm going to show the Headmaster my copy of the memory and let him know the plan, and I'll meet you in the infirmary when I'm done" and she walked off leaving the two Auror's to make their way up to Harry.

When they arrived, Harry was surrounded by his gaggle of friends. Susan ran up to her Aunt and hugged her furiously and then together they walked to Harry's bed. On the left sat Millicent and on the right Tracey, who seemed to have her hand under Harry's bedcovers.

"Miss Davis how many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands and eyes above his sheets?" Amelia chuckled seeing Harry and Tracey blush. "But at least he's awake now, which makes it better." retorted Tracey.

Everyone including Harry stared at the blushing girl.

"You did what Tracey?,..While I was in a coma?" blurted out Harry with crimson cheeks.

The Slytherin was Looking into her lap and wringing her hands.

"Well I was bored and curious, and I thought why not" she whispered but then with a manic grin on her face. "Oh but, and FYI ladies, we've nothing to worry about" giving Harry a wink making him fall back onto his bed while all the girls blushed and giggle apart from the adults who full on roared which got even worse when they heard Harry mumble.

"Please Poppy, put me back into my coma".

Amelia, while still wiping the tears from her eyes tapped her wand on the bedstead.

"Ok to business. Harry, I now know who and why they attacked you. I won't say in front of your friends because I'm pretty sure they will run off for vengeance even before I finish" she said and seeing all the girls scowl she knew she was right. "But at dinner we are going to call them out and make them stand up front while we show the whole school what they did, with your permission that is".

Harry nodded but with some misgivings.

"Why did they do it Madam Bones?".

"Jealousy Harry. Pure jealousy and stupidity, but they will be punished".

"Damn them" spat Daphne "Can't we bring them up on charges?" .

Amelia shook her head.

"Nothing that will stick, the Wizengamot will just think it's kids being kids. I'm sorry Harry" she said with a sad smile.

"I have an idea though" said Pansy and lent over and whispered into Harry's ear which made him break into a smile.

"Fantastic idea Pans" he said blowing her a kiss. "Neville, can you go and get that old briefcase out of my trunk please?".

With a nod Neville and Hannah ran off.

"Don't get lost in some broom closet somewhere you two" shouted Tonks.

"You're hardly one to talk Auror Tonks, the rumour is that you hardly saw daylight in your seventh year" chuckled Amelia, making everyone laugh and the young Auror blush.

Minerva walked in with a smile.

"Dumbledore has agreed to all our suggestions, including the two weeks suspension".

"Two weeks, is that all for nearly killing Harry" growled a very angry Ginny.

Minerva looked at the angry redhead.

"Dumbledore feels it's too dangerous to have those children out of school while death eaters are about, which I tend to agree with. If it was any other time Miss Weasley, I would push for 2 months, but these are the times we live in I'm afraid" the old Professor took a seat "and Miss Davis, please put your hands back on the bed…..again."

As all the girls started to giggle again Amelia stood up.

"Right it's nearly ShowTime, if you girls would like to head down to the hall. However, one thing I must insist upon, you must not attack or curse at the boys who did this. Let the school and myself take control...ok?" with both hands on her hips she glared at every student.

As they filed out talking in a hush tones Minerva shouted out,

"We mean it girls! If you do anything you'll be in detention till Christmas" that statement alone quietened the group down, which made a strange sight for Neville and Hannah to see as they ran in with Harry's item from his trunk.

"Here you go Harry. What's with the girls? I've never heard them so quiet" Neville asked.

"Cheers Nev, I think Madam Bones spoiled their plans on vengeance" Harry chuckled as he opened his case "and thanks for this buddy".

"No worries, we'd better go and see if we can calm down the girls" he laughed as he grabbed Hannah's hand and ran out.

The group of adults went quiet as Harry went through the paperwork in his case, humming away quite happily.

"Ah here we go. Would two of you lovely ladies sign this for me?" he asked happily, while handing over a couple of rolls of parchment.

All three stood there stock still until Minerva took the papers and with a cursory glance she looked at the student.

"These are emancipation paper from Gringotts?"

Harry nodded.

"According to the date here it says you've had it since your fourth year Mr Potter".

"Yep"

Amelia broke into a smile.

"Ah I see, it's from when you were forced into the Tri-Wizard Tournament" she said.

Harry gave them a big grin.

"Yep and as it was meant to be only for students of age and the ministry forced me to compete, so technically they forced me to be an adult".

Tonks took his hand.

"But why wait so long Harry? This could have saved you a lot of grief from Umbridge and others" she asked kindly while rubbing circles in his hand with her thumb.

Harry gave a sad smile.

"I know. But Imagine the other stuff I would've had to deal with once people knew I was now a lord, and single. But now I'm better prepared. I've got people in my life who will help me dodge the social bullets that will definitely come flying my way" he chuckled.

Tonks looked on thoughtfully "what was it that pansy said to you harry" she asked.

Harry watched as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and the Deputy Headmistress signed where necessary on the form before answering "oh she just reminded me that if I took up my lordships, I would be able to get my own justice via their families" he grinned an evil grin "apart from the known dark families, I'm glad I trusted her with that secret now, because I had totally forgot all about it" and barked out a laugh.

"Tonks, can you witness it please?" he asked squeezing her hand, seeing her smile and wink at him.

As soon as they were they were done the parchment disappeared and within seconds Harry started to glow.

"Oh shit, this can't be good" he chuckled.

"Don't worry Harry, it's just your families magic adding to your own. You'll enjoy it Harry, it's a rush, trust me" Amelia said with a naughty grin, as the light pulsed causing Harry to gasp in pleasure making the three blush slightly and giggle like school girls.

Harry's eyes popped open.

"Holy shit, that was better than one of Poppy's bed baths" he said with a laugh.

"I HEARD THAT POTTER" Poppy shouted, but the sound ended in a giggle coming from

her office.

With a smile on his face he saw a ring appear on his left hand. It was silver with an emerald, which had the potter coat of arms engraved on it.

"POPPY, I'M AN ADULT NOW, FINALLY WE CAN RUN AWAY TOGETHER".

"Silly boy I'm old enough to be your mother" she muttered as she came walking down towards them. "Or should I say silly Lord" she corrected, dropping a curtsey which brought a smile to the boy's face.

Harry chuckled and threw his head back in a even louder gasp, with his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Ohhhhhh shitttttttt" he groaned as another ring appeared on the pinky of his left hand. It was gold with a black diamond placed in it with a silver raven sunken into the diamond.

Tonks eyes opened wide.

"That's the Black family ring! Shit, you're Lord Black too" but her voice was cut off as another pulse brought Harry into spasm.

Amelia as well as everyone else now looked surprised.

"I thought it was only the Potter and Black lines that he was heir to" she said looking around to the other surprised ladies as they watched yet another ring appears. It was of pure white gold with a ruby set, with a triangle around a circle with a line through it etched on it.

"Which house is that I wonder" Amelia pondered.

"Pev Pev Peverell" Harry gasped, whilst lying down and looking pale "they told me in the summer".

"Holy fuck Harry, you're the Lord of three fucking noble houses" Tonks exclaimed loudly.

"Language Auror Tonks if you please, but I agree" said an astounded Minerva. "Somehow, I think your life has gotten even more hectic, but we will" she was interrupted as the glow pulsed again.

"Oh, shitttttt not again!" Harry shouted as he went into spasm. This time Poppy heard a couple of bones crack under the strain making him scream "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" before passing out.

A worried Tonks shot a look at the nurse.

"Can't you help him" she pleaded.

The concerned nurse just shook her head.

"Not until his magic has finished flaring, the poor boy" she sighed, and watched as a fourth ring appeared, all gold in the shape of a lion's head. "Minerva isn't that?" she shot a look towards her friend.

With eyes wide as dinner plates,

"Yes, Poppy that's the Gryffindor house ring. The House of Gryffindor has finally chosen his heir" Minerva said before slumping down into a chair followed by the other witches. "This is unheard of, none of the founders four have picked an heir in recent times. Their lines have all died out, but then again, I don't think any student in history has gotten into so much trouble than our Harry Potter, so we should of expected this" She continued with a wry smile, bringing nods from all gathered.

Once again, his magic flared, this time making his body rise from the bed glowing. As he writhed in mid-air and his eyes shot open, a blood curdling scream shot out from his mouth for a good thirty seconds and as his body fell back to earth, the ladies watched as another three rings appeared on his hand before melting into the Gryffindor ring. As this happened they all felt a pulse of magic run through the castle and a voice boomed out.

 **THE FOUNDERS FOUR, HAVE CHOSEN THEIR HEIR.**

 **THE FOUNDERS FOUR, HAVE FOUND THEIR CHAMPION.**

 **AND NOW THE QUEST WILL START FOR THE LORD OF HOGWARTS LADIES.**

 **ALL HAIL THE LORD OF HOGWARTS.**

All around the castle shocked looks were everywhere, apart from a slight grin from the Headmaster. The castle had talked to him through the wards, announcing the founders four decision, which he wholeheartedly agreed with.

Back in the infirmary the witches were amazed about what had just happened, as they looked at the raven-haired Lord who was now sleeping peacefully.

"Well I didn't expect that" Tonks laughed.

Making them all laugh, Poppy stood up and poured some potion into his mouth.

"Just some Skele-Gro mixed with Dreamless sleep, now he can rest for the rest of the night in peace. I'm thinking the next few days will be busy for the poor lad" she said.

Amelia stood up.

"Well ladies we'd better go down to the hall and get this done. We'll see you later Poppy" and she headed to the door followed by the other's. But before they got to the door Tonks shouted back.

"Does this make you Queen of Hogwarts now Poppy?" she chuckled.

"Don't you start Tonks, and don't you dare put that in his head. He's too much like James and Sirius already, he doesn't need your help Miss Tonks!" Poppy snapped back, making all the witches chuckle.

Poppy watched her friends leaving in good spirits which they all need for the job ahead. She smoothed Harry's hair down and placed a kiss on his forehead. She whispered, "I love you like a son Harry, I hope you have some peace in your adult life that you haven't found in your young life so far" then she settled down in the chair next to him, holding his hand while reading a book.

After only a few minutes the quiet was gone as eight owls flew in, all with a letter for Harry from Gringotts. As she took all the letters from the birds allowing them to fly away, she seemed confused and muttered "seven lordships and eight letters hmmmm". But she then settled down into her original position letting sleep claim her just as it had with her patient.

Down in the Great Hall everyone was eating their puddings. There were a few nervous looks towards the teacher's tables where the two Aurors were sat chatting happily to the teachers around them.

As the puddings were finished and the students started to fidget, Amelia leaned across to speak to Minerva.

"Are all the students here Minerva?" She asked. As Minerva gave a silent nod Amelia smiled "Then please lock the doors."

With that Minerva stood up, making the room go quiet. She raised her wand and the doors to the hall slammed shut, causing a wave of mutterings to flow through the hall.

"QUIET PLEASE…..I SAID QUIET!" She ordered, making 99% of the students jump. "I will now hand over to Director Bones of the Auror Department" and with a nod from Amelia she took her seat.

Well I hope you all have had a tasty meal. But now for something very distasteful, very distasteful indeed" Amelia sighed. "When I call your name please come and stand up here" She ordered as she unfolded a piece of parchment and took a deep breath. "Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Ernie McMillan, Zacharias Smith, Theodore Nott, Terry Boot and Michael Corner".

Slowly all of the boys, apart from Draco and Ron, headed towards the top table and lined up opposite the head Auror. She looked down at her list.

"Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, up here NOW!".

Snape stood up.

"I'm sure that I can deal with the Slytherins in my office. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott with me" he ordered, standing up.

A little hope flashed across the three boys faces as they started to head towards Professor Snape.

"Not this time Professor Snape, please sit down you have no authority over this, isn't that correct Headmaster?" Amelia said calmly, but with an authoritative edge.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You are correct Director, please take a seat Professor Snape...now". He watched as the sneering Professor sat back down. "Boys please hurry up, we don't have all night".

Ron and Draco finally made it to the line-up with their heads hanging low.

"Right, as you know the student called Harry Potter was put into a coma over two weeks ago after being attacked by a cowardly group. They had lured him into an empty classroom by giving him a note from a friend telling him to meet her there. Luckily today Mr Potter woke up but with extensive injuries, including broken bones, muscle damage and swelling on the brain"

This caused gasps and cries throughout the hall, and even Snape paled.

"Unfortunately," Amelia continued "due to the damage he sustained, he couldn't remember his attackers" The line of boys seemed to sigh with relief, despite being all lined up.

"But luckily Mr Potter is now very well versed in Occlumency, so when he allowed me into his mind I managed to piece together the memory, and with him giving his permission we shall show you that right now, lights please Minerva".

As it went dark and the memory played, all of the occupants watched. Girls cried, boys swore and even some teachers shed a tear as the memory showed all the boys involved standing around Harry, kicking and stamping, along with a couple of them spitting on the injured boy. There was suddenly uproar as the lights came back up.

"ARREST THEM"

"SEND THEM TO PRISON"

"EXPEL THEM"

"YOU COWARDLY SCUM"

"SILENCE" boomed the Headmaster silencing the crowd.

Amelia stood up once again.

"I'm afraid the boys involved cannot be arrested as they are under age, and it happened on school property. But all of their parents have been called for a meeting with us tomorrow in order to discuss punishment." She looked down and saw the rage and upset within Harry's group of friends. "Nobody and I mean nobody will take out revenge on these boys. They will be disciplined accordingly by the school….Minerva?" Amelia asked, and took her seat.

The Deputy Headmistress walked down and past the line of boys.

"Prefects? hand me your badges now" Minerva snapped, and then once that was done "now any clubs or teams you belong to, you are banned from for the rest of the school year, and before you start thinking this will be forgotten and your Head of House will allow you to join them again, you are wrong. This has come from the Headmaster himself. Also each person will lose 50pts from their House and receive two weeks suspension starting tomorrow, when your parents turn up" she turned her stern look upon the now white as a sheet boys.

Ron lifted his head.

"What if I apologise to Harry, can I stay?" he pleaded.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM RON, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK SORRY IS GOING TO CUT IT" shouted his Sister.

"Well Mr Weasley, I think you got your answer. Now I suggest that each of you go back to your common room and go to bed and stay there and wait till you are collected in the morning. Any rule breaking will mean expulsion on the spot, so go now" Minerva ordered as she opened the hall doors and watched the boys run out, as other students shouted out insults.

"Ok enough of that, talk amongst yourself for five minutes...thank you" Minerva advised.

"Professor what was that about the Founders Four" asked a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"That I'm afraid I can't tell you at the moment. We will be discussing this tomorrow evening" and with a sigh Minerva slumped into her chair. "Well that's the easy bit done" she said bringing nods from the Aurors.

 **Well that's it, I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be up next Saturday.**

 **This Nickp41 signing off..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are again my friends, here's another chapter that I've managed to bash out for you, despite having some cider issue's.**

 **Once again thank you so much for all the reviews and the favs/follows, I still don't own harry potter or any of the rights, but for Christmas I would like to add Daphne Greengrass to my list…**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Nickp41**

 **PS I'm having a layout problem, every time I save the story it condenses the text closer together, I've tweaked it a bit, so I hope you can all read it ok...**

 **Chapter 16**

 **..**

Early the next morning Amelia and Tonks found Harry sitting up in bed having breakfast with the school's Nurse.

"Morning Director Bones, Tonks. Busy day yesterday?" he chuckled.

"Harry, you have no idea, and today is no better" admitted the Director, pulling up a chair.

"Wotcher Harry" the young Auror said, sitting on the edge of his bed, while helping herself to his toast "Or should I say my Lord" giving a big wink and a nudge.

"Christ don't remind me, kind of got out of hand didn't it" Harry replied, holding up seven opened letters. "May I ask one of you to accompany me to Gringotts when I'm fit? Surprisingly they need to talk to me" Harry asked kindly, but with a worried look on his face.

.

"Mr Potter, it will be my pleasure to take you when you are fit. As I understand it you'll be spending Christmas with Susan and I, so I think we could do that as well as some Christmas shopping before school breaks up" Amelia beamed as Harry blushed. "How about you book an appointment for December the first, and I'll take the day off, it'll be fun" She suggested.

"Shopping" Harry rolled his eyes "do we have to?".

"Mr Potter, you have how many girlfriends and friends? Best you get them all gifts because I can see an awful death for you from them if you don't" she chuckled.

"Harry, what's this letter about and why has it got my name on it too?" Tonks asked.

"Ermmm you'd better read it, but read the letter before the other one" he suggested quietly.

Tonks picked up the letter and started to read it said;

.

To Harry and Tonks

If you are reading this, then this old dog has been put down, and if I've done my will right the Black family will now be led for the first time in history by a half blood (no offence meant).

Which means I can take the long sleep in peace and with a laugh in my heart.

But on a serious note I'm sorry I've left you on your own again Harry, but what I do now will hopefully make amends for it.

Tonksie, I know all your life you've had trouble with people using you for your abilities, and you've always had trouble trusting anyone. But I truly believe Harry is one person who will make you happy and will never disappoint you. I hope what I do now will not anger you too much, and please blame me and no one else.

Regards

Lord Sirius Black AKA Padfoot

.

With flaming red hair, she picked up the scroll and as she read her hair just kept on changing as quickly as it could. But with a sigh she laid back on Harry's bed.

"Well, looks like the old dog has done us up like a kipper, Harry" she said quietly.

"You're not mad are you" he whispered.

"Not with you Harry, actually not with Sirius, he meant well but it just takes our choice away" she replied.

Amelia looked concerned.

"What did he do this time?".

Tonks sat up and handed the scroll to her boss.

"Harry and I are to become Lord and Lady Black, isn't that right dear?" Tonks said, giving Harry a nudge.

All the Head Auror did was smile.

"I think you could do a lot worse Tonks. Plus, you've always liked him anyway".

"You're not helping boss" she said with a laugh as she gave her confused betrothed a hug and a kiss. "I guess I don't have to wait until you're seventeen now" and she hugged him even more, leaving Harry confused and the elder witches laughing.

While this was happening four Witches were bathed in a golden light, but what woke them up was the voice that shook the Castle to the foundations.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE FOUNDERS FOUR HAVE CHOSEN THE LORDS LADIES**

 **ALL HAIL THE LORD AND LADIES OF HOGWARTS.**

Harry looked around,

"Oh shit, that doesn't sound good".

 **The Ladies of Hogwarts and punishment**

"Trace….Trace".

Tracey yawned.

"What is it Daph? It's too early for you and the Castle's shouting".

Daphne sighed.

"Please come here, quickly".

Tracey huffed.

"Alright alright keep your knickers on, unless Harry's there in which case budge over" she chuckled and opened her friends bed curtain. "What's the prob….." Tracey started to say as she saw her friend pale, staring at a ring on her ring finger which was a thin diamond encrusted snake. "Oh shit, does that mean you've been selected as one of the Ladies of Hogwarts" she asked wide eyed.

"I I I think so, but what does it mean? And who is the Lord of Hogwarts? And what is Harry going to say" Daphne pleaded and started to cry.

.

.

In the Hufflepuff Dorms nearly the same scene played out.

"Han, Han, can I come in for a min?" asked a very quiet and shaking Susan.

Hannah pulled back the curtains letting her friend climb in.

"What's up? I guess the castle woke you up too" she said with a laugh and a smile which dropped when she looked at her scared friend.

"Oh, Han I'm in so much trouble, I don't know what to do, and Harry what am I going to do? I've loved him for so long and now I might lose him" Susan cried, her body shaking. "What am I going to do Han?".

Though she was confused Hannah took a deep breath and looked into her friend's eyes.

"Whatever it is we can deal with it, and you know Harry would never be angry with you. Now tell me whats wrong?".

Susan held up her hand.

"I've been picked as a Founders Lady" she explained, showing a thin silver ring with a single diamond set in the middle, with HH engraved on the diamond.

"Oh shit !".

.

.

In the Gryffindor Tower two girls were having the same problem. Ginny Weasley was sat in her bed all alone, not knowing who to tell as she looked at a golden ring with a lion's head engraved on the band with diamonds for the eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny muttered to herself "this is just fucking perfect. Finally, I'm with Harry, I know it's not perfect but I also know he'll treat us all fairly, and most men wouldn't even do that with one girlfriend. So, who is this bloody Lord of Hogwarts" she spat.

"Ginny are you awake".

"Who is it?"

"It's Hermione. Can I come in? I need to talk to someone, please Gin?" she begged.

Tucking her hand under the covers Ginny opened up her curtain.

"What's up Hermione? Lost a book?" Ginny guessed and chuckled as the older girl climbed into bed.

"Oh ha-ha" Hermione said sarcastically "No I have a real problem...this" and she held up her left hand showing a silver ring with a blue sapphire in a shape of an eagle.

With a big sigh Ginny pulled her hand from under the covers.

"Guess we're Ladies of Hogwarts now".

Hermione gasped.

"Oh Gin, who is this bloody Lord? And how can we get out of it?".

.

.

In a spare class room, all of the parents of the attackers had just watched the memory and were disgusted by the behaviour of their children. All that is, apart from the Notts, Goyles and Crabbe's. Even Narcissa Malfoy looked shocked to see her son involved in the attack, but she knew he wasn't her son anymore he was his father's son.

A little Irish lady walked forward.

.

"I agree with the punishments and trust me he will get worse at home, but can I an' me boy apologise to Mr Potter".

Minerva stepped forward.

"I think that can be arranged. He's still in the hospital wing at the moment but I'm sure he won't mind" she looked towards Amelia who nodded. "Ok if I take yourself, Mrs Finnigan and Mrs Thomas up first, we can collect your boys on the way then you can floo home, agreed?".

.

As they headed to collect the boys Mrs Finnigan whispered to Minerva.

"Mrs Thomas is a Muggle, so I'll take her to mine then she can get the night bus from there" she said while the Assistant Headmistress nodded.

"Ah good, they are already waiting for us" said Minerva.

"DEAN! You get your arse down here, now" shouted his Mum.

"Seamus Finnigan, I brought you up better than this and you won't be needing this for a long while boy' Mrs Finnigan said as she tore his broomstick from his grasp. "Minerva is there somewhere you can store this until next year?" she asked, brandishing the broomstick.

"Certainly" Minerva replied, and with a flick of her wand it disappeared to her office. "Now shall we go and see Mr Potter?" and she headed off to the Infirmary.

When they arrived they saw Harry sitting up in bed chatting away to pink haired girl.

"Ah Mr Potter and Miss Tonks, I have bought the Finnigan's and Thomas' here to meet you. Is that ok?" Minerva asked, which Harry answered with just a nod.

The Thomas' and Finnegan's approached, the boys pale with their heads down.

"Firstly, I'm glad to see you are getting better, and I wish to apologise for my boy Seamus and his friend Dean actions" said Mrs Finnigan

Mrs Thomas stood beside her nodding furiously.

"I'm so sorry Mr Potter, I don't know what came over him I really don't" she said with tears in her eyes.

Harry smiled kindly at the women.

.

"Thank you for your apologises. I had always considered your sons as friends of mine and it hurts me to know that I was mistaken" Harry replied, making the two boys flinch. "I'm sure in time I may forgive them. I do not hold grudges but I don't forget. I just want them to know that I nearly died three times that night. It was only the expertise of Madam Pomfrey, who I think of as a surrogate mother, that saved me after your sons left me to die in a dark room over some pathetic school yard nonsense." He then held up a piece of paper "If you have a look at this sheet here you can see the damage they caused me. My body will heal but my trust in friends will not".

.

He watched as the two women read Poppy's diagnosis sheets which brought tears to their eyes.

"Seamus, Dean you read this. You could have been sent to jail for this you stupid stupid boys" shouted Mrs Finnigan before looking at Harry. "We shall leave you in peace Harry, and I hope to see you again on better terms".

"As do I Mrs Finnigan, and you too Mrs Thomas" Harry responded and watched the two broken boys being dragged out of the Infirmary and as Minerva followed them she stopped and nodded.

.

.

"Well said Mr Potter, very well done. Who would you like up next?".

Harry thought for a bit.

"Bring the Notts, Crabbe and Goyle's up please. But on your way just tell them they don't have to apologise, because if they don't mean it then it's worthless. But if their heirs attack me again then Lord Potter Black Peverell will take steps" Harry said, "Will that do?".

A smile burst out on the Scottish witch's face.

"You're learning fast my lord" she said with a grin and curtsy.

"Tonks, would be kind enough to escort my other mother, just in case?" he said and saw his favourite teacher give a little gasp of happiness. "Oh, Scottish Mom, you've always been strict but kind to me, and you mean so much to me that words do fail me. But let's get this out the way shall we, can we leave the Malfoys till last".

With a teary smile, she nodded and headed out, Tonks bent down and gave him a kiss.

"You're a kind kind man Harry" she said and started to follow the teacher.

"Be careful Tonks".

"Will do hubby" and she winked at him and disappeared.

.

.

The meeting with the Dark families went exactly as he thought according to Tonks patronus. They were quite happy just to leave with their boys. But they did look worried when Minerva had mentioned the three house names yet they still left, but somewhat quicker than they arrived.

As the Light and Grey families filed in they were greeted happily by a tired looking boy. Their Son's stood sheepishly in front of their parents.

"Greetings Lord and Lady Smith, Lord Corner, Lord and Lady McMillan, Mrs and Mrs Boots, and I wish this was on better circumstances Mr and Mrs Weasley. I would stand up and greet you properly but your son's put pay to that, for now that is!" Harry took in all the gasps as he said the last bit. "Sorry bad joke but before I say anything further I want to make it clear that I do not and will not blame you for the actions of your sons. They as your heirs have put us in a bad situation, because as of this morning my title is Lord Potter, Black, Peverell, and also includes the Founders Four which means I hold 7 Houses under my banner. Now imagine what would have happened if you're heirs had attacked a member of a Dark house? You would all be in a blood feud right now".

.

Harry glanced around and saw the looks on all of the adults faces and the realisation of how close they were to a feud, which against the boy who lived with seven houses none of them would survive financially.

"As I said I do not blame you, just your Heirs and Son's. I'm sure in the future we can all do business together if you wish to keep the alliances of old alive".

There were nods all around and some smiled, so Harry clapped his hands.

"Hopefully I may see you all at a better time and I trust I will not suffer at the hands and feet of your Heirs and Son's again".

Lord Smith stepped forward and bowed which Harry returned.

"Trust me when I say they will all be retrained on how to act as Heir of their Houses, and this will never happen again" Lord Smith assured Harry.

Harry nodded.

.

"That's all I ask. But I'm afraid time marches on and I am starting to lag, so I must bid you farewell" He said bowing and watching the parents bow and curtsey and then drag their boys out.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley may I have a word?" Harry asked. "Your Heir can wait outside" He spat and watched as Arthur cuffed Ron round the head and pushed him towards the door.

.

As soon as he was gone Molly pulled Harry into a big hug.

"Oh Harry, Harry. I'm so so sorry about what he and his friends did to you" she sobbed.

"Mrs Weasley, it's water under the bridge. As I said I don't blame you at all. You two have been like a family to me and if there is ever anything you need just ask" he said patting the still sobbing Molly.

"Thank you, Harry, for rising above all this school yard rubbish. I'm sure one-day Ron will regret the day he lost you as a friend" said Arthur.

Harry gave a sad smile.

"Me too. But in the end, it was his choice. I'm sure you know that Ginny and I have become close and I will promise you that I will always treat her with respect. Saying that, I would love to be able to pop over to see you all over Christmas, apart from Ron that is".

"Don't worry Son, let us know when you're coming and we'll ship him off to Aunt Muriel's for the day" replied Arthur smiling.

"And on another note, I would like you to sit as my Proxy for my Peverell House in the Wizengamot. You have free hand on voting as you and I have always had the same values, don't you agree?" Harry asked.

.

"Harry, are you sure?" The shocked Arthur said.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, you deserve a right to vote and that is where I believe the House of Weasley belongs".

Molly cried even harder then stood up and hugged her husband.

"Oh Harry how can we ever repay you for your kindness?" she cried.

"Just keep up with the jumpers Mrs Weasley, that's all I ask" he replied with a beaming smile.

After a few more minutes of chit chat they left, but as the door closed he could hear Molly berating Ron all the way out of the castle.

.

.

"That's a very nice thing you did Harry" whispered Madam Pompfrey "How are you feeling Son?" She said before kissing his forehead.

"Tired Nurse Mom, very tired" he whispered as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I love it when you call me that" she said wiping away a tear "Did you want a 'Pepper Up' to get through the last visitors" as she stroked his hair.

"Yes, please Mom. Just a bit."

With that she fed him half a glass perking him up just enough as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy entered the room, followed by Minerva, Tonks and Amelia. Draco still had a sneer on his face.

.

Narcissa looked distraught.

"Mr Potter, I am so sorry for the harm my Son and his friends did to you" she said softly.

"We don't have to bow down to this scum Mother. You're a Malfoy for fuck sake, stand proud" Draco spat.

"Don't speak to you Mother like that, you've only got the one so cherish her" Harry said calmly.

"Fuck that, I'm heir to the Malfoy House, she just gave birth to me. And what would you know Potter? Like you know what it's like to have a mother, the mud blood that bore you is rotting as we speak" he said with an evil sneer.

Harry saw Tonks move her wand out of her pocket ready for action.

.

"Draco how dare you say that" cried Narcissa.

"Shut up woman, you're dead to me you know that" shouted Draco.

With a big yawn, Harry intervened.

"Ok I'm tired of this. Draco Malfoy, you and any offspring you may have I cast out from the House of Black and all House of Black magic will be stripped from your core".

"You can't do that" Draco snapped "I'm heir to the House of Black".

"That's where you are wrong Draco" Harry smiled and with his magic the Black family ring appeared on his finger. Narcissa's eyes opened wide. "As I was saying little drakey SO MOTE IT BE". Harry announced.

.

Draco fell to the floor screaming as the Black family magic and knowledge was stripped from him, and all his mother did was look on with a smile on her face.

"I think someone should send him to one of the other Dark families from today, they can look after him for a while. Is that ok Lady Malfoy?" he asked kindly.

"Yes absolutely fine, send him to the Notts, and please call me Narcissa" she said softly.

Harry looked over to Minerva and Amelia.

"Is that ok?" he asked, and they just smiled in response and carried the groaning boy out.

.

.

"Well as it's just us Black's here now, please come on over Tonks and see your Aunt. Is that ok Narcissa? and please call me Harry, we're all family here" he said.

"That would be nice. I haven't been allowed to see my family for many years. You've turned into a very beautiful woman Nymphadora. I hope you and your Mother and Father are well?" Narcissa said warmly and smiled as Tonks pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Auntie they are very happy, and well, and please call me Tonks. I'm sure Mother would love to see you again, if you can get away?" Tonks asked.

With a sad sigh Narcissa replied.

"We'll see. I need to discuss something with Lord Black" she said flicking her eyes to Harry.

"Please, you can say anything in front of Tonks. She's family and my betrothed, thanks to Sirius" chuckled Harry seeing the surprise in Lady Malfoy's eyes.

"He was always a joker that man!" Narcissa said. "Well I'm sure you know that Bella and I were sold off in our teens to wed the Malfoy and Lestrange heirs". She saw Harry and Tonks nod. "Well since that day our lives have been nothing but a nightmare. Lucius raped me on that first night and when he had his heir, then he forgot me, as long as I portrayed the perfect pure-blooded wife, which I did very well. I tried to bring Draco up the right way, but Lucius took control and as you can see I failed" she stopped while tears flowed down her flawless face.

.

Harry handed her a glass of water which she thanked him for before continuing.

"Bella wasn't as good as me at hiding her emotions. She was beaten by her husband to the point where she could never have children. When she found out she attacked her husband and his brother and from that day the Lestranges, Lucius and the Dark Lord have kept her under the Imperious Curse and when she isn't she's locked up, crying herself to sleep".

Though in shock Harry handed her some tissues.

"That's awful, and I'm so sorry for what you have been through. What can I do to help?" he said and as he looked around he had realised that Amelia and Minerva had returned.

Narcissa dropped to her knees and grasped Harry's hands.

.

"My Lord Black, I plead mercy for myself and Bella, and if you can find it in your heart to cancel the betrothal contracts which would void our marriages, so releasing our magic so we may live freely" she cried.

"Errrr can I do this" Harry said looking at Amelia who just gave him a stiff nod. "Ok Narcissa, how will you get Bella out if this happens? We can't risk sending in Aurors as they just won't believe it".

Narcissa nodded.

"I can get her, after that we can go on the run".

Harry thought,

.

"Would a House Elf help you get in and out safely?" and he saw Narcissa nod. "Ok if you can write down what I have to say in order to void both your marriages and I will get an Elf to take you there and back to a safe house. Then you can stay and live there till your heart tells you to move on. I will allow the Elf to purchase food and clothes, anything you may need. But you will be in charge of Bella and you will swear on your magic that what you have told me is the truth, and she and yourself will no longer work or help Voldemort or any of his dark followers".

She stood up smiling and pulling out her wand she started to swear the oath.

"I Narcissa Malfoy nee Black do hereby swear…"

"Ok stop stop, I believe you, I hate oath's! Now the house you will be going to is under the Fidelius Charm, we'll give you the address very soon. I'm going to ask a couple of friendly beautiful Auror's to shut down the Floo for now and check the safety of the house before you arrive, just to keep you both safe for a while. My house Elf will come to you if you need anything. The house will be on lockdown, so you won't be able to leave until the dust has settled and I've found you another home to go to. Is that acceptable Narcissa?" he asked.

.

Narcissa threw her arms around Harry, making everyone flinch and pull out their wands.

"Thank you, thank you Harry. I'll write down the instructions right now" she said.

"You can use my office if you like Mrs Malfoy" said Madam Pomfrey stiffly.

"Thank you Poppy, and it will be Miss Black or Cissy for short soon" she said happily, running off to the office.

.

.

Harry slumped back as Poppy came to him.

"You tired Son?" she asked.

Harry just nodded and whispered,

"Yes Mum, but not long now and I can rest….I hope".

"I promise you can, even if I have to keep them out myself, baby boy" she said.

Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Mum? Son? Baby boy? What have I missed?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing. Harry and I have bonded a bit over this. He's always been a son to me and I've mothered him so why not? At least it's better than him asking to marry me all the time!" she chuckled.

"Tonks" he said softly

"Yes darling? Do you want Amelia and I to check our Grimmauld Place, and lock it down for you?" she whispered and waited for his nod. "Ok love we'll do that for you. We'll redo the Fidelius Charm and have me as the secret keeper for now until you're better".

"Thanks beautiful…..and thank you too Tonks" he said with a smile on his tired face.

"Prat!" Tonks said.

"Just call for Dobby to bring you back, he likes you".

"See you soon love" Tonks said as she kissed him goodbye "c'mon boss we have work to do".

"Tonks, you do know I'm a Director in the Ministry, so how is it that I'm being ordered around by your sixteen year old boyfriend?!" Amelia chuckled as they headed away and disappeared into the floo.

.

.

This left Minerva and Poppy to sit next to their now sleeping surrogate Son.

"He's a special boy isn't he Poppy?".

The nurse smile and stroked his head.

"Oh yes, he is and as he struggles through life I just grow to love him more and more, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way my friend" and Poppy watched as a loving look came across the Scottish witch's face.

"You're right Poppy, I feel like his mother in everything but name and blood" she whispered.

This made the nurse laugh.

"With the amount of blood, he has lost since he came to Hogwarts, I wouldn't think he'd have any of his original blood left" she chuckled.

.

.

Being Saturday morning, all of the students had slept in late apart from those who wanted to see the walk of shame as the parents led out the suspended students. Some bystanders even booed and hissed as the boys were led out through the main entrance. At their regular table Harry's friends sat down together strangely quiet, despite seeing their boyfriends and friend's attackers walk by, until with a big sigh Neville broke the silence.

"What's wrong with you lot? You should be happy? Harry is getting better, he's got some kind of justice and it's the bloody weekend!" he said looking around at his friends.

Quickly Susan cast some Privacy Charms around the group and with tears running down her cheek she pushed her hand into the middle of the table.

"I, I, I, I've been chosen as a Lady of Hogwarts" she stuttered and cried.

With gasps of surprise Ginny, Hermione and Daphne did the same making the rest of the group gasp with surprise.

"Holy shit" shouted Tracey "What the fucking hell is going on here?".

.

"Hermione, how did you get the Ravenclaw ring? You're a Gryffindor" asked Milly quietly, despite the privacy charms.

Hermione looked worried.

"The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I demanded Gryffindor. I don't know what to do. Who is this Lord? And why us? What does it mean, and what are we going to tell Harry?" she almost begged her friends.

Just at that moment Professor McGonagall walked into the hall looking tired. The group of friends cancelled the charms allowing Hermione to call the Professor over.

"Professor can we have a word please?" she asked and watched the tired teacher walk over.

"If it's about Harry, he's ok just very very tired. So I wouldn't visit him until lunchtime unless you desire to be attack by Madam Pomfrey" she said chuckling as she sat with the students.

"No Professor it's about these" said Daphne quietly as she and the other girls pushed their rings into the middle of the table. "As I understand it we were chosen to be the Ladies of Hogwarts this morning. Any idea's on why and how and what does it mean? And who is this bloody Lord anyway?" she demanded but still in low tones.

.

Minerva put her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh my" she whispered "Ermm well, let me look into this and I'll meet you four in my office after the evening meal, and I hope to have all the answers for you" and she stood up and rushed out the hall without stopping.

"Well that was fucking weird" said Tracey.

.

Back in the infirmary the two Aurors had arrived back via Dobby and they were met by Poppy.

"He's still sleeping at the moment. Did it go well?".

Tonks broke into a big grin.

"all good Poppy. How's my hubby to be doing?" she asked trying to look around the nurse to see Harry.

"He's exhausted and resting. This morning was very hard for him, and his day isn't done yet" she said shaking her head. "The poor lad, he just needs rest".

"Well I could take him back to my place. He'll get all the rest he needs there" Tonks grinned.

Madam Pomfrey smirked but put her hands on her hips.

"Over my dead body Nymphadora. You will not spirit away my Son so you can defile him".

That made Tonks and Amelia grin even wider.

"Alright Mummy in law, just a thought" she said giving her a wink, which made her boss slap her around the back of the head.

Amelia coughed.

.

"Back to the office Tonks. I'll see you there in a moment" and watched as the young Auror disappeared. "Being around these kids is killing me Poppy, too much energy" she sighed while plonking herself down on a chair. She watched Narcissa working away in the nurse's office for a moment then turned back to the nurse. "Anyway Poppy, if the boy does need some quiet I can bring him to Bones Manor for some rest and my elves can watch over him while I work if you like?".

The nurse thought about this for a moment.

"That's a great idea, we just need to get this Malfoy thing out the way, then he should be done and you can take him. It'll upset his friends but I can calm them down easy enough" Poppy said.

Amelia stood up.

"I'll tell you what, I'll get my Elves to take him now and I'll wait to get the info from Malfoy" and she watched as the nurse nodded. "Topsy, Turvy" and as they appeared "come with me please and take this young man to our spare room, I shall be there within the hour".

"Yes Misses Amy" the Elves said as they bowed, then held onto both of Harry's arms and with a crack they disappeared.

"There you go Poppy, put your feet up. I'll look after your patient for now" and Amelia watched the nurse sag with relief and rested in a chair.

"I'll pop over tonight and check on him if that's alright" Poppy asked.

Amelia took up a chair next to her.

"of course, come over at six and we can have dinner".

"Perfect".

.

.

Suddenly Narcissa ran out of the office holding a sheet of parchment.

"I've done it, looks ok and should do the job" she said with a rarely unseen smile. "Where's Harry? Where's Lord Black? We have to do this soon or not at all" and she started to pace back and forth in a panic.

Madam Bones stood up and took the paper away from the panic-stricken woman.

"Yes, that looks perfect for you and your Sister. I've taken Harry away to my house to rest. So, when you have your Sister, send us a Patronus and Harry will dissolve your marriages. Then we will send you an Elf to take you back to the safe house…. agreed?" she said firmly, then seeing the cold look reapply itself on the Lady Malfoy's face as she got ready to go back into the lion's den.

"Indeed, I hope to see you both in the future in happier times. If I don't then I am dead, but that will be my own doing and what I deserve. Good day ladies, I will message you soon" and Narcissa walked out of the infirmary and away to her unknown future.

"Right I'd better go, see you tonight Poppy" and Amelia ran to the Floo and away.

Poppy rested again and with a sigh she closed her eyes thinking "it's all bloody go today" and fell into the sleep of the dead.

.

...

Right that's all folks, I hope you enjoyed it..

See you next week

Nickp41 out..


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again my friends, here we go again, I manged to finish another chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

 **So, no more rambling on, enjoy.**

 **Nickp41**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Marriages come and go**

Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor which was now the headquarters for Voldemort. She hated seeing all these bottom feeders in her house, but no more will she stand for this hell that they call life. She saw her pale now scruffy looking husband storm up to her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Where the bloody hell have you been woman" he spat.

His wife sneered at her hobo looking husband.

.

"Calm yourself Lucius, you don't want to upset the Dark Lord again with your whining" she whispered as she tugged away from him. "It took longer at Hogwarts than I thought, they made us wait for hours then suspended all the boys for two weeks".

.

"How dare they suspend a Son of mine, the blood traitor scum they are" he said trying to look dignified but failing.

Narcissa sighed.

.

"They nearly killed the Potter boy, just over some girls. They were lucky not to be expelled and their wands broken Lucius" she explained even though she knew it was a waste of time. "Now where is Bella, I wish to see her.

.

"Maybe next time he will die" he sneered "What?...I think she's having one of her rest days down stairs" and without another word he walked off.

.

With a predatory grin on her face she walk away from the busy room into the bowels of the manor. When Bella was having a rest day as they called it, they had her locked up in the dungeons. Because in her moments of clarity she either swore at the guards and even the Dark Lord at times, which when she saw him stumble away from her venom it made her laugh inside. The rest of the time she just cried about the life she had lost and the lives she was forced to take.

.

As Narcissa came towards her cell she realised there was a guard on duty. He was young, just out of Hogwarts she thought, so she strode up to him and stared him straight into his eye's.

.

"Keys…..I want to visit my sister" she barked.

.

"Bbbut I was told".

.

"I don't care what you were told…..keys" she said with more force, and she watched him hand them straight over "good now fuck off" and watched him run off.

.

She opened the door slowly.

.

"Bella….Bella it's Cissa are you awake?" she said lovingly.

.

With a voice as quiet as a mouse she answered.

.

"Cissa? Is that you?".

.

"Yes it is my darling Bella" Narcissa said as she sat next to her sister on the bed while stroking her head.

.

"I'm awake Cissa, but I wish I was dead".

.

"Bella are you ready to leave with me and get away? If you are it has to be now" she whispered into her sister's ear.

.

Bella lifted her head and turned her tear streaked face towards Narcissa.

.

"Wh wh what? Do you mean it?".

.

"Yes, but only if you're willing, and it has to be done now" she replied urgently.

Bella nodded furiously.

"Anything has to be better than this hell Cissa".

.

With that Narcissa sent a Patronus, but as it flew away she heard the accursed hissing of Nagini. She could feel her Sister shaking with pure dread as the snake slithered into the room. She knew that whatever the snake saw he saw…. they had to hurry. She pointed her wand at the Dark Lords familiar and calmly said as he reared to strike,

"And you can fuck off, you hissing bastard, Avada Kedavra" Narcissa said.

Several things then happened at once, the snake dropped dead with a screaming black mist floating into the air, both the women's wedding rings disappeared and Dobby the house Elf appeared and within a heartbeat they disappeared.

.

.

.

.

 **The Bones Manor**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry had just sent dobby to Malfoy manor after dissolving narcissa and Bellatrix marriage, he slumped back into the comfortable bed and stared at Susan bones auntie who was sitting next to his bed with an odd smile on her face "madam bones where are we?".

.

Amelia smiled at the confused youth, everything had happened so quickly, she had to run in and shake him awake and gave him the parchment that narcissa had given her for harry to dissolve the marriages and then to send the strange little elf to retrieve the black sisters she had forgotten to tell him where he was "well harry firstly you are at the bones family mansion, poppy thought you needed some quiet rest and she knew you wouldn't get any at Hogwarts" she said with a small chuckle "secondly it was a very nice thing you did for the black sisters, it will be a real blow to the dark lords movement today, especially that you didn't even need to leave your bed".

.

Harry gave a small laugh followed a low groan of tiredness invading his body "thank you for letting me rest here, i feel sorry for poppy when Susan and the rest find out I'm gone" making them both chuckle.

.

"Yes, I'm glad I won't be there" she said with a sly grin "another thing harry your relatives have been taken into custody for your abuse over the years" she shushed him as he looked panicked and trying to talk "it's done harry, we saw the scars and kingsley is talking to them now so by the end of the day they will be in Azkaban so you won't have to see them again, you're safe now harry".

.

Harry physically calmed with a big sigh while letting some rogue tears roll down his cheeks and he whispered "thankyou".

.

"No need the thank us, the wizarding world has let you down, and I shall do everything i can to make it up to you" she said grasping his hand making his eyes open in surprise "i know you're a legal adult now, but I was hoping that you would consider staying with Susan and i during the school breaks, and if you like full time, until you decide it's time for you to leave".

.

He frowned "you would let me stay here? really" he asked softly.

.

"Yes harry, I know Susan loves you and I believe you will be happy with us here, I know Susan asked for you stay over Christmas, though I do understand that you will be visiting your other friends too" she said with a slight cough of amusement as he blushed "but all I ask is you follow the house rules, no locked doors, no alcohol and when it's time for you and my niece to move your relationship forward, i would ask that Susan discusses it with me first….do you agree to those terms harry?".

.

With a tired smile, he nodded "I agree madam bones and thank you".

"And please call me Amelia when were in private" she asked and watched him nod in return "good and on that note, I shall leave you to rest, anything you need just ask the house elves and I'll be back later for dinner and poppy will be here to join us as well".

"Thank again Amelia. For everything" he said softly looking directly into her eye's.

Amelia just smiled and nodded "I'll see you tonight harry! And got up to leave, as she reached the door she heard his breathing change as sleep claimed him.

.

.

.

.

 **Back at Hogwarts**

.

.

Poppy was woken by an irate Susan Bones.

.

"What is it child?" she snapped while looking around to see the group of flustered young girls.

.

Susan was standing over her with a very stern look and her hands on her hips.

.

"Where's Harry? You said we could come back and see him, but now he's gone…. where is he?".

.

With a big sigh Poppy pulled herself up to her less than impressive height.

.

"Now quieten down. Despite Mr Potter feeling better, this morning took a lot out of the young man, and considering how busy his social life is, I knew he wouldn't get any rest here, so Madam Bones took him home to rest for the night. I will be seeing him very soon and I will let you all know tonight" she said holding her hands up, but before the girls could start again she cut them off. "Now I don't have time for this, so please go away".

.

All the girls looked amazed, they had never been shot down like that by the kindly old matron, but the look she gave them closed down any thought they had about protesting.

.

"So it looks like you've finally got him back in your bed Suze" chuckled Pansy as they all strode away from their fruitless visit to the infirmary.

"Not quite the the image I had in mind Pans" Susan replied with a light flush to her cheeks. "Let's go and see McGonagall and find out out about these bloody rings" she snapped, leading the four Ladies of Hogwarts away from the other's.

"Good luck" shouted a laughing Tracey, to which she received four middle fingers flourished at her by the angry teens as they stomped away.

.

.

As they arrived Daphne knocked on the Deputy Headmistresses door.

"Come in" McGonagall called, and as they entered they saw the Scottish witch sitting at her desk drinking a glass of firewhiskey judging by the bottle next to her. "Please take a seat, and as this is a very strange situation, would you care for a livener" she asked and watched three out of the four teen's smile and nod. "Oh, come on Miss Granger, loosen up a bit" the teacher chuckled as she poured out the clear steaming liquid and passed them to the girls including the frowning Hermione.

"Yeah loosen up Granger" chuckled Daphne, making the others smirk at her unease.

Hermione shook off her embarrassment.

.

"Well anyway, have you got any information about these rings Professor?" she asked with a edge to her tone while brandishing her ring.

"Well the Headmaster has been doing some research and it appears that a student has come of age, and according to the Founders of Hogwarts he has been found worthy to become their heir" McGonagall explained.

"But why us Professor?" asked Susan after taking a sip of her liquor which made her wince.

"Well ladies, again it seems like not only do you all appear to epitomise the houses you represent, you also seem to have a connection to the new Lord of Hogwarts" replied the Professor whilst rubbing her eye's.

"But what does it mean? Are we tied to him somehow? Who is this Lord anyway and how can we get out of this?" spat Hermione.

.

.

The Professor took a long draft then pulled out four letters from Gringotts and handed them to the young witches. She leaned back as she watched them read and take in the new information. She saw Hermione's eyes open wide and her jaw drop.

"You got to be kidding….you got to be fucking kidding me!" shouted the bushy haired witch.

"Language Miss Granger" said the Professor sternly, despite understanding her reaction.

"But this says we are betrothed to this bloody Lord and by the looks of it, it's bloody legally binding" ranted Hermione while the other just stayed slumped in their chairs staring off into space.

"Wha wha what's Mum going to say" cried a worried looking Ginny. "They always said I never had to marry anyone I didn't want to" and she started to hug herself.

.

"Now I know it's a shock, but I shall take you to see the new Lord later, as he doesn't know the ins and outs of what happened at the moment. So, till then we shall have dinner served here and have a quiet evening together until it's time" the Professor told them before calling for the house Elves to bring them food.

"What are we going to tell Harry" whispered a red eyed Susan. "He's only just got used to the fact that we all love him, this will crush him" she sobbed.

"Now listen girls, let's just take things one step at a time. We can tell Harry when we've sorted things out and he's stronger ok?" said the McGonagall. "Now come on, let's eat".

.

.

.

Back at Bones Manor, Harry, Poppy and Amelia were having dinner when four Gringotts Owl's came flying in, landing in front of the tired looking wizard.

"What now?" he whined to the amusement of his elders.

After the owls took off he opened the first letter and paled with a tinge of green.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked the kind nurse, as she watched him rip open the other three letters as quickly as he could, and while scanning the said letters he turned even paler if that was possible.

"Talk to us Harry, we're here to help" Amelia said reassuringly.

.

They both then watched the young man run out of the room and into the bathroom where they heard throat ripping retching and in a whisper "I'm so fucking dead".

Harry was bent over the toilet and his body was determined to void his body of everything. At the point, he thought he had retched up a bit of his boxers, he could hear gentle knocking on the door.

"Harry, are you ok dear?" came Poppy's voice "Is there anything we can do to help?".

Harry spat out some bile.

.

"I'll be out in a minute Mom" he said shakily and heard the Matron walk away. He washed up and headed back out to the worried witches.

As Harry sat down, Amelia lent forward and grabbed his hand.

"Are you ok Harry? You can talk to us you know" she said kindly while rubbing his hand.

.

"You may not want me in your house after you've read these letters Amelia" Harry said, pushing the four letters towards the witches, watching them read them slowly and seeing the surprise appear on both of their faces.

Finally, both women finished reading all of the letters. Then both smirked at each other before turning towards Harry with stern looks. They watched as he shrunk back into his chair, and then all of a sudden, they burst into laughter at the poor boy in front of them.

"Oh Harry, you poor boy" Amelia laughed "I bet when you woke up this morning you didn't expect to be betrothed to five different girls".

.

Poppy was literally crying into her hanky.

"Oh, my poor baby boy, they are going to rip you apart when they find out" she giggled as a Patronus flew in.

"I HAVE THE LADIES OF HOGWARTS HERE, AND THEY WISH TO MEET THEIR LORD. MAY, WE PORTKEY OVER?".

.

Amelia and Poppy looked over at Harry with eyes filled with mischief, and saw the young wizard shaking his head furiously with a pleading look flashing in his green eyes. Poppy gave him a loving smile as Amelia cast her Patronus.

"THE LORD OF HOGWARTS IS DYING TO SEE HIS BETROTHED" Amelia replied, trying not to laugh at the end.

.

Suddenly with a bang and a lot of curses coming from the living room, Poppy and Amelia walked in to see one smiling Professor McGonagall standing amongst four teen witches struggling to regain their composure after falling down after the portkey.

"Nice to see you again Poppy and Amelia. I have brought the Ladies of Hogwarts to meet their Lord" McGonagall said with a smirk.

"Auntie what's going on? Why are we here? Who's this bloody Lord, and where's Harry?" snapped Susan, as she was joined by three other irate girls.

"Yeah, where's this Lord then" Daphne threw her lot in.

.

Amelia walked forwards and tried to calm the girls down.

"Now calm down girls. Harry has been resting and yes the Lord of Hogwarts is here" she said holding her hands up to quiet them down. "Just settle down, and I'll have Poppy go and get the Lord…..Poppy if you could?".

"It would be my pleasure Amelia" Poppy said before walking away to the dining room, only to see Harry sitting there pale with his mouth wide open. "Your betrothed are waiting for you my Lord" she chuckled, as Harry shook his head and silently mouthed out 'mom...pleaseeee'. She walked around and helped him off the chair. "C'mon Harry it'll be fine…..I think" she said with a giggle and led him to the door.

"You do know if they beat me up, you're the one who has to put me back together again" he said while trying to drag his feet.

"Well I've done it so many times Harry, so it shouldn't take me long" Poppy replied and positioned him behind the door. "Now wait here until I give the word. No running off now or I'll sew your feet together, got that?!".

With his head hung low he nodded,

"Yes Poppy" and watched her walk back out to the living room.

.

.

"Ladies" Poppy announced, "may I introduce you to the Lord of Hogwarts, your betrothed" and she pulled open the door revealing Harry standing there sheepishly.

"Hi girls" he said with a small wave.

"HARRY!" they all cried out in shock.

"You're the Lord of Hogwarts?" asked Ginny wide eyed.

"Yep" Harry replied

Suddenly realisation dawned on all four witches and smiles appeared on Susan, Daphne and Ginny's face as they lunged forward giggling and rugby tackling him to the ground.

"Oh, thank Merlin's saggy nuts" Susan called out "We thought it might be an old git" and she started to join in with the other two in kissing his cheeks.

.

Professor McGonagall walked over to a stunned Hermione.

"Are you ok Miss Granger?" she asked looking into her tear-filled eyes, as Amelia and Poppy started to pull the other girls off of Harry.

"How can this happen? Why did this happen?" Hermione whispered.

"It's your and Harry's magic. You must have felt it before now? You've been friends forever; didn't you ever think you could be more than just friends?" the teacher asked quietly.

Harry struggled to get up.

.

"Are you ok Hermione?" he asked softly, while trying to wipe all of the lipstick off his face.

"Harry, can we talk please?…...alone?" she asked looking around the now silent room.

"Ok everyone into the kitchen for hot chocolate, let's give them some space" ordered Amelia as she pushed the red-faced girls, and the now worried looking adults out of the room.

.

Hermione took a seat with her hand clasped tightly on her lap.

"Please Harry, sit with me" She asked.

He rushed over and sat by her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't know this was going to happen" Harry apologised until she pushed her fingers against his lips to silence him.

"Harry, I know it's not your fault and I wouldn't blame you anyway. The thing is I've loved you since you saved me from the troll, but I've always forced down my feelings because I never wanted to lose you as a friend and with Ron there we always knew how jealous he was. I just didn't want our friendship to break down because of some school girl infatuation" she said with a sad sigh "I just didn't want to lose you Harry".

"Hermione, you have always been there for me, you have been my rock, and truth be told I loved you since the first moment you entered my train carriage looking for Nev's toad! But you never seemed to like me as more than a friend so I held back, and with Ron being so jealous of me all the time I daren't ask you out just in case I lost you and him, I just couldn't risk it".

"You love me?" she whispered,

.

Harry nodded.

"Always Hermione, always and forever. Like you, I hid my feelings and decided that I'd rather have you as a sister than not at all." he explained. "But now hopefully we can let our love grow as it always should have done. What do you say?" he asked, right before she pounced onto him forcing backwards onto the sofa as they kissed, and as they parted Harry looked into her eyes. "So, are we good?" he said with a wink.

"We're better than good my Lord" Hermione smiled and they continued kissing each other.

It took nearly an hour for the Bones house to get back to normal. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had flooed back to Hogwarts after getting Amelia to agree that all the girls will be back at Hogwarts before midnight. The head Auror was sitting at the head of the table, listening to the Lord and his Ladies bantering away, when a fun thought entered her head.

.

"So, Harry, when are you going to marry these young ladies" she asked with a roguish grin and happily watch Harry's face go pale again as excitement shot through the witches. "And don't forget Harry, you've got to meet all of the parents too?" She added, giving him a wink.

The young wizard just stared at the eldest witch in disbelief and just mouthed to her 'why?' and he just received a smile in return.

"Ermm yeah, the parents. Any idea's…. any worries?" he asked looking around the table.

.

Ginny just beamed.

"Well Mum and Dad adore you, so I don't think there will be a problem Harry, once we've explained it all" she said happily with a slight blush to her cheeks.

It was the other red heads turn next.

"Well I'm pretty sure Auntie is fine with it" Susan explained "Because I guess you would have been hexed to oblivion and sent to Azkaban by now if she wasn't" she giggled and gave her Auntie a wink which made the elder witch agree.

Hermione looked a bit nervous.

"My family knows I've always liked Harry. But the whole multiple wives thing might be an issue, but since Daddy doesn't have any guns in the house you should survive Harry" she said brightly, as Harry banged his head on the table with a groan.

"Harry dear, don't damage my table" Amelia laughed "What about your Mum and Dad Daphne? What will Cyrus do to our young Harry here".

"Well Dad has been fighting off other contracts from tons of families. But he always promised that Astoria and I have until we are twenty to marry, otherwise he will have to help out as he doesn't have a male heir. But now I'm to be married and as long as I produce an heir, Astoria can live and marry whomever and whenever she wants" Daphne said brightly, but then she looked directly into Harry's eyes "You do want children don't you Harry?" she asked meekly.

.

At this Harry gave a nervous smile.

"I've always planned on having a big family, never thought it would be this big, but hey more the merrier" he said as all the girls giggled and smiled at each other. "But I will say one thing, I want you to follow your dreams and career paths. I will support you in anything you wish to do. Just because we're married doesn't mean I'm in charge. It's a union, we discuss everything and put trust in each other. As they say teamwork makes the dream work" and as he looked up he saw all of his ladies staring at him with happy tears and Amelia raising her mug as a toast to him.

.

"well said Harry, well said indeed" Amelia agreed "But what are your thought about the weddings Harry?" She asked with another big grin on her face.

Harry sighed and he ran his finger through his already messy hair.

.

"Well if there is one thing I have learnt at Hogwarts, it's that most girls have dreamt about their wedding day since forever" he said and as he looked around her saw all the girls beam and nod. "So, we shall marry separately and each of you will have your own perfect wedding, you will all have you own special day and honeymoon...agree?" and once again he was answered by four nodding happy witches. "Good, so far so good. Next week Amelia will escort me to Gringotts to see about all the Founders and my family's holdings. I've already asked Mr Weasley to be my House Peverell proxy in the Wizengamot".

.

This made Ginny gasp with happiness.

"Oh, Harry you are so kind" She said, to which Harry just waved it away.

"But there is something else that we need to talk about" Harry broached hesitantly. "Something I found out about after I took hold of the Potter, Black and Peverell Lordships".

Daphne frowned.

"What is it Harry? As you said, trust is the main thing and so much has happened in the last couple of day, what's one more thing?" she said leaning forward and grabbing his hand.

.

.

"Well the thing is" and he was interrupted as a pink haired Nymphadora Tonks fell out of the fireplace, knocking over a vase of flowers.

"Fucking hell" she cursed as she brushed down her Rolling Stones t-shirt. "Ah, there's my husband to be".

"WHAT!" they chorused while Amelia just burst into laughter while shaking her head.

"Bloody hell Tonks, talk about timing! I was just about to tell them about the contract Sirius set up" Harry said shaking his head, as she strode over in her army boots and hugged him from behind and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Hubby" She said and pulled up a seat next to him.

.

"What Sirius and a contract between you two?" said a shocked Hermione.

"Yep." Replied Tonks unapologetically "It was quite a shock for both of us, but it could be worse. So, I've heard a few things from Poppy when I was trying to track down old lover boy here, so if I'm going to be Lady Black, who are you girls going to be?" she asked with a grin on her face, as one by one each girl held up their ring and announced their houses. "Holy shit Harry, five stunners and you've still got to find a Potter and Peverell, you better start taking some vitamins boy!" Tonks said giving him a wink.

"I'm so fucking doomed" he said as he bounced his forehead of the table once more.

"Language" said all of the women.

 **a/n well there we go for another week, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Peace out**

 **Nickp41**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again my friends, well I've managed to write another chapter, and I hope you like it, it took a while as I fought a machine at work and managed to knacker my hand up, but thank god for two finger typing.**

 **Once again, I don't own harry potter or his world, but I wouldn't mind taking Tracey out for a night or two.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and thanks again for all the reviews and fav/follows.**

 **Nickp41**

 **Chapter** **18**

 **One too many & reveals**

After saying goodbye to all his Hogwarts betrothed, which he did by walking them one by one to the Floo so they could each have a nice goodbye kiss alone, which they all appreciated greatly. It showed in their eagerness to keep hold of him, and just after the last teen disappeared he flopped down in a plush sofa next to his pink haired betrothed.

"You look tired Hubby" Tonks said as she curled up next to him, feeling as happy as she had ever felt before. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer while planting a kiss on her head which made her hair flare bright red the within a blink of an eye she regained control to bring it back to her normal vibrant pink.

Amelia just looked at her most favourite Auror, and depending on how this conversation is going to go possibly her adopted son. But we shall see she thought because he's so young yet he has suffered and done so much in his short life. He will need as much support as he can get.

"You two look like you're married already" she chuckled. Harry nodded.

"It just feels right, I found it with the others too. Do you think it's down to the contracts?" he asked her.

The Head Auror shook her head then took a drink of a glass of wine she was nursing,

"no, I don't think so Harry, I believe it's your magic bonding with each other which just proves what a perfect match you are. That's why the founders picked those four young ladies, not just because they were attracted to you physically, but because the founders knew your magic was a perfect match" she watched the couple nod slowly in agreement, then she continued "Harry, we need to discuss your relatives. They have been arrested and are still in the holding cells at the Ministry, waiting for you to come out of your coma" Amelia saw Harry lower his head.

"I didn't want anyone to know, it was my problem no one else's" he whispered.

Tonks raised her head.

"But Harry, you're going out with one Auror, four Slytherins, two feisty Gryffindor's and Amelia's niece, they will find out, so I think it's better to deal with it now than wait until it hits the paper" she said kindly, laying her head back down.

"I guess you're right Nym, but I don't want to go to court and testify" Harry said.

"Trust me Harry, say the word and they will be in Azkaban by tomorrow morning" said Amelia. Harry just nodded as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Do it" he spat, and straight away Amelia cast a Patronus and said, "Harry Potter has agreed to press charges, send those monsters to hell" and watched it fly away she said "It's done Harry. Also, I wish to speak to you about your guardianship, as the Dursley's have gone, I was wondering if you would want to join myself and Susan in our family?".

Harry was clearly shocked as he looked into Amelia's grey eyes, and then glanced into the smiling face of Tonks.

"Are you sure? Susan has had you all to herself for so long, I wouldn't want to intrude, also I do seem to be a trouble magnet, and i wouldn't want to cause you trouble" he said sadly

Amelia downed her drink.

"Now listen Harry, I've known you and all about you for years. Do you think Susan kept all her feelings to herself? Plus, you are going to be married to Susan next year, and I would be over the moon to say my adopted ward will be marrying my niece. And trouble? I'm pretty sure between the soon to be Lady Black over there and myself we can handle whatever trouble you bring our way" she ranted but then calmed herself "But I will ask Susan tomorrow if you agree, but I know her answer as she always knew we should have taken you away from your relatives, plus maybe young Tonks will move in here so you won't need to be flitting here there and everywhere".

"Sounds cool to me Boss" Tonks beamed.

Harry looked down at the pink haired Auror.

"I never did ask you if you're ok with the whole contract and Lordship thing?" he asked gently while stroking her soft hair making her purr like a cat.

"Well it's not ideal Harry. But I know in my heart we will make it work and I'm positive you have enough love in you for all of us lucky ladies, you've shown that just tonight by telling us that we can follow our dreams. There are not many Lords or men who would do that, so I feel privileged and loved to be with you Harry, and I hate to admit it but Sirius was right about us" and she pulled him down into a soulful slow kiss.

The young wizard sat back smiling and rosy cheeked.

"I would love to join yourself and Susan here, if you are both willing" he said.

Amelia was bursting with happiness as she stared at her new lodger and ward who were all of a sudden sleeping on the sofa. With a soft giggle, she stood up and extinguished all but one light and headed to bed, knowing that she had a lot of paperwork to do so she could become Harry's adopted mother, but she knew the first thing to do was to contact Susan despite being already sure of the answer.

Amelia Bones came downstairs just as the sun had started to enter the house, only to see that Harry and Tonks were still in the exact same position she had left them the night before cuddled up on the sofa. As she walked past she kicked the back of the sofa making them jump.

"Wakey wakey love birds! Tonks you've got to be at work in an hour, and I think it's time for Harry to head back to school" she said and continued into the kitchen.

"Oh, shit Harry, I'd better go" Tonks said before leaning in to give him a slow lingering kiss, and with smiling eyes to match her face she pulled away. "See you soon Hubby" and with another peck on the lips she ran off and bouncing off a side table and smashing a vase. "Bollocks" she swore and then she jumped into the Floo and disappeared.

Harry got up and entered the kitchen to see Madam Bones enjoying her first coffee of the day.

"Was that Tonks destroying my house as she left?" she asked with a sly grin on her face as she saw Harry nod and take a seat next to her. "I may have to retract my offer of letting your Lady Black live here, I don't think I can afford the repairs!" she said chuckling.

"I'm hoping when we get to the bank I will find out if I have a few homes. That way when she destroys one we can move to another while it gets fixed" he said making them both laugh.

As they tucked into some bacon rolls Harry looked over to Amelia.

"Are you sure you want to adopt me? You've got time to back out of it" he pointed out softly.

She put her roll down and stared into his green eyes.

"Harry, I have thought about this ever since Susan came to me all worried about things she had overheard at school about you. But without proof I couldn't do anything. Then when I saw your scars, that's when I decided to move forward. I will take you back to Poppy and then I shall go and see Susan to see if she agrees and then I'll go to the Ministry and get the ball rolling. Touchwood, it should all be done by the weekend when I take you to Gringotts" she explained with a sigh and took the young man's hand. "So yes, I do want to make you part of my family...ok?" and watched him give her a soft smile she ordered "good now finish your roll and go and get showered ready for school, and don't forget to write to Gringotts to book an appointment for all your houses, that will be a busy day", with a smile and a brief nod he disappeared to get ready.

Thirty minutes later Amelia Bones stepped out gracefully from the Floo in the Hogwarts Infirmary, closely followed by a tumbling cursing Harry Potter.

"Jesus Christ" he spat from the highly polished floor as Amelia and Poppy just chuckled.

"Language Harry" said Poppy.

"Soz Mom, bloody hate Floo travel" and he dusted himself off. "Did you miss me?" He asked and pulled her into a hug.

"I think I prefer you when you're in a coma" she answered, even though she was enjoying her hug.

As they parted Amelia tapped her watch.

"You'd better hurry if you want to meet your ladies at breakfast" she said with a smile and watched him run out while waving.

"It's a good thing you're doing Amelia, he deserves a home. If I was younger I'd happily open my home to him, but I think he would just wear me out too quickly" expressed Poppy fondly.

"I just hope Susan agrees" worried Amelia while looking pensive.

The nurse barked out a laugh.

"You think she's not going to want her boyfriend living with her full time? I'm sure she will hate it!" Poppy said sarcastically, making both witches laugh.

"Could you send Susan a message to come here before lessons Poppy?" Amelia asked, and watched as the Patronus left them.

Harry was attempting to reach the dining hall in time after collecting his book bag but was being held up by well-wishers at every corner. 'Never thought I was so popular' he thought to himself as he finally entered the hall to a chorus of cheers and applause from three of the four houses and some teachers as well. He was finally stopped dead as he was hit by a flying Hermione with a hug and kiss.

"Welcome back my Lord" she whispered with mischief in her eyes, before retreating to let the rest of his friends and girlfriends have their moment with him.

"Did you miss me?" he said laughing and looking around. "Where's Suze?" he asked.

"Oh, she got a message to go and see Poppy" explained Pansy while still hugging Harry.

"Oh ok, I guess we'd better go to class then" Harry replied and watched his happy friends gather their things and head out the door.

Hermione told him they had charms with the Puffs, so just before they parted he called out

"Daph, Gin, Hermione can I have a quick word?" and waited as they sent the rest of the group off to classes. "Right, would you three like to join me at Gringotts on Saturday morning, to find out about our houses holdings?" and he saw all three beaming back. "And how about we invite your parents to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch to break the news about our betrothment? But here's the thing" and looked from witch to witch "Should we tell them all together? Or one at a time?" and just as the last word left his mouth he saw an evil smile appear across Daphne's face.

"Oh Harry, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you should tell them all together" she said smiling at the other girls who had identical looks on their faces.

"Erm Daph, don't you mean we will tell them together?" he asked with a weak smile, and watched her walk towards him like a lioness hunting.

"Oh no my love, we've always dreamed about our fiancé's asking for our hands in marriage" she gave him a brief kiss and turned away. "Plus, then there's more witnesses when Daddy tries to kill you! See you later lover" and she walked away giggling in a very un-Daphne like way!

As Harry looked at the other two, Ginny was laughing too and kissed him then left, and Hermione just grabbed him by the hand to lead him to Charm class.

"Daphne's right" She agreed "Oh it's going to be so much fun".

By the end of the school day Harry was exhausted. After all those injuries and being in a coma stuck in bed, his body felt weak. He managed to escape the maddening crowd and he knew his four ladies were together composing letters to their parents, apart from Sue who was writing a letter to Tom of The Leaky Cauldron to book a table for lunch. Luckily the afternoon was still warmish so he walked outside and headed to his favourite place by the lake and rested by the tree for a snooze.

"Hey lover" he heard and opened his eyes to see Millicent once again standing over him. "Want some company?" she asked,

"Of course, Mills, come and cuddle up" Harry smiled and watched her sit down next to him and lean against him.

"I've missed you Harry, so much" She said and grabbed one of his hands. "I was so scared when we found you hurt in that classroom, I thought I'd had lost you" she whispered as tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Oh, come on Mills, I'm ok and back as good as new" he said pulling her into a big hug. "C'mon stop crying luv" he whispered in her ear while kissing her cheek.

"But Harry it's not just that. Finally, I've got you back then suddenly your betrothed to five other girls, and don't get me wrong I'm happy for them and you, but I feel like I'm being pushed out and will be forgotten" and she started to cry anew.

Harry pulled her face to his and gave her a soft lingering kiss.

"Now Millsy, I will never push you out and you know I had no control over any part of this. I'm just fucking lucky it's girls I know and like. What i do have is control over who will be my Lady Potter and Lady Peverell, and given a bit of time to sort out this whole bloody Founders thing, I will ask you to pick one" he said firmly and watched as her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Wh wh what, you want me as Lady Potter?" she stuttered.

"If that's the one you want Milly" he replied.

"What about Pansy and Tracey? They are more ladylike than me, they would make better choices than me" Millicent continued to reason.

Harry kissed her again.

"I don't care about that Mills. I want to marry you, and if it wasn't for the whole founder's stuff you would have been the first one I would've asked anyway. Mills, you truly are my one and only, so no more being upset and give me a kiss" and with that she pounced pushing him back and kissing him like he was the last man on earth.

What they didn't see was Pansy and Tracey walking towards them and they stopped when they heard Harry offer either the Potter or Peverell Ladyship's to Millicent. They looked at each other sadly.

"And then there was two" said Pansy as they swapped sad looks at each other.

"Do you think he'd except one of us as a consort in one of the houses?" Tracey queried in earnest.

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders and watched as her boyfriend and friend continued to make out with each other. They walked up to the pair giving out a slight cough to interrupt the young lovers.

"Hey, you two, you having fun?" Tracey said cheekily giving both a wink as they both settled down next to the now laughing couple.

"How's it going, you both alright?" asked Harry while Millicent cuddled up to him.

"We're good Harry, and congratulations to you Milly, or should we say Lady Potter" said Pansy in a slightly sad tone and even though she was so smiling, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Harry looked guiltily at them.

"Oh, you heard that? Sorry Pans, Trace, this is not the way I wanted you to find out. This whole week has been crazy, I wanted to make my own choices concerning all of us" he said softly while looking into their water filled eyes. "But with my emancipation everything got taken away. I had come to terms with having you all in my life and I knew our magic had bonded us to each other. I felt it when we kissed, or am I wrong?".

Tracey, who was openly crying now and being hugged by Pansy, was the first to respond.

"Harry, we know this wasn't your choice but we are here and we still want to be part of your life" Tracey sobbed "and you're right we all felt a bond with you during our alone time together, which made us all positive that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, and give you a family which we know you desire".

Harry moved over and pulled the blonde into a hug as she dissolved into even more tears.

"Tracey my darling, I want you in my life too, and you Pansy. I won't give you up, if you are willing to share me and trust me as I trust you then we shall find a way to be together" Harry said lovingly, stroking Tracey's hair while looking at Pansy and she gave him a warm smile back.

Millicent was just leaning back soaking up the last few rays of sunshine in the Scottish sky while listening to the exchange and it just made her love him more. He cares so much for everyone else that he doesn't care for himself enough, but she was sure that will all change once the prophecy was dealt with.

"Harry, there is a way that they both can join us" she said in a happy and sleepy tone "and I'm guessing they know that too but they are afraid to broach it with you so soon after hearing our news" and Millicent rolled over and looked at the now blushing girls.

Harry pulled back and looked back at his soon to be fiancée and then back at the other girls.

"But how? I've only have one title left which is free" he said looking confused.

"A Lord and Lady of a house can choose to accept another wife into the house under the title of consort. This allows them not only to continue your house but also their own families line. The only difference is the title. You can still treat her as a wife but in social arena she will be consort of the said House" explained Millicent to the agreement of the other two snakes.

"But it won't be treated as a lesser title in the public eyes, will it? Because I won't have anyone I love treated like that now or ever" Harry said sternly.

Pansy held her hands up to calm her loved one down.

"No Harry, calm down my love. It's common place amongst the big pureblood families, but it's just not talked about" she said calmly and leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"But the big question is" asked Millicent "which of you two will be Lady Peverell, and who will be consort in one of our houses? I am willing to have a consort in the Potter house if my Lord and husband allows it" Millicent finished while blowing a kiss at harry.

Harry rubbed his hands through his messy hair.

"Well, can I leave that choice up to you ladies?" he asked in a pleading manner and seeing them smiling brightly back, he continued "Then invite your families to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, as I will be meeting all my betrothed Ladies families to tell them the good news, or bad news depending on their feelings on the matter" he got up slowly and brushed himself down then helped up Milly before the other two girls one by one. "So, ladies, care to join me for dinner?" He asked, linking his arms with Millicent and Pansy leaving Tracey to link hers with Pansy's.

As they walked all four were smiling but Harry was thinking about Voldemort and how the hell he was going to keep up with all these witches.

"Girls, can we keep our discussion a secret until the weekend? It will keep the others curious about you being at the lunch!" Harry suggested, which made them all giggle.

The rest of the evening went quickly and it wasn't long until Harry was kissing all his lady's goodnight. Then he walked arm in arm with Ginny and Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower and sat lazily in front of the roaring fire.

"Well Harry your life has never been boring has it love?!" Remarked Hermione as she cuddled up to him as Ginny mirrored her.

"Hermione, you don't know half of it" he said with a sigh "that's why I need everyone in the room of requirement tomorrow nite after dinner. I need to discuss something with you all".

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny looking at him worriedly.

"Not tonight Gin, let's just enjoy the quiet time before we have to head to bed" he said quietly which made both girls silently snuggle down with their betrothed.

 **A while late in Slytherin house**

Pansy and Tracey are sitting on Pansy's bed with her privacy curtains drawn and privacy spells wrapped around them as they sat facing each other, both with tears in their eyes.

"Well, what a pickle we find each other in, and I thought it was going to be a boring normal year" said Tracey with a sarcastic tone.

"I know, this is a crazy situation, but just think we'll all be sisters and we'll all have the man we love. But here is the real question, Ladyship or Consort" Pansy asked quietly.

With that they fell into silence again, Tracey gave a big sigh and took hold of her friend's hands.

"Pansy I know you come from a noble house and I don't think your father would be happy with you being anything less than a Lady, My family maybe old but it's not noble, and my father isn't a Lord" Tracey explained "so I think it should be for you to become Lady Peverell and I'll be the Consort of House of Potter, and hopefully I can produce a male heir for my family" she said softly.

"Do you think harry would agree to that, we are making a decision without him" asked pansy.

Tracey laughed "he's a man, why should he even be asked, as long as we rock him in the sack, we'll all be golden baby" she chuckled

The black haired Slytherin looked at her friend in amazement and a smile.

"Are you sure Trace? You know I don't care about the family stuff" Pansy said kindly.

"I know Pans, but I don't want your Dad to be upset with you, especially as you two have made up after the Draco contract. Please let me do this" Tracey offered as she looked into the now smiling face of her friend and she knew she had made the right choice.

"Oh Trace, thank you so much. We'll tell Harry tomorrow and write to our families about meeting up on Saturday" and with a nod it was agreed, as they embraced each other and fell back onto the bed they let their happiness glow until sleep came to claim them for his own.

 **a/n well there we go my friends, hope you liked it, and please review if you want to..**

 **have a good week and don't work too hard.**

 **Nickp41**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we are again my friends, sorry it took long, but I wanted to get it just right, well for me anyway, but I hope you like it too, I'm hoping for another update next weekend or Monday, as it's a bank holiday here and I'm doing my annual hello family I'm still alive trip.**

 **Once again thanks for all the fav/follows as well as the great reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Nickp41**

 **Chapter 19**

Even though Harry was still getting scowls from some of the student body, though mainly the Slytherins, while he was in the infirmary he was happy to hear that Ginny had kept up with getting the Quidditch team ready. They had just needed to find a replacement keeper which unfortunately now they had, McGlaggen, a bossy seventh year. But an evening with Ginny's 'bat bogey hex' put him in his place, and after this morning's training session Harry was hopeful. The thing that was playing on his mind was that tomorrow he had to stand in front of all his girlfriend's parents. Just the thought of it started his stomach playing up, but he took a deep breath and headed down to the hall for breakfast and that's where he saw two of his stunning witches smiling while walking up to him with their hips swaying and their eyes a fire.

"Morning Pans, Trace, how are you doing today? Will you join me for a bit of breaky?" he asked as he kissed them good morning.

Both girls curtsied.

"We would love to my Lord Peverell" replied the brunette with a teasing smile. "Isn't that right Trace?"

"Oh yes, I would love to join my Lord Potter for breakfast" said a smirking Tracey.

Harry was initially confused but then his conversation with both them and Milly came back to him, and his eyes opened wide.

"Well ladies, it seems like you've had a busy nite talking, and as long as you're sure?" he waited for them to nod in reply. "Then you have made my day, and I will absolutely love to have you both join my growing family" and he pulled them into a big hug. "I don't think I've ever been happier" He said and kissed them both on the foreheads. "I guess you'd better invite your parents to lunch tomorrow" and grabbed them arm in ar, walking them into the hall.

As they entered Pansy bit his earlobe and whispered into his ear,

"Already done….my Lord" which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh good more potential murderers" He replied and chuckled as they took their seats with their friends. Harry noticed Tracy whispering into Millicent's ear and saw her nod and wink at Harry which made him blush and the soon to be Potter ladies giggle.

As the day went along Harry's nerves built and now it wasn't just the whole 'meeting the family' dinner, it was finding about the adoption from Amelia, as well as telling his friends and loved ones about his life at the Dursleys. 'Why is my life so fucking complicated' he thought as he walked out of the boys dormitory and headed downstairs, seeing Ginny and Hermione waiting for him in the common room.

"Hey Harry, ready to head up to the 7th floor?" asked Ginny as she watched him descend. "You ok Harry? You're awfully pale. Do you need to go and see Poppy?" asked the bushy haired witch.

Harry shook his head.

"No I'm ok, let's just get up there and get this done" he replied and grabbed them both by the hands and headed upstairs missing the concerned looks they gave each other.

As Harry entered the Room of Requirement he saw all of his betrothed as well as Neville and Hannah, the latter sitting on her boyfriend's lap while the rest of the girls were lounging around on plush sofa's. All turned as the trio walked in and gave them big smiles and waves.

"What's this all about mate?" asked Nev staring at his best friend.

"I'll tell you all in a minute. Suze, can I have a quick word outside please?" Harry asked kindly and watched as she happily skipped to him and out of the door, once closed she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heartfelt kiss. As they broke away she looked into his sparkling green eyes.

"What can I do for you my love?" she asked while kissing him between each word.

"Has your Auntie talked to you about me yet?" he asked quietly with his head dipped, she giggled and put her hand under his chin and lifted it up so she could see into his lovely eyes .

"Yes she did Harry, and I agreed with her, I would love you to join our family. She truly does care for you Harry, not as much as I do, but close" and Susan hugged him even harder.

"Thanks Suze, it means a lot to me" and he kissed her lovingly. "Before I start the meeting, can you ask Milly to come out for a sec please?" Harry asked.

"Of course my love" She replied "See you in a minute" and left, going back into the room.

Harry leant against the wall with a sigh, until the broad brunette walked through the door and headed straight to him and pulling him into a loving embrace.

"You ok Harry?" Milly whispered.

"Yeah just a bit worried about the reaction I'm going to get after I talk to all of you. I just hope it doesn't change anything between us" he said to her softly, kissing her full lips, and as they kissed they both felt their magic mingle as they melted into each other, then as they pulled apart blushing Milly replied,

"Nothing you can say will make me love you any less, so don't worry and let's get this done, because we all have a busy day tomorrow picking up my ring and seeing all those fathers chasing you down the street" she giggled and pulled him back into the room.

Millicent took her seat next to Pansy on one of the sofa's and linking arms with her friend she looked back at her now gobsmacked boyfriend.

"Don't worry about what I said Harry, I'm pretty sure you can outpace a bunch of angry old Dads" she said with a chuckle and a wink.

"Oh I don't know, my Dad still goes jogging every morning" said Hermione.

"Mine too" added a smiling Daphne, as the whole place erupted into laughter, apart from Harry who seemed like he was ready to run away.

Harry paced back and forth so much that the girls looked like they were watching a game of tennis as their eyes followed the man they loved walk back and forth. He stopped in front of them and staring at all the worried looks he seemed deflated.

"Ok before I start please don't interrupt just let me get this out, it's hard enough as it is ok?" he asked and looked around for confirmation which he received. "Ok as you all know I live with my relatives since my parents passed away, Lets just say they hated me from the moment I took my first breath, and increasingly so when I was forced to live with them. For the first eleven years of my life the cupboard underneath the stairs was my bedroom and from day one I was treated as a slave and scum. I cooked and cleaned every day and woe betide me if I ever did a bad job. When I went to school my cousin made sure I could never keep a friend and my aunt and uncle spread rumours that i was a troublemaker" Harry explained looking at all the teared filled eyes.

"And if I ever showed up Dudley, my cousin, I was punished, well to be honest I had to work very hard not to be punished which I failed out most of the time. But when I came here I thought my luck had changed but it hadn't. Not until I met all of you good Ladies at least and of course you Nev." Harry continued "Not that I'm whining but all I've ever know is hate and pain, and stumbling from one death defying moment to the next, but at last I have hope, and together I think we can make the dream work. I will need a lot of help and time to get used to our situation but I'm willing to give it a damn good try for you and me and hopefully a large family together, and hopefully that includes the Abbots and Longbottom's over there" He explained and as he looked around he saw Neville and Hannah beaming and nodding at him, and just as the girls were about to get up he held up his hands to stop them.

"Just one more thing I have to show you" Harry cautioned them "and don't be to upset I'm ok and it's just a part of me" and with that he dropped his robes off his shoulder and started to undo his shirt causing the girls to whistle and cat call. As his shirt hit the ground he pulled off his t-shirt to expose his secret, his scars were finally exposed as he turned around for them all to at last see.

Gasps, shouts and girls crying echoed throughout the room as Harry redressed himself which he had to stop as he was hugged by many arms.

"It's ok, it's ok" He reassured them "I just needed to be honest with you all, and show you what kind of husband you would be getting. My body may be broken but my spirit and heart are getting better by the day, and hopefully I will find out that I will never have to return to those bastards again!" with that last statement ended the last of Harry's secrets, and for the rest of the night they cried, laughed and chatted the away until the curfew arrived and Harry gave everyone of his betrothed a long kiss goodnight, apart from Hermione and Ginny who had their own slow goodbyes in the Gryffindor common room.

 **Banks and parents**

Finally, the time had come for Harry and his betrothed to visit Gringotts to finalise the contracts and check all finances and holdings. Hermione, Daphne, Ginny and Susan, were all gathered in the deputy headmistress's quarters along with Madam Pomfrey, Amelia Bones and Tonks who were to escort them to the bank, before lunch at The Leaky Cauldron.

They were all standing in their best dressed robes, and at one point they did ask why Milly, Pansy and Tracey were there, as they weren't one of the betrothed.

"Harry asked us along so we didn't feel left out" Milly explained smiling at the other two. Without a second thought they were accepted as they knew that was something Harry would do.

"Professor where is Harry?" asked a concerned Daphne.

Minerva looked with a smirk on her face.

"He's using the bathroom at the moment, I do believe his nerves have got the better of him" she said with a chuckle. "Poppy could you check on him, we don't want to be late for the goblins" She asked.

With a big smile Poppy almost skipped over to bathroom door, gave it a knock and pushed it open slightly only to hear a loud retching noise.

"Harry dear, we really need to be going. We don't want to keep Gringotts waiting" Poppy said softly.

"I'll be out in a minute mom" he called back.

Poppy looked back to the group and gave them a devious wink and smile.

"Oh, and we don't want to keep all your in-laws waiting" she reminded Harry, chuckling as she was cut off by even louder retching with a garbled sound which sounded like 'bitch'. She walked back to the group who were all now giggling.

Amelia stood up.

"Ok eye's on me, hands up who has been teasing Harry about their family chasing or killing him" she asked firmly and watched all the Ladies of Hogwarts raise their hands. "Ok now has anyone else teased him about meeting said family members?" and she watched Minerva, Poppy and the rest of the group raise their hands. With that she shook her head and raised her own hand!

"Oh the poor boy" she exclaimed as the group all giggled.

"But he's Harry bloody Potter, killer of you know who, he killed a Basilisk and fought a hundred dementors, as well as winning the Triwizard Tournament. Plus, he's fought death eaters and won so many Quidditch games, I didn't think he had any nerves" stated a confused looking Ginny.

Poppy was the one to answer.

"This is all new to Harry, you all know his story now. He has never known love, he's not sure how to act and he doesn't want to disappoint anyone or anger your families. He blames himself for all of this" she said gesturing to the group.

"Well that's silly, it's not his fault at all" snapped Ginny.

"But that's Harry" answered Hermione with a caring tone. "Harry has fought all his life and every year something happens to take him away from us, but he never gives up and will always fight. He would walk into hell itself and sacrifice himself for anyone of us, but he's just scared to upset or disappoint us. I would imagine the worry of our parents blaming him for this would destroy him, and all we've done is made that fear worse" Hermione continued.

That statement sent a ripple of shame through the group, but they shook themselves out of it once they heard the toilet flush.

"Well it's down to you ladies to defend him" spoke Amelia quickly "Minerva, Poppy, while we are in the bank get all the families together ready. You'll need to retrieve the Grangers from the muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron, but when they are gathered have a chat with them, no details but push that nothing bad has happened and no one is at fault, especially Harry" and she saw the two witches nodded as Harry exited the bathroom.

"Holy shit Harry, you're so pale I can almost see right through you" chuckled a smiling Tonks.

Harry looked up at the young Auror,

"You're too kind…...Nymphadora" he replied with menace, but flinched as sparks appeared from her wand.

"Now now hubby, you don't want to sleep on the sofa for the first decade of marriage, do you?" she hissed and gave him a peck on the lips, she pulled back with grimace and shoved him back towards the bathroom. "Clean your teeth puke boy!" She ordered and watched him retreat. "Why don't you lot push of, and I'll bring 'death breath' along in a minute" she chuckled and with agreements all around they all slowly departed one by one through the Floo to The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry came wandering out only to find an empty room apart from the pink haired Auror.

"Hey Tonks, others headed off?" he said softly as he moved towards the sitting Auror who was now getting up.

"Yep I said I'll bring along in a minute" she explained as she pulled him into a big hug. "It'll be ok love" she whispered reassuringly and as she placed her lips on his and they became one. When they pulled away from each other panting, Tonks grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, she watched him blush as his hands gently squeezed her, she let out a brief moan.

"Now Harry you will be fine today, be strong and do not, and I can't stress enough, do not take any shit from any of those adults. Act as the proud strong man I know you are, and when we get back I'll let you have a proper play with my girls!" she promised and pulled away walking with him to the Floo. "If you are good that is" and winked before shouting "The Leaky Cauldron" and pushed him in.

Ten minutes later the group walked through Diagon Alley, Amelia Bones in front, with Poppy and Minerva flanking the kids and Tonks at the back. Harry was flanked by Hermione and Millicent, who being a bit taller than Harry with their boots on was well hidden. He looked around,

"Why are all my wives going to be taller than me?" he grumbled.

"But it puts your mouth at the perfect height" shouted an amused Tonks making him blush and the girls giggle.

"Auror Tonks, mouth shut and eyes open, you're on the clock" spat Amelia as they started up the steps and into the bank and to her surprise Director Ragnok was standing waiting for them.

"You're late Madam Bones" he snarled impatiently.

Harry strode forwards and bowed.

"May your gold flow freely Director, my apologise for my tardiness, it was all my fault" he explained as a stunned Goblin stared back at the boy and bowed.

"May you enemies fall underneath your blade Mr Potter, should we get started?" he said to the young Wizard, but Amelia answered him.

"May Harry and I have a moment in your office for some personal business before anything else?" She requested.

The Goblin raised an eyebrow,

"Of course, follow me to my office. Griphook" he shouted to a smaller Goblin "Please show these people to number one conference room"

Harry recognised the Goblin.

"Hello again Griphook, I hope you are well?" he asked, the little goblin bowed.

"A pleasure to see you again after all these years, I am surprised you remembered me" Griphook replied.

"Well you were very helpful on my first day in the Wizarding world, how could I not remember you?" said Harry bowing to the Goblin. "I hope to see you again soon, but business calls" and with a bow he followed Amelia into Ragnok's office.

"Now what is it you would like to discuss Madam Bones?" asked the Goblin as he steepled his fingers.

Amelia took a file out of her briefcase and opened it.

"Here I have the adoption papers for one Harry Potter, to become his legal guardian. It has been signed by myself and Harry's last legal guardian as well as the Minister of Magic himself" she said smiling at Harry. "All you need to do Harry is sign here and it will become all legal, but only if you're sure" she asked kindly.

Harry let the happiness just flood threw him and with a smile he picked up a pen and signed the paper.

"Thank you, Amelia," he said gratefully as the Goblin took the file, signed his name, and once he had the paperwork glowed, multiplied and disappeared to all the relevant departments.

"Welcome to the family Harry" she said and as they both stood up she gave him a loving hug, she felt him tremble and his tears hitting her robes, he pulled away and wiped his face clean.

"Sorry...allergies" He chuckled "All this time I never had a mother, now all of a sudden I have three".

Amelia smiled and gave his arm a slap.

"Prat…..come on there's more to do, after you director" and she took Harry's hand and followed the grumbling Goblin.

"Bloody Wizards and their emotions" Ragnok spat irritably, making Harry and Amelia grin.

The Goblin strolled into the main conference room making all the witches jump as they turned and saw the beaming faces of Amelia and Harry.

"I wish you to meet the new member to the Bones family, Harry Potter" Amelia announced, causing everyone to cheer and Susan to run over pulling her family into a group hug.

"I know it doesn't mean much as you're technically an adult, but it does mean that you never have to see the Dursleys ever again" she said happily.

Harry pulled away and stared at her.

"You're wrong, it means everything to me. I have a family and to me that means everything" and he pulled her into a hug causing rarely seen tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered, just for his ears.

"Time is gold I'll have you know" barked Ragnok "If you would please come here Mr Potter. You are here today to claim your Lordship. According to our paper work you are heir to the Potter and Peverell noble houses by blood, and the house Black from your godfather, the deceased Lord Sirius Black" he said looking at the boy beside him.

"Yes sir" Harry answered.

"And it seems that the Founders of Hogwarts have chosen you to be their heir to all four Houses of Hogwarts" Ragnok asked.

"yes sir" Harry confirmed.

The Goblin shuffled his paperwork and laid out seven sheets of parchment.

"Madam Bones, do you care to read these before your ward signs them" he asked and moved aside as the stern witch put her monocle in and scanned the paperwork. After a few minutes, she nodded to Harry.

"Looks fine Harry" she whispered and sat back down.

"Ok Mr Potter, please sign each document and then I will follow" explained the Goblin and he watched as the young Wizard signed and he followed suit. "Now to make it all legal I need a drop of blood on each document" and Ragnok handed Harry a small dagger, which made his girlfriend's flinch and grab hold of their wands.

As they watched on they saw the paperwork glow, disappear and the Founders rings heat up, making all five Founders betrothed sigh as happiness flowed through them. They opened their eyes and beamed at each other as the seven parchments returned amended with the relevant girl's names on the paperwork for the Founders and Black houses.

"Right it has added betrothed to five of the houses, so if I could have Miss Granger, Weasley, Bones, Greengrass and Tonks up here please to sign below your Lords name, and a drop of blood if you will" Ragnok said and moved away but carefully watched as they signed and dropped their blood onto the parchment.

Once they had all taken their seats again, the Goblin looked up and smiled almost scarily.

"Well congratulations are in order my Lord, you are now magically married to these five young ladies. You now have two years to legally marry in the eyes of the ministry" he stated and collected the paperwork, as he did that a Goblin with a trolley turned up.

"Ah good, here are the family rings for House Black, Peverell and Potter. So my Lord and Lady Black if you please" Ragnok asked and opened a box holding several rings. "Lady Black if you put this on your Lords finger" he instructed, handing over a black ring, which resized instantly. "My Lord Black, if you would do the same" and watched as Harry pushed a thin black band with a black diamond onto her finger and as it resized Tonks jumped forward and snogged Harry for all she was worth, bringing giggles and looks of envy from the girls.

"Ok Lady Black, time to calm down" said Amelia coolly as she watched her Auror skip away fascinated with her new ring.

"Ok my Lord, that just leaves your rings for the Potter and Peverell houses" Ragnok said as he handed two rings out of other boxes and as Harry slipped them on they resized and all the rings merged into one.

"Director, I have chosen a Lady for House Peverell and a Lady and Consort for House Potter" Harry announced and as he did the last two parchments glowed and disappeared.

"And who may they be my Lord?" the Director asked.

Harry took a breath.

"Lady Potter nee Bulstrode and Consort Davis and Lady Peverell nee Parkinson" Harry said smiling at the three girls as they walked up and kissed him. While they did this the parchment came back with their names filled in, so the girls signed and added their blood.

Ragnok handed a silver band with a black diamond to Harry.

"For Lady Peverell" The Goblin said.

Harry smiled and slipped it onto Pansy's finger and as he did she squealed with delight and pounced just like Tonks had until she heard the tut from the Goblin, which made her blush and run back to her seat showing off her ring.

Ragnok just shook his head and handed a gold ring with a large emerald set in it.

"For Lady Potter" the Goblin said handing Harry the ring, watching him slide it happily on to Millicent's finger and with a small smile she kissed Harry lightly and curtsied before walking back to her seat.

"ah finally someone who knows the correct way to act" commented the Goblin, before picking up another ring "and for the Consort Potter" and handed to Harry a silver ring with three small emeralds set in it.

Tracey looked at Harry as it slid onto her finger and with a quick glance at the goblin she jumped onto Harry, wrapping her arms and legs around him and snogged him for all she was worth. Even though Amelia and the Goblin were coughing she didn't stop until she had to come up for air, and as she walked away from the panting Harry she looked at the glaring Goblin and just shrugged.

"Sorry, that's just how us Consorts roll I'm afraid!" Tracey announced casually, which made the whole room erupt except for the now angry looking Goblin.

"Well my Lord that's all we have time for. Here are all the files for all the houses accounts, the vault keys are inside them, but I'm afraid we have run out of time for you to visit them today" Ragnok stated and with a stiff bow, "my lord" he said and made to walk out.

"Director Ragnok, one moment and I promise it will be worth your time" Harry asked firmly.

The Goblin stopped and with a side wards glance he nodded.

"Please follow me to my office" he instructed and continued on his way to his office.

"Amelia could you join me? and Tonks can you take all these beautiful ladies to The Leaky Cauldron, where we shall join you shortly?" Harry asked giving her a wink.

Tonks beamed and gave a little curtsy.

"Yes, my lord" and they all filed out smiling at Harry.

When they had left Harry pulled his new guardian in for a big hug.

"I just want to say again, thank you for everything" he whispered in her ear and as she nodded back trying not to cry Harry pulled away. "Now let's get this done" he said taking Amelia's hand and pulling her to follow the Goblin. She grabbed her case as they walked past and headed to the Director's office, who was now sitting at his desk not so patiently.

Ragnok gestured for them to sit.

"Now what is it you want my Lord?" he snarled.

"As I understand it the Goblin Wards are the strongest and safest there are, am I right?" Harry asked and saw the Goblin nod. "And I'm guessing not the cheapest either?" Harry continued, and saw the Goblin smile. "Good, so I need your finest wards available for all of my betrothed parent's homes, as well as Longbottom Manor and Hannah Abbotts family home, the strongest that you have for the coming war" Harry stipulated and stared directly into the Goblin's eyes. "Of course, that will include Bones Manor, as not only she is my adopted mother" which brought a gasp from Amelia, Harry knew she had always wanted a family of her own, and only expected him to call her by name or auntie. "She is also the auntie of my Lady Hufflepuff" Harry reached across and squeezed Amelia's shaking hand.

"My Lord, that would cost you millions, and severely deplete your gold" Ragnok advised.

"Well Director I imagine in the Founders vaults I'm sure there will be assorted Goblin armour and swords etc, which I will be willing to give back to the Goblin nation in trade for said wards" harry replied quickly, and with that statement Ragnok's eyes shot wide open, he knew the wealth of the suits of armour alone would pay for the wards twice over.

The Director pulled out a file from his desk and started to flick through the pages muttering as he went, when suddenly a Goblin appeared from a side door with a contract in hand and handed it to the director.

"We have a deal my Lord. Please read the list of houses to be warded and the list and value of artefacts to be traded" he said handing the contract to Harry who passed it straight to his adopted mother.

"Harry, the list of items is more than the ward will cost, maybe even double" Amelia advised, making the Goblin grimace.

"Well let's consider it an offering from me and my betrothed to the Goblin nation" Harry said diplomatically to the smiling Goblin who bowed politely.

"My Lord, please consider me an ally and friend" and reached across and shook the young Lord hands.

"Thank you, Director, and please call me Harry" he said and proceeded to sign the document.

With a big smile, the goblin filed away the paperwork and looked at the young but proud looking Lord.

"Now Harry, is there anything else?" he asked.

Harry looked at Amelia who shook her head.

"Nothing apart from the matter of Amelia and I coming to Diagon Alley in December, when I would like to look at all the vaults" Harry requested.

"That won't be a problem my Lord. Just come in and I'm sure young Griphook will take you wherever you need to go, plus I will be notifying all relevant parties about when to upgrade their wards, as well as having a ministry official to help with the Muggle household" the director stated and headed to the door, opening it for them to leave. "Good day Harry, Madam Bones" he said. 'Good day' they both mirrored and walked toward the exit.

"Well done Harry" Amelia said proudly "You're almost a natural at this, and you've now gained a powerful ally" she said proudly.

"Good, now let's see if I can survive the parents" Harry replied, and gulped.

At the same time as the house rings were being given out, all of the girl's parents were being seated in a big meeting room. Since they were mainly the same age and from pureblood back grounds they knew each other and so they happily gossiped away about not knowing why they were here, bringing a smirk to Poppy's face. Then Minerva brought in the Grangers and introduced them to the group who started to speculate as to why they were all here, to which they were left unsatisfied. They thought it might be to do with their daughters but as the Tonk's daughter was a few years older than them, it left them all baffled.

Minerva then coughed which made them all turn towards her.

"Now I know you are wondering why you have been asked here, and you will find out very soon when your daughter's come and join us shortly, but I can assure you they are all healthy and well. But I'll ask you to keep any questions until we are all here, so please enjoy your drinks whilst we await their arrival" she said, as Firewhiskey, Wine and Butterbeer suddenly appeared on the table which making the Grangers jump!

"Here Mr & Mrs Granger, I'm sure you would love these" Poppy said handing them some Butter Beers while Mr Granger was being questioned by Mr Weasley.

The door opened and in came all of their girls, who filled up all of the seats next to their parents smiling happily away while hugging and kissing and saying hello. All apart from Susan who just happily sat humming in between greeting her friend's parents. Minerva and Poppy took their seats and helped themselves to some Firewhiskey while nervously glancing at the door, until it creaked open again and a happy looking Amelia and Harry entered the room.

Lord Greengrass stood up.

"Madam Bones is everything ok? Why are we all here?" he demanded.

Amelia sat down and helped herself to some Firewhiskey.

"And hello to you to Cyrus, just one moment more and all will be revealed" she replied, giving him a 'sit down and shut up' look which he did.

Harry was greeted as usual by Molly in a bone crushing hug and a hearty handshake from Arthur, then headed over to stand between Susan and Amelia whilst being very aware of all the eye's following him. He saw all of his betrothed smiling at him, but most of the men had concerned scowls and with a deep breath he thought how best to proceed.

"Well firstly I wish to thank you all for coming along for what will hopefully be a friendly lunch" he said and waited for a laugh which only came from the Hogwarts contingent. "Well firstly my name is Harry James Potter, and if you didn't already know I was brought up by some abusive relatives, but I will not go into any details until a much later date, but I am proud to announce that I have been adopted by Amelia Bones" he said which brought a flurry of questions, mainly from Molly. "Please, please I will answer what I can later. I hope you know that your daughters and I have become firm friends, some only this year and some since my return to the magical world. But despite the difference in the lengths in time, they all have a place in my heart."

This made the parents look at each other, trying to calculate what the meaning of this was.

"Anyway" Harry continued "because of our friendship that crossed house boundaries, which didn't please many of our classmates, as well as a greasy haired."

"POTTER!" Minerva hissed, cutting Harry off mid flow.

Harry just smiled and winked at her.

"Sorry Mom" and he beamed while waiting for the girls to stop giggling. "Anyway, unfortunately I was set upon one day and beaten nearly to death. If it hadn't been for all of your daughters, who were worried about me, tracked me down, found me, and called my nursey Mom here to save my life, again, I wouldn't have lived to be talking to you now. Although I was in a coma for two weeks I came through the unfortunate experience a better man."

Harry noticed Molly and Arthur Weasley dip their heads slightly in realisation of how their Son's involvement had contributed to nearly killing the boy who they had always thought of as a Son. Harry sighed and continued.

"So I thought I could protect my friends better if I took up my Lordships" and he took a sip from his Butterbeer, Lord Parkinson interrupted.

"But you're not of age Mr Potter" He stated.

"Ah good point my Lord" Harry smiled "Thanks to being forced to partake in the Tri-Wizard Tournament before I turned seventeen, they made me a legal adult via magic. So, all I had to do was fill out the forms and get respected professionals to counter sign and it was done, and that's when everything got a bit tricky" he explained, but got heart from Susan squeezing his hand. "I always knew I was head of the Potter family, but then it came to light that I was also the head of the Peverell family as well, and after sadly losing my godfather at the Ministry earlier this year I was made his heir to the Black family too" which brought a gasp from Mrs Tonks. Harry just smiled at his betrothed's mother.

Mutterings rippled through the adults.

"Please just a few more minutes of your time." Harry begged, holding his hands up as he tried to placate the parents. "For some reason I do not understand, Hogwarts decided that I was worthy to become heir to all four Founders Houses at Hogwarts" Harry paused and waited once more for the hubbub to quieten down. "Trust me I don't understand it either! So now I am Lord Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, which you must admit is a bit of a mouthful." This brought a chuckle from the room. "But now we come to what I believe is the point, which you might not approve of" he explained as he looked around the table. "The founders not only made me their Heir using Hogwarts magic, they also chose the Ladies of Hogwarts, matching them to me and the relevant houses from our magic. Please stand up Ladies of Hogwarts."

Harry watched as Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Ginny stood up and showed their House rings, causing the room to erupt from the parents of the four girls, until Amelia and Minerva let off loud bangs using their wands.

Minerva stood up and glared at all of her old students.

"Now listen, Harry had no control over any of this. It was the magic of the Hogwarts Founders that chose them. It's magically binding which means no way out. The fact that all four of your girls had declared their love for Harry separately, and if I'm guessing correctly you all knew they felt that way. Given all of this, you are lucky that they have picked such an honourable young man" she stated sternly before briskly taking her seat and staring down the shocked parents, who were blushing with their shame.

Mrs Granger stood up,

"I'm sorry I don't understand, does this mean they are married?" she asked shakily "I know Hermione has always cared for Harry, but aren't they too young to be together" and looked around, Hermione sat back down.

"Mum, I've loved Harry since he saved me from the troll, and I couldn't be happier that Hogwarts chose me to be with him. Yes, we are young and magically we are married but we will have a proper wedding within the next two years, and in the magical world we are of age at seventeen. But trust me, myself and the other three girls despite it not being the way we wanted to meet our true love, it works out fantastically well" she explained to her Mum but so the other could hear as well.

"What did you mean fantastically well Miss Granger?" asked Lady Parkinson. "I understand magic can do these sorts of things, but I must ask why the rest of us are here? I know Pansy has feelings for Harry, so can you explain why we are here?" and she looked towards Harry.

Harry leaned forward and stole his adopted Mother's Firewhiskey and downed it in one, letting the flames fly out of his mouth.

"Yes, well once again it's my fault. Auror Tonks is here because the late Lord Black decided we would make a good match, so he made a betrothal contract between us" Harry said.

"HE WHAT! That flea ridden, no good git" shouted Mrs Tonks.

The pink haired Auror tried desperately to calm her mother down.

"Now Mum calm down, you know the trouble I've had all my life with boys wanting me just for my metamorphosis abilities. Harry hasn't and doesn't think like that...at all" Tonks explained.

"But once again I must ask, why are we here?" Lady Parkinson repeated.

"Well as I stated your daughters and I have become very close, and as they all decided to date me as a group, despite my misgiving we found ourselves perfectly happy, so at school myself Pansy, Millicent and Tracey had a discussion about our wants and the future, so I asked Millicent to become Lady Potter."

With that Milly showed off her ring which she'd been hiding, making her father glare and mother gasp but smile. Harry turned to see Pansy's Mum open her mouth to ask again, when Pansy turned to her mother.

"Tracey and I talked through the night and told Harry of our desire to join him along with all these lovely ladies." Pansy explained "So I asked Harry if I could be his Lady Peverell and lucky for me he agreed, and before you start on Harry this was my choice and not some contract" she spat shutting down any comeback from her parents.

"But what about you Tracey" asked Mrs Davis "I know you love Harry too" she asked kindly as she stared at her blushing daughter.

"Like Pansy, I asked him if I could be consort in one of his houses, and he did agree once he made sure it's what I wanted, so I'm consort to House Potter, and it' a good thing because I'm not lady material, and at no time has Harry ever pressured me or any of us. This here was because of magic and our choices, so before you all go parenteral just think what he has done for our world in his short life, and to be honest there are far worst Wizards we could end up with" she ranted before downing her drink, all the parents did dip their heads a bit.

"I know it's not perfect" Harry interjected "But I promise I will do everything in my power to make them happy and you all proud, and we won't be wanting for money, I won't be a task master, they have their own free will, and they can all follow their own career paths if they so desire" Harry said then slumping in his seat and getting a kiss on his cheek from Susan.

Lord Greengrass stared at Harry as he stood up.

"Well said Lord Potter, as you say it's not perfect but magic decided it and there must have been love there to begin with, so I will give you our blessing. But I ask that you to come and visit us so we can get to know the real you and not the 'Daily Prophet' you" he said and took his seat then whilst being hugged by his daughter.

Harry stood up again.

"If you are all willing I would like to come and visit you all over the Yule break" he said and looked around to see all of the families agreeing. "Thank you all, but as you know I am not popular with a certain dark lord, so given this I have arranged today for you all to have top grade Goblin Wards, the best that money can buy" Harry announced to the gasps of surprise from everyone.

"They cost a fortune Lord Potter, and the Goblins don't normally like to give them out" said Mr Davis.

"As I said I will do anything to keep betrothed safe and that includes their families" Harry reiterated "so they will arrange with you all to upgrade your wards very soon. Mr and Mrs Granger, they will send someone from the Ministry of Magic to talk to you before they start work."

The Grangers just looked blank.

"Err thank you Harry, I'm sure Hermione will explain it all to us" her father said.

"Well as I'm surprised I'm still alive, let's eat!" Harry announced and collapsed into his chair to the laughs of the group as they all dug into their meals.

"You did very well" whispered Amelia.

"Thank you" he answered.

The meal carried on happily, Harry could hear the odd stressed discussion between parents and daughters but they soon were quashed by the latter. After about an hour Minerva stood up.

"I'm afraid I will have to get the kids back to school so if you could all say your goodbyes" she asked and watched them all hug one another.

Harry was hugged by all of the women and received quite hard handshakes from the men apart from Ted Tonks and Arthur. As Andromeda Tonks hugged him Harry made a request.

"Could you and your husband stay for a private chat for a moment?" He asked Mrs Tonks "is that ok Professor?" Harry asked Minerva, and Mrs tonks agreed.

"well Amelia and tonks can see you back to school, so i don't see why not" Minerva said and headed out of the door leaving harry, Amelia and the Tonk's.

"please take a seat" harry asked gesturing to the empty chairs in front of him.

"I'll come and sit by you hubby" said a very giggly tonks as she skipped around the table and planted herself on his lap and gave him a big kiss.

"i apologise for my daughter lord black, i don't think she will ever grow up" said her mum while her dad chuckled.

"Good I love her the way she is, and before we talk…. I THE LORD BLACK WELCOME ANDROMEDA DOREA TONKS NEE BLACK, BACK INTO THE HOUSE BLACK AND ALL IT ENTAILS SO MOTE IT BE" Harry stated and watched as the family magic came back to Andromeda and Nymphadora.

"Oh, my Lord thank you so much" she uttered,

"just call me Harry please, we are family after all" to which she smiled and bowed.

"Isn't he the kindest, sexist man ever?" squealed Tonks kissing him again.

"Auror Tonks, don't make me force you go back to work!" hissed Amelia.

"Sorry boss" she answered and winking at Harry.

"The other reason I wanted to talk to you was that I nullified the wedding contracts on your sisters the other day, and they have escaped Malfoy Manor and are now free, all be it locked up in a safe house" harry explained.

"Oh my, why did you do that? How are they?" Mrs Tonks asked, shocked to her bones,

"Narcissa asked me to. According to her Bellatrix was forced by the contract and imperious curse to do all those things, and I was hoping that you would come with me maybe tomorrow to visit with them. Is that ok with you Amelia?" he asked guiltily knowing that he should have asked her first.

"Well I would have preferred more notice but I will allow young Tonks here to collect you both and get your house Elf to take you there, but only an hour do you hear me?" Amelia barked staring straight into his eyes.

Harry dipped his head.

"Yes Mom" and gave her a wink.

"you're gonna be the death of me Harry" she sighed. "Right time to get you back, I'm sure you have a bunch of squealing girls waiting for you" and she chuckled.

They said their goodbyes to the Tonks as they flooed home and Amelia flooed to Hogwarts. Harry was to follow and as he stepped into the fire he saw Tonks pull her top down with a cheeky grin revealing her large assets to him. A smile spread over his face until he flew out the other end hitting a coffee table and knocking over a vase of flowers.

"POTTER!" shouted professor McGonagall.

 **a/n and there we have it, I know some people won't like how calm the parents were, but it's just the way I thought it should go, they all knew their daughters cared for harry, and all of them have lived all their lives in the magical world (apart from the grangers and ted tonks) so they shouldn't be surprised.**

 **Plus, their daughters will be marrying one of the most powerful wizard in their society so what's not to like...**

 **Hope you agree**

 **Nickp41,**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here we are again my friends; better late than never I say.**

 **So i wont bang on, enjoy todays update from old rainy England.**

 **But anyway, here we go, I do not blah blah harry potter, but I wish I did.**

 **Nickp41**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The House of Black**

After the stress of meeting of the parents, Harry managed to unwind by having extensive make out sessions in various broom cupboards with all of his betrothed ladies. He managed this with each of them one by one as he walked each one back to their relevant dorms, all of whom were congratulating him on a job well done, and showing him thanks for protecting their parents. Then once again he found himself dozing in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny and Hermione curled up next to him as they let sleep claim them.

The next morning after a gruelling but pleasing Quidditch practise, Harry had a shower then headed up to the infirmary. As he entered he shouted,

"MOM!" and with a grin on his face he saw his favourite healer poke her head out smiling.

"Yes Harry, what have you done this time?" Poppy asked with a grin.

"Nothing at the moment, but the day is still young, as am I" he chuckled.

Harry slumped down on a nearby stool.

"Can I ask some advice Mom?" he said sadly while looking directly into her eyes.

"of course, Son, what's up?" she asked softly, as she pulled her chair close to his.

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy" Harry started "but how the hell am I meant to keep eight girls happy?" he blurted out while putting his face into his hands.

With a sorrowful look Poppy lifted his chin.

"Now look Harry, out of eight girls six are purebloods, and those girls have always known that they may have to share a husband, so trust me they won't be a problem" she explained earnestly while rubbing his hands.

"How do you know Poppy" he sobbed while trying to force his head even lower, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You may not know this but I am a pureblood as well as a Slytherin. I was one of three wives for a Lord Pomfrey. He was a kind man who allowed his wives to follow their own career paths, just like you Harry" she said letting tears roll down her cheeks.

"So, what happened Mom? Why don't you speak of him more often?" Harry queried and watched his surrogate Mom shudder as she dragged up her memories.

"He passed away many years ago Harry, along with Kitty and Amanda, my sister wives. I was on shift at St Mungo's when Grindelwald's forces attacked, and they were wiped out" She shuddered as she dissolved into tears. When she had calmed down she continued.

"I was the last one to join the family, but it didn't take long for us all to work together to make it work. I had a career and the other two wanted families first. So, it would have worked out in the end as by the time I wanted kids they would be wanting to start careers of their own, and I imagine your family will be much the same, just don't worry" She said reassuringly, as her tears started to fall again.

Harry leaned forward and pulled Poppy into a hug.

"I'm sorry Poppy, I'm so sorry for your losses" he whispered.

Harry's kind words sent a wave of happiness through the matron's body. As this boy who she thought of as her son in all but blood had lost and suffered so much in such a short life, but was showing her such sympathy and it meant more than anything possible in this

world.

"Thank you, Harry, it means a lot" Poppy smiled through her tears but then gave Harry further advice. "You will have to show Miss Granger and possibly Miss Tonks more affection than the other's. I know Tonks is a half blood and her mother would have taught her the pureblood ways, but I don't think she cares. She's a free spirit but she will make you a wonderful Lady Black, she may tire you out but she will be good for you."

Harry concentrated on every word, trying to take in all of Poppy's valuable counsel.

"Miss Granger, being a muggle born may have trouble adapting, so she will need the support of yourself and your betrothed" Poppy continued "although seeing them all interact when you were hurt this shouldn't be a problem" she explained and watched concern etched across his face. They were now sitting with their foreheads pressed together.

"Thanks Mom, I don't know what I would do without you" he whispered placing a kiss on her nose.

"You won't have to Harry, not for many years yet" She replied, which made them both smile.

Right at this touching moment Tonks came walking in.

"Hey Hubby! Poppy how's it hanging?" she shouted as she walked into the room.

Harry smirked as he looked up and down his betrothed. She was wearing a men's dress shirt and a flared mini skirt with a pair of cowboy boots.

"Here comes my most elegant soon to be Lady Black" Harry announced before chuckling as he watched her curtsy and showing off a lot of thigh and cleavage.

"I'm all yours my Lord" Tonks replied, while giving him a suggestive wink as she walked up and sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"Nymphadora Tonk's, you are going to be a Lady of noble House of Black, is this any way to dress and act?" barked Poppy while glaring at the young Auror.

Tonks pulled her lips from Harry's and stared at the matron while thinking.

"Ermmmmmm yeah I think so" she said giving the aged witch a wink and grinding her bum onto Harry's ever tightening trousers. "Mmmmm very nice Hubby, but we've got family to meet" she whispered and jumped up from Harry's lap leaving him red faced and uncomfortable. "We need to pick up Mom, then over to House Black, and then let the games begin" Tonks chuckled while pulling her betrothed to his feet and dragging him out of the infirmary.

"BYE MOM" Harry shouted as he disappeared.

They both walked arm in arm un hassled all the way to the front gates and with a twist and a crack they apparated and reappeared in front of a quaint little cottage with a thatched roof, only to see Andromeda Tonks with her arms crossed, tapping her foot and looking very irritated.

"You're late Nymphadora" she spat giving her daughter a frosty stare. "And what do you think you are wearing? You are going to be a Lady of the noble and ancient House Black, not some go-go dancer!" she screeched making the young Auror flinch!

Mrs Tonks, noticing Harry, seemed to calm herself.

"Nice to see you again Harry, and thank you for freeing my sisters" she said giving Harry a slight curtsy.

"No problem Mrs Tonks, it was the least I could do" he said nervously, while looking from daughter and mother. "should we get going?...Dobby" and with a crack the house Elf appeared.

"Master Harry sir, how can I serve you today?" Dobby said while bowing.

"Can you take us to the House of Black please?" Harry asked kindly, as he grasped Dobby's and Tonks hand and watched Andromeda stalk forwards, staring down her daughter before grasping the Elf's hand and once again they disappeared.

As they landed at Grimmauld Place, Andromeda was engulfed in a three-way hug from her sisters.

"Dromeda" shouted her siblings.

Harry and Tonks just giggled as they looked at the three siblings hugging and crying, he turned towards Tonks and gave her a wink.

"I think you look fantastic luv" he whispered, bringing a smile to her face.

"Thanks Hubby, think she was a bit pissed but just wait till she hears about our wedding plans" she said and snorted in a very unladylike manner.

Harry looked shocked.

"What wedding plans? I didn't think we had discussed anything yet?"

Tonks just beamed.

"Oh Harry, how cute you are, thinking you have any say in this at all! All you have to do is say 'I do' at the right time, and then hold on for the night of your life!" she whispered into his now red ear.

Suddenly Bellatrix appeared in front of the young couple and dropped to her knees.

"My Lord Black, thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving myself and Cissa, and also for welcoming me back into the family Black" she cried and was joined by her blond sibling.

"Please Ladies" Harry intervened "There is no need to thank me. I am just glad I could help. Now please stand up, and I'm not 'my Lord', I'm just Harry" he said kindly as he helped up the two tear streaked witches. "And may I introduce your niece and soon to be Lady Black" He announced and watched as the two-sisters gazed at the pink haired Auror.

"Aunt Bella, Aunt Cissa" Tonks said while trying to curtsy without showing too much off again and nearly falling over, which made her mum shake her head.

"Always so graceful Nymphadora" Andromeda said with a smile.

Tonks grimaced.

"It's Tonks and only Tonks, and you wait until I'm Lady Black. I'm going to kick your arse Mom" she snapped and stormed off into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head as he heard a grunt and plates smashing quickly followed by his betrothed cursing.

"Has Tonks always been this graceful?" Harry asked with a roguish grin.

Her mother just nodded while chuckling.

"I can't wait for our first dance at our wedding" Harry continued "I'd better invite Poppy just in case" making the whole room chuckle.

"I HEARD THAT POTTER BOY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE SLEEPING ON THE SOFA TILL YOU'RE A GREY OLD MAN!" came an angry voice from the kitchen.

Harry gestured to Bella and Cissa to sit down.

"Mrs Tonks, could you leave us for a moment please? Maybe you could try and calm Nymphadora down" he said quietly.

"IT'S TONKS FOR FUCK SAKE!" came flying from the kitchen.

"Please calm Tonks down" Harry corrected and grinned at his Mother in law before she headed off to the kitchen.

He turned his attention to the other Black sisters.

"How are things going for you two?" he asked kindly while looking from one to the other.

"Quiet Harry, it has been an adjustment for sure, but it has been a lot harder for Bella than myself" said the blond grasping the hand of her sister.

Bella dipped her head.

"I've done so many bad things Harry, things I had no control over. But I can still see myself doing them, hurting and killing so many people, my soul will be black for ever, I truly am damned" Bella sobbed as her sister hugged her.

"Listen to me Bella" Harry said firmly "You were forced to do these things by the contract. Now, the contract and the people who wrote and signed it are the damned ones, and I'm guessing you've saved more people than you killed" Harry asked as he looked into her dark eyes. "Just as I've been told about certain spells, it's intent. You have to mean it. So, in my heart I think your soul is as clean as mine".

Harry noticed that Bella's sobbing had eased, and she lifted her head looking intently at Harry.

"I hope you're right Harry. I only killed when he ordered me to. I know your friends with Neville Longbottom, tell him I am sorry that I couldn't help his family, but I did save him as my husband just told me to take care of the kid, so I hid him" she whispered with a watery smile.

Harry smiled at Bellatrix.

"I will tell him when I find the right moment. He may want to see you, or not, but I'll leave that up to him" he said watching her nod softly. "On another note, I have decided that you two can stay here and make this house your own. I will continue to be the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm, until the war is over. Then I shall sign over the deeds to you Cissa, and you will have your own vault at Gringotts to which I will transfer a monthly agreed amount into it for yourself and Bella. Then you can both live to a standard that becomes the daughter of Black, and I hope in time we can all be a family together" Harry watched the smiles this brought to the sisters of Black, and continued. "But until the war is over only Cissa can leave the house." Harry looked regretfully at Bella and explained. "It's just too dangerous at the moment, and the very last thing I want to do is upset you, but I have to ask" he said softly.

"Harry I owe you so much and I have taken so much from you" Bella replied as her eyes teared up again. They all knew what she meant by that given her part in the death of Harry's godfather. She continued "but you can ask me anything my Lord".

Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. Did Voldemort ever give you anything to care for? I know that he gave Lucius a diary to look after, but was there anything you can think of that he either gave you or your ex-husband to look after for him?" he asked, hoping for some good news.

Harry watched as Bella racked her brains.

"I'm so sorry, nothing comes to mind, but my thoughts are still a bit hazy. Just give me some time, I'll hopefully be able to give you an answer" she said warmly.

"Thank you, Bella," Harry smiled gratefully. "That's all I can ask from you. Now shall we go and see if the Tonk's have killed each other yet, and have a drink?" he said, and led the sisters to a suspiciously quiet kitchen, only to see Tonks gagged and tied to a chair while her mother was drinking a cup of tea in a typically dignified way.

"Oh, good you're here, would you all like a cup of tea?" Andromeda said kindly while waving her wand about casually.

"Yes, please Mrs Tonks" Harry chuckled, and he pulled out a chair for Bella to sit on which made her blush.

As they settled down to idle chit chat Harry marvelled at the Black sister's talent for holding a three-way conversation without a break. With a smile on his face he leaned close to his gagged and tied betrothed.

"Now wifey, if I untie you are you going to behave, and play nicely with the other grownups?" he whispered, but saw anger in her eyes and her hair was as red as you could get. "Ok well that answers that question" and he smiled at the rest of the table and continued you to make small talk. "Oh, Cissa I meant to ask earlier, did you have much trouble rescuing Bella?".

The blond witch just smiled.

"Nope, Lucius was more concerned about Draco than what I was doing. They had some boy guarding her but I scared him off quickly enough and that was that" Narcissa replied happily watching the smile appear on the young lord's face. "Oh, and I killed the Dark Lords snake. It made one hell of a noise! I guess that would have pissed the Dark Lord off enough to thin his deatheaters a little bit more" she said.

This made everyone around the table roar with laughter. Even Tonks' hair went back to pink after hearing that! Harry gave her another look and she just nodded back, and with a smile and a wave of his wand she was released and for a second her hair flickered red but in a blink of an eye it went back to her natural pink. She casually stood up and once again took her place on Harry's lap draping an arm across his shoulders before whispering in his ear.

"Oh, my Lord Black, one is going to pay for not letting me go" which sent a shiver down his spine until she kissed his cheek gently.

Harry stood up after a while, manoeuvring Tonks off of his lap.

"I'm afraid ladies I have to go back to school. It has been a pleasure Mrs Tonks, if you wish to stay just ask for Dobby to take you home later" he said while receiving goodbye hugs from all three women.

Harry grabbed Dobby's hand and with Tonks on his other side they vanished. As they arrived in front of Hogwarts Harry and Tonks picked themselves up and brushed themselves off while a chuckling Dobby disappeared again.

Tonks took Harry's hand and started to walk up to the castle just like young lovers would.

"Tonks?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah?"

He started to blush which made her giggle.

"I've got a Quidditch game coming up in a couple of weeks, ermm I didn't know if you wanted to come and watch, if you can get time off that is?" he asked quietly.

With a chuckle, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

"Oh, hell yeah!"

 **Catching up on dates**

Harry dragged in a deep breath once he entered the main hall, leaving Tonks to walk back to the boundary. It was still too early for dinner so he thought he would head up to Gryffindor Tower and have a chat with Hermione & Ginny. He walked towards the stairs and just as he placed a foot on the first step he was hauled bodily into a little alcove behind a suit of armour, and felt warm lips attach themselves to his.

"About time Harry" a female voice hissed as they pulled apart.

Harry tried to focus and saw the pretty little redheaded Gryffindor chaser in front of him.

"Ginny? Haven't you heard of saying hello?" he chuckled as his lips were smashed into again, while her arms wrapped around his neck. Feeling daring, he dropped his hands and grabbed her gravity defying arse which made her groan.

"Bollocks to hello Harry, I've missed you" she panted as she gazed into his sparkling green eyes. "You owe me a date Potter, tonight! Flying around the grounds, just you and me...ok?" she demanded with a wry grin on her face.

"Whatever you say Gin" Harry muttered, still in shock after being grabbed.

With a smile on her face she took hold of his hand and led him back to the Tower.

"Good boy" she giggled looking at her red faced betrothed as they climbed the stairs.

"Gin, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked quietly while looking a bit pensive.

She just looked back at him a grinned.

"Of course, you can Harry, you should know that by now" she replied while still going up the stairs.

Harry didn't speak straight away, until he'd built up his courage.

"Are you scared of this whole marriage thing? Because the whole thing is starting to scare me a little" he muttered and gave her a worried look.

Ginny stopped and smiled at Harry. She placed a warm hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Harry, it's not the fairy tale I had always imagined when I was growing up, but if we are honest the world isn't like that either. In the end, I love you and always will, and you are surrounded by good people who care and love you too. So is it ideal, well no, but it's as close to as we are going to get Harry" she said and placed her soft lips on his, making all of his doubts melt away.

Once they had settled onto one of the plush sofa's, Ginny sitting sideward with her legs across Harry's lap letting him just softly stroke her toned legs.

"Where's Hermione? oh let me guess, the library?" he asked with a chuckle.

The redhead just chuckled.

"Well with no lessons and you were out, so she went to her favourite place" Ginny said.

Ginny was just about to continue talking when she noticed a shadow across them both. She looked up and locked eyes with a very confident looking Lavender Brown.

"Hi Harry" the bubbly blonde said. "How are the preparations for next week's Quidditch game coming along Captain?" She asked, giving Harry a saucy wink and smile.

Harry's face flushed a bit whilst being stood over by this busty blond who was dressed in some revealing Muggle clothes. He tried to focus on her face but his eyes had their own will and drank in the view. She was wearing a mini skirt which was more like a belt, and a tank top that was doing a Stirling job of holding her assets in place, but only just. He gave his head a shake and with a smile he answered.

"All good thanks Lavender, my Co-Captain and Girlfriend has done a great job keeping the team going while I was away, but they haven't finalised who is playing who yet, as the Slytherins team was decimated with the suspensions" he explained kindly, even though he could feel the anger flow from his partner.

"Bastard snake's, they deserve more for what they did to you" Lavender spat but she noticed her mistake very quickly as the sitting pairs looks hardened. "But anyway, see you around Harry" and after giving him a small wave and a wink she walked out of the room swaying her hips in a very hypnotic way.

Harry tore his eyes away and gave his head another shake to clear it.

"What the fuck was that about? I can't remember the last time she even said good morning to me!" he said with astonishment, while giving a sideward glance to see how angry Gin was.

To Harry's surprise the anger had left Ginny and her face was resting with a queer smile.

"You did very well Harry, this will be more of a problem as time goes on. Other girls see how happy we are with you and they want a part of it, despite what trouble it could cause" she said with a sigh "I've even had my room mates asking if there is room for another girl in our group. They were polite about it, but I'm pretty sure it will only get worse".

"What will get worse?" asked Hermione who had just entered the room, throwing her bag to the floor and taking her place next to Harry and giving him, a soft kiss making all three smile.

"Girls hitting on Harry, we just got visited by Lavender" answered the red head.

The Muggleborn witch bit her lower lip.

"I was worried about this." Hermione pondered "Lavender has been bombarding me about Harry all week, and she hasn't been the only one" she whispered and looking around she placed down a Privacy Charm. "I think we will have to announce the betrothals soon, and that should stop at least a few of the skanks" she snapped, which was not a very 'Hermione-ish' thing to do!

"I'm surprised I haven't heard any gossip about the Hogwarts Lordship thing" Harry asked looking from witch to witch.

The girls just smirked at their clueless boyfriend.

"Harry since it happened people have talked about nothing else" said Ginny.

Harry opened his mouth to interrupt until Hermione jumped in.

"People have been betting on who the ladies are, but everyone knows there was only ever one person who could be Lord Hogwarts, and that is you my love" she said lovingly, letting blood flow to her cheeks.

Ginny smiled as she looked on, seeing how the two old friends love has grown since it was released into the world.

"I think we should all get together tonight after dinner, and make a decision on the announcement, and maybe I'll tell Milly about Lavender" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

Harry's eye's opened wide.

"Oh no no no, I don't think any of the Slytherins should be told. Somehow I don't think they are very forgiving" He pleaded to a chuckling Ginny who just held up her hands in surrender. "Hermione, is there something I can use to talk to all of you, like if you each have a scroll so you can talk to me separately or as a group?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm that's a good idea Harry. I know the other girls do feel a bit closed off from you sometimes, but let me think on it" she said and settled back into the sofa as they all cuddled down waiting for dinner.

A few hours later the Gryffindor trio headed down to the dining hall together arm in arm, they joined up with the rest of the group at their normal tables. Since the majority of the most vocal of Harry's enemies have been suspended, school had become almost enjoyable. Harry regaled them about the meeting with Tonks and her Mother, which had them all rolling in fits of laughter. He knew deep down that he wasn't ready to tell Neville about Bellatrix, but the time would come and he was worried.

After a nice quiet meal, they all headed up to the 7th floor. This time it was Daphne and Tracey's turn to walk with Harry, and where Daphne was the refined pure-blooded heiress with grace, Tracey was the opposite. She gossiped and told dirty jokes as they walked upstairs, keeping the whole group laughing all the way to the room, and as they waited for Hermione to create the Room of Requirement for them, she chose that moment to snog Harry senseless and was seemingly oblivious that her closest friend was still on his other arm, and kept getting bumped into.

"Tracey will you please calm down" barked a now angry Daphne while she tried to lever her friend off Harry.

Tracey pulled away and with a big cheesy grin she said,

"Just chill ice queen, you'll get your turn soon enough!" and with a flick of her hair disappeared into the room, leaving a very angry Daphne and a happy Harry.

As the rest of the group filtered past giggling she turned quickly and stood face to face with Harry.

"Potter, for my date I want to leave the Castle and go dancing" she demanded, making Harry's face create a very good impression of a goldfish! She continued "And before you say we can't leave the Castle, I say bullshit. You know what I want so make it happen" and with a peck on his lips she left him standing alone.

"WTF" Harry uttered and followed her into the room, watching her hypnotic sway take her place next to Susan, and as Daphne sat down she just beamed back at him with a look that said, 'the ball is in your court Potter!'.

With a brittle smile, he pushed on.

"Now, something has cropped up, and I thought we should discuss how to stop it happening again" he said trying to hide as much detail as possible.

"What's happened Harry?" asked Pansy.

"He got hit on" barked a smiling Ginny.

"Who?" demanded a scowling Millicent with her arms crossed.

Harry sighed.

"Mills, that's not important. Gin was there, so it wasn't a problem, but Hermione, Gin and I talked about maybe announcing all of our betrothals. What do you think?" he asked looking around the room.

"WHO!" came Milly's voice again.

"She just asked about Quidditch, that was all, it wasn't much" Harry placated.

All eyes were now on a pale Harry and a slightly pink faced Millicent.

"Harry, my love tell me, and tell me now, because I imagine she did this in front of Ginny" she asked and saw the redhead nod. "So, if she's willing to do that in front of one of her own house, what else might she try with us?" she continued gesturing to the puffs and snakes. "So, I'll ask again…. WHO?".

Harry dropped his head.

"Lavender Brown" he uttered and looked into his girlfriend's eyes "But".

He was silenced by Milly holding up her hand.

"There that wasn't hard, was it? Now I think the girls will handle this…err... 'problem' tomorrow. But I think it's a wonderful time to announce our betrothals, especially with all those shits out of the way for now" she said coolly.

Susan stood up.

"I agree with Milly, on both counts" she said with a wicked grin, "I shall write a letter to Auntie to let her know about our decision, and ask Tonks if it's ok to add her, because one way or another they will find out".

Daphne stood up and walked around for a bit looking thoughtful.

"Ok I think Pansy should write the announcement letter to The Prophet. I've seen the work she has done for her father" she said and looked around at the group and saw them all happily nodding, apart from Harry who seemed to be watching her legs as she walked, which brought a smile to her face. "Harry, my face is up here" She said as she pointed to her face.

"Who...what...yes, I mean no" Harry mumbled after being pulled out of his lust filled dreams, and making all of his girls chuckle away.

With a big smile on her face Daphne bent down and gave him a peck on the lips.

"With language skills like that Harry, maybe you should write the article" she said while giving his hair a ruffle.

Ginny gave a cough.

"Sorry ladies, we better rap this up, we are encroaching on my 'Harry time'" she said making herself blush furiously.

All of the girls smiled while also looking envious, but they all knew their turn would come around.

"Ok just one last thing before we part for the evening" Daphne announced as she brushed some lint off of her skirt, and once again saw Harry eyeing her up. 'oh i'm going to make your life hell Potter' she thought. "Now, surely there must be betrothed apartments, or married halls, we can't be the first ones ever to be betrothed at Hogwarts? and hell, four of us are ladies of the founders for god's sake, does that mean nothing?"

When she finished she threw herself down on a sofa and crossed her legs causing her skirt to ride up to expose a bit of her thigh, and saw Harry blush slightly as he watched the show.

"I'll have a word with Professor McGonagall tomorrow, plus I think you should all write to your parents about the announcement. I think it will create a bit of a media storm" said Hermione sadly. "Susan, could you ask your Auntie if she could arrange for our mail to be checked before we receive it, as I think there will be a lot of angry people out there, especially about a Muggle born becoming Lady Ravenclaw".

Susan nodded.

"I'll write it tonight and send it first thing, so we should get an answer by evening post".

"And Hermione, don't worry we shall protect you, I promise" a now focused Harry reassured, despite trying not to watch Daphne run her nails up and down her thigh. 'damn witches, they're going to be the death of me' he thought. "Right come on Gin, we have a date to go on" and he stood up before giving every one of his ladies a kiss goodnight, and when it came to Daphne's turn she bit his bottom lip playfully, making him groan. "Ok ladies, goodnight my loves" He said and walked away arm in arm with a grinning Ginny, albeit a little strangely thanks to Daphne playfulness.

Half an hour later Ginny was held firmly as she and Harry flew around the grounds through the night sky, it was truly a nite of dreams as she was flying with the man that she had loved all her life.

Harry leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"Are you enjoying yourself beautiful?" he asked placing a kiss just under her ear.

She nodded gleefully and squealed as he put his firebolt into a dive over the lake, pulling up at the last minute. They were so close to the water they could feel the coldness through their boots. Finally, Harry pulled up and headed back to the castle, Ginny could see a part of the roof which was flat and lit by candle light, and as the grew closer she could see a fire pit with a love seat close to it, with a House Elf standing by.

"Thanks for this Dobby" Harry said as they landed and dismounted.

He watched in amusement as his girlfriend gazed around her with her mouth open.

Dobby bowed.

"Anything for the great Master Harry Potter, and his ladies" he said, "here is the hot chocolate to take the chill off on this lovely but cold nite" and Dobby handed both mugs to Harry before disappearing with a crack

Ginny turned to harry wide-eyed.

"Oh Harry, this is beautiful, however did you find this place?" she asked as he led her to the seat and they cuddled up in front of the roaring fire.

He took a sip of the hot liquid and gazed into her once dark eyes which were now shining with the candle light.

"Oh, I found it in my forth year, after my name came out of the goblet, I needed to get away so I flew around and found this spot and pitched a tent up here, so when it got really crazy I had a place to hide" he explained as he saw tears forming in her eyes like diamond droplets. "Oh, hey now that's all in the past, but it's a handy place to have. No one can see it from any part of the Castle, and I left my tent up here too, just in case" and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny finished her warming drink and snuggled even closer into Harry's arms forcing him to relinquish his mug.

"I remember that time so vividly, you've never had a easy time at school have you" she said quietly and continued not even waiting for an answer. "Even now, when you have so many that love and care for you, and who will give you the family you desire, once again you have this burden hanging over your head" She said breaking down.

He kissed the top of her head.

"But what has been explained to me by all of my lovely brides to be, is the fact I'm not alone anymore, and that if I try and do anything as if I am alone I shall be ermmm….punished" he said while giving a shudder at the thought of one of Daphne's or Milly's punishments, that they had lovingly described to him one day. 'scary snakes' he thought.

She looked up and kissed him softly.

"And we are right, you are not alone, not now and not ever Mr Potter" she replied and let the kiss grow deeper as the stars danced in the heavens above the young lovers.

 **a/n Their we go, anouther chapter done, I hoped you liked, I wish to thank all those the fav's & follows and the reviews, apart from the professional flamers who haunt this site.**

 **Here's a couple of good stories that I enjoyed and you might too.**

 **Harry Potter and the Magic of Life by Kate Carpenter.**

 **The Right of Conquest by tlc1984**

 **Right that's me done, hopefully see you in a week or two depending on life.**

 **Take care and look after yourself.**

 **Nickp41 out…**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n hello again my friends of the world of harry potter, of which we do not own or have any rights too, thank you for all the reviews and favs & follows, I am over the moon that this story has reached over 500 followers, I am amazed.**

 **Enough of be banging on, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Down in the snake pit**

'The Potter Ladies' as they were described in the House of Snake, were all sat in their usual spot on a couple of little sofa's chatting away about this and that. Obviously, there were other names given to them by the Slytherins, but they never heard about them!

The ladies were envious of the little Gryffindor having her time alone with Harry.

"Its nearly curfew, they'd better not get caught" said Milly quietly.

Tracey gave a giggle.

"Well with Harry's luck, if he fell into a bath full of tit's, he'd come out sucking his thumb!" she said making her friends burst out in hysterics. "But truthfully, he may play fast and loose with the rules on his own, but he wouldn't get us in trouble….I don't think" She continued thoughtfully.

Pansy just chuckled.

"No, he wouldn't, he's not like that" she said with a smile. "But on another note, I had a letter from home tonight. The goblins have just put our new wards in place, and Daddy says they are the strongest he's ever seen. They must have cost Harry a fortune" she whispered so they weren't overheard.

"My parents said that too" agreed Tracey nodding furiously "They said god help anyone who tries to break them. Plus, if they do try the Goblins are notified and then send out guards to attack the intruders, and as you know they don't do anything on the cheap" she added, watching her friends nod in agreement.

It was then they noticed a group of older students heading their way.

"Heads up" hissed Millicent quietly as she watched the group of two girls and five boys gather by them. "And what can we do for you this evening" She asked, her tone being colder than ice.

"Can it Bulstrode" spat the leader. "We know you think you lot are hot shit, hanging around Potter and his blood traitor bitches, even a fucking mudblood, you bring dishonour to the noble House of Slytherin" and his crowd growled in approval of his statement.

Pansy stood up with hands on her hips and an award-winning sneer on her face.

"Now you listen here Pucey, don't give us the whole dishonour garbage. You lot" she shouted and pointed at the group in front of her "have done more to dishonor the House of Slytherin, than we ever could. You lot and Draco are why we are hated. We and we alone are trying to rebuild our honour".

Pucey just laughed and shook his head.

"You dumb bitches know nothing. The Dark Lord will soon call all Slytherins to his banner, and those who do not enter his service will fall by our wands" he announced forcefully and in one swift movement himself and his group pulled up their right sleeves showing off their dark marks. "Your time will come, or you die" He stated with satisfaction.

Daphne stood up next to Pansy.

"You could be chucked out of Slytherin for showing that, maybe even expulsion and prison, if the teachers find out" Daphne shouted.

The group growled,

"And who's going to tell them bitch?!" spat Pucey, "If I hear even a whisper from you lot, you and your family will be targeted, so best you and your sewing circle get with the programme and when he calls, join us" and with that Pucey and his crowd turned and left, going back to their normal shadowy corner.

The girls settled again swapping worried looks.

"Fuck that lot" snarled Millicent "Tomorrow we write to our parents and tell them what happened, talk to Harry about it and make plan's. Do you agree?".

The girls nodded and then they all headed up to their dorms to write their letters home, but all knowing that all their families are safe behind the strongest wards known to Goblin kind, and all thanks to their betrothed Harry Potter.

Once all the letters were done, Milly called for Dobby and with a crack the crazy looking Elf arrived.

"You called, soon to be Lady Potter?" he said with a bow "and a good evening to all of Master Harry's snakey ladies" he added, making all the girls chuckle.

Millicent beamed at being called Lady Potter.

"Dobby would you kindly take all of these letters to our parents please? As long as Harry doesn't mind" she said handing over the four envelopes.

Dobby took them from her happily.

"Master Harry said for me to helps all his lovely ladies" he said and then gave Daphne a strange look. "But Master Harry did say that he heard the Mistress Daph-daph is very messy so I don't have to help her!"

Dobby gave Daphne a sheepish grin as she growled at the statement, even though the room boomed with laughter.

"Well you can go and tell your master to go and fu.." started Daphne.

"Thank you Dobby" Millicent interrupted Daphne just in the nick of time! "and you serve your Master well, maybe too well" she said looking at the fuming Daphne who was now scribbling a note.

Daphne jumped off the bed and handed the red coloured note which seemed to be smoking a little.

"Dobby, could you take this to Harry after you've delivered the other letter, please" she asked kindly but with fire in her eyes.

"My pleasure Lady Snakey" he replied and with a bow he disappeared.

The angry blond walked to the bathroom and kicked open the door muttering all the time.

"Bloody Daph Daph! I'll give him fucking Daph Daph, and who says I'm fucking messy? Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr bastard Potter!".

The other three girls bid each other goodnight while listening so the rants from the bathroom.

In the meantime, Dobby popped from parent to parent and each one asked who the smoking red letter was for and from and why, and after a quick explanation he left four very amused sets of parents, of course until they read their own letters. But they all knew that this day would come, and all being from neutral families they knew if the darkness came back to their world they would have to make a choice. As a group, they had decided to join the light, but not follow Dumbledore. Instead they are following the young man that has captured their daughter's heart, Harry Potter.

 **Lions den & payback**

Being quite late in the day the common room was empty all except for three students. Harry was sitting on a big comfy sofa, while his red headed Gryffindor girlfriend was straddling him while having a very enjoyable time snogging. The other occupant was his bushy haired girlfriend, who was quite happily reading next to them, as she waited for her turn to say goodnight.

She kept on stealing glances which made her squirm and clamp her thighs together to try to stop the tingling, which only got worse as Ginny moaned as Harry started to grope her arse as they kissed!

CRACK!

"Oh Dobby!" shouted Hermione, stopping the busy couple mid grope. "How are you and, oh dear, who is that for?" she asked when she noticed the smoking envelope.

"Evening Master Harry's Lady Grangy and Lady Weazy. This is from Mistress Daph-daph for Master Harry" he said, now holding the letter at arms length.

Hermione stared at the laughing boy as Ginny slipped off of his lap.

"What did you do this time Harry? You're always pushing her buttons" Hermione asked while putting her book far away from the smoking letter.

"Oh not much, I just like to see how unflappable our little ice queen is" he chuckled.

Harry took the letter from the Elf.

"Ok Dobby thank you, you may flee and save yourself!" Harry said and they all watched as he bowed and disappeared. "Daph has this fire in her which builds up, I just help her let it out" he explained while he got ready to open it. "Right let's go" he announced and tore the envelope open as the two girls hid behind the sofa waiting for the explosion of sound.

Daphnes voice cut through the air,

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TELL DOBBY TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME. I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING DAPH DAPH YOU SHIT, AND WHO TOLD YOU I WAS MESSY AND THAT'S WHY DOBBY CAN'T CLEAN FOR ME? WHEN I FIND OUT WHO SAID IT THEY ARE DEAD, PLUS YOU'RE DEAD ANYWAY. BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT YOU PISS TAKING BASTARD!" she boomed.

"On a lighter note, I shall meet you for our run at 6am at the quidditch pitch, DO NOT LET ME DOWN".

And with that it tore itself into pieces and the remnants burnt away.

"Oh Harry, you are so dead in the morning. You do know that don't you?" whispered a near deaf Ginny who's head was poking just over the back of the sofa next to an even bushier haired Hermione.

"You're crazy Harry" Ginny continued "But I must say thank you for tonight, it was the best" and she crept around to give him another kiss. "Love you Harry, and I'll see you in the morning…...hopefully" she said glancing back as she walked to her room.

"Night Gin" chorused the elder teens.

Hermione made her way round from the back of the sofa and sat on the boy's lap.

"She's right you know, you're dead in the morning" she chuckled as she tried to flatten his unruly hair. "Be that it may, you still owe me a date Harry. A real date if you can swing it, dinner in a restaurant and dancing, you got that? We may be betrothed but I'm still a girl who wants to be dated properly" she looked sternly at him.

"Yes dear" Harry answered stunned.

He was wondering how he was going to fix Hermione's and Daphne's dates, but as he did he slid his hand up her bare leg under her loose school skirt and massaged her thigh.

"I'll take that as a yes Harry" Hermione said and she leant forward and nibbled on his ear as she moaned. "Kiss me Harry, kiss me like I'm the only girl in the world" she whispered.

Harry grinned and stared into her eyes as they kissed, and as it grew in intensity they melted into one, and that point she really did feel like the only girl in the whole wide world.

The next morning Harry woke up as usual and dressed in his workout clothes. He planned on getting down to the pitch early so he could see Daphne arrive, judge her mood, and decide if he should run. Sporting a big grin, he jogged down to the quidditch pitch and was relieved to see it totally empty. He put his hands on his hips and with a sigh sat on a bench to wait, but as he touched down his world went black.

Daphne stood over her betrothed with a big grin on her face, she knew he would get here early as they were alike in so many ways. So, she got here even earlier and hid, of course she was pissed about last night but she also knew he meant no harm by it, it was just their thing and she loved it, but still she can't be seen to not retaliate, so here we are.

" _Rennervate_ " she said pointing her wand at Harry and watching as his eyes flew open and took in the scene around him.

His eyes travelled over his lycra clad betrothed.

"Shit" he muttered.

"Shit indeed, my love" she replied and took a seat next to the prone, tied up Harry.

Harry tried sporting his famous crooked grin, but the Ice Queen was in command, and he was worried that he may of pushed her a little bit too far this time.

"Listen Daphne, I'm sorry. It was just a joke" he explained brightly, hoping to thaw her exterior.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Oh, Daphne now is it? Not Daph-daph?" she growled and pointed her wand at his forehead "Now I love you Harry, and I enjoy our little battles, but I can't be seen as weak. Oh no Harry I cannot, and when our contracts are fulfilled in the summer I will become the doting wife, and I don't mind you calling me Daph in private, but only in private".

Harry started to breath a bit easier despite the pressure she was putting on her wand against his head.

"Ok Daph, I promise not to call you that anymore, or get anyone else to call you it, my love" he said solemnly and watched her eyes warm up.

"That's a deal my love, and now for your punishment; we have classes in about an hour and a half, so we can't mess around" she said in a business-like fashion, and with a flick of her wand his bounds fell away. "Ok" she continued "Give me your wand…..now".

Harry's mind was racing. What could he say to turn this situation into a win for him? But once again he saw her eyes turn to ice and he knew he was doomed.

"Ok Daph, here you go" he uttered as he handed the wand over, whilst feeling the loss of his wand strongly.

Seeing this, Daphne put her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry Harry, you will get it back, I promise" she whispered as they stood close together feeling each other's heat.

Then she suddenly stood back and with a strange smile on her face which would scare many a man, she pointed her wand at her betrothed.

" _Evanesco!"_ She announced, making all of Harry's clothes disappear, leaving him in just trainers and socks.

With wide eyes he grabbed his man bits, trying to protect them from the world like an embarrassed pre teen!

"DAPHNE!, what the fuck?" he spluttered, shooting looks around the stadium. "I'm sorry …. Ok? Can I have my clothes back now…..pleaseeeeeeee".

Daphne shook her head as she took in his form. 'Damn, Tracey was right, we've nothing to worry about' she thought, which brought a flush to her cheeks.

"Now Harry dear, this is a lesson for you. Cause and effect, you antagonise me in front of our friends, so I reciprocate. They do say that payback is a bitch, and today I am that bitch. Now hopefully you will learn not to push my buttons" she said in a very sing-song voice, which was very unlike her. She continued "now my love I have put a 'sticking charm' on your shoes which will release you in 30mins" saying this as she walked around, him letting her hand run over his scarred but toned body. She then gave his bottom a spank making him jump. "But I will put a 'glamor spell' on you to cover up you're scars, because they are ours to know about and no one else my love" she said and kissed him on his shoulder.

He couldn't believe this! He was done up like a kipper. If it was the weekend it would be ok-ish as people tend to sleep in, but this is Monday morning, the Ravenclaws are always up first, damn them.

"Please Daph, not this. Pleaseeeee" he wined.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhush now my love, you need this lesson." Daphne reassured. "Now your wand and clothes will be in the great hall at our table waiting for you my Lord, and I want you to walk in like the great man you are, no skulking or running. Be as proud of yourself as we are of you" she said still standing behind him, running her hands over him almost in a trance like state. Then with a head shake and a shudder she came back to herself. "Well, I need to get back to shower and change, see you soon Harry".

Harry was just about to answer when he felt a pain in his arse cheek.

"Shitttt!, what was that? Did you just bite me?" he asked, shocked.

Blushing even more she gave his bum another smack.

"Sorry, just couldn't resist it, just looks so delicious mmmmmmm. Okay, bye Harry" she shouted as she strode away chuckling away to herself.

She could still hear him cursing as she entered the castle and headed back to her dorm to get ready for the day ahead.

30 minutes later all of Harry's partners and friends were sat at their usual table, the hall was still only a quarter full but it was starting to fill up. Luckily for Harry only three Professors, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Flitwick were there.

A yawning Tracey stared at her friend.

"What's going on Daphne? Why did you call us here sooooooo fucking early" she yawned.

Looking around at her soon to be sister wives she replied,

"For this" Daphne smirked, reaching into her bag and pulling out all of Harry's school uniform, with his wand balancing on top.

The Slytherins all smirked, but the rest of the girls looked concerned.

"What did you do to him Daphne?" whispered Hermione.

Looking at the bushy haired witch she smiled with the smile of a goddess.

"I taught him a lesson and it should put an end to his constant act of pushing my buttons" Daphne said cooly.

All the table chuckled while trying to scan the hall for the sign of bare flesh.

Ginny was still laughing but shaking her head,

"I think you have just upped the stakes that's all Daphne" she chuckled.

Pansy looked confused as did the rest of the Snakes and Puffs. It was only the Gryffindors who nodded.

"What do you mean Gin?" Pansy whispered across the table. "Surely this would scare him straight?!"

Ginny leaned in,

"Well you haven't known Harry as long as us, so you don't know his family's rumoured history" she said and continued quickly as she saw the confused Snake was about to interrupt. "Harry's father and his friends were known as the marauders. They were jokers and pranksters. Harry found this out in his third year from his godfather Sirius Black, who Harry loved like a Father, even though he only knew him for just a short time. And with his father's friend, Remus Lupin, they told him all about their exploits and encouraged Harry to do some pranks himself. With the help of Fred and George he did and enjoyed it, maybe too much!" Ginny concluded and started to see Daphne pale. "But in his defence it was only low key stuff and mainly Malfoy and his goons. But now he's found his match and the fact that you love each other just makes it more fun".

Daphne saw all her Snake friends pale and all the Gryphs smile and nod at her .

"Oh shit, what have I done" she said wide eyed and staring at the entrance to the hall.

While Daphne was staring at the door waiting for Harry, he was creeping up towards the castle his heart beating a million times a minute. He was angry and embarrassed but excited.

"Now starts a prank war my love" he whispered to himself,

.

He sneaked a peak around the door and saw about five students milling around waiting for friends. He was breathing deeply now, trying to steel himself for the task ahead.

"Hello Harry Potter, I can see your bottom" a voice said

Harry jumped around after being surprised and bringing his fist up ready to fight, before realising they were needed for a important job down below!

"LLLLLuna" he uttered as he saw his blonde headed slightly dysfunctional friend standing behind him.

"Morning Harry" Luna said smiling "I saw your penis too, no wonder all the girls like you. Is everyone going naked today? Should I take my clothes off too?" she asked seriously, as she started to take off her robes.

Harry panicked.

"No no oh god no Luna, stop" he said quickly, thankfully making the witch stop her disrobing. "it's just a prank pulled by Daphne, she has my clothes in the great hall" he said quickly.

Luna was still gazing at her friend hardly even listening to him, she had never seen a boy naked before. But she did like it though she thought that most boys wouldn't look even half as good as Harry.

"Well Harry Potter, let's get you dressed, shall we?" she said as she walked up to him and hooked her arm through his resisting arm. "Come on you baby" She said jovially and dragged him through the door arm in arm and headed towards the great hall.

The talking had stopped and heads turned, mouths opened and eyes widened as the 'chosen one' walked into the great hall naked, arm in arm with Luna Lovegood. Girls were blushing in every corner of the hall, but their eyes never left him for one second,. Boys laughed, some growled with anger and even one or two blushed and secretly watched the toned young man.

Laughter came from the Headmaster and Flitwick and even a slight grin came from Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, you seem to be underdressed" McGonagall said sternly, but with a twinkle in her eye "Who may I ask have you managed to annoy this time? Or despite my warnings, is it that you have annoyed Miss Greengrass again?!".

In response Daphne was keeping her head down and taking a lot of notice in her breakfast. With all Harry's friends staring and laughing at him he replied

"Well Professor, I think you hit the nail on the head" Harry smiled confidently. "I may have pushed my lovely Daphne too far last night. But it's all fun and games I assure you" he said with a winning smile and a wink.

Harry then turned himself and Luna around, walking up to his friends table and he stood right behind Daphne, pressing himself against her back and placing his hands on her shoulder so she could feel him there, making her blush.

"Thank you for the escort Luna, would you care to join us for breakfast?" he asked politely, gesturing to an empty seat next to Millicent who was mentally ravaging him by the looks of it.

Luna smiled and gave him a playful slap on him bum.

"Thank you Harry, I would love that" she smiled taking the empty seat "Hello all, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" she said to everyone, before tucking into her breakfast not noticing all the people staring at her.

Daphne's blush was that vivid she could feel sweat on her brow, not to mention the mass pressed against her back which just pulsed with heat. She tried to calm herself down even though everyone was now looking at her and Harry.

"Ttttook your time Potter" she stuttered.

"Yeah sorry about that Daphne. I stopped for a chat with young Luna over there." Harry replied amiably. "Now would you be a dear and magic my clothes back on? Unless you'd like me to stay like this for the rest of the day?" he whispered into her ear, as he ground himself into her back.

"NOW NOW Mr Potter, leave the poor girl alone" said a now very close Professor McGonagall. "Let me assist you, as people have had enough excitement for one meal! Oh Miss Bulstrode and Davis, please wipe your mouths you're drooling dears" and with a wave of her wand she redressed her Grandson in all but blood.

"Thank you Professor, there was a nasty breeze" Harry said, giving the old witch a wink. "Now breakfast, I think I'll sit next to Miss Greengrass today" He announced and slid in between Daphne and Susan. "Morning ladies, everyone is a bit quiet this morning?" He observed and beamed at everyone.

They all seemed to be in shock. His gaze locked onto Milly's eyes and he smiled giving her a wink, and in that moment, she gave an animalistic growl and she was up and across the table latching onto him and kissing deeply as gravity helped them on their way to the floor, scattering friends and food alike.

"I guess that's five points each for inter house cooperation, don't you think Professor McGonagall" chuckled the Headmaster, looking at his colleagues who were trying to hold back the laughter.

 **a/n right that's it I'm afraid for another fortnight, hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews, unless you're going to slate me or my story, then don't bother** **..**

 **look after yourselves, and watch out for ignorant twats trying to kill innocent people who are just trying to live their lives peacefully.**

 **rant over.**

 **Nickp41…out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again my fanfiction friends, it's that time again that I have to declare to the world that I do not own any of the rights to the world of harry potter.**

 **I wish to thank all my stories followers which has reached amazingly over 500 hundred now, which is a big WOW.**

 **I know the story and writing isn't perfect but I think it's fun, and another thankyou to all of you who review good and bad, but mainly the good ones..**

 **Well here we go again, enjoy.**

 **Nickp41…out.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **A new home & Quidditch**

Harry's nerves were playing up. Not only was their first game of Quidditch this Saturday against Slytherin, although that team was decimated when several players were suspended after Harry's attack, but also Harry knew the students were coming back this weekend ready for classes on the Monday. So now he's got to worry about payback against him and his friends.

"What a year this was turning out to be" he said to himself, 'good and bad' he thought and headed back with Ginny after another good practise.

While he was coming back to the tower, Hermione was knocking on Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Enter" came a voice.

Hermione entered the room and saw the Scottish Professor relaxing by her fire with a glass of wine.

"Ah Miss Granger, or is it Lady Ravenclaw?" she said with a rare smile. "Oh what has Harry done this time? I swear that boy will be the death of me" she said trying not to laugh.

"Well nothing that I know of, or at least nothing he has been caught doing….yet" Hermione giggled.

The elder witch laughed.

"Here, take a seat Miss Granger, would you like a glass of wine? it can be our little secret? "The professor asked, smirking and handing the now seated student the glass. "Now what can I do for you Hermione?"

Hermione cleared her throat before beginning.

"Well shortly our betrothments to Harry will be announced, and we were wondering if there are any Lord quarters for us to share?" She asked before explaining "because there will be a few upset people. I know Daphne and her house mates have already had a warning, and that's without Malfoy being here."

Minerva looked thoughtful.

"We do have Lords quarters, just not that many, and not enough to house you all" she said still mulling it over.

Hermione looked disappointed.

"oh, so what happens now I wonder?" she asked.

"Hmmmm well the only thing I can think of, since Harry is Lord of Hogwarts, he could ask the castle to provide housing for you all, and as the castle is tied to the founders, it might just work" said the Professor.

The bushy haired witch smiled at the thought of Harry being in control of the magic of Hogwarts.

"Do you know how he would instruct the castle to help us?" she asked kindly while taking another sip from her forbidden drink. 'mmmmmmmm, I could get use to this' she thought.

"Well Miss Granger, there is a room in the cellars, it's where the control stones for the wards are kept."

Hermione sat forward in her chair, listening intently.

Minerva continued

"There is a shield of Hogwarts engraved into the wall, and a hand imprint just below it, so I think if we go down there, hopefully it should work. Hogwarts has done many strange but wonderful things in my lifetime. But this is the first time we have an heir of the founder in the castle, and if you tell anyone about what I'm about to say I will deny it, frankly I'm excited about it" Minerva smiled happily, making the younger witch giggle.

Hermione finished her drink while letting out a very unladylike burp.

"Oh my! Excuse me Professor" she exclaimed, blushing deeply.

The Professor smiled,

"Don't worry about it Miss Granger, it happens to us all at times! Right, you had better get back to the tower and I will pick yourself and Mr Potter up at 7am, and I will take you to the ward room myself" she said while getting up to open the door for the young witch.

"Me?" Hermione asked in dismay "I thought it would just be Harry."

The teacher gave her a warm smile.

"I know your thirst for knowledge and I know you would bombard young Harry for every detail, and I couldn't do that to him. So, let's cut out the middleman, shall we?" she said with a chuckle as the embarrassed witch smiled coyly.

"Thank you, Professor, and goodnight" Hermione said and left while giggling to herself.

 **7am Gryffindor tower**

Professor McGonagall was waiting outside the towers entrance when a hyper looking Hermione came barging through the portrait, dragging by the wrist a very tired looking Harry Potter.

"Why couldn't we do this later, my pillow and I were still talking" muttered Harry, "oh sorry Professor, I didn't see you there".

Minerva gave him a small smile.

"Morning Miss Granger, Mr Potter, good to see you both have your eyes open" she said with a chuckle.

Harry merely waved his hand.

"Details, details! So why can't we do this later?" he whined.

"Hush Harry, don't be rude" Hermione scolded him.

The old teacher just smiled at the pair.

"Now Mr Potter, as of yet no one knows you are Lord Hogwarts, plus I am taking you to the most secret room in the building" she explained quietly.

Harry perked up.

"Girls shower rooms?!" he said with a chuckle and flinched when he was hit by both females "Oi, abuse happening here" he muttered.

"And who are you going to call Mr Potter? A prefect?" Minerva asked pointed at the young witch "or a teacher?" and with a grin pointed at herself.

"Bugger" Harry replied, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"As I said I'm taking you to a secret room. Only the Headmaster and I know where it is, if we were seen by any death eater spawn, it would leave us open to an invasion and the end of Hogwarts" Minerva explained sternly and started to lead them down to the bowels of the castle. "But if you're good Harry I'll show you the place where the 7th year girls skinny dip" she chuckled.

Hermione stopped still suddenly, shocked.

"Professor!" she gasped.

"Yay, thanks Professor" Harry laughed.

Minerva had laughed all the way down to the ward room after that little bit of fun.

"Ok here we are" she said as she cut herself and placed the cut on the door handle making it swing open, showing a large stone in the centre which had glowing runes on it, plus glowing runes on all four walls. "Now that one in the middle is the control stone, that controls the wards, and up there is the Heart of Hogwarts" she explained and pointed to a carved stone shield with all four house mascots on it, and in its centre a handprint.

Harry looked nervous and looked between his betrothed and teacher.

"What do I say?" he asked.

Hermione just shrugged with a smirk.

"Just ask for a place to sleep" she said.

"What, the brightest witch of our age, the smartest girl I know and love, comes up with …. Give me a place to sleep?! The castle might just give me a sleeping bag" he grumbled shaking his head.

Minerva just smiled again.

"Just place your hand on the stone, say your title, and ask for a home for you and your ladies and your allies I imagine" she said looking at her students. "Because I'm guessing you do not wish to leave Heir Longbottom and Heiress Abbott here alone?".

Harry nodded and walked to the shield, and then looked back at Hermione.

"Really? A place to sleep? Honestly" he said while chuckling.

"We are going to have words later…...Mr Potter" growled Hermione, while looking at him with menace.

"Yes dear" he said and blew her a kiss before placing his hand onto the imprint on the shield.

Suddenly he stood rigid and his eyes rolled back into his skull to just show just the whites of his eyes.

 _LORD HOGWARTS YOU DESIRE THE FOUNDERS FORT_

 _THE FIDELIAS HAS BEEN CANCELLED, HOGWARTS ELVES CLEAN THE FORT READY FOR THE LORD OF HOGWARTS._

With that Harry collapsed.

"Shit" He exclaimed "What the bloody hell happened?" he muttered as he was helped up "did it work?".

"Well let's go and find out, but I think today will be the day the school will find out who the Lord and Ladies of Hogwarts will be" said the Professor as both Harry and Hermione gulped before following her up the stairs and heading to the front doors.

All three-stood stock still in shock.

"Well fuck me, that's subtle!" barked Harry.

"Language!" Hermione chastised.

"Language Mr Potter" the Professor seconded "but fairly accurate" she continued looking out to the middle of the black lake. "Well I think you've got your place to sleep" she said with a wink to Hermione who scowled.

Harry looked across the lake to see an island of rock, and at the top what he thought was what they use to call a 'Keep'. It was made with craggy jet-black stone, and only seemed to have a few windows, that could barely be seen anyway. The top of the building was flat with battlements surrounding the edge, which seemed to be the only way to get to the keep, as it was surrounded by water, plus there didn't appear to be a door, but what he did like was the huge Hogwarts banner on show.

"Errrrrrr professor, it's nice don't get me wrong, but how do we enter it? Do we fly? That would be fun for some of us at least" Harry smirked and gave a wink to the worried looking Hermione.

The Professor forced her smile to stay hidden.

"No Mr Potter, I'm sure if we look around we should be able to find the doorway" she said.

It didn't take long for them to find a very non descript door opposite the dining hall, as they got closer, a silver plate with a imprint of a hand appeared on it.

Harry led the trio over and placed his hand onto a silver plate on the door, it creaked open and as it did the passage way ahead was lit buy hundreds of flickering torches.

"Well this doesn't look like a horror film...much" he said making the two students chuckle and Minerva confused. "Well off we go…..ladies first of course and all that".

"Pillock" Hermione muttered, and pushed him through the door, "off you go...my Lord"

Harry grumbled as he led the two happily chatting witches all the way, seemingly taking forever, until they got to a pair of oak doors, and as he pressed his hand onto the door it spoke.

" **Speak the password to proceed"**.

"Ermm founders fort, nope, Errrrr a place to kip" he said and gave Hermione a wink, which brought him pain again! "Lord Hogwarts, aha bingo" he said as the door opened and he headed in "wow, will you look at this" he exclaimed.

They all looked around amazed. It looked like the great hall with a large dining room in the centre, and in front of the fire was 3 large sofa's and several plush chairs. As they wandered through the room they saw a large kitchen with Dobby and Winky working happily in it.

"Great Master Harry sir, Master Harry's Grangy, and Professor Pussy" Dobby called out and bowed.

Harry then lost control, even Hermione stuck her fist in her mouth.

"Professor what?" he asked laughing, and roared even louder when he saw Minerva's glare.

"Dobby, call me just Professor or Mistress, never call me that again please, unless you wish me to turn your Master Harry into a mouse, so I can play hunt the rodent" Minerva said, in such a cold manner that even Dobby shuddered.

"Yes Mistress" Dobby replied, as Winky grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the scary cat lady.

Minerva turned on her heel.

"Now if I hear one word of this from anyone, even just a giggle, nobody and I mean nobody will ever find your bodies. Do I make myself clear?" she said sternly.

"Yes Mom".

"Yes Professor".

"Good let's continue" the teacher said.

As they all walked on slowly, the kids gave each other the look that said 'shit, we dodged that one'!

They opened up a very tall pair of doors and the squeal that came from Hermione's mouth made Harry and Minerva cringe, as they saw the bushy haired witch running off into the newly discovered founder's library

"Ah well, we might as well check the rest of the place Mom, and collect her up along with the books she's picked before we leave" he said, and for some strange reason may just for comfort Harry took Minerva's hand and led her away, which brought a smile to the pair.

They found a ballroom, and Minerva mentioned about it being a suitable wedding venue, though she did admit that most girls want to be married in their family's homes.

"Not Tonks, her Mother found a brochure for a Las Vegas wedding, so good luck with that one Mom, because if I'm going so are my two Mom's" he said with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" she said giving his hand a squeeze.

They continued walking and found six large bedrooms, all en-suite.

"What do you think, we could have two beds per room, so 2 lions, 2 puffs, 4 snakes, myself and Nev, and that leaves a double for visitors" he asked.

Minerva nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan Harry" she agreed.

They walked from room to room and luckily all of the bedrooms were identical.

"Phew" Minerva sighed with relief "that's good, they are all the same, girls tend to get jealous" she chuckled.

Harry thought for a moment.

"7 girlfriends and one me. They need to be happy, otherwise I'm moving in with you Mom, you've got a couch….right?" he asked making her chuckle and kiss his forehead.

"You're always welcome son" she said fondly.

Harry squeezed her hand.

"Dobby" he called.

Crack "Yes Master Harry, and Prof…..Mistress" Dobby said carefully.

"Right, there are 6 bedrooms, all large enough for 2 double beds, 2 wardrobes, and 2 chests of drawers in each room please" Harry asked kindly, and with a crack the Elf was gone again. "Mom, could you please put names on the doors for me? I think Nev and I should have the first one, just in case. Then I think the guest one next to mine, then they can't argue" he explained.

"You're learning son" she chuckled.

"Thanks, and then the Puffs, Tracey and Daphne, Lions, then Pansy and the one and only" he said with a grin as he saw 'The one and only' carved into the door. "Perfect Mom".

They then both headed onto the roof and saw the view of the castle.

"Oh wow, will you look at that" Harry exclaimed, all starry eyed as they took in the view.

"It's a beautiful place Harry. I feel blessed that I work here" she said softly, "Ah, looks like we've been noticed" she said as she pointed out to the group of students by the shore.

"Well I guess we'll have to announce who the Lord and Ladies of Hogwarts are then, and find out a way to stop people flying up here" Harry said.

Minerva just smiled and patted him on the head.

"Son, you do know I'm a Professor, don't you?" she chuckled and walked to every corner of the roof and tapped on the battlements. "Magica replelio" she said each time, "it's a version of the muggle repelling charm, but for magical people, if they get too close they think they've forgotten something and go away again!"

"How do we get up here then" he asked.

"I'll get you some pins or badges to charm, so you can get in no problem" she explained "right we better go and get Miss Granger, breakfast will be soon" She said and they headed off,

"Mom".

"Yes Harry".

"When are those git's coming back?" he asked solemnly.

"I sent notes out yesterday, for them to floo back on Sunday. Mr Weasley already complained that he was missing the match against Slytherin, so I told him he's banned anyway. I don't like to talk ill of student's, but he does make it difficult to keep that oath" she said making Harry laugh. "Don't worry Harry, we'll keep you safe" she said reassuringly.

"It's not me I'm worried about" he said warmly, thinking of his betrothed.

"I know, but it'll be ok, that's why you're moving here, just need to change the password, and the only people to have it is the students living here and myself and the headmaster" she said as they walked into the library. "Oh for god sake Miss Granger" she uttered.

"Professor, Is something wrong?" Hermione asked looking confused as she stood with stacks of books on tables around her.

"You going to live here you silly girl, you don't have to take them with you, honestly! Harry you deal with her and I'll meet you by the door" Minerva said sternly and stormed out.

"I got carried away Harry" Hermione said shyly.

"No shit Mione, come on you can bring one book, but we'll be back later to move in" he said trying to pull her away.

"Just one? I can't choose just one!" she said worrying.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you have 10 seconds to pick a book, or you are banned from here all weekend" Harry said sternly.

He saw the panic in her eyes, and she just grabbed the nearest one and ran out of the room before longingly looking back at the books, while biting her bottom lip.

"Go…..now" he spat but laughed when she bolted.

He followed her out and saw her standing stock still by a smirking Minerva.

"Ok you two smart witches, a password if you please? I was thinking Gryffindor forever" Minerva said with a grin.

Hermione paled.

"They would kill us Harry, we're out numbered" she said.

Minerva had a smile appear on her face.

"How about marauders forever?" she said, as she saw Harry tear up.

"Perfect mum" Harry said and put his hand on the Hogwarts shield by the tunnel entrance. "New password is marauders forever" he instructed as they all saw the shield glow green. "Perfect, now breakie, and give the gang the good news" he said as all three marched off.

"Harry can I.." Hermione started to say

"NO" Minerva and Harry cut off her request

Looking downcast she mumbled "ok", but she still looked longingly.

Even though the door was sealed, she knew of the vast amount of knowledge she had just left behind.

Harry was thoughtful as they walked back.

"Harry, are you ok?" Minerva asked.

He nodded.

"I think we'll move in Saturday night. I don't want the hassle of it tonight or before the match plus it will give the Elves more time to get it all sorted" he explained.

"Very wise Harry" Minerva agreed.

They heard a huff.

"But Harry" Hermione started.

"Hermione, after lessons you can come back and we'll show the rest of the gang the fort, and all of it, not just the library. You can't hoard all the books, they are for everyone" Harry said, he turned around and grabbed her hand, "stop huffing and come on, we are going to be late" and continued to drag her the exit.

"Ok, before we enter the great hall, when shall I announce about yourself and your ladies being betrothed and being the Lord of Hogwarts" Minerva asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and Harry saw her chewing her bottom lip as she struggled to decide.

"Mom, can you floo call Amelia, and ask her to notify all the parents, as well as the daily prophet regarding all of my titles and betrothals, so that will be enough time to be ready for the onslaught of letters. We'll make sure everyone trunks are packed and moved before breakfast, because we don't know how people will react" he said looking for any advice to come his way.

Minerva and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's do this then, and try and exit this do without being seen" Harry concluded.

"Here you go" Minerva said, as she handed over a dozen Hogwarts badges. "These will allow all who live here, and your guests to be able to see this door, and fly onto the roof if you so desire" she explained and she looked at the sheepish Harry.

"Thank you Professor" he said and attached his and Hermione's badges, as she was struggling with the large book. "Right, let's get going" he smiled and let the teacher lead them out of the door.

Luckily everyone seemed to be outside staring at the fort, so Harry and Hermione walked straight into the hall, took their normal seats and waited for their friends, while Minerva headed off to floo call Amelia.

Only a few minutes later, the four snakes turned up all beaming at Harry. Milly skipped ahead and grabbed her seat next to Harry while receiving her morning kiss. Pansy sat next to her after her kiss, and Tracey snogged harry and walked around the table sitting opposite Hermione. Daphne gave Harry a slow lingering kiss, before slowly walking around and sitting opposite Harry with a small smile.

"Morning harry" she said sweetly.

Daphne started to unnerve Harry somewhat.

"How are your team preparations coming for the match tomorrow?" she asked, smiling as she filled her plate with food.

Harry smiled back.

"Morning my lovely" he said with a wink "yeah not too bad. We should give your lot a good run for their money tomorrow" and he gave Milly a nudge which made her tut.

"Watch it lion boy! Enjoy touching me today, because if you beat us tomorrow, it will dry up" Milly said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Harry shook his head.

"You girls take Quidditch WAY to seriously" Harry said with a slight chuckle.

Pansy lent around Millicent.

"Oh, so you don't mind throwing the game then?" she smiled brightly.

"Oh Pansy, I couldn't do that. I'm going to spank your arses and I might win the game too" Harry said giving her a wink.

Tracey barked a laugh.

"You don't have to win a game for that Harry" she laughed, blowing him a kiss with the fire of mischief burning in her eyes.

Harry beamed back at her.

"I see a broom closet in our future today Miss Davis" Harry said with a slight flush on his cheeks, which made Tracey giggle and nod her head furiously in agreement.

Daphne leaned across and took his hand.

"Harry" she whispered, "Can I have a word before class, just you and me?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Daphne, anytime you know that" he said kindly.

Then as the rest of the group turned up, Susan and then Ginny giving him a kiss on the cheek, he announced his news.

"Now you're all here, I guess you have all seen the fort in the lake?" he asked quietly.

"Its fucking huge!" said Tracey.

"Very lady like, I'm sure" said Pansy while Tracey showed her the middle finger.

Harry smiled.

"Well yes it is young Tracey, that will be our new home" he said watching all of their faces light up. "Yep, I asked Hogwarts this morning" he saw smiles all around apart from Neville and Hannah. "Don't worry you two, I've got the ok for you to come with us, if you want to that's is?".

"Cheers Harry" said Hannah, beaming at the rest of them, and Neville was nodding too.

"Good. I hope you don't mind but I've assigned rooms already; Puffs together, Nev and I, Pansy and Mills, Hermione and Gin and finally Trace and my Daphne" he said with a wink "is that ok?" he asked and felt Milly's hand on his thigh giving it a squeeze.

"Perfect" said Ginny smiling happily.

"When can we see it?" asked Susan excitedly.

Hermione finally closed her book.

"We'll meet in the entrance hall, right after lessons. The door has a charm on it so you need to wear one of these" she explained and passed out the badges.

Harry watch Daphne take hers.

"Here let me Daph" he said kindly as he as he attached it to her robe, then took his chance to rub a finger over the top of her shirt covering her breast.

"Perv" Daphne said, but couldn't help smirking.

Breakfast past nicely, he had Milly's hand on his thigh and Tracey's foot rubbing his leg and trying to get higher, but she just didn't have the angle for it.

"Oh, there is a spare room for visitors, family or friends, we have a floo as well. But if anyone abuses it Professor McGonagall will shut it down and so say 'cut my bits off', so I beg you, don't fuck around…..and I'm talking to you Tracey!" he said with a chuckle, as she pouted like a two year old.

"And there is a Library, it's massive" Hermione said almost bouncing with excitement.

Ginny frowned.

"And you're here? what's wrong with you?" She asked Hermione before turning to Harry "what did you do with Hermione?" Ginny blurted out, while trying not to laugh.

Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not that bad. I brought one book and that was enough" she said, trying not to look at Harry, but then hearing the cough from Minerva who she hadn't realised was with them.

"Miss Granger" the teacher said sternly, but with a smile on her lips.

Hermione huffed again.

"Fine, I was forced out. I just managed to find two or three that I wanted to take" she said with a sigh.

"Two or three stacks more like" heckled the teacher, making all the table roar at the embarrassed bookworm.

"Anyway, moving on" Harry interjected "meet at the front after lessons for Hermione to take you the boring way. Meet me on the astronomy tower roof with your broom stick for the awesome fun way, and you can bring your sister if you want Daphne, just give her a badge, but she must keep it safe" he said.

Daphne smiled brightly and nodded as she took the badge.

Milly squeezed higher up making Harry cough.

"When are we moving in?" she asked sweetly, while letting her fingers dance.

"I thought tomorrow morning, I'll get the Dobby and Winky to get them just after breakfast so pack tonight, because due to us moving, our secrets will be found out, so an announcement will be made in the paper tomorrow, all your parents will be notified today, some people will be unhappy, so watch your backs and stay together. The pricks won't be back in school still Sunday, but I reckon one or two will sneak back early, so straight after the game, go to the fort together. Ginny and I will join you once we've finished celebrating" he said and started to chuckle as snorts of anger came from the Snakes and Puffs.

Harry squealed in pain as Millicent gripped him more tightly.

"Now now my love, you still need to produce heirs, don't you? It would be a shame if there was an accident…..my love" Milly whispered to a furiously nodding Harry "good boy" she said and patted his now tender junk.

As the table broke up for lessons Harry told Hermione he would meet her in class, then bid farewell to the rest of the group. He whispered into Tracey's ear about meeting in a broom closet before dinner which she readily agreed to and skipped away after the smiling Snakes. Daphne walked at his side and wrapped her hand around his, they still drew looks whenever they did this mainly from other snakes and lions, but who cares, tomorrow they will quake with the power they hold.

Daphne led him into an empty classroom, and instantly pulled him into a deep sensual kiss. As they broke away staring into each other's eyes she whispered,

"I love you Harry Potter" and as he went to reply she put her finger over his mouth "I know you do, you show all of us daily. You may not know it, or ever have received it from your relatives, but I know you're a quick learner" she said and kissed him again and moved his hands onto her bum, which he happily squeezed. "Oh Harry" she moaned into his mouth.

They stood panting with their foreheads against each other.

"Are we ok Harry?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be Hun?" he asked all surprised

"Well after the prank I pulled on you, Hermione kind of said you might do something worse back, something about being a 'marauder' " she explained pulling him into a hug.

Harry chuckled.

"Well I am a son, and god son of a marauder, and yes I will get you back. But I will never do anything like that to you. You are my Lady Slytherin and I want these fuckers to fear you and I. We will punish any shits who threaten you, Stori or any of our friends or family. Because that's what we are, family. We will crush those who stand against us, not only in school, after school too, we are going to change the world Daphne, and with you and Hermione at my side we can do and will do anything" he ranted making her pulse quicken.

Daphne's heart pounded, the power of him, the raw magic 'fuck, god help anyone who crosses us' she thought and launched herself at him again, sending them both to the floor.

"Can't wait for our date love" she said eventually, whilst trying to get off the floor.

"I've arranged the night out with Tonks and as it's outside of the school grounds, she'll need to come with us. But she'll give us space and she's found a place which she says is ...banging. I don't know what she means, but she says she'll bring us the right outfit, so good luck to both of us" Harry chuckled.

Daphne giggled and clapped her hands.

"Never been to a Muggle club, and don't worry I love Tonks to bits. Oh it's going to be so much fun, but when are we going?" she asked as she straightened her clothes out.

Harry just gazed at her form and sighed.

" Well it's your choice either this Saturday night, or Wednesday, that's the only night's she can come" he explained as he ran his hand over her bum as she leaned over.

"Hands off Potter, I've just cleaned myself off!" she smirked "I think Wednesday night will be good as I have a free morning on Thursday, so i can sleep in late, if they let us that is" she giggled.

Harry nodded.

"Ok I'll 'owl' Tonks to let her know to set it up" he said, picking up his bag.

Daphne looked over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"When you prank me, it won't hurt will it?" she asked.

"On my magic, I would never knowingly hurt you. You are my Lady Slytherin, maybe my magic did choose you, but I would have chosen you too" he said, and watched her give him the brightest smile ever.

She blew a kiss and disappeared in a flash of blonde hair.

"God she's fucking sexy" he muttered, and ran off to his charms class.

Charms went quickly enough, Susan and Hermione were chatting away about the Forts library, but Harry was looking forward to his broom closet time with Tracey.

 **Well that's it for another fortnight, I hope you liked it, and leave a review if you wish to.**

 **Look after yourselves, and take care..**

 **Nickp41**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again my fanfiction friends, sorry about the extra week wait but as usual life got complicated, but that true for most of us at one time or another.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter, I know some people don't like certain aspects of my story, but hey we don't get paid we do it for fun for other people to read, but only if you want to, nobody is getting forced here.**

 **Rant over and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **The fort**

That day went quickly enough, there was a lot of gossip about the Lord of Hogwarts and his ladies. A lad in the seventh year from Ravenclaw was even running a book on who the Lord was. So far Harry was the frontrunner, mainly because everything happened to him, all the time and the school knew it.

Harry and Tracey walked into dinner both looking very smiley and ruffled, and when Tracey sat down she squeaked a bit!

"You ok Trace?" asked Milly, looking from Tracey to Harry.

"I didn't realise Harry would enjoy spanking my butt so much, but then again I did offer" she giggled, making Harry blush.

"Well I am a man of my word" he said with a chuckle, "Now don't forget to pack tonight, and I'll get all of your trunks collected first thing in the morning, so make sure you have a set of clothes out ready, so maybe you three should help Tracey, knowing what she's like" he said winking.

"Hey fuck you Potter! I'm awesome, and after spending twenty sweaty minutes kissing me and spanking me raw, you should be nicer to me!" she said haughtily.

"Miss Davis, too much information, and Mr Potter, don't make me cut your hands off!.. and just a bit of history for the ladies; I knew Harry's father and godfather very well, and given their predisposition to spanking both theirs and to be honest any other ladies posterior, you may want to invest in some thicker underwear, or learn to move a bit quicker" Professor McGonagall stated from the teachers table.

Harry looked at Neville confused, and the latter just shrugged.

"Do what?".

Minerva just sighed,

"Miss Granger, if you please?".

Hermione smiled brightly at the group.

"A predisposition is a willingness, preference or inclination to something, or in this case a particular behaviour." she explained.

"Ah I see, yeah sounds about right" Harry said and gave Minerva a wink.

After the little outburst of laughter, they all settled down together to finish their meal, though Hermione seemed to be getting very restless.

"Hermione calm down, we'll leave in a minute, but calm down, we don't want to be seen" Harry hissed across the table and shook his head, "ok we'll walk out together, anyone who wants some fun on a broomstick meet me on the astronomy tower in 5 minutes, the rest meet Hermione by the front doors...ok?" he said and watched them all nod, get up and follow him out.

This did cause some glances as they normally talked all the way, but this time there was Stoney silence and a few people thought and hoped there was trouble within the group of friends.

.

.

Harry was up on the roof waiting for all those who wanted to fly. Suddenly Ginny arrived and dropped her broomstick before launching herself at him and furiously kissing him until a cough parted them. They looked over and saw Tracey smiling at them as she walked over and replaced a smiling Ginny, then finally the panting Tracey pulled back and saw a very flushed faced Harry.

.

"I fucking love my life" he said pulling them both into a hug.

He pulled away and grabbed his firebolt.

"Well I guess we are the cool ones then" he said and looked over the edge "follow me ladies" and chucked himself over the side shouting as he went "WOOOHOOOOOOOO" as he plummeted he managed to get the broom between his legs and his feet in the stirrups, and finally pulled out of the dive. He turned around to see his girlfriends do exactly the same feat, just maybe not so low to the ground, all three grouped up and flew close to the lake then at the last minute pulled up almost scraping themselves against the fort walls, then they appeared above the parapet going straight up until all three looped 'love' to come into a landing onto the roof, all three burst out laughing.

.

"That was fucking excellent" panted Tracey.

"Oh, we've got to do that again Harry" said a grinning Ginny.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT!" boomed a voice.

They all turned around to see all of his betrothed standing there looking very angry indeed, he notices Neville and Hannah sneaking back out of the door.

Harry smiled.

"Oh hey, what? We just had a little fun on the way here" he said brightly.

Millicent stomped forward with fury alight in her eyes.

"Fun you say? Not only did we see you throw yourself off a castle, you took Trace and Gin with you, and I saw the ripple on the water which meant you hit it, and also I can see fresh scuffs on your shoes from you coming up the side of the fucking wall! Then you almost beat that by doing a loop dah the fucking loop above us! How stupid are you?" she snapped.

Harry tried to answer but got silenced with just a look.

"Everyone, give Harry and I a moment please" Milly said in a tone which meant death for anyone who answered back.

"Sorry Milly" said Ginny.

"Sorry Mills" came from Tracey as they eagerly scuttled away following the fleeing crowd.

Harry walked away and sat on the battlement and sighed.

"I'm sorry Milly, it was just a bit of fun. I just got caught up in it" he explained quietly as he dipped his head.

Millicent walked over and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't mean to be the ogre here, but I love you Harry, and we are to be married, and I can't and won't lose you. Isn't it bad enough with the dark twat and his minions trying to kill you, but to see you to try and kill yourself by doing a stupid stunt like that, just breaks my heart" she pleaded and pulled him into a hug inadvertently attempting to suffocate him between her vast chest.

Harry stood up, so he could take a breath and see some daylight.

"I'm sorry Mills, I won't do that again, I just got over excited. Can you believe we are going to be sharing this place?" he said as he ran his hands down her back, and felt her head settle on his chest. "come on luv, let's find the others and check this place out" he said and as she moved away he took her hand and led her off the roof.

As they exited the roof Harry noticed Ginny and Tracey standing against the wall with their heads hung low, because Hermione and Daphne had shouted at them for going along with his stupid plans!

"OK OK OK" he shouted making them all freeze, "We fucked up, We are sorry and it won't happen again, now let's forget it, and enjoy the tour" he said and carried on walking past dragging Milly with him. "Come on you two" Harry chuckled, and gestured for Gin and Trace to follow him.

The rest of the tour went fabulously, all the girls loved their room and all the nameplates. Milly attacked Harry after seeing her plaque being 'the one and only'. The only grumble they all had, was the fact that they weren't next to Harry's room. But as he pointed out, it's only one room so it's impossible to have more than two neighbours.

Hermione took all of them down to the library, and all of the academics gave a big moan of pleasure and joined Hermione scouring all the books. This left Harry, Ginny, Tracey and Pansy standing alone.

"C'mon let's have a drink and chill, while the bookworms enjoy themselves" Harry said and led them into the vast lounge where they all sat on a long sofa opposite a roaring fire. He handed around four glasses of mead as they all settled down.

Pansy laid her head onto Harry's shoulder,

"So was the bollocking worth it for your little stunt?" she asked.

The other three looked at each other and smiled.

"Definitely" they all said with a giggle.

"Milly even saw that I had scuffed my shoes on the forts wall" he laughed, but then felt guilty for upsetting her, "So, do you think we can be happy here"" he asked.

All three girls beamed.

"Oh I think so, but I'm a bit scared about the announcement. I thought it was going to be today" Ginny said while swilling her drink around the glass.

"I forgot to say" Harry explained "Amelia wrote to me saying it will be out in the morning. The prophet said they had to do more checks as it was about the Founders of Hogwarts, so the good thing is, you'll be out of the dorms by then. The main thing is to stick together, and get back here safely but as I understand it, as Ladies of Hogwarts you will have your own viewing box for the Quidditch" he said happily.

"I got a letter from Ron yesterday" Ginny said softly as she cuddled up to Harry's other side.

Harry gave a soft sigh,

"Let me guess, he was begging for forgiveness, and then he asked if he could play Quidditch tomorrow?" he mused.

The little redhead looked at him quizzically.

"How did you know? There wasn't too much begging. He just thought you would forgive him like you normally have. Then he said he was hoping to make it back for the game, and if I could get his kit ready" she giggled.

Harry chuckled.

"He tried the same thing with Professor McGonagall, and he was told no, he's not welcome back till Sunday. I swear he doesn't understand what he has done wrong" he exclaimed. Which brought growls from the girls.

"I still think the twins have dropped him on his head at some point" Ginny replied, which helped relieve the tension in the room, and soon all four teens had happily dozed off in front of the warm fire.

Suddenly all four jumped with a flash of light dazzling them.

"What the fuck!" spat Tracey as she fell off the sofa.

"5 points from Slytherin, for bad language" said a very happy looking Minerva, who was standing over them with a camera. "Oh you looked so sweet together, it will make a perfect yule card" as she vanished camera away.

"Oh Mom, did you have to" sighed Harry while he tried to regain his sight.

Minerva just smiled.

"Of course, it's what a doting Mother does! Now where are the rest? The library I imagine" she said as she strode off humming as she did.

.

Harry stood up and pulled all the occupants from the sofa and floor up onto their feet.

"Come on we'd better follow" he chuckled and led them after the professor.

Minerva just stood their astounded as she took in the sight within the Library. They all had a stack of books on the tables, and Hermione and Daphne were chatting avidly as they looked from shelf to shelf.

"They do know they will be living here don't they?" asked the Scottish teacher.

Harry just stood there with a smile on his face.

"I don't think it's sunk in yet Mom, we have some real party animals in here don't we" he chuckled and brought laughs from the other four.

"I'm pretty sure you four will make up for them, especially after that little bit of stunt flying I saw you three doing" she stated as she looked down at the guilty parties.

Tracey gulped.

"Oh, you saw that did you?" she asked and just got a curt nod back.

"It was fun though" giggled Ginny.

"I'm sure it was, but as I heard Miss Bulstrodes objections from the castle ground, I'm guessing your skills on a broom was not appreciated?" asked the Professor.

"Got that bloody right" mumbled Tracey.

The teacher turned around and stared at the trio as Pansy shifted away from the guilty three.

"well I hope you have learned you lesson" she said sternly.

"Yes Professor" they muttered making the teacher smirk.

The professor turned around and put her fingers in her mouth and blew a loud whistle making all those bookworms leave their skins.

"BOOKS DOWN, it's time to go back" she said to a chorus of groans. "Now stop that, you'll be living her full time from tomorrow when the books will still be here, now come on" and she waved them to hurry up as they slowly filed out.

As they walked past the stairs Harry shouted out.

"LAST ONE TO THE ASTRONOMY TOWER IS A TWAT" and pushed Tracey into Ginny, before speeding up the stairs closely followed by two cursing witches.

"POTTER YOU RAT BASTARD" growled Millicent.

.

 **THE ANNOUNCEMENT AND MATCH**

Harry was in hiding from his witches apart from Ginny and Tracey, so after they landed on the tower they did a runner, and ended up in a broom closet for a prolonged make out session, until Harry checked his map and saw all the relevant witches were in their common rooms or doing their prefect duties. Tracey headed off first and the Gryffindor watched her, on the map, head safely through many secret passages (which Harry had taught all his witches) and into the Slytherin common room, then finally her dorm, which is when they saw her get surrounded by her friends.

"Well we did what we could" Harry chuckled, and walked hand in hand with Ginny back to the lions den.

A little later he was sat in bed and was watching all of his betrothed settling down for the night. Hermione had come up to his room and had started to hit him with the pillow about being childish and irresponsible and how he should act in accordance with his station, and then they spent the next twenty minutes rolling about the bed snogging and groping like sex crazed veela.

After she left Harry called out

"DOBBY".

Crack!

"Yes Masters Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you tonight?" Dobby asked, bowing so low his nose dragged on the floor.

"Dobby my friend, would you quietly change this bottle with Miss Greengrass' bottle in her bathroom if you please, it should be identical to this one" he said kindly.

Dobby smiled and bowed again, disappeared, then Neville's curtain opened on his bed and he looked straight at his friend.

"Harry are you mad? They are still after your blood after your flying episode, and we've still got to deal with her after Quidditch, and then you've got to live with her, but not only that, I'm in the same room as you, which means whatever she plans on doing back to you, I'll most probably get it too" Neville ranted.

"SHHHHHHHHHUSH, hey Nev you got to learn how chill buddy, what's a little fun? It will lighten the mood up tomorrow" Harry said brightly, and laid back on his bed. "What could possibly go wrong?" he said with a chuckle and slowly drifted away into slumber.

He woke up nice and early, feeling good about the coming game. He had a shower, got changed and packed up the rest of his stuff and had Dobby collect His and Neville's things.

"Come on Nev, breakie" Harry said happily and headed down into the common room, where he saw his lovely two Gryffindor ladies. "Good morning my lovely ladies, would you care to dine with me, before we go and spank those slimy snakes" he chuckled as he gave them both a hug and kiss.

Hermione gave him a look.

.

"Ok, what gives, what have you done?" she asked him.

Harry just shook his head.

"Nothing my love, I have nothing but a song in my heart and a skip in my step" he replied and linked his and Ginny's arms together. "Now come now my co-captain, we need fuel to win" and pulled a giggling Ginny with him.

Neville got stopped in his tracks by a very suspicious Hermione.

"Ok cough it up bottom boy" she barked as she poked him in the chest with a finger.

He looked petrified.

"I don't know, he just gave Dobby a bottle of something to swap with one of Daphne's, that's all I know I promise" Neville said quickly.

"Oh shit! Why today of all days?" she said with a sigh. "But I did warn her, c'mon Neville let's go and see the show" she said and walked off.

In the great hall Harry was taking all the cheers from the Gryffindor's dressed in their red and gold glory and nothing but boo's and hisses from the Slytherin's to whom he waved back and received some one finger salutes in response.

.

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO" he shouted over to them making laughter ripples through the hall, he took his normal seat with Ginny next to him as Hannah and Susan took their seat, Susan leaned across and kissed Harry.

"Morning Harry" Susan whispered and started to dish up breakfast for herself, as Hermione and Neville turned up.

Hermione nudged Harry as she sat down.

"What have you done to Daphne?" she whispered.

Harry pulled a shocked face.

"Mione, that's a very personal question, and I don't kiss and tell" he responded, getting chuckles from the table.

She punched him on the arm,

"Potter, you know what I mean" Hermione spat.

Harry took hold of her hand.

"Calm down everything will be fine, it's only a bit of…..oh shit" he said as he looked towards the entrance.

Hermione notice Harry's colour suddenly pale.

"You ok Harry?" she asked and she followed his eyes "Oh shit, oh Harry what have you done" she whispered.

"POTTER!" shouted Daphne.

"POTTER YOU SHIT!" shouted Tracey.

"YOU'RE DEAD POTTER" growled Pansy.

And finally…

"YOU RAT BASTARD POTTER, I WILL KILL YOU" sneered a very aggressive looking Millicent.

.

"Mr Potter, may I ask why your friends from Slytherin are sporting very colourful gold and red hair? As whilst they look very pretty, they don't look very happy, and why would they blame you?" asked Professor McGonagall politely while trying not to smile.

Harry stood up slowly and started to back away from the now stalking Slytherins.

"Well it seems that a little harmless prank I was playing on the beautiful and caring Miss Greengrass, may of gone awry" he said in a scared but friendly tone as he looked for a way out.

"Potter, shut that hole of yours" Daphne growled.

"Mr Potter, what did you do?" the teacher probed a bit more.

"I may have asked a house Elf to swap out Miss Greengrasses shampoo, with something a little bit more colourful. But it seems that the very gracious and giving Miss Greengrass decided to share her shampoo with everyone in her dorm, which is an unfortunate yet amusing mistake" he explained and realised that the four snakes had closed off all escape routes.

.

Daphne's eyes squinted.

"Amusing mistake? Did you hear that girls?" she hissed.

The other's just growled and there was suddenly a flash as Minerva added another photo to her collection.

"I'm starting to build a good collection thanks to you Mr Potter. You have made your father and godfather very proud" she chuckled.

Harry's eyes flicked about and then saw a gap, but as he saw it so did Daphne.

"STORI,WAND OUT, remember what I taught you" she said quickly, with a smile.

He watched as the smaller Ravenclaw filled in the gap with a cheery smile and a small wave.

"Hiya Harry, this is so funny. I wish I'd thought of it, but then again I wouldn't have gotten caught" she chuckled.

Harry gave her a brief smile.

"I'm glad you think so, any chance of a hand….please?" he said kindly with a hint of desperation as he saw all four witches drew their wands.

Astoria burst into laughter.

"Oh Harry, I wish I could, but no, family first, plus this seems like fun" she chuckled.

"Hmmmm right, Professor care to jump in?" he asked.

"Sorry Mr Potter, my hands are tied. Just don't damage him too much ladies, he has to fly a broom soon, but not like he did yesterday" she said with a giggle, as the Slytherins growled and the Ravenclaw's laughed even louder.

"Dobby" he said, crack "get me out of here" he said quickly, but just as he went to grab the friendly elves hand, Winky turned up and with a smile took Dobby's hand and both elves disappeared, "what the fuck" he whispered.

Millicent just smiled, 

"Us girls have to stick together Potter, now are you going to come quietly? or unconsciously?" she said with a weak smile.

"Well you guess" he said as he jumped onto a table and started to run.

.

Even Professor McGonagall had to admit that he got farther then she thought he would, it made a terrific light show, and she got some lovely pictures especially when they dragged him out all trussed up and unconscious.

Ten minutes later the Slytherins came back in giggling to themselves and sat with their friends.

They then heard a slight cough.

"Ladies, where is he?" Minerva asked.

Millicent beamed at her,

"I would never harm him, you'll see him when you get down to the pitch, and he will be fine to play" she said honestly.

Minerva smiled.

"Oh, that's fine then" she said brightly "shall I bring my camera?" she asked holding it up.

All four Slytherins nodded excitedly but suddenly stopped as copies of the Daily Prophet's started to arrive.

"Ladies make your way to the pitch...now" Minerva said sternly as Harry's betrothed and friends disappeared under the rustling of many papers.

.

 _ **FOUNDERS, LORDSHIPS AND CONSORTS AND HOGWARTS.**_

 _ **Well readers we have another story about the chosen one, or by another name the boy who lived, that's right Harry James Potter, but now he is to be called Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, and this has been confirmed by Gringotts and the ministry themselves.**_

 _ **And if that's not enough we were told that it was the school itself that chose Harry Potter to become the Lord of Hogwarts but not only that, the school itself chose the Ladies of Hogwarts too!**_

 _ **We have not spoken to the ladies in question, but have talked to the parents all of which are over the moon, and the ladies were already friends with the young Lord and already had feelings for the young man.**_

 _ **But as well as the Founders houses the young Lord has chosen his 'wives to be' for his other three houses and also one consort , we spoke to the parent of the said consort and once again they were more than happy for their daughter to be chosen by the young Lord, as according to the Mother her daughter has been in love with him for a few years, and it was just the house divides at Hogwarts that had stopped the romance from happening before now.**_

 _ **I had an in depth interview with Lord Potter's adopted mother, who is none other than Madam Amelia Bones head of the DMLE, and she is very proud of the young Lord, and despite having a troubled past, she sees happiness in his future. She knows all of the young women in his life personally and is happy to have them as daughters-in law.**_

 _ **We did find out that it wasn't a good start for the romance's of Harry Potter. The rumour is that the young man was assaulted by a group of his year mates, to the point he was in a coma for at least two weeks. Since they are under age we can't publish their names, but two students who seem to be off school at the moment for some reason were happy to give the paper a quote, "he got what he deserved, a world without Potter is a better world" Draco Malfoy.**_

" _ **He's my best mate, I'm sure he's forgiven the people involved, it's what he does" Ron Weasley, the Gryffindor keeper said, despite him not being at school for this weekends game.**_

 _ **Clearly these two are not the cream of the Hogwarts crop!**_

 _ **I for one wish the young Lord all the happiness in the world.**_

 _ **Lord Potter's Betrotheds**_

 _ **House Potter Millicent Bulstrode,**_

 _ **House Potter Tracey Davis (consort)**_

 _ **House Black Nymphadora Tonks**_

 _ **House Peverell Pansy Parkinson**_

 _ **House Gryffindor Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley**_

 _ **House Ravenclaw Hermione Granger**_

 _ **House Hufflepuff Susan Bones (Amelia Bones niece)**_

 _ **House Slytherin Daphne Greengrass.**_

 _ **Written by**_

 _ **Ivor Dyslexia.**_

 _ **See page 2 for Amelia Bones interview**_

 _ **See pages 3 & 4 Parents interviews.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The ripples of whispers flowed through the great hall, including the small group of newly tattooed death eaters who had previously threatened girls who they just thought were weak heiress's, but now they know they have revealed their allegiances, to the soon to be ladies of major ancient and noble houses. They glanced at each other with worried looks plastered all over their faces. They knew their school futures were in those girls hands, and possibly their lives as the Dark Lord wanted them there.

Some of the school wasn't that surprised, of course it was going to be Potter, and the fact that he was surrounded by all those girls, if you had a brain you knew something was going on. Unfortunately at Hogwarts a brain wasn't an easy thing to come across (take note Ron and Draco).

The school started to head out chatting as they went down to the Quidditch pitch. As they filtered down into their usual seats they saw a new viewing tower with all the banners of the Houses of Hogwarts, some of the students received waves from friends, but the scared death eaters kept their face's down and waited for the game to start, hoping that the noble Slytherin would win to bring them back some joy in this now turbulent time.

.

.

 _ **Welcome to the first game of the season Gryffindor versus Slytherin, I am Lee Jordan and I have been invited back to do your game commentary, and since I don't have to tell the difference between the Weasley twins anymore, it will be a lot easier!**_

 _ **Firstly I'd like to welcome the Ladies of Hogwarts, and who would believe Potter would be so lucky, but talking of Lord Potter, I understand he played a wonderful prank on his Slytherin wives to be, but he was caught, so as a pre game show we have the lovely soon to be consort Tracey Potter nee Davis sporting some lovely Gryffindor coloured hair, wearing a stunning two piece bikini in green and silver, flying Harry's firebolt with the new Lord…. errrr well that's new... he's tied up…. wearing a green and silver thong, and his body painted green and silver with a Slytherin banner hanging under him. Well at least he should learn to be a bit more careful next time, oh and now she's coming to see us, ah I see Professor McGonagall has a camera, haha she's just said that's a keeper.**_

 _ **Ok off she goes back to land so it looks like the soon to be Lady Gryffindor can scrub him clean, lucky bugger, OW ! sorry Professor.**_

 _ **Ah here we go, the two captain's shake hands and get ready, they fly up into the air and off we go.**_

 _ **(30 minutes later)**_

 _ **Gryffindor wins 230 to 60, well done and a great catch by Lord Potter, here he comes and tries to give the game winning snitch to the soon to be Lady Slytherin, oh well that's not polite, but at least they are both smiling so he should survive the night, oh here he comes again, at least he's dressed this time, and he's given the snitch to Professor McGonagall, harry you still wearing the thong?, haha he says of course, a gift is a gift.**_

 _ **And there we have it, the first game of the season, I shall see you in a couple of weeks for Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, goodbye for now.**_

 **Well that's it for another fortnight, i hope you liked it.**

 **I'm not get at writing quidditch games so hence the above, please review if you like it.**

 **Take it easy, and look after yourself.**

 **nickp41**


	24. Chapter 24

**Doesn't time fly when you are having fun, well here we are again with another chapter of my little.**

 **Some love it and some hate it, but hey I choose to write it, and it's up to you if you want to read it, so don't blame me** **.**

 **This chapter will show a bit of Harrys fragility emotion wise, there will be ups, and down but it's all part of the story.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, and all you favs & follows.**

 **Now of you go and read away. Nickp41 out..**

Chapter 24

Living together

The occupants of The Founders box waited till most of the stadium had emptied and then they started to head back to the castle.

"Wotcher ladies, looking good rocking those new hair do's!" said a chuckling Tonks.

"Tonks, what you doing here" said Susan pulling her into a hug.

"Well your Aunt was kind enough to give me the day off to see Hubby play, and now I can escort you to your new home, and I must admit, it looks bang on" the Auror said, as she saw a small group of older Slytherins melt away into the crowd. "Friends of yours Daph?" she asked.

Daphne shot a steely glance towards the pink haired woman.

"Do not call me that. I don't like my name shortened, just as you do not like your name lengthened" she snapped squinting her eyes.

"Point taken Daphne, so do you know them?" Tonks asked again still tracking the group.

"Yes, potential death eaters. They gave us a blood purity lecture the other day, we are glad to be out of that place and now they are worried knowing they have admitted their loyalties to Harry's soon to be wife and Lady Slytherin. So either they will beg forgiveness or threaten us some more" Daphne explained as they carried on walking, "but I think the sooner Harry and I are married the better. I need the power of Slytherin house behind me".

Just then Harry and Ginny came flying over.

"Ladiessss, and my darling Tonksie, everything ok?" he said jovially.

"Hey hubby, good catch and nice thong by the way, I bet that's riding high about now" Tonks said making the group chuckle.

He beamed.

"oh yes, so high it's catching on my back teeth! but thanks for coming, you going to hang at the fort for a bit?" he asked shifting position on his broom with a wince.

"Of course, Hubby. Oh by the way Daphne doesn't like being called Daph, just thought I'd give you a heads up, and let you know, as you should've done for me" she said with a hint of warning.

"Well you learn something new everyday" he said, giving the stony-faced Daphne a wink, "well Ginny and I are going to enjoy a brief but fun victory party in the tower. We shall see you in about an hour, after you winner" he gestured to Ginny.

She shook her head.

"Oh no no, you're the captain of the wining team, after you" Ginny replied with a wink as she heard grumbling coming from the group.

"Then my co-captain we shall depart together as winners" he shouted, as they sped off under a hail of spell fire, "touchy aren't they" he shouted to a giggling Ginny.

The party was hard at it when they arrived at the tower, butterbeers and firewhiskey were doing the rounds, some people were still unhappy about Harry and the whole girl thing, but Gryffindors were nothing but fickle, give them a win at Quidditch they will love you, and enjoy it because tomorrow they will hate you.

Harry and Ginny just spent most of their time alone in the corner snogging each other while taking shots of firewhiskey in between kisses and swapping the drink via the kiss. In fact they were having the time of their lives alone, because they knew tomorrow the shits were back.

Back in the fort the rest of Harry's girls were all gathered around the roaring fire, Tonks was pacing back and forth.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" she spat, "it's been 2 hours".

Hermione gave her a look over her book.

"Oh the parties do tend to go on some, I'm glad to be out of it, all those drunk students are so noisy" she said, sounding like an old maid.

Milly snorted.

"How old are you Granger? You sound like old McGonagall for fuck sake" she said making the room roar.

"Oh Tonks, they are just having a bit of fun, Harry needs it" Tracey said.

"Hmmmmm a drunk Ginny and Harry. What's the worst could happen?" Hermione said looking around. "And don't forget they won, and they're very competitive, so you may have to hear a bit more about the match than you really want" she concluded, and saw the Slytherins cringe.

Tonks smiled.

"A drunk Harry at school? Wait till I tell Amelia," she chuckled.

Susan looked shocked.

"You wouldn't?! She would rip down the walls to get at him if she found out" she said.

The pink haired Auror just leaned against the wall, wearing one of Harry's old quidditch jumpers that she had liberated from his trunk.

"Well if he behaves himself, he will be safe" and as she said that they heard a door being kicked open and a very drunk pair of quidditch players come stumbling down the stairs arm in arm, with an almost empty firewhiskey bottle in hand.

"HEY HEY WINNERS IN THE HOUSEEEEEEEE!" shouted the drunk pair and pulled each other into a big deep kiss.

"Hey hubby…..how ya doin?" Tonks asked softly but with an edge.

Harry pulled himself away from Ginny who seemed to be very worse for wear.

"Hey Tonskie baby, how ya doin baby?" he said brightly.

"Not as good as you hubby, don't you think you've drunk enough?" Tonks asked.

"HELLLLLLLLLL no, we're are winners Nympie!" he said suicidaly .

"WINNERSSSSSSS" shouted Ginny now grinning stupidly.

Tonks and the Slytherins faces fell.

"What did you call me Harry?" tonks said slowly and dripping with poison.

Harry just waved it away.

"Nothing, nothing my dearest NYM -PHRA-DORA" he chuckled and with Ginny they threw their hands up and shouted "WINNERS" and then they saw a flash from a camera and two beams of red light.

Tonks and Daphne stood over the prone pair both with wands out, and Pansy had her camera out checking the picture.

"Oh this will cost him some" Pansy chuckled.

"Right, what shall we do with them then?" asked Tonks, giving Harry a nudge with her foot.

Hermione stood up and levitated Ginny up.

"I'll take her to our room and give her some hangover potion" she sighed, "Why do I feel like this won't be the last time I have to do this?" and trudged up the stairs.

Milly stood up and picked Harry up bodily and threw him over her shoulder.

"I'll look after old lover boy here" she said smacking his arse.

That's when Tracey stood up.

"Oh Milly, he'll enjoy that way too much, pump him full of potion and leave him to me" she said with a big grin.

They all gathered around the table having a nice lunch. They were entertained by harmonised snoring from both Harry and Ginny. It took a few hours for the potions to work and when Ginny walked down from her room she was looking very very second hand!

Once again, they were lying around the living room reading and chatting while the wizarding radio played away in the corner.

"Well well, look who's up" chuckled Pansy.

Ginny gave a shy grin and slumped down into a chair.

"Hey, how the hell did I get back here?" she asked confused.

"Don't you remember?" Daphne asked with a knowing smile.

Ginny shook her head.

"Nope, I remember entering the party, then we got a bottle of booze. Then we decided to swap the drink while we snogged, and that's it" and then Ginny looked around. "Where's Harry?" she asked and saw everyone smirk. Tonks pointed upwards to a suspended Harry once again completely naked, painted silver and green as well as the yellow and black for the Puffs, including the Slytherin thong.

"Hey Gin" he said slowly.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Hey, why, err what, you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Peachy, you?".

"Living the dream Harry" she said and looked around the group. "Any reason why he's still up there?" she asked.

"Well our husband to be, and to be honest yourself came home drunk as hell, and you were both a bit gobby to our very own Slytherin sister wives, bless them" Tonks explained " How could you be so cruel?"

Ginny winced, and Tonks continued.

"But no that wasn't enough for our dear Harry, he crossed the line, he called me by the name that I should never be called, and you both paid a price. But as it should be, Harry's was a heavier sentence" She concluded and beamed.

Ginny looked up.

"Could have been worse Harry, I suppose" she said to him.

Ginny was then handed a photo by Hermione who didn't even look up from her book. It showed Ginny slumped against Harry's shoulder and holding a bottle of booze!

"oh shit". Ginny exclaimed

"Yep" came from above "and guess who they sent it to?" Harry added.

Ginny's eyes went wide opened.

"No no no no not my mom, she'll kill me" she stuttered.

Everyone beamed.

"Nope I think you're safe" Harry said "but me? I'm not so sure" and by lucky chance, just at that moment Amelia strode out of the fireplace holding a photo, closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S SAGGY BALLS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" shouted Amelia, making everyone flinch, and consider that maybe they had made a mistake.

There was another flash from the camera as the Professor added to her growing collection .

"Detention Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, every weekend night for a month" she announced sternly, turned on her heel and headed out.

Amelia just looked up at Harry.

"A brief word Harry, NOW" she shouted and strode into the kitchen.

Tracey waved her wand and Harry hit the deck with a thud. He started to put his clothes on slowly, trying to drag out the time.

"NOW!" which made the young wizard hurry up.

They strained their hearing, but they could hear nothing.

"Auntie only puts up silencing charms when she's really going to rip a new one" Susan explained and looked around to see Tonks nodding. "If I was you Tonks I would go now, these things tend to spread, and you don't want to be in Aunties sights when she's on one".

"ON ONE WHAT, SUSAN" said a very angry Amelia, with a much-subdued Harry behind her.

Susan dipped her head instantly.

"Nothing auntie" she said softly.

"Hmmmmm quite! This matter is now closed, but if this happens again there will be trouble" she warned before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and a hug and then likewise with Susan. "Nymphadora, we'll have words when you get home" She stated, and stepped into the fire.

Ginny looked at Harry.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Your mums howler, but times ten" he said which made Ginny blanch and Susan nod. "But the worse bit was the tears, she said she was disappointed in me, and that was it" he said softly "I'm going for a shower" and strode off slowly.

Tonks looked at the dejected back of her husband to be and felt like a right shit.

"what have I done" she whispered.

"Nothing the rest of us wouldn't have done. We just didn't realise it would affect him so much" said Milly, looking upstairs and wondering how he was, "We've all had bollocking from our families, it's just part of growing up".

"Oh shit" Tonks said with tears in her eyes, "But Harry's never had that, he only had his bad relatives. Amelia and ourselves are the only ones who have ever showed him love" tonks stood up and went to the floo and called Amelia to come back.

"What!" spat Amelia.

"I think we have a problem. Harry looked destroyed about how he has disappointed you" Tonks said.

Amelia looked confused.

"It's just the same thing I've said to sue all this time, when she doesn't listen" she growled.

"But Harry isn't Sue, she had you all her life, Harry's had no one, and now the one person who has adopted him has just shouted at him about disappointing her, knowing his past what do you think is going on in that head of his?" Tonks asked, looking her boss in the eye and watching all the other's add two and two together.

"Oh shit" Amelia said "you all stay there" as she saw them all rise before running up the stairs.

She knocked on the Harry's bedroom door and nothing. She tried to open and then unlock it.

"HARRY" she called and then kicked the door. She pointed her wand at the lock. "bombarda" and blew the door off it's hinges and ran in. She looked around and nothing. She went to the bathroom and slowly opened up the door and the sight she saw caught her breath. he was curled up in a ball in just his shorts crying his eyes out with claw marks down his face from his own nails.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again" he kept saying as he cried, rocked and kept on shaking.

Amelia ran straight in and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Harry stop now, I'm so sorry" she cried, which made Harry cry even harder. "TONKS!" and Amelia heard the pounding of feet.

"Yes boss? Oh shit Harry, what can I do?" Tonks asked.

Amelia looked distraught.

"Get Poppy here now" she ordered

Tonks, wide eyed pulled out her wand.

"Expecto patronum, Poppy emergency in the founder fort, Harry's room" she said and sent her now silver doe go flying off 'that's new' she thought.

With a crack Poppy appeared holding Dobby's hand.

"Ok Tonks, close the door. Amelia what the hell is going on?" Poppy demanded as Harry continued to wail in tears and distress. "Let him go Amelia".

"But"

"Do it now" the Matron demanded, and saw Amelia slide out from under him. "Stupefy" and Poppy knocked him out before levitating him onto his bed. "Ok, now tell me" Poppy said as she sat next to Harry and healed the nail marks down his face.

Amelia sighed.

"Tonks showed me a photo of Harry drunk with Miss Weasley, and I lost my temper. I came over and shouted at him like I do with Susan, and then I said he had disappointed me" she explained.

Poppy looked angry.

"Oh Amy, how could you be so silly? You know his past, and you know that you are one of the few adults he trusts, and you say that to him?!" she barked.

Amelia had tears running down her cheeks.

"I just forgot Poppy! He did something stupid, so I bollocked him, just like I do with Susan and my Aurors" she begged for understanding.

"But he's not like them, and you should know that. God only knows what damage you have done, and right before those shits come back tomorrow. Now go home, and I'll speak to you later" Poppy ordered.

Amelia shook her head.

"No, I have to be here" she pleaded.

"I said go, and I'll call you when he's ready." Poppy repeated "Amelia, go before I get mad, and just remember how many times I gave you the hangover potion in your last years, now go" she said and turned her back, "Dobby, take us to the infirmary, his normal bed" and with crack they were gone.

Amelia walked out and looked at Tonks.

"We've fucked up boss, haven't we?" Tonks said softly.

"No Auror you didn't, I failed as a Mother" she said sadly and walked off down the stairs.

Milly ran up first to Amelia.

"How's Harry, is he ok?" she asked desperately.

"Poppy has taken him to the infirmary. I won't sugar coat it, I fucked up, and I fear that I have damaged the trust between Harry and I, and maybe more" she said in tears as Susan hugged her, "I stupidly forgot how damaged that young man was, and I went too far. I just hope he will forgive me" she said, then gave them a weak smile and Susan hugs before walking into the fire, closely followed by Tonks.

In the infirmary Poppy had poured calming draught down Harry's throat. Luckily her stunning spell had worn off and he was just resting normally. She had added a little dreamless sleep just so he could doze quietly.

Just then Minerva came bustling in.

"How is he?" Minerva asked as she sat next to him and started to stroke his hair.

Poppy sighed.

"Physically he's fine, emotionally I won't know till he wakes up, but I'm glad you are here. I'll have to go and see Amelia once he's awake" she said.

"How was Amelia when you left her?" Minerva asked.

"Distraught, but she was in the wrong. Shout at him? Fine. But tell him that he's disappointed her? god, what was she thinking?" Poppy wondered. Just then Harry started to stir, his eyes flashed open and he started to look left to right in a panic.

"Calm down Harry, shhhhhhhhh Son, everything is going to be ok" said the Matron softly "now drink some more of this" and she poured some more calming draught.

"Mmom, what happened? How did I get here?" he asked and grabbed the hands of Minerva and Poppy.

The two adults looked at each other.

"What do you remember Son?" asked Minerva gently.

Harry had a flash of guilt.

"Errrr Ginny and I may have had a bit too much to drink at the tower. Then I remember being tied up and painted again" he explained, and tried to bring back the memories. Then suddenly his head dipped. "Amelia came over, and she was furious, and" then he stopped speaking as tears started to fall. "I've ruined everything, Amelia won't want to be my mum anymore, and if she goes the others will follow, I know it, everyone leaves me in the end, I don't deserve anything" he sobbed and started to curl up in a ball with his head resting on Poppy's lap as she stroked his hair which soothed him slightly.

Minerva got up and walked to the floo and disappeared as Poppy continued to sooth her doting but troubled Son.

"Harry c'mon now, you know that's not true, Amelia just let her temper get the better of her. She didn't mean it, sometimes adults say things that they don't mean to scare the kids straight, and I think she just wanted to treat you the same as Susan. For you to think that Amelia and the girls would leave you is borderline stupidity" she said giving him a slight tap on the forehead, and received a watery chuckle from her lap.

The occupants of Bones Manor were quiet and just staring into nothingness. Amelia was distraught. How could she get it so wrong? He always seems to be the roguish fun boy and that nothing could touch him, but in a single moment of time she had crushed him, though unknowingly, and it took Tonks to tell her, and now she couldn't shake the image of Harry curled up in that shower.

Suddenly the floo flared up and in strode a very agitated looking Minerva. Even though Amelia and Tonks were adults, they still sank down into their chairs feeling the wrath pouring off the Scottish teacher.

"Well aren't we all in a pretty pickle?" Minerva said, taking a wee dram of whiskey before having a seat.

"How's Harry?" asked Amelia, with tears filling her eyes.

Minerva sighed.

"Well he's awake, and Poppy is trying to calm him down, as the draft isn't quite strong enough" she explained to the pair.

"Has he said anything yet?" Tonks asked while picking her nails.

The deputy headmistress nodded.

"Yes, he said you were furious, and he felt that he had ruined everything, that you wouldn't want to be his Mum anymore, and that you would leave him" She said as she dabbed her eyes. "He thought when you leave everyone else would follow, leaving him all alone again. I think that's his greatest fear, being alone. He said everyone leaves him in the end, and that's when he broke down again."

"I would never leave him, ever!" Amelia said sternly and started to pace up and down, "I need to speak to him".

"Poppy will call us when he's ready" Minerva reassured her. "Tonks can you go and tell the girls he won't be back tonight" she asked the Auror.

Tonks stood up and pulled her boss into a hug.

"It'll be alright, look at the plus side, he called you Mum" she said which brought a smile to Amelia's face.

"He did, didn't he?" Amelia said hugging the young auror back before she flooed away.

Minerva smiled at her.

"Welcome to the mum club" she chuckled.

"Why would he think I would leave him? That we would all leave him?….why?" Amelia asked giving Minerva a pleading look.

"I think it goes back to the Dursleys. They always said his parents never loved him, that James was a drunk and Lilly was a whore. He's never known love. Then he got Sirius in his life, and he was taken away in the ministry, and Harry still blames himself for him dying, and I think with the more love he receives from the girls, the fear of losing it grows, and now he has a mother and a big family. I think your misplaced word tore him down, and his fears seemed to be coming true, and it became too much" explained Minerva.

"I might pay those Dursley's another visit in Azkaban for fun, those shits" Amelia spat, when the floo flared up again and out walked Harry with tears in his eyes. "HARRY" Amelia screeched and ran to him as he ran towards her.

"MOM" he called out as they collided and hugged, tears were already coursing down his face as they embraced. "I'm so sorry, I'll never let you down again mom, i promise" he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Now shush yourself Son" she whispered to him, as her heart was soaring because even after such a short time he thought as her as he surrogate Mum. "Is it ok for me to call you son?" She asked and received a nod into her shoulder. "Good, now listen, I think we both did something wrong today. The only difference is that I should've known better, and the two worst things about today are... can you guess?" she asked.

"No" he whispered, and increased his embrace to his new Mom.

"One, I upset my new son, albeit by accident, and the worse, number two was that Tonks had to be the one to tell me what I had done wrong! Do you realise how long that little bitch is going to lord that over me?!" she said making Harry chuckle.

"But I am sorry Mum" he whispered again.

She kissed the side of his head.

"I know love and I'm sorry too, this is all still new to both of us, but we have a long future ahead and we are going to have a huge family, and I'm sure myself, Poppy and Minerva, are looking forward to many many grandchildren" she said to bring a big smile out of Minerva.

"Oh yes Harry, lots of little green eyed and scruffy haired monsters, running about the place" chuckled the Scottish teacher.

"Hopefully, they will have their mother's hair" he laughed, still tucked into Amelia's shoulder.

Amelia pulled back.

"C'mon you two, let's have a nice cuppa in the kitchen, before the quiet is stolen from us by your Lady Black" she said taking Harry by the hand and walking him into the kitchen to sit down.

Back at the Founders Fort Lady Black walked into turmoil, surrounded by distraught and angry witches, she pulled her wand and sent out a huge bang.

"NOW SIT DOWN, AND SHUT THE FUCK UP" shouted the Auror, making all the kids scatter. "Right. Harry is ok, he just got a bit over upset that's all. We all know of Harry's past, unfortunately the things Amelia said played to all his fears of abandonment. But we have calmed him down, and he will spend tonight away at Amelia's" she explained.

"In whose bed I wonder?" said Daphne raising an eyebrow and giggles from the crowd.

Nymphadora just smiled.

"Well, Daph Daph" she said making the blonde Slytherin wince then scowl "He will be sleeping in his own bed I'm sure" she said as she walked towards the fireplace, threw in the powder and said "Bones Manor" and looked at Daphne with a bright smile, "But I wonder who he will wake up with, who is to say" she said and winked and disappeared just after hearing "BITCH".

They were still in the kitchen when they heard the floo alarm go and the smashing of a vase followed by swearing.

"Jesus, that girl's going to cost me a fortune. I can't wait for you to finish school Harry, then she's all yours Son" Amelia said with a chuckle.

"I'll get Kreacher to stick everything down, that should save us some money" Harry said making the two elder witches laugh.

"I heard that 'oh husband that will never see my bed' " Tonks growled.

Harry saw her hair was now jet black,and he knew he was in trouble…...again, he saw her point out a finger and beckon him to her.

"Yes dear?" he whispered and got up to follow the scowling witch.

They reached Harry's bedroom and that's when Nym turned around and hugged her betrothed.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried" she whispered, and kissed him deeply. "Are you ok? You feeling ok?" she asked peppering his face with kisses and then they pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm fine my darling, just bad thoughts. I'm sorry to worry everyone" he whispered back and placed his hands on her hips.

She pulled Harry close into her and let their bodies become one, she flicked her wand out, locked the door and added a silencing charm. She pushed Harry back into the bedroom, and in another swift movement pulled off her top to reveal her red bra, she giggled as she saw his eye's grow wide, her bra and jeans followed quickly, she then placed Harry's hands onto her bare breasts.

"Hold me Harry, squeeze me, that's it" she moaned as he gently massaged her, "I love you Harry" she said softly and slowly pushed him back onto the bed, and made him her own, and from him being at his lowest point, he was now at his highest.

Amelia and Minerva decided to put the radio on as they were both blushing.

"Silencing charms are ok, as long as you do them all over the room" said Minerva as they could still hear the rhythmic creaking of the floorboards and the moans of the young couple upstairs.

"Fancy a drink at Hogwarts, in my office?" said Minerva and strode out of the kitchen, quickly followed by Amelia who was now giggling like a schoolgirl.

"OH GOD OH GOD" Tonks shouted from upstairs.

Amelia had just activated the floo and frowned and looked at the chuckling Minerva "never thought Tonks was religious" and they left for Hogwarts.

 **Well there we have it my friends, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will see you in another two weeks.**

 **Live long and prosper.**

 **Nickp41.**


	25. Chapter 25

**here we are again my friends, another two weeks have past and here's the chapter I promised.**

 **thanks again for all the reviews, and big thank you to all those who are following my little story.**

 **hope you enjoy it.**

 **Nickp41**

 **Chapter 25**

 **The return**

Luckily for Harry it was Sunday. He felt exhausted emotionally and physically after having so many highs and lows yesterday. But the day had ended on a fantastic high; Tonks had slept with him last night, he had lost his virginity and what surprised him it was Tonks first time too.

Tonks had left Harry snoozing away as she crept down stairs wincing as she went. She started to search cabinets for some pain potions and she stilled as she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Pain potion is in the top left cupboard and when you're done, a word if you please" Amelia said coldly.

"Shittttttttttt" Tonks whispered, then found the potion and downed it, sighing as she started to feel it working.

.

She then gulped and headed to her boss's office. She knocked on the door and was told to enter. As she walked into the room she couldn't read Amelia's face who pointed to an empty chair.

Amelia steepled her fingers together in a very Dumbledore way.

"Well yesterday was a day of days was it not?" she said with a sigh.

Tonks was worried and confused, she was use to being shouted at, but not this.

"I'm sorry boss, I know" she started but was silenced by Amelia holding up her hand.

"I want to thank you Tonks for what you did yesterday, you noticed in Harry what I didn't and in that act alone you saved my relationship with him, so for that I thank you" Amelia said softly.

Nym was shock,

"You don't need to thank me, I was lucky to catch what he had said and the way he was looking, and with all the hustle and bustle and the noise i was lucky to catch it, and after all he is my husband to be, it's my job to care for him and my mother in law to be" she said with a chuckle.

Amelia smiled at the young Auror.

.

"But anyway I thank you, and on that note next time you decide to bed my Son, please make sure your silencing charm just doesn't cover the door, try the floor as well please" she explained and happily watched as the young Auror flushed red, and her hair colour started to change rapidly. "I'm not angry with you, it just meant that Minerva and I had to hide in here for the night" she chuckled and saw Tonks plant her face in her hands.

"Oh god, you heard everything?" Tonks asked through her hands.

The elder witch chuckled,

"Yes we did I'm afraid. Minerva was surprised that you were religious" she said and looked at the confused look as Tonks looked up confused. "You started shouting 'oh god' quite a lot" Amelia clarified and burst out laughing as it dawned on the young witch.

Tonks was once again holding her face in her hands while shaking her hands.

"Please stop" she asked softly.

"Well, you certainly didn't say that" Amelia replied and barked out a laugh as the Auror got up and ran off with her boss's laughter in her ears.

Tonks ran all the way upstairs and threw herself onto her bed waking up Harry.

.

"What the fu.." he shouted making a grab for his wand, then saw a partially dress Tonks lying face first on the bed, while kicking her feet up and down beating the duvet. "Tonks are you ok?" he asked softly, and saw her shake her head, he started to get worried. "Did I hurt you last night?" and once again she shook her head, "Nym, please talk to me".

She sighed and lifted her head up and then moved herself up on the bed and pushed Harry back, pulling him into a big hug and while her head was over his shoulder she whispered, "They heard us".

Harry panicked.

"Who, what? oh god, I thought we'd charmed the room" he said trying to rid the images of a disapproving Mum.

"Amelia and Minerva, and yes we did, but as Amelia kindly advised me; next time you decide to bed my Son, please remember to put charms over all of the room, and not just the door" she repeated quietly. "They heard us through the floor Harry".

"Oh shit" he muttered, "err shall we live in this room forever? or how about America?" he suggested making her chuckle. "How am I going to face them" but then laughed before pulling Tonks into a deep lingering kiss until their bodies reacted, and this time he got the charms right!.

.

Later after a very illuminating shower together, they headed downstairs for a late breakfast, and saw Amelia sitting at the table with a wry smile on her face.

"Morning kids" she said looking up.

"Morning Mum" Harry said bashfully, but that statement alone made her heart fly.

"Morning Mum" said a smirking Tonks, as she took her seat with another wince.

Amelia looked on as Harry dished up tea and muffins.

.

"Need some more potion?" she whispered locking eyes with the young witch, who nodded. "Harry dear, can you pass me some pain potion?".

"You ok?" he asked Amelia.

"Oh yes dear, just a twinge of old age!" she answered and as he turned she gave Tonks a wink, and when he turned his back again Tonks took it and downed it.

Harry took a seat next to Tonks, started on his muffin and continued to enjoy his home time, but he had dread building inside.

"I have to go back, don't I" he stated aloud, resigned to the fact.

"Yes Harry you do. All your friends are worried and I'm pretty sure your girlfriends will be ripping apart the castle trying to get here" Amelia replied looking sadly upon him, "but Harry yule isn't far away now" and she saw the smile appear on his face,

"Plus we get to go boogieing with Daph Daph on Wednesday" said a smirking Tonks before holding her hands up in the air and shouting "party! whoop whoop!".

Amelia looked sternly on.

.

"Excuse me, what's this now?" she asked.

Tonks paled.

"Errr Daphne wanted to go out dancing for a date. So, I'm taking the two lovebirds out to a teens club, no booze, I promise" she said.

"Hmmmmmm, okay. But if there's any fallout from it, the both of you will never see the sun again, plus your genitals will not meet again till your wedding night, you got me?" Amelia said sternly, and looked at the pale pair who were agreeing very forcefully.

"Oh and Tonks, don't call her Daph Daph, she truly does hate it" Harry begged.

Tonks gave him a winning smile.

"Maybe you should've told me that earlier luv, I may of called her that before I came here last night" she said.

Harry rubbed his head and sighed.

.

"Why, what happened?" he asked the smirking Auror.

"Well emotions were running high as you would imagine, and I said that you would be staying here, and she said 'In whose bed I wonder?'" Nym said in a sing song voice.

Harry's head bumped off the table.

"And how did you answer…..my love" he said slowly.

Nym leaned back in her chair, smiling greatly.

"WELLLLLLLLLL, maybe I could of played it better Hubby" she giggled.

"TONKS! Just tell him" Amelia said while trying to hold in her laughter.

"I told her you would be sleeping in your bed of course" Tonks said happily, "which was the truth".

"There's more...tell me" Harry said from his prone head.

Tonks laid her head down onto the table next to his.

"I may have said that you will sleep in your own bed, buttttttt who you wake up with is a different matter" she explained quickly and heard a bang of Harry's head hitting the table.

"Harry, Harry come on, it'll be fine. Daphne has to realise she will have to share. I understand that they had a meeting to agree to share you, so it should be ok. Maybe it was just the Daph Daph comment" Amelia wondered, and stood up. "Now say your goodbyes, and I'll take you back to the founder's fort" and headed out of the room.

Instantly the couple kissed, while holding each other tight.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world Tonks. Last night and this morning was out of this world" Harry said softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way Hubby, it was fantastic for me too, and can't wait to do it again soon" she said with a sultry grin on her face and they kissed for the final time, then she grabbed his hand and walked them to the floo where Amelia was waiting.

"All set Harry?" Amelia asked, and as he nodded she threw in the floo powder, "Founders fort, Hogwarts".

With that Harry leaned across and kissed Tonks goodbye again.

"Goodbye luv, see you Wednesday, bring clothes" he said and walked through the floo.

.

He stepped out and he was hit with a brunette missile.

"Harry, Harry" said the blurry form who was kissing every inch of his face and neck.

Amelia walked out of the fire moments after Harry and had to step over the kissing couple.

"You ok Harry" she asked and got a thumbs up from around the girl's body. "Good, be a dear Pansy, and let him up".

The blushing girl stood up and dragged the lipstick covered boy off the ground.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Pansy asked lovingly and pulling him in a long sensual kiss.

As they pulled away Harry smiled in response to her worried look.

"I'm fine Pans, just some bad thoughts, you ok?" He replied and gave her a kiss.

.

"Where's the horde?" Amelia asked looking around.

"Hannah and Neville are at the school, visiting and getting soundings as the pricks are back today" Pansy explained, "and the others are in the library doing their homework, I couldn't concentrate as I was worried about you" she said blushing and staring at her sandaled feet.

Harry looped his arm through hers.

"Thanks Pans, I missed you too" and he kissed her on the cheek. "Right I'd better say hello and I would flee if Hermione gets a run up, she's liable to take us all down" he chuckled.

They headed to the library and as Harry opened the door he saw all his loves sat around the large area. The first girl to notice him was Millicent, and she gave him the biggest smile ever, and mouthed 'you ok'. He replied with a smile and a nod so she blew him a kiss, which made his heart soar.

.

"HARRY" shouted Hermione, and ran full tilt at him.

At the last second, he pushed away Pansy, and with a "OOFF" he hit the deck again, being hit as he'd expected by a flying Hermione.

"Hey Mione,you ok" he chuckled.

Hermione was sobbing into his shoulder, "oh harry, oh harry are you ok" she sobbed.

"I'm fine, I just has a funny five, bad memories and thoughts came to give me a kicking, but we've talked, and we are all good" he said and gave his Mum a wink through the bushy hair, "Mione, have you been teaching Pansy how to hug" he asked.

She lifted her head up and looked confused.

"Eerrr no, why?".

Harry laughed as he saw Pansy blush.

"Well she knocked me on my arse just like this when I came in" he said as Hermione struggled to get up.

Tracey came in next for a hug.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you" he whispered, as her body morphed around his.

"I missed you too my love, are you sure you're ok?" Tracey whispered back.

Harry gave her a gentle kiss,

"I'm fine, we'll have to find a broom closet tomorrow for a proper welcome back" he said softly and got a kiss and a giggle back as she pulled away whilst still locking eyes with him.

Susan thumped into him, but not with enough power for gravity to kick.

"Harry I love you so much, if you ever need to talk, just come to me. We all have our demons and sometimes we need help to fight them, ok" she whispered in his ear, and received a nod in return. "Good, us orphans need to stick together" and then she clamped her full lips on his.

Suddenly he felt the thud from the other red head hitting his chest as they hugged.

"I'm so sorry harry, I didn't mean to get us into trouble like that, and especially to hurt you, I would never do that, I love you too much, I'm so so sorry" Ginny rambled and sobbed into his chest.

Harry lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Now listen here, I love you too, and none of this is your fault, we partied just too hard, and got caught up in the moment, and my trouble was from my past. You and the others are my future, so be the strong girl I know and love, ok?" he whispered and pulled her into a kiss, she gave him a watery smile and pulled away.

Daphne then walked up with all the grace of a pureblood princess, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sultry kiss, It was long and passionate, as they drifted apart they put their heads together.

"I missed you Harry, even for one night. We are together in this, if you need to talk just say, and we will walk and talk forever my love" she said lovingly.

"I promise, I will my darling Daphne" he said and saw her lips twitch almost making a smile.

"You're learning Potter, just need to teach your Auror now" Daphne giggled and gave him a sultry wink, she then pulled Harry quickly back. "We need some alone time Harry…..soon" she whispered.

.

And finally, it was time for the one and only. She just walked up to Harry slowly with a strange smile on her face. She took his hand and started out of the room.

"We'll be back soon Madam Bones" she advised as Amelia nodded back.

Milly walked him all the way up to the roof and took him to the edge.

"Harry, it crushed me hearing you go through that" she said as she leaned against the battlement and pulled Harry, kissing him softly but with a building force, they slowly parted panting. "We are betrothed Harry, you will soon be my husband. I will not allow things to swallow you up, we will beat everything that will come against you my love, you will survive, and we will have a happy life and you'll have many children harry" she said and grabbed his arse and pulled him in and kissed him even deeper.

After a few minutes they walked back down but half way down she stopped and turned.

"Oh Harry, I'm coming to visit you tonight. I miss my cuddles" she said with a smile.

They continued back down to the library where everyone was back in position, but still they all turned and smiled, including Hannah and Neville who ran over and they both hugged him.

Then Amelia gave Susan a hug and walked over to Harry.

"Harry, can I have a word?" she asked, then turned to the group "Daphne, Hermione and Milly, can I have a word outside before I go please" she asked, and saw the group swap looks as they walked out, once they were in front of the fire Amelia turned around with a sigh.

"Right, firstly Harry any kind of problems you either call me or these three ladies here. They are the core of the group you got that?" she instructed, and he nodded. "Good. Now go back in while I have a quick chat with these ladies" she said and pulled him in for a hug. "Stay safe" she whispered and gave him a kiss on a cheek, they waved as they parted.

Then Amelia turned to the three girls.

"Ok, as I said you three are the core of the group. You have the brains and you may bend the rules, but you don't break them. I want you to protect my son, keep him safe when you can, I know he's a trouble magnet, but try your best." she stated.

Daphne frowned.

"What about Susan" she asked.

Amelia smiled.

"Hannah watches her for me, and she has an alarm around her neck. But Harry need more help at the moment, watch those little shits coming back, I'm sure one or two wouldn't have learned their lessons yet, and with this announcement Harry might find out he's got a few more enemies, and that before bloody death eater sporn" she said holding the bridge of her nose. "Don't think of this as an order. I know you care for him deeply so just do it normally" she smiled and pulled the girls into a hug. She then threw powder into the fire. "Oh, and keep Harry and that fiery redhead away from the booze, and that includes Wednesday, Daph Daph" she said with a smirk and walked into the fire.

.

"That was a Potter smirk!" ranted Daphne "You saw that!" she pointed to the other girls.

This was heard by Amelia and Tonks through the fire. Daphne stormed, kicked open the door and before the door closed Hermione and Milly heard, "POTTER,...COME HERE, YOU TOLD YOUR MOM TO CALL ME FUCKING DA..", and luckily for them that's when the door closed.

Hermione and Milly smirked.

"Let's wait here for a minute" Hermione suggested, as they saw Harry sprint out of the library, followed closely by a very angry looking Daphne.

Milly chuckled.

"She's awfully quick for a girl in heels" she admired, as they watched Harry head for the roof while trying to summon his broomstick. "Should we tell him McGonagall has his broomstick?" She asked, and looked at Hermione.

Hermione just shrugged before replying "nah" and walking back to the library to continue her studies.

.

Harry was pacing up and down the communal lounge. It was now dinner time and he knew all the suspended students had returned, a few as heroes but the main were just shunned. All this was brought to him by Neville's and Hannah's information gathering that morning and his nerves were playing up big time.

Daphne walked up to him and linked arms with him.

"Harry, you are Lord Hogwarts and we are your Ladies of Hogwarts and your houses. If anyone even thinks about hurting, you physically or politically we can crush them" she explained and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It was Millicent's turn, she walked straight up to him.

"We are with you Harry all the way, you are surrounded by friends and loved ones, so let's do this" she said and planted a big kiss on his lips, "Pansy, would you take Harry's other arm. I think it'll be good to see what Malfoy's reaction will be, especially with the new head of house" everybody smirked when they heard the plan.

Pansy strode up looking stunning, with a subtle amount of makeup, and her bob cut shorter to see a love pair of emerald earrings harry had given her.

"This will be my pleasure" she said and kissed his cheek. "Come on love it's time to play" she smirked as they headed down the tunnel to the school's main entrance.

.

They walked into the dining room in force; Harry and his two snakes. As they walked in they could see many looking in awe at the chosen one and now Lord of Hogwarts. They soon saw that there was a new dining table set up for their group at the far edge of the hall, which pleased them all and they had enough room for Astoria and Luna to join them, but to their amazement Ron Weasley walked straight up to them and started talking like nothing had happened.

"Alright Harry, heard you won the match then against this lot. Old McGonagall wouldn't let me come back to play, but I'll be ok for the next match" Ron said with a smile.

"Yes I am fine….now, and I'm afraid you're position has been taken, and I have no reason to change our winning team" Harry said kindly and shook his head before turning back to Pansy and giving her a kiss, which she enjoyed greatly.

Ron looked puzzled.

"C'mon mate, I know we fell out but I'm back now, you know forgive and forget. We've been friends for years, not like this lot" he growled looking at all the sneering women.

Harry's gaze left Pansy, as he turned back to face Ron.

.

"Have you even picked up a newspaper in the two weeks you've been away?" Harry asked with anger pulsing from him, which made Pansy and Daphne cuddle in closer to calm him down.

"Why? I read the quidditch scores but that's about it. Oi looney shove off and let me sit down" Ron spat and tried to ease Luna from her seat.

"RON! Can't you see you are not welcome here" snapped Harry trying to get up, which was difficult as the two snakes had a leg each over his locking him in place.

Milly nodded towards Ginny who stood up and tried to pull Ron away.

"Didn't mum and dad tell you anything while you were suspended?" Ginny asked.

"Well they did go on a bit about Harry, but I didn't really listen to be honest" Ron said while trying to pull himself away.

"Ok let me put it simply for you, after you and your friends left Harry for dead" that made him wince "Harry got himself emancipated, and along with that he claimed his Lordships, along with that Hogwarts chose him to be the Founders heir, and picked myself, Hermione, Susan and Daphne to be his betrothed for each of the houses" she explained.

.

Ron's face changed from disinterested to incensed.

"You fucking what? I won't have it, wait till I tell Mum" he growled and grabbed Ginny's arm to pull her away. "And Hermione c'mon you belong with me, you know I've always fancied you" he said and then got confused as all the girls and Harry started laughing, "Don't laugh at me Potter" he growled.

A pulse of magic came from Harry as his face straightened.

"Ronald Weasley, you are now being warned. Let go of my betrothed right now, or suffer the consequences" Harry said sternly, as sparks crackled from his wand.

Just as Ron was about to retort, Professor McGonagall came to his rescue.

"Mr Weasley, one again you're lacking of knowledge, and social etiquette, so please will unhand Lady Gryffindor and go back to your table, and one week of detention" she said coldly.

"But Professor, he can't do this he's just a half blood! I'm the better wizard. I should be the Lord not that freak" he spat which sent a ripple of fear around the nearby students.

The room heard a 'SMACK' and then everyone saw Ginny go to hit him again, but she was held back by Tracey.

"I don't know if I can do this, but as a Lady of Gryffindor I cast you out from my house, you will be a lost student" Ginny said coldly, "Do you agree my Lord?" She asked, looking at Harry.

Harry reacted immediately.

"I Lord Harry Gryffindor and my good Lady Ginevra Gryffindor, cast Ronald Bilius Weasley from our Founders house, and from this day you will be a lost student, so mote it be" Harry said, not knowing quite where the wording came from. There was a flash as Ron's robes lost their house crest and turned into plain black robes.

.

Minerva shook her head.

"You silly silly boy Mr Weasley. Come with me. We must meet with your parents and talk about your future. My apologies Lord and Lady Gryffindor" she said with a slight curtsy, that again sent shocked whisperings throughout the school.

.

Draco, who was just making his way over to the group to berate Pansy and the other Slytherins, stopped halfway there after a sharp look from his Godfather.

Finally it all calmed down and the meal carried on in its usual style. Astoria and Luna had been told that they have a bed whenever they wanted, and Luna got so excited that she launched herself across the table.

"Harry thankyou, thankyou, can I move in straight away?" she asked quickly while trying to sit on his lap, which was a struggle, but she managed.

"But Luna, you don't want to leave your house, do you? What about your friends?" Harry said softly to his friend.

"Oh, well they are better than they were, but they still don't talk to me, it's the Nargles you see, they know that I should be by my Harry's side, and I think that annoys a lot of people. They said that you are only interested in pretty rich girls" Luna explained into his chest.

Harry frowned.

.

"I've never cared about money, and Luna you're one of the prettiest girls in school. I told you that last year" he replied, "but why would you want to be with me my little moon?" once again he didn't know where those words come from, but he felt his heart go out to the eccentric girl.

She started to cry.

"That's what my Mum use to call me" she said and cried quietly as Daphne rubbed her back caringly, "Mum visits me in my sleep sometimes, she always reassured me that you would survive, your evil fat uncle, the basilisk, that was really scary, oh and those dementors, I knew I had to support you in the tournament and at the ministry, otherwise my dreams won't come true" she explained.

"You knew about my uncle?" he said coldly, looking into her ice blue eyes.

She nodded.

"The Nargles show me things but I never told anyone I promise. They never told me about the attack though, but they told me I would see your bum if I waited outside the other day" she giggled alongside Daphne.

"He's got a lovely bum hasn't he Luna?" added Daphne kindly.

"Oh yes, thank you for letting me see it" Luna said with a big grin, "you're all very lucky".

That made all the girls beam.

.

"So, Luna what did your Mum say about Harry, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Millicent gently.

"She said Harry will need a lot of love for the trials ahead, once the locket is found, and the black remembers the cup, there will be a gathering at yule, when many a maiden will be claimed, and I will be one of them and join his House of the Black Raven, which is lead by the green and the pink" Luna said flatly and then shook her head trying to clear it. "And we will have a little blue-eyed boy and a girl with green eyes, and a dog called Barney, who keeps on bringing the gnomes in, which you hide in Daphne's room" she said to Harry and smiled before registering Daphne glaring at him.

"Sound like something he would do, the little shit" Daphne spat.

.

Just then Pansy got up.

"Just going to nip to the toilet, be right back" she said happily, but Luna grabbed her hand "Hey Luna, let go I need the bathroom".

"Don't go, it's not safe, the angry ferret has teeth and will use them as his world unfolds" Luna said in her flat tone again. "When's pudding? I'm starving, can we move my stuff in tonight Harry?".

Harry looked around and saw all the girls nodding with grins, and once again his life gets more and more interesting.

"Of course, Luna, I'll send an elf later to pick up your stuff" he said and looked at a very uncomfortable Pansy. "c'mon pans, I'll escort you to the toilet" he offered and as he stood Millicent came with them and joined Harry and Pans arm in arm as they headed out of the hall.

He saw Malfoy and his cronies staring daggers at the trio, but all Harry did was tap his Hogwarts crest on his robe and saw the ferret pale.

.

Up in Professor McGonagall's office, Ron was still filled with anger but not a word was said between the teacher and student, then the fireplace flared and out stepped a very angry looking Arthur and Amelia.

"Ron, you've only been here for a matter of hours, not even the twins ever got in trouble that quickly" Arthur said angrily. "Hello Minerva, I am so sorry about this".

"Hello Arthur, Amelia, please take a seat, and I'll explain" she said.

"Thank you, Minerva, I'm guessing this involves Harry or Susan?" Amelia said calmly while taking her seat, "I swear these kids will be the death of me".

Minerva smiled.

"Well it involves Ron, Ginevra and Harry. Young Ron decided to try and push himself back into Harry's group, and without an apology. Then when he was rebuffed, he took it badly. Luckily Miss Parkinson and Greengrass managed to stop Harry from getting up. But then Ron rudely tried to move Miss Lovegood by force, and was then stopped by your daughter, who tried to explain the new lay of the land, and that's when he lost it. Ron grabbed Ginevra and shouted at Miss Granger that 'she was his'. So acting as Lady Gryffindor she banished him from the house" she explained and then sat back with a sigh.

"I didn't think Ginny would have that power yet, not until they consummate the contract?" Amelia asked.

"Well no, but she started it, and Harry invoked it, and now Mr Weasley is a lost student" Minerva concluded sternly.

"Yeah but you or Dumbledore can put me back, they're just bloody students after all" Ron complained.

Arthur had heard enough from Ron.

"Ron, we spent the last two weeks telling you about Harry and his Lordship, and I told you to give it some time then apologise. Do you know what honour Harry has given us? He has allowed me to be his proxy on one of his Wizengamot seats, and what do you do? Anger him straight away" Arthur ranted.

"So, he's got money and girls" Ron fired back "and what do I have?".

.

Amelia turned to the boy.

"Ronald, you have a family, a family home where you grew up in, you had siblings to grow up with" she said coldly. "And what did Harry have Ron? NOTHING, until now. I have adopted him, but I know he would give this all up just to have one minute with his true family, James and Lily Potter. He's never even heard their voices. You and your friends almost killed him when you beat him, that's the only reason he took his Lordships up to protect himself and his friends. Just know this Ron if you touch Harry or any of his betrothed again, he could have you killed, and your family could be ruined, is that what you want?" she growled.

"Harry wouldn't do that, he loves Mum and Dad" Ron said happily.

"You're right Ron" Amelia agreed, as Arthur just held his head in his hands. "That's why when he survived his beating he asked your Dad to be his proxy, but remember this, he is betrothed to some very cunning and protective women, and where Harry might not hold you to task, one day soon they will have the power to do so".

"More bloody snakes! Harry won't listen to them" Ron stated.

Minerva shook her head.

"This is getting us nowhere. Are you blind Ron? Harry loves all those girls equally, but there is one who he holds higher than most, and can you guess who that is?" she asked.

"My hermione, the girlfriend stealing" he growled.

"Just stop Ron, she was never yours to begin with. Hermione is clever intelligent and a hard working witch, and you frankly are lazy" Arthur butted in.

Minerva nodded.

"Indeed, and the one he loves the most is Millicent Bulstrode. She will become Lady Potter, she is a Slytherin and I saw her when you called Harry a halfblood. I believe she would have cut you down where you stood, but because of her love for Harry, it stayed her hand. Don't expect her to hold back again".

"You called Harry a halfblood? Have we taught you nothing?" Arthur said with disappointment. "I think we'll take him out of school till yule, and hopefully he can change his ways, otherwise well pull him from school and put him to work".

"But Dad" Ron exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't Dad me! Do you agree Minerva?" he asked, and with a nod from the deputy headmistress Arthur dragged Ron to the floo and home to the burrow, and that was where hell was waiting.

"What a little tit" amelia spat.

Minerva smiled and asked.

"drink?".

 **well their we go, hope you liked it and in the next chapter the girls start to follow tonks lead.**

 **take care and keep safe**

 **NickP41 out..**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello again, i just want to thank everyone who has either favourited or following my story, i wish i owned the right to harry potter but we all know I don't, thank you to all the reviewers even the flamers, like everyone else on here I write for fun not money, mistakes will happen as i have to trust my destroyed brain to help me.**_

 _ **If you don't like the story it's easy, don't read it, and if you think you can do better then do it I love to read new stories.**_

 _ **Rant over, if you can class it as a rant….enjoy the new chapter.**_

 **Chapter 26**

 **Night Time visitors**

The rest of the evening went nicely. Luna had moved her stuff in, but they had decided she would move from room to room, until she found a good fit, as she didn't want to sleep in a room alone. Though she did say she would willingly share with Harry, just so she didn't cause trouble, that got a laugh from everyone. So, Daphne transfigured a single bed for the Ravenclaw in hers and Tracy's room.

As the evening drew to a close each girl decided to turn in, one by one all stopping by Harry to kiss him good night. Daphne had spent the whole evening curled up next to Harry. She was never the most tactile of Harry's betrothed, but the fact he was so upset last night, just by some badly chosen words, had shaken her to the core. Then the verbal attack by Ron had not only upset Harry but her too. How can someone who claims to be a friend turn on you so quickly?

She spent most of the night just chatting away but stopping periodically to kiss Harry on his lips and neck, just enough so she could feel his arousal. It wasn't long before they found themselves alone and engrossed with each other.

"Harry, can I ask you something" Daphne whispered into his ear.

Harry looked into her eyes.

"of course, luv, anything you want".

"Firstly, I don't want to wait till the summer to seal the contract. I want us to be magically married at Christmas, and we can do the whole wedding in the summer" she said while straddling him

"If that's what you want. But I must admit I'm not really sure what it all entails. I thought it was just a ceremony" he replied while happily holding her arse.

"Well it all depends on the kind of contract" She explained "The Founders contract was created magically by Hogwarts, so all you need to do is speak your vows and consummate your marriage and that's it. It's up to us if we want a family wedding" she continued ruffling his hair up some more. "The consort contract is the same, but I know Tracey is hoping for a wedding too" she chuckled.

Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of her cleavage making her gasp.

"What my ladies want, they shall have" he said.

"Glad to hear it Harry" Daphne smirked as she ground down into his groin, and continuing to explain. "Now finally your family contracts do need a ceremony, because they were written by members of your family" she said and saw the understanding in his eyes.

"Ok Daphne, only if you're sure luv?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I am, I want to do it when you visit over yule. We can do the vows in front of my family, enjoy some dinner with the folks, then we go upstairs and errr well you know" she said blushing.

Harry smiled.

"I'm more than happy to do that, as long as you are my love" he said caringly.

"I am, and don't get me wrong I want a big arse wedding in the summer, and a party afterwards" she said chuckling.

"Not a problem my wife to be" he said happily.

Her smile faltered, and she hesitated before speaking.

"Errrr did you sleep with Tonks last night?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

"I won't lie to you Daphne, I did" he said and started to worry about the reactions of the other's girls.

"Bitch! I thought she would, she had that look in her eyes!" she chuckled and gave him another kiss. "Was it your first time? How was it?".

Harry seemed shocked at Daphne's' questions.

"Scary given it was the first time. I had never done it before let alone seen a girl naked, so it was all new, but I thought it was good. I'm not sure what Tonks thought about it though"

"You didn't talk about it after" she said all confused.

"Well we fell asleep, and then the next morning she found out that Minerva and Amelia had heard everything!" he said and paled as Daphne tried to hide the giggles but lost the battle.

She was laughing eventually hysterically.

"Fucking hell Harry, didn't you think of charming the door?" she laughed.

He looked down at her bouncy chest as she laughed.

"Yes, we did, doesn't help when they heard us through the ceiling!" he said and that's when she totally lost it and fell on the floor laughing.

Finally, she settled down and beckoned him down to join her. He slid down to lay between her thighs as they started to kiss.

"Now we know how to charm our room at yule" she said huskily before biting his ear. "So, you didn't talk after that?" she asked.

"Well, we did it again, then showered together then I came back here" he said.

She beamed.

"I can ask Tonks about it on Wednesday, and get a blow by blow account" she said softly as she rolled him onto his back. "Nite nite Harry, love you" she gave him a peck on the lips and walked up the stairs to bed slowly, swaying her hips almost hypnotically.

"Love you Daphne" he said and noticed her steps falter as she smiled at him over her shoulder, "You're not going to tell anyone about what we talked about are you?" he asked anxiously.

She smiled some more.

"of course, not Harry" she said and continued her journey. But as she was about to disappear from sight she called out "apart from your adopted Mum and the Professor who heard you humping Tonks. That is fucking epic! Wait till Tracey hears that!" she giggled "Night Harry" and disappeared.

Harry laid there for a moment, and tried to piece together everything that had happened since returning to school, just crazy business! He chuckled to himself and gradually headed upstairs only to hear laughter coming from Daphne's room. He shook his head and dived into his newly fixed door, slipped into his bed and he let sleep claim him this time with happy memories in his head.

He woke with start as he heard the door open, he could still hear Neville lightly snoring so it wasn't him.

'I wonder if it's Tracey and Daphne, coming for a piss take' he thought as he grabbed the privacy curtains and yanked them open pointing his wand at the person and there stood the one and only Milly.

She gave him her typical warm smile and dropped her robe to reveal a black silk nighty which came down to her knees, there was just a bit of lace that covered her cleavage, and the silkworms had done overtime to cover up those bad boys.

"Like I said Harry, I miss my cuddles" she said with nervous smile as she rolled back the duvet and climbed onto the bed and then onto Harry.

With a wave of his wand the curtains closed and sealed them into a soundless space. She kissed him with an unbridled passion, she felt his hands roam as they had roamed before, but this time the barrier was just a fine silk and it felt amazing, she then felt cool air on her bum as the nightdress had slipped allowing access to her skin, they locked eyes with surprise, she bit her lip and nodded and felt his rough hand clasped her well fleshed behind.

And with that came the night of nights, they didn't go all the way, but the nighty was discarded as well as Harry's boxers. Flesh was massaged kissed and tasted, both names were moaned and groaned throughout the night, acts were tried and tested and tasted, they had crossed the line and they loved it, knowing when the day came they would be ready and unashamed to become one.

Harry woke up feeling happy and warm, then the feeling there was to many legs in his bed, he looked over and saw the naked form of Milly curled up. He lifted the duvet and checked out Millicent's body.

"Wow" he muttered.

"Thank you, Harry, now come back here and cuddle me" she said sleepily with a faint smile and sighing happily. "I could stay here all day. What time is it?" she asked, making him move again which made her grumble.

"6:30am" he muttered and put his head back on her flesh cushions, then suddenly there was a banging on the door, then the sound of it opening.

"Oi Potter, c'mon wakey wakey, oh will you look at that" Daphne said from outside the curtains.

The naked couple stared at each other like rabbits caught in headlights, they both looked towards the curtains and saw the outline of Daphne.

"Well well, who got lost in the night I wonder?" she asked and pulled open the curtains. "Oh, hi Milly, just an 'FYI', the charm breaks if you throw unwanted items out of the bed" she advised, her eyes glowing with mirth and she laughed as she threw the long lost nighty onto Harry's face. "You've got five minutes Potter" she said and jogged out of the room.

Harry jumped up and started to get his exercise clothes on.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked Millicent as she put her nighty back on. "Double wow" he said looking at her lustfully.

She blushed a little but winked at him.

"And it's all yours baby" she said, getting out of bed and putting her robe back on. "Last night was fantastic" she said and kissed him deeply. "I'd better get back, but I think our secret is already out" she said with a chuckle.

"NO SHIT!" barked an annoyed Neville "I didn't think sharing a room with Harry would be this noisy, it never used to be apart from Ron's snoring!" which made the pair giggle and part ways after a kiss.

"Coming for jog Neville?" shouted Harry, and ducked as a 'Harry seeking pillow' flew through the air.

Harry carried on jogging down the stairs to see the lycra bodied Daphne doing stretches.

"Well good morning to you to Daphne" he said with an animalistic growl.

She looked over her shoulder with a knowing smile.

"Down boy!.. You're late" she said standing up, heading to the tunnel and out of the fort then the castle.

Once in the fresh air they started to jog around the lake.

"so, you were a busy boy last night?" she said as they fell into an easy pace.

"Yep Milly woke me up saying she missed my cuddles, and it got accelerated" he said.

"How far did it go Harry? I thought she was a wedding night girl" Daphne queried, showing no emotion.

Harry shook his head.

"No, it didn't get that far, just getting to know each other" he replied.

"You didn't try and push her into anything" she asked.

"No never, i would never do that, it's the ladies choice. I feel blessed that you ladies want to be with me, anything after that is your choice. I will never push Daphne, i thought you knew that" he growled angrily, and sped up.

Daphne realised she had pushed to hard...again. 'stupid bitch, this is Harry' she thought, and chased after him and pulled him to stop.

"Harry I'm sorry. I just got jealous because I should've taken you to bed. Then I worried about my friend. I judged you on the standards of a normal man, not the Harry I know and love. I'm sorry" she apologised, bringing him into a hug.

"Don't you think this is a struggle for me?" Harry asked "All these beautiful girls! I'm hated by nearly the entire male population, then I'm waiting for Malfoy to make his move on either the girls or me. I'm just trying to make you all happy, but with that I need all of your help" he explained, putting his hand on her flushed cheek.

"What can I and the others do to help".

"Don't get upset or annoyed if I show one of the others affection I suppose. I don't know really" he sighed.

She smiled and gave him another kiss.

"C'mon let's get going Harry, this sounds like another girls meeting and maybe a 'Hermione schedule'" she said with a smile.

Harry's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, not a Hermione schedule" he said as they fell into step together. "Oh, how did Tracey take the whole Tonks sex thing?" he asked as their pace built up.

Daphne giggled.

"Well she shouted out 'lucky bitch', but when I told her about being overheard, she never stopped laughing. I woke up to use the bathroom at 3am, and I swore I heard her laugh in her sleep" she said.

"Ah crap, she's gonna be a nightmare!" he said.

"Yep".

They kept up the pace all the way back to the fort, and they were bent over gasping when Daphne spoke.

"Harry, may I join you tonight, to get to know you" she asked quietly.

"Of course, my love, it would be my honour" he said lovingly.

She smiled back and nodded before heading inside to get ready for the day.

It was strangely quiet in the fort, Harry got 'good mornings' from his girls. Tracey and Pansy had mischief in their eyes and Milly just walked around like nothing could touch her, with a small smile on her face. They all gathered up and headed to breakfast, luna ran up and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes thanks Luna, did you sleep well?" he replied whilst trying to remember which room she had slept in.

"Oh very good thank you. Tracy and Daphne are very friendly" luna said.

'Damn' he thought!

"Yes they are" he said, turning his head with a stoic look to see the pair of them walking arm in arm, but their eyes were watering, while they tried to hold it together.

"Did you know Tracy laughs in her sleep, and sometimes talks too?" Luna said playfully and started to skip as Harry increased his pace.

Harry flashed a look towards the pair, who seemed to be struggling that little bit more.

"Oh really? Well we wouldn't want to spread Tracy's nighttime secrets about now, would we" he suggested to a nodding Luna.

"It wasn't that interesting, just about silencing charms" she frowned, and heard sputtering coming from Tracy's now red face.

Harry sighed.

"C'mon Luna, I'll race you to the hall" he challenged and watched as the blonde bullet fly off giggling all the way, followed by a relieved Harry.

The girls following them were looking baffled at these antics, all apart from Tracey and Daphne, and of course Millicent who at that moment didn't give a shit about anything, apart from when she could get the green eyed boy in bed again.

.

.

They reached the doorway to the castle when Hermione turned around.

"Ok you two" she said pointing at the two blonde snakes who were now red faced and near on crying, "What's up with you both? Why is Harry acting all funny? and why is Millicent staring off into space?" Hermione demanded the information with her hands on her hips.

Neville grumbled and grabbed Hannah's hand.

"Hermione, it's too early to listen to the soap opera which is Harry's life! All I know is Milly and Harry were playing moan and groan theatre all bloody night, and then Daphne came in to wake EVERYBODY up to go jogging, and found said couple still in happy slumber" Neville said as he pried open the door, and stormed off leaving a stunned group apart from Millicent who just focused and said.

"Wha?".

Harry was sitting at their table while being cuddled by giggly Luna.

"That was fun Harry, what do I win?" she asked, trying to gulp in some air.

He just smiled.

"What do you want" he asked, but then cursed himself for asking such an open question.

"Oh, babies" Luna replied without a second to think.

He shook his head.

"You're too young for children, what else?" he asked and hoped for an answer like a puppy or something.

"A signature".

"Who's?"

"Yours silly"

"On what?"

"My consort contracts. Silly Harry!" She smiled

He shook his head.

"You don't have one" he said, hoping that he was right.

"Of course, I do silly" she replied and grabbed her back before pulling out books, old parchment, quills and what she had said was a gurdeyroot.

Just then Neville and Hannah sat down.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I'm going to move into the spare room, it's only been one night, and I can't handle it already. I'll move back in when we have visitors, but sorry mate just can't do it" Nev explained sleepily.

"No worries mate, it wasn't planned, honest" Harry replied, as the table filled up with rubbish from Luna bag.

Neville nodded as his girlfriend gave him a breakfast she had prepared.

"He knows it Harry, I basically had to tie Susan to the bed to stop her getting to you!" she said.

"That's kinky of you, Hannah's a keeper Nev, better put a ring on that finger soon" Harry said with a laugh making them both blush.

Neville glanced up and then looked at Harry and gestured towards Luna. Harry just mouthed 'don't ask', then the rest of the crowd came in. Millicent sat next to Harry and just rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh, he looked at her.

"You ok Mills?" he whispered.

She turned to him and smiled.

"You rocked my fucking world Harry Potter" she replied and started to pile on food onto two plates, one for her and one for Harry.

Hermione was staring at him.

"Daphne and I have spoken, and I think it's time for another girlfriend meeting" she suggested, and Harry just nodded.

"I have two questions; one are you all planning on leaving me, and two do I have to be there?" he said with a smile.

Tracey chuckled, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, we can't leave you it's magic, and anyway we wouldn't, but to answer your questions it's no and no" she said with a smile, "but one question from me is, what is Luna doing?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for my contract of course" Luna said with her head in her bag, "HA, got ya you bugger, now sign it, you lost fair and square" she said with a smile.

"Errrr Luna, your Dad has already signed this, two years ago by the date" Harry said.

"Yep, chop chop, you sign and I'll find mommy's ring" Luna's voice came from within her bag.

They all looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"She beat me in the race to get here and she wanted a prize, and I said she could have anything, and she said a signature" Harry explained, holding up the contract.

"I said babies first, but he said I was too young, spoilsport" said the bag with the body attached.

Ginny sighed.

"Well we knew this was coming yesterday, and she is living with us as well as winning your race, so as she said chop chop Potter boy" she said with a smirk.

He looked around to find an ally, but found none. He picked up a quill and signed his name, and once again it glowed gold, duplicated and disappeared.

"Welcome to the family Luna" he smiled.

"Cheers" Luna said as the others just chuckled. "Does that mean I can have Nevilles bed now he's going to be moving to the spare room?".

"No Luna" Susan replied firmly "Nobody will share with Harry".

"Oh poo, better get a strong lock Harry" she chuckled, "Oh, there we go Harry, slip this on my old digit my old mucker" Luna said sounding like a london market trader and holding up the ring she had just found in her bag.

Harry gave her a big smile and took the small diamond ring in his hand and slid it slowly onto Luna's ring finger.

"I am proud to have you in my family" he said softly and placed a kiss on her rosey lips.

But that's wasn't enough for Luna, who jumped onto his lap again knocking Millys head off of Harry's shoulder.

"Right let's go and make this bad boy legal" Luna said and got off Harry quickly trying to pull him off the bench.

"Luna no, we're not doing that yet" Susan intervened, as the last of the stragglers were making their way into the hall.

Luna pouted and sat back down again.

"Oh poo, I was hoping to miss History of Magic" she mumbled making the rest laugh.

Hermione looked on with a quizzical look.

"What family is Luna a consort of Harry?" she asked, and saw a smile creep onto his face. She knew that look, it meant trouble for someone.

Harry put his fingers together in his finest Dumbledore pose.

"Well I'm glad you asked that, as you will soon be Lady Ravenclaw nee Granger, I would like to introduce you to consort Luna Ravenclaw nee Lovegood" he said while making his eyes twinkle.

Hermione's face went blank. Everyone knew she was the queen of logic and books, and now she's paired with, well Luna.

Nearly everyone on the table were struggling to keep their laughter in, all except Tracey who at this point was giggling uncontrollably under the table.

Just then a large shadow covered them.

"That was a good impression Harry, but the twinkling eyes need some work" said the headmaster, who was now sporting a very decorative silver hand.

"How are you feeling sir?" asked harry.

Dumbledore smiled, lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"I'm in perfect health, thanks to you" he said with a kind but tired smile "May we talk after your lessons Harry?" placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"As long as I can bring my family, I'm all yours" Harry said and saw the old man sigh but nod with agreement.

"I'll see you then Harry, ladies" Dumbledore answered, bowed and headed off and out of the hall.

"What's that about Harry" Luna asked while trying to see how far she could get her hand up his leg before he slapped it away, again.

Ginny leaned across.

"I'll fill you in during History of Magic" she said quietly.

"Well that wasn't the kind of filling in I was hoping for" Luna commented as she rubbed her hand as it was smacked for the fourth time, but this time by Millicent, "but it'll have to do, for now" making everyone laugh. She then jumped up and headed off to see Professor Flitwick.

Hermione grabbed a fork off the table and pressed it into Harry's hand just enough to make him wince.

"Thank you, Harry, thank you so much" she said coldly, "if you weren't sitting down right now, I would be convicted of line theft" she said with an evil grin as she twirled the fork in her finger, "we shall talk" and went back to her food.

"Mione, she's a Ravenclaw, I had too" Harry explained, but was stopped by Hermione raising a finger.

"Talk later" she hissed.

Then they all turned as they heard Luna's voice called out from the front of the hall.

"HARRY, Professor Flitwick says he's happy to give you extra help with silencing charms" she shouted with a smile.

At that point many things happened; Tracey lost bladder control from laughing too much. Daphne sprayed pumpkin juice all over her prone friend. Harry banged his head off the table and finally Professor McGonagall lost her composure and ran out of the great hall with a red face and her hand to her mouth making all of the students look on worriedly.

.

.

The days lessons went fairly well. Dean and Seamus had come up to Harry and had apologised for their part in the attack. They admitted that Ron had badgered them non-stop about how Harry was acting and how something should be done. They admitted it wasn't an excuse, but they were sorry. Harry did forgive them but told them coldly that he never will forget what they did, and any cross words to either him or his new family would end in them being stripped from their houses, which did make them pale and almost do what their parents struggled to teach them not to do in their beds when they were young.

The Hufflepuff's did the same and received the same speech. The Ravenclaw's did it under protest from their families, so Harry just smiled and just advised them if they crossed him again or his ladies, all loans will be called in, and any alliances will be voided. That did leave one of them in a puddle, but of course the Slytherins just sneered at Harry. But Harry comforted himself that they will get theirs one day soon.

.

.

Pansy and Millicent were sat behind Tracy and Daphne, it was the last lesson of the day 'charms' with the claws. It had felt like a long day and they were looking forward to the evening of relaxation at the fort, then then heard the familiar drawl of dickhead Draco.

"Oi lump, oi bitch" he spat.

Milly just raised her middle finger at him which made him growl.

"Fuck off Malfoy, you worm" she spat back.

"You bitches are dead, all of you Potter slags are dead" he replied with cold malice in his voice which did make them shiver.

"Piss of little man, go play with your boyfriends" Pansy added with mirth.

"You wait bitch, I will finish what I started on the train, and it won't just be us, we've now got more friends to help" Draco snarled and nudged Nott who smirked.

Millicent turned around.

"Listen up 'Drakey Poo', one more word and you're out of your house. Touch anyone of us and you're gone from Hogwarts. Touch Harry and you're dead. We know of your death eater friends in the snake pit. If anyone of us is touched or hurt, you're all fucking done" she hissed.

Draco just laughed.

"You and Pothead can't touch us! My father and the Dark Lord will wipe you and yours off of this world".

But that was as far as junior death eater Malfoy got, before Millicent turned around and made his nose point the wrong way using her fist which seeing as it had the Potter ring on it, left a lovely dent in his face. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle made movements to grab their wands, but were beaten to the punch by Harry's other ladies.

"MISS BULSTRODE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Professor Flitwick squealed loudly.

Milly turned slowly and stared at the little professor.

"My apologies Sir, but no one threatens myself, friends and family with being murdered, especially by some little shit of a death eater" she said calmly while ignoring gasps from students and teacher alike. She looked around sternly in response. "Don't give me that, you all know what they are" she gestured to the one bleeding and the other three angry looking boys.

The Professor looked taken back.

"I hope you have evidence young lady" he said sternly.

"Well my darling Harry always said he was never believed whether he had evidence or not" Milly said curtly, and that made the Professor flinch, because he knew it was true. "But if you do want your evidence just roll up their sleeves. Do whatever you wish Sir, but I am off to speak with my Lord and soon to be husband and decide what to do with these SHITS" she said as she gathered her stuff and along with the three other girls they strode out to find Harry.

As the door shut behind them Tracy started to giggle.

"Bloody hell Mills, that was awesome" she said.

Milly just bowed her head.

"Thank you, but I wish I didn't have to do it. I didn't want to put more pressure on Harry but needs must" she said in a determined voice and sped up her pace until they arrived at the transfiguration classroom. She took a big breath. "Wish me luck" and she knocked on the classroom door.

"COME IN".

Millicent slipped in and saw the whole class turn and look at her, including a very worried looking Harry.

"My apologies Professor, but something has arisen. May I speak to Harry for one moment" she asked politely.

Professor McGonagall gave a concerned look and nodded.

"Off you go Potter, and no broom closets if you please" she said with a smirk.

Harry smiled back.

"Of course, not Professor, there's an empty classroom opposite" He replied and with a quick smirk he left a spluttering teacher and a laughing classroom. "What's up Mills, you lot ok?" he asked.

Millicent pulled him into a embrace and slowly whispered to him all the things that had happened, she could feel the anger build up in his body.

Inside the classroom Minerva was worried and shooting glances at Hermione. And then it happened. The doors rattled and they all heard " **HE SAID WHAT".**

Harry ran off quickly leaving the witches in his wake, they were just about to follow when Minerva burst out of the door.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"Malfoy happened" Daphne said and ran off to to catch Harry up.

The charms classroom was still in uproar, the four junior death eaters were looking worried. As cocky as Malfoy was, they were still in school and that was where the dark lord wanted them to be. Nott shook his head knowing that he should distance himself from Malfoy before Potter gets here, but he was too late.

Harry Potter strides into the classroom with eyes afire.

"My apologies Professor Flitwick. I am here in my position of Lord Potter as well as Lord Hogwarts" Harry announced, bowing to the teacher who bowed back. "Draco Malfoy, scion of the house of Malfoy, you once again threatened to rape and kill my betrothed and her family as well as my other betrothed families, as well as my other soon to be wives. I challenge you to an honour duel to the death, do you accept?" he shouted at the pale boy, who just sat there shaking in fright.

Draco had only ever seen such anger before once, and that was from the Dark Lord when he was brought bad news about the death of his snake Nagini. He knew he would die this day if he accepted it, so he shook his head.

"NNnno I don't accept, I wish to live" he uttered.

Harry sneered down at the boy, just as his betrothed and Minerva arrived along with a panting Hermione who went to say something but was shutdown by Minerva's hand.

"As I suspected you have no honour" Harry stated loudly and firmly. "I Lord Harry Slytherin and my good Lady Daphne Slytherin cast Draco Malfoy from our founders house, and from this day he will be a lost student, so mote it be" Harry said. There was a flash and the Malfoys robes lost its house crest and turned into plain black robes.

"You can't" Malfoy screamed.

"Trust me Malfoy I have and will, and as Lord Black I call in all debts from house Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, so mote it be" Harry said calmly. "I will not have this school tainted with your brand of evil anymore, if i was you I'd go and pack" he said angrily and bowed once again to the little teacher. "My apologies" and left, as the door was shut behind them Harry fell against the wall panting from the magic and anger.

"Harry" Milly cried pulling him up.

"So tired Mills" he said softly.

Minerva put a her hand on his cheek,

"You did well Harry, I'm very proud of you" she said and placed a kiss on his head.

"Thanks Mum" he whispered.

"Now take him up to the infirmary, I'm sure poppy will just love to see him again so soon" Minerva chuckled as she heard him groan.

Inside the classroom everyone was looking at the Malfoy scion.

"What's fucking wrong with you? yea threaten the girls, but why the rest and the families, you know what Potter is like" hissed Nott.

"He won't do anything, he hasn't got the balls" Draco said non to confidently.

Nott stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you stupid? He's called in all the black debts! I don't know about your father, but mine is going to hit the roof" he growled and shook his head.

"But when the dark lord" Draco started but was once again stopped.

"That's then, this is now, as we speak the goblins will be taking all the monies owed to the Black. I'm guessing ours will survive it, but Crabbe and Goyle's families, not a chance" Nott said looking as the two stupid boys finally catch up and pale. "and not having balls, he called you out in front of us and students, even a teacher, and you refused it, better to die with honor than live without it".

"Says you, I was on the other end of that wand" Draco retorted

"And by the look on Potter's face, we both might still end up there" Nott shot back with a worried look on his face.

.

.

Harry was being given a talking to by Poppy, the girls were outside the curtains and despite the silencing charm they did hear the odd screech, then the matron walked out.

"That's all I have to say about that, stupid boy" she said and stalked away to her office leaving a very shaken harry.

"Christ, she's got some lungs on her" Harry chuckled while waggling a finger in his ear.

"AND I HAVE GOOD HEARING TOO" Poppy shouted.

"Shit, right let's do one before she gets her second wind" he said getting off his bed.

Milly place a hand on his chest.

"Are you ok to leave?" she asked tenderly.

He smiled.

"Hell yeah, just took a bit too much energy out of me. Have I missed dinner?" he asked cheekily and wrapped his arms around Milly's and Tracy's waists and leading them out of the infirmary.

"AND DON'T COME BACK" shouted Poppy.

Harry laughed.

"LOVE YOU MOM" he replied with volume.

"LOVE YOU TOO SON".

 _ **a/n well that's it for 2017 i'm afraid unless i run out of cider to drink, i hope you have enjoyed reading it, as much as i have writing it.**_

 _ **I want to wish all the stories followers a Merry christmas or happy holiday and a happy new year.**_

 _ **Look after yourselves and stay safe.**_

 _ **Nickp41 out….**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back, I hope you all had a fun Christmas and new year, I apologise for the lateness of the update I have been busy with three other stories which I have stuck in my very empty head.**

 **But here we are, thankyou again for all those who fav/follow this little story and to those who left reviews.**

 **Well ready away, Nickp41…out**

Chapter 27

The meeting and fallout.

What happened between Harry and Draco flew around the school. All the deatheater kids were in groups discussing the fallout of the situation. Draco of course wasn't invited, as once again he was the cause. They all knew that their parents would be angry as they were told to lay low, and keep their ears to the ground, which is something none of them had done.

Harry and his ladies were sat in front of a very angry looking headmaster.

"Harry, I am most upset to hear of your actions today" he said trying to stare the boy down.

Harry frowned.

"If this is the way this conversation is going I think you should call me Lord Hogwarts, because I wouldn't want you to think that I didn't have the power to take the course of action that I did, and maybe more" Harry replied powerfully.

"See Harry, this is why I didn't want you to take up your lordships. With power comes a huge responsibility" the headmaster sighed.

"And yet I am not the one causing the problems. I did warn you earlier that we may have to take action against Malfoy" Harry explained.

"You arrogant shit, just like your father when he was made Lord" Snape spat while balling his fists in anger.

Millicent looked up at the man.

"May I ask why you are here professor? I believed it was a meeting between Harry's family, friends and the headmaster, and you are not either" she said coldly.

"Watch your tongue girl" Snape growled.

Harry stood up.

"You watch yours Professor, and please answer my betrotheds question" he asked with steel in his words.

"I trust Professor Snape, so invited him, also he is head of Mr Malfoy's house" Dumbledore stated firmly, making Snape almost smile.

Harry sat down again with a sad sigh.

"Well I do not trust him, and he can't be head of Draco's house, as he is a lost student bereft of house and now honour" he said and smiled at the teacher.

"I demand you put Draco back in my house" Snape spat.

Daphne now stood up.

"It's only your house for as long as we deem fit, and the way you are talking to Lord Slytherin, you might be removed by the next word from you" she said slowly in an ice-cold tone, she then took her seat and looked back at the headmaster and concluded. "It's time for you to leave Professor Snape, or their will be repercussions".

" **You** insolent." he spat.

"Severus, go now, before you regret your words" Dumbledore interjected and watched the bat like man storm out. "You shouldn't treat him like that, he's a good man, and was a friend of your mother Harry".

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He's not a good man, and I doubt he was a friend of my mother, otherwise he would treat me better. If he was then how would I know as she's dead and you kept me locked away from all hers and my father's friends who as I understand would've happily given me a home" Harry retorted, making the headmaster flinch with regret, "but we digress, what was is you wanted to talk to me about headmaster? and please bear in mind that Draco made his own choice when he threatened Millicent and Pansy with rape and murder, so as the muggles say that boat has sailed".

Dumbledore sagged. At that moment he saw Lilly Evans in front of him, and knew that Harry was like her; a will of iron and he won't be budged.

"Ok, I've been looking into Voldemort's horcruxes, and I do believe we are looking for Hufflepuff's cup and the diadem of Ravenclaw" he explained.

"I thought the diadem was lost to time" said Luna.

"Ah Miss Lovegood, I didn't realise you were in Harry's group. Yes, you are right, but I viewed a memory from the grey lady, and she was coerced by Tom Riddle into confiding with him where it was located" he explained.

"From this morning I am consort to House Ravenclaw, so Hermione and I will be like sisters" Luna said brightly drawing chuckles from the girls. "Wouldn't the founder's heirs be linked to such magical items?" Luna asked in a moment of clarity.

Dumbledore smiled, and life seemed to come back to him.

"I believe you maybe right Miss Lovegood, but as they are not yet the Ladies of Hogwarts we shall have to wait for that time" he explained.

Hermione frowned.

"What does that mean headmaster?" she asked.

"You have to have rumpy pumpy with Harry to claim your ladyship's" Luna answered happily watching many a red face appear "you lucky things" she chuckled.

Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Be that as it may, I don't want you to rush into anything" he said calmly.

"Oh, headmaster you silly goose, after yule there won't be single maid in this room" Luna said dreamily.

Harry shook his head, which he always seemed to do after Luna had been talking.

"Anyway, is that all headmaster?" he asked.

"Well the last thing was, Nagini Voldemort's snake, I think she maybe a horcrux too, because it showed way too much intelligence for a snake" Dumbledore explained.

Harry smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, she's dead" he said to the amazed looking headmaster.

"Whattt, how?" he said frowning, "how do you know, Severus would've known if that had happened" Albus said.

"Let's say someone I know killed the snake while escaping, and maybe Snape is not being totally forthcoming with all of the information" Harry suggested.

"I don't believe it. Harry, who told you the snake is dead? I must know" Albus demanded.

Harry stood up with all his ladies.

"You have your secrets Sir, allow me mine. Good evening headmaster" he said and the group filed out of the office and headed back to the fort.

Harry was sat up in the lounge alone writing a letter to Gringotts, instructing them to recall all Black debt form the boy's families. He knew that this would cause trouble, but he had to protect his family. Then he wrote a letter to Narcissa to ask how things were going and if they needed any help. Harry called for Dobby to hand deliver the letters, then he slowly headed upstairs and pushed the bedroom door open into total darkness.

"You took your time Potter" came Daphne's voice through the darkness.

He smiled to himself.

"Sorry Greengrass, house business" he explained with a chuckle.

His bedside lamp flickered and his bed was illuminated to show the relaxed form of Daphne wearing a knee length emerald green silk nighty, and like Millicent's it showed a bit of cleavage through a lace top.

Harry drew in his breath as he took in the sight.

"you look stunning Daphne".

She raised an eyebrow.

"You seem surprised" she hissed in an amused tone.

"Not surprised Daphne, just happy to be with you, now and forever" he said walking closer until she raised her wand at him.

"Smooth Potter. Now strip for Mistress Slytherin" she ordered with a glint in her eye.

He laughed.

"I hope you don't want me to dance as I do it Daphne".

She barked a laugh out.

"Oh god no, I remember the yule ball! Until you have lessons I never want to see you dance. Now strip for your Mistress" she laughed sending a stinging hex at him making him jump.

She watched him slowly disrobe with well-hidden excitement. He was suddenly standing there in just his boxers, his well-defined body had drawn many a witches eyes during the match day prank, which did remind her about having to discipline the brown bitch. She then noticed how the front of his boxers had impressively tented, 'ah so he likes Mistress Daphne' she thought.

"Stop" she ordered and wondered how far he could be teased. "on your knees"

She was amused when he kneeled and she slipped on a pair of heels that she had hidden to bring out depending on how well this went. She strode over to him and slid her wand across his neck. "So, Harry, or should I call you slave? Hmmmmm, no Harry will do…...for now" she said coldly, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "So, Milly told me something interesting today during class, do you know what she said?".

Harry winced.

"No Daphne, I don't" he said straining.

"Oh, Daphne now is it?" she sneered poking her wand at his throat.

"No Mistress Slytherin" he said softly.

She patted his cheek and headed back to the bed without releasing Harry's hair.

"She said parseltongue, and that's it and then her eyes glazed over again" she said and released him before laying back onto the bed kicking her heels off. "Now stand up and let me see all of you".

Harry stood up and dropped shorts maintaining eye contact with Daphne until she flicked her eyes southwards, blushed and bit her bottom lip. She beckoned him to her and he climbed onto the bed where they started to kiss and touch, and like the night before parselmagic got an airing and the silencing charms broke once again, not by a accident but by the force of magic caused by the couple who were in love.

Gringotts

Director Ragnok was smirking, it isn't unheard of for them to do this, but it has never been seen till today. To his left was a letter from Lord Black, and in front of him sat four very angry looking wizards. The goblin grabbed some paperwork and started to shuffle them which seemed to annoy them even more, so with another smirk he did it again,

"Why are we here Ragnok?" spat Malfoy, who along with Lords Nott, Crabbe and Goyle had been summoned to the bank.

"And a good morning to you too Lord Malfoy" the Goblin said with his normal sneer. "I have a letter here detailing some actions by your heirs towards either Lord Black, or his betrothed".

Nott sneered.

"Lord Black? You mean that half-blood Potter" he growled.

Ragnok looked coldly upon the Lord.

"Be careful Lord Nott, the Lord Potter is a friend and ally of the goblin nation" he said and saw the uppity Lord pale slightly. "So, as I said actions taken by your heirs have deeply upset Lord Black, like ermm heir Malfoy who threatened rape and murder upon the young lord and all his family by you and the dark Lord" he announced, and Malfoy paled even more than Nott.

"Lords Crabbe and Goyle your heirs have continually bullied and threatened the young Lord and his ladies, but have also helped attack the Lord Black, which brings us to heir Nott he also joined in with the attack against the Lord Black, but he agreed with the threats given by the Malfoy heir" Ragnok said coldly.

"But they were punished for that attack" blurted out one brain cell Crabbe or Goyle, the goblin struggled to tell the human like boulders apart.

"That was a school punishment, this is a personal punishment" Ragnok sneered and paused to enjoy the anger that radiated off of the humans. "As of last night, Lord Slytherin has thrown heir Malfoy out of his house for constant threats and action unbecoming a member of his noble and ancient house".

Lord Malfoy jumped up.

"That is preposterous, he can't do that, every member of the Malfoy house has been in Slytherin" he shouted and fingered his wand until a guard came out of the wall unseen and pulled a sword making him sit back down.

"Well that is no longer the case, and if I know the young Lord, and I like to think I do, there will never be a Malfoy in the House of Slytherin again" he said to the now furious blonde ponce.

"I shall speak to Snape about this, or Dumbledore" Lucius growled.

The goblin shook his head.

"You can try my Lord, but this is above their pay grade, as the muggles say" and once again he smirked. "But we must get on or our time will once again make fools of us. As instructed by Lord Black all loans will be recalled and all monies and debts will be seized, and according to our files neither family has paid anything to the House of Black since the death of Arcturus Black. Also, the wedding contracts between House Black and House Malfoy and Lestrange have been cancelled the dowries have been reclaimed".

All four wizards stood up trying to draw their wand but were surrounded by a host of now very angry goblins with drawn swords who force the Lords to sit back down.

"Remember my Lords, this was not the young Lord's doing. Your heirs pushed him, and he pushed back, so if you're going to be angry with anyone, you should be with your heirs who have seemed to forget their stations in your world" Ragnok explained to nothing but Stoney silence.

"Well I have here your up to date statements. Lord Crabbe and Goyle as you can see yours is in the red, I shall give you two weeks before we foreclose, good day to you gentlemen" he said kindly and watched the four men stomp out. He wrote Harry a quick note, and then spent the rest of the day laughing himself silly, he really did like Harry Potter.

Back at Hogwarts

Harry was looking tired and Daphne was staring into the ether along with Millicent, who knew exactly what the blonde was feeling and was reminiscing from her time. The rest of the girls were just staring at Harry and mental jockeying for positions in Harry's bed. It was then that Harry noticed the four boys from the Slytherin table, even though one was no longer part of the house, and watched as they were led out by a very angry looking Snape.

"What do you think that is Harry?" asked Pansy, staring at the retreating boys back.

He gave her a smile.

"If I had a guess, I'd say that due to my actions yesterday, their fathers have been stripped of huge amounts of galleons that they owed House Black, oh speaking of which" he said as all heads turned apart from Daphne and Milly to see a Gringotts eagle owl, he emptied the pouch and opened the letter and gave a bark of a laugh. "Well it looks like Crabbe and Goyle will have to dance for food after two weeks, unless they get bailed out, but by the looks of this, it won't be by Nott or Malfoy" he chuckled.

Pansy looked amazed.

"But the Malfoys were always minted?" she said, getting a strange look from other's. "Oh, Luna taught me some new words, ain't that right homey?" she said and gave Luna a high five.

Harry just shook his head and handed the note over to Pansy whose mouth fell open and Harry just nodded back.

"I want you so fucking bad right now" Pansy said out loud and the clapped her hand to her mouth making all the girls giggle.

Hermione and Harry were walking together between classes.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" she said softly.

He linked his arm through hers.

"Of course, you can Mione, shoot".

"Errrrrr what did you do to Milly and Daphne, they are so happy and mellow" she asked coyly.

Harry barked out a laugh.

"You really want to know?" he asked and saw her blush, so he stopped her and whispered in her ear and she blushed ever redder and could feel a tingle down below.

"Oh my"

They continued to walk to their next class.

"Yeah according to them, it's not done in wizarding circles, and then you add a bit of snake talk and it's a winner" he said, as Hermione struggled to walk in a straight line.

At evening dinner Dumbledore walked over to Harry.

"Lord Potter, I have been notified that student Crabbe and Goyle have been removed from school due to financial troubles, would you be willing to let them attend free of charge" he asked kindly.

Harry looked at the four founder's girls who all just shrugged.

"Of course, headmaster, I am not inflexible, but one transgression against anyone in this school and they are gone" Harry answered, and with a nod he headed back to his chair, "I'll give them till yule holiday" he said making the table laugh.

Just then a little screech owl landed in front of him.

"It's all fucking go for this kid I tell you" Harry said dryly.

He opened the letter.

My Lord Black

Harry could you please come to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible, things are not working out as I had hoped, Bella is having trouble adjusting.

I understand you are a busy man, and I know you are out with Nymphadora tomorrow night, ripping it up as she put it, though I do not understand what she means.

Oh and she has deemed fit to tell me you rock in the sack, maybe you can explain what she is talking about, I truly don't understand a word that girl says.

Hope to see you soon

Narcissa Black xx

After reading that Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry and handed the letter to Daphne waking her from her reverie. She also seemed to be torn.

"Thursday after class would be good to go and see them, errr I don't understand the next bit, but I have to agree with the last" she said blushing.

Harry smiled at her and mouthed to her. 'Thank you, Mistress,' and winked at her, then he saw the ice queen persona drop and she gave him a 'you will pay for that Potter' and a curt nod, while he gulped.

"Daphne, Daddy is going to send me that riding crop you wanted" said Luna happily.

Harry saw the Slytherin's eyes flash.

"I didn't know you rode horses Daphne" he said quietly.

She just gave him a cold look.

"I don't".

"Well I wouldn't use it on a hippogriff Daphne, but it should be here tomorrow" the Ravenclaw said in her sing song voice.

"Thank you Luna, I may need it" the ice queen said, making the other's look from her to Harry.

Harry scrabbled in his bag and then wrote a letter and sent it back to Narcissa, and when he'd finished he looked at Daphne sharing a whispered conversation with Tracey who had hunger in her eyes, and as Daphne locked eyes with Harry she gave a predatory smirk, and a shiver shot down his spine as he realised that last night wasn't going to be the only night like that. He saw her purse her lips and blow him a kiss, his libido sabotaged him once again.

Once again Harry found himself walking by himself. 'I should really stop doing this" he thought with a chuckle, and popped into the kitchens to see Dobby and Winky, and chatted with them about the future. Winky was being very excited about looking after babies one day and after that he was looking forward to a quiet night in the fort, a nice meal and early to bed, alone.

He must be the only boy in the wizarding world who has to negotiate an early night alone. He knew most of the girls would obey the law of Hermione, the only wild cards were Tracey and Luna he chuckled at the pair. He was walking down towards the grounds for a walk around the lake before heading in for dinner, when he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Knut for your thoughts Harry".

Harry turned around and saw Lavender Brown leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey Lavender, you ok?" he asked.

"I am now green eyes. Want some company?" she asked with a predatory grin on her face.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Errrrr better not Lav, just wanted a quiet walk around the lake before dinner, but thank you" he said with a slight bow and started to walk away until he heard the click click of her heels and felt her looping her arm with his.

"Oh come now Harry, no need to be scared of little old me" she giggled and pulled him through the door and out into the grounds, "so when do I get to see the inside of your little fort Harry?" she asked while fluttering her eyelashes.

Harry tried not to look at her, because her top was way too revealing. He thought one good cough and those puppies would be free.

"Sorry Lav, it's not a tourist attraction, it's my home" he said.

She cuddled next to him even more.

"Now now Harry, I saw all your ladies in the dining hall, we could pop in there for a quick tour, and no one would be any the wiser" she purred.

He shook his head.

"Can't do it Lav, it's not just my home, and my girlfriends wouldn't like it" he said sternly.

She gave a giggle.

"Surely you have room for little old me, I'll be good for you. I'm not as stuffy as all those pure blooded girls, we can have some real fun" she said in a sultry tone.

"Now listen, don't talk about them that way, I won't have it" Harry growled.

She held up her hand up.

"Sorry, sorry I was just teasing you Harry, it's just nice to get some alone time with you finally" she said softly.

"My life is a busy one Lav, and to be honest we had the past six years to get to know each other, and we haven't, and now I'm a very taken man" he said and started to head back to the school .

"Never mind Harry, I've always like a challenge" she said and then spent the rest of the journey silent until they were back in the entrance hall. "I'll see you soon...Harry Potter" and gently kissed him on the cheek before wandering into the dining hall.

Harry just shook his head and disappeared into the tunnel, unknown to him eyes were everywhere, and Lavender knew it to, and it didn't take long for the news to spread and be warped around the school 'HARRY POTTER WAS SEEN KISSING LAVENDER BROWN'.

 **Well their we go for another fornight, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe and see you in two weeks.**

 **Nickp41**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N here we're are again my friends, thanks for all the reviews and everyone else for following my little story.**

 **Well-read on and enjoy.**

 **Nickp41 out.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Brown turns red & boogie night**

 **.**

Harry was spending some time alone on the roof. That way if any of his ladies had heard about Lavender Browns kiss and tried to find him, he could swiftly jump to a quick death.

"HARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" boomed a voice, and it was a happy one.

He looked over the side of the battlement, 'hmmmm to die or get talked to death' he thought as he watched the rhythmic splashing of the waves against the fort, 'tough call'.

Pansy came walking onto the roof.

"Ah, there you are. Not trying to hide I hope" she chuckled and grabbed him for a brief kiss.

He looked into her dark eyes.

"Me, hide?….Never. I've faced a dragon and a dark Lord, what could scare me?" he said.

"Well the rumour around the school is you were snogging Lavender Brown today, care to explain?" she asked in a suddenly abrupt and cold voice.

'At least a dragon and dark Lord will just kill me outright' he thought. He sagged.

"I was just going for a walk around the lake, you know just to clear my mind, and she bloody latched onto my arm and wouldn't take the hint. She wanted a tour around the fort and I told her to naff off because it's our home, and when we got back here she kissed me on the cheek in front of everybody" Harry explained hurriedly.

Pansy smiled.

.

"I know Harry, I saw it from the entrance hall" she said coyly, "got to look after my man" and started to kiss him with unbridled fury.

She gave a little squeak as he grabbed her arse. After ten minutes of furious tonsil tennis they headed down stairs to what looked like the annual meeting of the pissed off girlfriend league. The first thing he heard was from Milly.

"Well I don't care, I'm gonna rip her tits off" she spat.

"She does deserve a slapping, she has been warned before" Susan growled.

Daphne looked up and saw Harry.

"Ah, here's old Romeo himself. How was the brown bitch?" she sneered.

Pansy held up her hands.

.

"It wasn't his fault. Luna and I saw her latch onto him. And you know how nice he is to people, and then she kissed him on the cheek that was it, wasn't it Luna?" she asked the Ravenclaw who was stroking Crook shanks.

"Oh yes, I don't like that girl, her tits are too big for her little feet. She's always going to have a balance problem" Luna said wistfully.

Hermione looked over at Harry.

"You know she's a good time girl. You shouldn't be walking on your own" she said and saw Harry sit on the stairs and put his face in his hands.

"I just needed a minute alone Mione. I thought I could walk around the lake safely" he said with a sigh. "I guess I was wrong".

Hermine walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to put it like that. We are just worried about you, just like you are for us" she said softly and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry it won't be like this forever, once we get rid of that dark git, you will be safe".

He nodded.

"She's right Harry. I say we step up our training, because you know those deatheater kids are going to come for us" Tracey added, speaking to the whole to the group who were nodding. "Maybe Tonks and Madam Bones could train us".

"Well Tonks is coming over tomorrow night, and we can ask then" Harry said, as he cuddled up to Hermione.

"I thought she was going to drop some clothes off for tomorrow" Daphne asked.

Harry smiled.

"Already on your bed" he said and saw her smile and go to run off "Don't bother, there was a note, the package won't open until an hour before the date is due to start".

"That pink haired bitch" Daphne spat.

Milly gave a chuckle.

"Right we are off topic, what are we going to do with Brown?" she snarled.

"Well I agree with you Mills, I say rip those balloon like tits off" spat Ginny who threw herself down on the sofa.

Harry stood up.

.

"Let's just leave her be, I'll keep away from her and she'll get bored" he said trying like crazy to defuse the situation, he could feel the anger building up.

The girls just turned to him and gave him a look which made his nuts go and hide.

Luna stood and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon Harry, take me for a ride on your firebolt, we don't want you to say something stupid…..again" she said and pulled him up to the roof.

Soon they were soaring above the lake and Luna was riding side saddle in between his arms all cuddled in safe.

"They won't do anything stupid, will they?" he asked her.

"I don't think so. Hermione will rein them in, hopefully they will just scare her off" she said.

He sighed and went into a dive making her scream and cling on harder.

"I hope you're right. We have to behave ourselves, we are being watched at all times" he said.

"I know Harry. When can I have my night with you" she asked with uncertainty, hoping in her heart it would be tonight.

"I don't know Luna, I really don't know who decides what. Don't the other girls talk about it at all?" he asked.

She looked up sheepishly.

.

"Yeah, as I'm the last one in, I'm the last one on!" she said and winked at him "I was just hoping to seduce you and jump up the list".

He smirked at her and pressed his lips to hers, and then instantly pushed them into another steep dive making her scream out loud and grab him harder. Once she had stopped screaming they just hung in the air and started to kiss again.

"Oh Luna, trying to use your body, and get yourself up the list. Tut tut! What are you? A Slytherin?" he said with a chuckle as she blushed.

They slowly drifted back to the roof, but Luna never let go of him she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was finally enjoying her first full on Harry experience, and Harry was enjoying her small curvy body against his.

They enjoyed themselves for another five minutes and headed downstairs hand in hand, both looking like they had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Luckily for Harry, dishevelled was his normal look! They saw fewer girls down stairs, Hannah and Neville were enjoying a dark corner wrestle, Tracey and Astoria were reading and Ginny was polishing her broomstick.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

Tracey looked up.

"Lavender hunting! We're making sure Ginny doesn't join them as she seems to have the typical redhead temper issue" she smirked.

"Pffffttttt, what about Milly, she looks like she was going to kill her" Ginny shot back.

Astoria just laughed.

.

"Yeah, but who was going to stop her? She packs a punch that girl" she replied and patted a spare seat next to her. "C'mon you two, take a load off, they will be a while".

Luna jumped into Harry's arms and he carried her bridal style to the sofa and got comfy, and she continued her attempts to suck out his fillings.

The group of girls were in a unused classroom staring at Harry's map.

"There she is. Look, she's in a broom closet with Seamus" Hermione said, folding the map up and leading them to the aforementioned closet.

They surrounded it as Pansy and Daphne pulled both doors open showing two very engrossed students trying to eat each other alive.

The broom closet occupants reacted with shock.

"What the fuck" Seamus shouted, but was grabbed by Millicent and flung face first and unfortunately erection first into the wall, "aaarrrgghhhhhhh" he screamed and curled up cradling both heads.

Lavender for a dim girl caught on quickly and held her hands up.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a bit of fun" she uttered looking fearful as her thirty-minute boyfriend led on the floor groaning.

Milly stepped forward.

"He's ours, not yours or anyone else's. He's ours" she snarled firmly.

"I know, he said. I just wanted to see what he had that the rest of the boys don't" she almost begged.

Susan stepped forward.

.

"What he has is us. We are a family and if you mess with one, you mess with us all" she said calmly and stepped into the closet. "Close the door please" she asked politely.

Pansy and Daphne smirked and complied, closing the doors and as soon as they clicked shut they heard a noise that sounded like a bag full of cats had been emptied into it. A minute later Susan stepped out with a torn shirt which slightly revealed her red bra and a bloodied lip, but Lavender was sat on the floor crying with her eye swelling up along with her lip, and what looked like a claw mark down her neck.

Hermione, Daphne and Pansy stood over her.

"Lav, you know what you did, and you're lucky I managed to get them to calm it down a bit, because we are house mates, but please don't do that again" Hermione said and walked off.

Lavender struggled to get up.

"Call this calming it down?" she shouted.

Daphne placed her heel on to one of the Gryffindor's breasts and pushed her down.

"Oh yes Brown. Harry told us to leave you alone, but we know girls like you, oh don't we just" she said looking at Pansy for agreement.

"Oh yes Daphne, very well. Milly loves Harry like no other, even more than Hermione, and Milly wanted to rip your tits off! and if it wasn't for Harry and Hermione, you would be a bloody lump right now" Pansy explained firmly.

Daphne took away her foot and knelt.

.

"Don't get me wrong we love Harry, and will kill to keep him happy and safe, and if he asks us to leave you alone from now on we will. But Harry has a kind heart and if it means going against his wishes to protect him we will, now this is you're one and only warning Brown. Leave Harry alone, and if you or lover boy over there think about running off to a teacher, just remember we can have you thrown out of your house, with just a word" she grinned with an evil glint in her eye which made Lavender pale.

Pansy stood up and walked past the still groaning Seamus.

"You might want to get that looked at" she commented, making both Slytherin girls burst out laughing.

Milly and Susan were laughing and joking as they walked down the tunnel before they reached the door the taller girl grabbed Susan and tore her shirt a bit more to reveal most of a red lacy cup of her bra with a good bit of breast spilling over the top.

"What are you doing Milly! I didn't think you swung that way!" Susan chuckled looking confused.

"It's your night with Harry, right?" Milly stated, and the red head nodded. "Well, Harry loves to see a bit of lace and flesh, nothing to obvious, just a flash gets his motor running. If he sees you like this, you should be in for an early night!" she giggled, and they headed to the door.

Luna had gone for a shower, to freshen up. Harry didn't get it but all the girls understood that she had an itch she needed to scratch. He heard the door creak open and a bloodied Susan and Milly came walking in. He stood up and pulled Susan into a hug.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked, looking at the two girls though his eyes were drawn to the red lace.

"No it's ok, we have dealt with her. I just needed to put it into language she would understand" Susan explained whilst noting that Milly was right, he was hooked.

"Yeah Susan was great, we caught Brown necking with that Irish kid so I chucked him out and old Suzie jumped in and gave her a slap" Milly said and chuckled as she saw Harry's attention was somewhere else.

Harry grabbed Susan's hand and started to pull her upstairs.

"We'd better get you tidied up" he said hurriedly to a very giggly Susan who was giving Millicent a thumbs up.

It wasn't long till the couple were embraced in the shower, enjoying soapy time and playing hide the loafer, which didn't last long as it hurt Harry!

Finally towards the end of the night the residents of the fort were enjoying their hot chocolate in front of the roaring fire, all except the loving couple who hadn't been seen or heard of for over an hour.

"Are you looking forward to your date tomorrow Daphne?" Pansy asked.

"Oh yes, I'm just concerned about Tonks and her choice of our clothing" Daphne replied.

"She does seem to be a bit crazy for an Auror" joined in Luna which brought many an ironic look and smirk.

"You'll be fine, Tonks is fine" Hermione said as there was a loud crack.

Tracey looked up.

"There goes the silencing charm" she giggled.

"OH SWEETTTT JESUSSSS, I'M CUMM I'M CUMMMM OH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

The girls in the know just looked at each other and hissed and with a slight shiver they all ran off to their rooms, many an itch needed to be scratched that night.

.

.

 **Grimmauld place**

Narcissa Black was worried about her sister. As the days had gone Bellatrix's depression has set in, despite having all Black sisters back together again each night for dinner. But the more troubling thing was that her personality seemed to be flitting from the cold-hearted killer that the dark Lord had made, and the sixteen year old fun girl who was running around the house and trying on outfits for when the gorgeous green eyed Lord would come visiting again.

Cissa couldn't blame her for that even in her eyes the young Lord was hot, and she would pounce. Even Andromeda had agreed if she wasn't married she would ride him like an untamed Hippogriff, though Ted had run off with a dentist who ever that was a few months back. She hadn't even told her daughter, too proud to admit she had failed at being a wife, which Cissa knew was a lie. Ted Tonks had always been a dog of a man, anything with tits and a pulse that was his creed.

Andi and Cissa were sipping wine at the dining table while Bella was off shaving herself to get ready to see Harry tomorrow night.

"What does she think is going to happen?!" Andi asked her now totally brunette sister, she had always hated seeing her sister dye her hair to match the Malfoy blonde.

"No idea Sis, I think she miss heard when I said he was out on a date tonight, but he'll be here after school tomorrow" Cissa explained.

"Oh yes" Andi chuckled. "Nymphadora told me she is taking Harry and the Greengrass girl out to a club, poor dears".

Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, your daughter certainly is a wild one. But she nothing but raves about Harry, and his prowess in the sack" she said.

"No discretion that girl! But what I heard about his parselmagic trick does make one's mind race" Andi said with a faraway look then a shiver which was repeated by Cissa. "So, what's the plan with Bella, any ideas ?."

The former Malfoy pushed an open book towards her sister and watched her read the text.

"The goblins are willing to do it, but the price is very high, so I'll have to ask Harry to see if he's willing to help" Cissa said.

"From what I hear about the young man, people's happiness is his main goal in life" Andi replied, then her eyes flew open wide. "This affects us all, all three of us" and she saw Cissa nod. "I guess we have some thinking to do, while we drink" and they smiled at each other and clinked their glasses together.

" **CISSSSAAA, SHOULD I GO CLEAN, OR LEAVE A LIGHTNING BOLT DOWN THERE, OPPPS NEVERMIND, CLEAN IT IS** " Bella boomed from the bathroom in mid-shave.

.

.

 **Hogwarts**

Wednesday came and Harry and Daphne went for their run around the lake. They were both excited about the club tonight, then the whip got brought up.

"I would never use it on you Harry, I was just playing" she said, knowing that those muggle shits had whipped him for real.

The kept pace.

"I know you wouldn't, and I don't mind that kind of play with you it's fun" he said softly which got a knowing sidelong look from his girlfriend, "But just listen if I say no".

Daphne smirked, she always knew she had a dominant personality, and playing that game with Harry that night was intoxicating, the chosen one on his knees to serve his Lady Slytherin.

"Our safe word will be snitch" she said and saw him nod and a shudder of pleasure racked through her body before she rugby tackled him to the ground and snogged the life out of him.

Once they had arrived back, Harry headed straight to his room and took the very happy and dreamy Susan into the shower to get ready for the days lessons. Harry did have to admire her curvy body, pale with a dusting of freckles, he truly was blessed with a wide variation of women. Life was never going to be boring.

They all managed to get through the day without any trouble, which made a change for Harry. He did think it was going to change when Crabbe and Goyle walked up to his group at dinner, but they apologised for all their past miss doings, and they were merely following their parents orders to do Malfoys bidding,(that bit was whispered), but from now on they will be their own person, and try and improve on their grades.

Harry smiled at the pair.

.

"Thank you for that. Now if you need any special tutoring to help you get your grades up just ask" he said happily and saw the pair nod but sporting confused looks as they headed back to the Slytherin table.

"That was a nice thing to do Harry" Hermione said.

There was a snort from Tracey.

"Might cost you a fortune though Harry" she chuckled.

"Aye, but if it means two less people coming at us, it's well worth it" he explained.

Harry shot a look up the table to see a very bruised and unhappy Lavender Brown, who gave him a weak smile and turned back to her food. Harry sighed and had a quick look at his watch.

"We'd better go and get ready Daphne" he said and saw her jump up and grab his hand, they waved goodbye the group and headed back to the fort.

Harry finally open his clothes parcel and was impressed. He went for a shower, which was not nearly as much fun as this mornings, and got dressed. Tonks had done well, an Armani black suit, a crisp white shirt and dragon Hyde shoes. He headed out of his room and down stairs to wait, he remained standing, so he didn't crease his outfit. He then heard the click click of heels and was amazed at the sight. Daphne was wearing an emerald green coloured skin-tight dress. It stopped mid-thigh with matching shoes and clutch bag, her hair was loose despite her normal style of a loose ponytail.

"Oh my god, you look amazing" he said drinking in the sight as she walked closer to him swaying her hips. He noticed there was a hint of cleavage.

"You clean up well Potter" she smirked and put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

He slid his hands down her body and then looked into her eyes.

"Are you wearing underwear?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

He saw her bite her bottom lip.

"Nope, I tried but it was either knicker or the dress" she giggled and felt his body react in the best possible way.

Just then the floo fired up and a pink haired woman tumbled out.

"Fuckin fuck" Tonks spat, then managed to regain herself. "Wow looking good you two. No underwear I see, good choice me too" she said wiggling her curvy bum at them,

She was sporting the same size dress but vivid pink to match her hair, lower cut to show off more flesh, but Harry guessed she had enlarged them for the night.

They suddenly heard a wolf whistle.

"Well I don't swing that way, but seeing you like this I'm tempted" said Tracey.

"Holy shit, how did you get into that dress Sis" said an amazed Astoria.

Tonks smiled.

.

"The lack of underwear helped" she chuckled and looked at all the blushing girls. "Right we'd better get going".

"Ohhhh, one photo" said a panting Luna who arrived suddenly holding a camera.

She smiled as the two underwear lacking girls stood either side of Harry who had finally managed to control himself. They all smiled and posed the best they could.

They soon disappeared into the floo.

"They are gonna catch a chill down there if they're, walking around with no Knick knacks to cover their bits" Luna said dreamily, as the rest of the room cracked up.

.

.

 **Paradise lost nightclub, London**

They stumbled into the hall of Bones Manor. Well Harry and Tonks stumbled, Daphne strode out like the pure-blooded princess she was, even though she had no knickers on. That comment alone would earn Harry a slap at a later date.

"Well, don't you look like a couple of street walkers and their pimp chuckled an amused looking Amelia who took that moment to take a photo, "Oh, sweet memories, another one for Minerva, she would like one for her album".

Tonks held her arms out wide and gave her boss a spin and once again hit a vase off its stand.

"Whoops, sorry this is today's style boss, we look good" she said and massaged her hurt knuckles.

The older witch smiled.

"No Tonks, Harry looks good. You two are dressed to be rented by the hour" Amelia said happily, "but as you said, it's today style and thank merlin I'm way past that. I like to keep my bits covered" and she saw Harry blush.

"Well we better get going, it's a teen nite so it's only thirteen to sixteen, so there will be no booze….hubby" Tonks said giving him a knowing look.

He huffed.

"One bloody time, are you going to hold this over me all my life?" he growled.

Amelia looked at him.

"No Son, just till you do something else stupid" she said placing her palms on his cheeks which were burning red, and then planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Won't be long then Harry" chuckled Daphne.

"Right enjoy yourself tonight, just not too much and stay with Tonks. Despite how she acts she is the adult" Bonesy said.

"Oi" spluttered Tonks making the teens laugh.

Amelia handed out a gold coin to her son and Daphne.

"Right this is your emergency portkey, any trouble wizard or other, hold it and say home and it will bring you straight here" she explained and saw them nod and tuck them away in pockets and purse alike. "Right go, enjoy yourself" and she gave all three a hug and watched them walk out of the door.

With a crack they apparated to a nearby alleyway. They walked out together each girl either side of Harry and saw dozens of giggling teens walking around and queuing to get into the club. Tonks led them straight to the front where a huge bouncer stood and sneered and then seeing the Auror broke into a toothy grin.

"Tonksie" he boomed, "whatya doin with the kids?"

"Managed to sneak my cousin and girlfriend out, so we're are gonna rip it up good style" she said and gave the big man a kiss on the cheek.

"Now Tonksie, there ain't no booze tonight, but it doesn't mean there ain't gonna be idiots about, so no fightin right? be'ave yourself, right?" he ordered with a slight grin.

She place a hand to her chest.

"What me Clifton? I'm a perfect lady and role model I'll have you know" Tonks stated.

That's when Clifton and the two teens lost their composure. Tonks huffed and pulled them past the laughing bouncer.

"Prick" she muttered.

"Now now Tonksie, be good" he chuckled and went back to work.

.

They followed the slightly aggravated Tonks, who led them through the crowds to a reserved booth. Daphne's face was alight with all the flashing lights and the booming music. They sat down and ordered three cokes from the waitress who catered only for VIP'S

One sip from the glass and Daphne was in sugary heaven.

"Oh, Merlin saggy pants! Why have I never had this before?" she said staring at the glass.

"It's a muggle drink, and full of sugar, but it's soooooooo nice" Tonks said.

They sat for a few minutes and enjoyed the view of kids letting loose.

"Right, I'm going to change your heels into flats, easier on the feet that way, then it's boogie time" Tonks explained gleefully.

"Err where do you keep your wand" Harry asked.

Tonks winked.

"That'll be telling hubby" she giggled.

They stood up eagerly, but Harry started to pale.

"What's up hubby?"

"I'm not a great dancer" he said sadly.

Tonks beamed.

"Just stick with me and Princess here, and do what we do, just enjoy yourself" she said and pulled them onto the dance floor, and she unleashed the inner Tonks which was wild.

.

The girls took in turns to dance with Harry, but mainly Nym left them to it as her style of dancing didn't need a partner, nope it just needed space, a lot of it.

Daphne was letting loose too, shaking and moving and curling herself with Harry. She noticed once he had loosened up he was a good dancer, he moved perfectly to the beat and rhythm. The downside to having all these teens in one area was jealousy, she knew that Muggle kids had longer to grow up, where magical kids where sometimes heir or Lords of houses, so they had to grow up quick.

She was lucky that Harry had become more level headed nowadays, so when the odd kid tried to split them up he just politely said that he and his long-term girlfriend just wanted a fun nite, which most of the time worked. A couple of times Tonks came to the rescue and telling the boy in question to go away in colourful language.

Harry was buzzing. He had just sat down after being the filling in between Daphne and Tonks, which he noticed was getting many an unhappy look. He said to the girls he'll be right back he needed to go to the toilet. After washing his hands, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck and turned around and saw three Crabbe and Goyle sized boys standing by the door.

He sighed.

"Alright lads, what's up" he said with a smile.

"Wanna dance with those girls you with".

"Have you asked them then fella?" Harry asked.

They nodded.

"They say they are wiv you".

Harry clapped his hands.

"Well, there's your answer then" he said happily and went to walk past them but was pushed back. "What the fuck you are playing at, I'm just out on a date, there is no need for this".

"Don't fuckin care, we wanna dance wiv them, so you can fuck off, and well 'ave them to ourselves".

"Yeah mate, that's not going to work for me buddy I'm afraid" Harry retorted sternly, looking around the bathroom to find something to use as a weapon.

Lurch number one cracked his knuckles.

"fought so, gonna make ya" he oinked,

But as they looked at each other Harry struck. He picked up a discarded bottle of pop and wacked Lurch number 3 in the head making it shatter and him fall back holding his bleeding head. Lurch number 2 had his ball split with a kick from Harry's nice shoes and then his nose flattened by his fist. This left a stunned Lurch number 1 who Harry kicked in the knee popping the joint out and as he dropped he kicked him in the guts, which made a puddle of liquid appear. Just then a small boy ran in, took in the scene and shrieked before running off.

.

"Shitttttttt" Harry said and hurried back to the girls who were chatting happily. "Tonks I'm in trouble, three massive gorillas tried to scare me off, so they could get to you" he said quickly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, what did you do?"

Before Harry could answer Lurch number three came falling out onto the dancefloor making kids scream.

"Harrrrryyyy, you truly are a trouble magnet. Right I'll cast a 'notice me not', and use your portkeys, ok?" she said, and they nodded go" and with a pop they were gone.

Tonks sighed and slowly but surely walked towards the bathroom and saw Clifton the bouncer talking into his radio. She watched as some paramedics came bustling in. An ambulance or two always hung around on club nights for such occasions. She looked at the boys and though they were large, Harry had really done a number on them. She chuckled, before seeing Clifton looking at her with a sad smile. He then flicked his head telling her to go, and go now, she blew him a kiss which made him smile once more as she vanished into the milling crowd.

.

 **Bones manor**

Harry and Daphne landed in front of the Manor. He grabbed her hand instantly.

"I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to spoil your night" he said quickly.

But she just smiled brightly at him and pulled him into a long kiss, as they pulled away breathing hard she smiled.

"The night was perfect Harry. I had so much fun, but it was always going to end that way, one cute guy two super-hot girls, that does not make for a quiet night" she said brightly as they walked hand in hand back to the front door, which was now open by a very stern looking Amelia.

"You're an hour early, what did you do Harry?" Amelia asked, making Daphne snort with laughter.

He walked past and grumbled.

"Why do you think it was me Mum?".

"Because i know you, and you're a trouble magnet. Get inside I'll make a coco" Amelia said and followed the teens into the kitchen. "Where's Tonks?."

The door opened again.

.

"Here I am boss, all accounted for and safe, cctv wiped and we got clean away" Tonks stated brightly until she got a look from her mother in law.

Amelia went quiet as she dished up the coco, she then sat down opposite the two teens.

"So, a quiet night turned into having to wipe cctv footage, and using two portkeys and getting clean away?" she asked with a sigh and walked off and put her pensive on the table. She clicked her fingers. "Harry, memories. Now" and she watched him drop them in. "Ladies did you see the fight?"

"Errr no, it happened in the male toilets" Daphne explained.

"Ok ladies in we go, and let's see how Mr Trouble found it tonight" Amelia smirked at Harry who stuck his tongue out at her.

The ladies stood together as they started to watch.

"Bloody hell they are big" Daphne blurted out.

"Merlin, I didn't know there was three of them, I only saw one" Tonks added.

Amelia was proud of him, he was cornered and yet he still tried to defuse the situation but to no avail, then attack quick and vicious, 'bugger, I'm going to have to apologise to him now' she thought and winced as Harry kicked a boy in the nuts.

"Bloody hell he's quick, he'll make a cracking Auror, or a hit Wizard" said Tonks.

They all flew out and Daphne and Tonks pulled Harry into a three-way hug and kiss.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked and saw Amelia smile and nod.

"I'm proud of you Harry" Amelia said and once again placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

.

.

 **Later at Hogwarts**

Harry and Daphne walked up the stair in the founder's fort arm in arm. He escorted her straight to her room.

"Daphne that was a fantastic night, I'm just sorry about the trouble" he said.

She cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you Harry and tonight were not your fault, in fact you tried your best not to fight. But when you did it was awesome, Tonks and Amelia said so, quick and vicious to put them out of the fight quickly. As Amelia said we are proud of you Harry" she said and pushed her body into his and kissed deeply. "Enjoy your nite off Harry, and I'll see you in the morning" she said softly and drifted into her room.

He smiled to himself as he slipped back to his room to find it empty, that made him feel a little bit lonely. He showered again and laid himself in bed. Just then the door slowly creaked open and in walked the pink haired Lady Black.

"Wotcher Harry, Daphne let slip this was your night off, so its wifey time" she said as she peeled off her pink dress.

Harry smiled at her standing naked in just her pick heels.

"So you really do like pink hair then" he said as his eyes loiter on the pink strip of hair, "Very nice" he said and watched her prowl onto his bed.

"Anything for you Harry" she whispered and squealed as he flipped her onto her back, and he peppered her form with kisses and gentle bites.

He looked into her pink eyes.

"Now lay back and enjoy" he smirked as he strove to bring her to complete bliss.

As the parselmagic took effect Tonks screams of pleasure woke up the fort, after a quick head count, they agreed it was Tonks, and headed back to bed and silenced their rooms.

Daphne stood there. 'I knew I shouldn't of mentioned about his night off…..bitch' she thought and slammed her door hard.

Early the next morning the lycra clad Daphne walked to Harry's room only to see a bare arse Tonks laying starfish style across the whole bed.

"you missed him Princess, he's downstairs" she muttered, and fell back to sleep with a snore.

She headed downstairs and saw Harry stretching.

.

"Morning Harry, you're looking full of energy" she said brightly, while thinking 'where does he get his energy from'.

He pulled her into a kiss making her giggle.

"Well I had a wonderful evening with a beautiful Slytherin, and because she accidently let slip about my night of rest, I had a pink haired woman pounce on me" he said seeing Daphne blush.

"Sorry Harry, I realised it was my fault when we heard you two" she explained.

Harry looked confused.

"You heard us? We both but silencing wards up".

Daphne smirked.

"She's a screamer alright" she chuckled as they headed out for their run," You woke up the whole castle."

He smirked.

.

"Back to being Mr Popular again" he said as they set a leisurely pace, "Did find out that she really likes having pink hair" he chuckled and got a confused look from his partner until he gestured down below which made her snort and nearly lose her footing.

The days classes went fine, apart from Snape that turd. Neville complained at lunch that he thought moving room would mean a quiet nite, which made Harry blush and the group laugh.

Harry was getting changed for dinner at the Blacks and Milly was sat on his bed watching the show.

"Did you want me to come with you Harry" she asked.

"Nah it's ok, most probably just some house business" he answered and she nodded "I shouldn't be too long" and pulled his favourite girl into a hug.

"You'd better not! Pansy is biting at the bit for her turn tonight" she said lovingly, and they sank into a loving kiss.

Harry pulled away.

"Will I survive the night?" he said with a wink.

She smirked.

"I hope so"

Harry stepped away and smiled at his Milly.

"Love you Milly" he said softly.

Her heart soared, and she mouthed 'i love you too' as dobby took him away to Grimmauld Place, she skipped all the way back to the castle to meet up with the group for dinner.

.

Harry appeared in the lounge of the Black London home.

"Hello" he called out.

"We're in the kitchen harry" called Narcissa.

He followed the hallway and saw Cissa and Andromeda sitting at the table drinking red wine.

"Started without me I see? Nice to see you again Andi, hope you are well?" he asked.

She beamed at him.

"I'm good thank you. Bella has been excited to see you" Andi said with a knowing smirk.

He chuckled.

"Has she now".

"Yes, I have potter" came a voice from behind Harry.

Harry span around with a smile on his face.

"Hiya Bella, you look great" but his smile disappeared as he registered Bella's blank face, soulless eyes and felt pressure and pain in his stomach, and then again and again.

Her cold face smiled at him.

"The Dark Lord sends his welcome Potter" she hissed as he grabbed her blood-soaked hand.

"Bella, no" he whispered as he heard shouts from behind and glasses breaking.

Bella face then changed. The blank looked disappeared and her eyes sparkled as she broke into a big grin.

"Hiya Harry, do you like my dress? Err you ok Harry?" she asked as he fell backwards.

She looked down confused, seeing the bloody knife still in her hand, that's when she started to scream and scream.

"HAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY" as she looked at the blood pooling through his white shirt, "What have I done" she whispered and watched the bloodied knife fall from her petite hands before a stunning spell hit her and she collapsed.

.

.

 **Well that's it for another fortnight, I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it.**

 **Normally I hate cliff-hangers in stories, but this time its of my own creation MWHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Well signing off now, stay safe and enjoy life.**

 **NickP41**


	29. Chapter 29

_**a/n greetings and most heart felt apologies, things went a bit Pete Tong here (wrong), but here we are again, I appreciate all the reviews even the bad ones, because if we all like the same things the world would be a safer place but BORING.**_

 _ **Thank you to all of the favs/follows, and I'll shut up now and let you read, hope you like it.**_

 _ **Nickp41**_

 **Disclaimer: it might surprise you, but I do not own harry potter or his world.**

 **Chapter 29**

Andromeda and Narcissa Black smiled at the young lord who had just turned his back on them, but they both frowned when they heard the lifeless tone of Bellatrix's voice, and then saw Harry's body stiffen and take a step back. They started to move straight away and saw his body fall back covered in blood and the knife in their screaming sister's hand.

"STUPEFY" shouted Andi, knocking her sister down, before kneeling over the prone Harry.

He gave them a bloody smile.

"Well, I guess I caught her in a bad mood" he chuckled as his eyes started to flutter quickly, and he started to struggle to breathe. "D d d don't bbb blame Bbbella, she really d d did look p ppretty" he stuttered.

Cissa cradled his head.

"Stay with us Harry, c'mon please" she cried.

"Dobby" Andi called, as she pressed down on a piece of Harry's clothing to staunch the bleeding.

Crack… "Yes Mistress Andi, how may I….Master Harry, whatz happenz" Dobby cried.

"No time Dobby, got get Madam Pomfrey here now. Tell her Harry is hurt" Andi instructed, and watched the crying elf disappear. "Oh shit, oh shit, be alive Harry" she cried as she saw her Cissa crying over Harry's face.

Then she saw Bella starting to come too.

"Cissa listen, take Bella upstairs and get her cleaned up, do it before Poppy gets here, merlin knows what she will do when she gets here".

Cissa kissed Harry's now pale lips and forcefully dragged Bella upstairs just as Poppy appeared.

"What's he done now" Poppy said with a chuckle until she saw the tear streaked face of Andromeda hovering over the bloodied body of Harry. "What happened?" she shouted as she whipped out her wand and started to cast diagnosis charms.

"He was stabbed Poppy, not sure how many times" Andi told her as she sat back against the wall covered in blood and tears.

"Damn, we're losing him. Dobby take us to St Mungo's now" Poppy said quickly and with a crack she was gone.

Andi was left in the room alone sobbing. How did this evening go so wrong? She sent off two patronises and ran upstairs to help her distraught sister.

"Harrrrrryyyyyyy, my Harrrrrryyy , what have I done" Bella sobbed.

 **Hogwarts**

It happened quickly, just as Harry had fallen to the floor with his life slipping the away, all of the torches in Hogwarts flamed higher briefly. Then all of the girls rings heated up. They shot looks at one another.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

Daphne's eyes were open wide.

"Harry's hurt. Let's get back to the fort now, but calmly and don't show any weakness or our enemies will come for us" she said firmly.

They all stood up at once and started to walk out together. Hermione gave a quick nod to the Professor McGonagall who was already risen from her chair and headed out after them. She managed to catch up with them.

"Ladies, what's going on?" Minerva asked.

"All of our house rings have heated up, Harry's hurt" Pansy said and sped up her pace.

Minerva's face fell.

"I'll head up to the infirmary and check with Poppy. Stay in the fort till I get back" the Professor ordered, then ran off to find her old friend.

The occupants of the Fort just sat and sobbed, apart from Daphne who strode up and down impatiently.

"Something happened with the Blacks, he was going there for dinner. Do you think death eaters attacked or something?" she snapped, but didn't receive a response from the group.

Minerva rushed into the infirmary and saw her friend sitting on Harry's permanent bed crying. She hurried over to the matron.

"Poppy what's wrong, where's Harry?" she demanded.

"He's hurt Minnie. Stabbed several times. They are working on him at St Mungo's, it's touch and go and they sent me away" Poppy explained between sobs.

Minerva hugged her friend, noticing all the blood down her front and that her hands were shaking.

"What happened, was it death eaters Poppy?"

The nurse shook her head.

" I was called to the Black house and Andromeda Tonks was there pushing down on the stab wounds. She never said what happened, but I did see the knife still there" she recalled, her eyes wide.

The Scottish witch stood up.

"Poppy, go and get cleaned up. Get a calming draught inside you and then get back to that hospital and demand to see our boy. He needs to see a friendly face when he wakes up" she ordered, seeing her friend shake of the desperation, and walk off.

Minerva headed back to the Fort and found the girls distraught. They all looked up with red rimmed eyes, but the ice queen stormed up to her.

"Where's Harry? Why have we not been told?" the young girl demanded, with her hands on her hips.

The teacher held up her hands.

"He's at St Mungo's. There was an accident at the Blacks home. Poppy was called and took him straight to hospital, but that is all I know at the moment. We will have to wait and see. I'm sure Amelia or Tonks will be here soon with an update" she explained firmly and watched the others sag, apart from Daphne who just stared at her.

"I need to know how he is…..NOW!" she spat.

Minerva prickled at Daphne's tone.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again young lady. Harry is my son in all but blood. Don't you think I want to tear down every wall to find out what happened and how he is? But we will get in the way. Let the professionals do their work. I have sent Poppy back after cleaning herself up, so we can have an update" Minerva said sternly, and saw the girl step back.

Daphne dipped her head.

"I'm sorry Professor" Daphne said as tears started to gather in her eyes.

Minerva pulled her into a hug and that alone let her barriers come crashing down. Daphne let the tears flow as the man she loves was hurt once again.

 **St Mungo's**

Amelia Bones was stood staring at her son, once again in the hospital, her hands were flat against the glass along with her forehead while the tears flowed. As she watched the healers running around in a crazed fashion, she noticed somebody walk up to her.

"They say he's going to make it, but it might take some time. Whoever did it made a mess down there" Poppy said.

Amelia sighed.

"What happened at the house Poppy? Why is our son hurt….again?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I saw was a knife on the floor and Andromeda kneeling over him crying while keeping pressure on his wounds" Poppy said.

"Promise me he will be fine if I leave Poppy" Amelia asked

Poppy pulled her into a hug.

"He is safe. I shall stay here until he wakes up, or until you come back" she said and looked back into the room to see only a nurse sitting with him. "See? If he was in danger, there would be more medical staff. Now go and do your job. Have you told Tonks yet?"

"No, she's on assignment till the morning. But I left a message on her desk to see me straight away" said Amelia and hugged her friend back. "Dobby?"

Crack.

"Yes Mistress Bonesy, is Master Harry Potter going to be ok?" he asked staring through the window.

Amelia smiled at the little elf.

"He will be fine Dobby. Now please take me to Grimmauld Place" she asked, and the elf nodded, took hold of her hand and as they both gave a last look towards the injured Harry they disappeared.

Poppy placed her hand against the window.

"Please Harry, don't make me a liar" she whispered.

Poppy then cast a patronus.

'Minerva, he's out of danger, Amelia is on the hunt'.

 **Grimmauld Place**

Amelia walked straight into the kitchen and saw Andromeda and Narcissa sat at the dining table. Their eyes looked almost raw from crying. Finally, they noticed she was standing there. They were about to say something, but Amelia silenced them with just a hand and picked up three glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. She sat down opposite them, poured out the drinks and watched as they downed them.

"Ok ladies, what the fuck happened to my son?" she spat, making them flinch.

Narcissa looked at Amelia and sighed.

"I've been having trouble with Bella for a few weeks now. One minute she's running around like a teenager asking when her darling Harry was coming to save her again, then the next moment she would go cold and back to the old controlled Bella, but that was only fleeting" she explained and looked at her sister, so she could continue the tale.

"We wrote to Harry about her, and he said he would do anything to help, as Harry does" Andi continued making the whole room smile sadly and nod. "When we told her Harry was coming over she went all giggly and excitable, and even tried to shave her 'down below hair' into a lightning bolt shape, we have no idea what she was thinking" Andi said, making the whole room chuckle, despite the situation.

"And even today she so buoyant and lively. I bought her a new dress which she wore. She was upstairs getting ready when Harry arrived. He said a few word to us, and we could hear her giggling and scampering around, but when she spoke to him her voice went flat, and she stabbed him. He whispered her name, and then she became happy again and asked if he liked her dress, and then asked if he was ok, then she started to scream, So I had to stun her, i gave her dreamless sleep potion as she was crying about hurting her harry, her lord, her husband to be".

The Head of DMLE cradled her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do ladies. It's my job and I have to bring Bella in, but that would send her through the veil or back to you know who, and if I did that I'm pretty sure I would lose my Son, because he cares about you all, and he will and has defended you against everyone, even me" She shook her head, conflicted.

Cissa frowned.

"I didn't know, he never said".

Ami chuckled.

"That's Harry. Some of his girls and friends are unhappy that he's caring for Draco's Mother, and Neville's parent's torturer" she said and waved her hands to quiet them down. "I know, but they are kids and they don't want to hear it despite the information to hand. They respect Harry and trust that he is doing the right thing. But after tonight I just don't know what they are going to do. I know that Milly, Daphne and Hermione are totally on your side, but the rest would storm the house and lynch if they heard what happened here" she said.

Andromeda sighed and place a little golden cup on the table, it had a magical painting of a badger on it scurrying about happily.

"Bella wanted to surprise Harry with this" She said, showing Amelia the cup. "He asked if the dark Lord had ever given her anything to look after, she remembered this, and I had a little chat with the goblins and they checked it for us" she sighed, "It held a portion of the dark git's soul. It's what they call a horcrux. The goblins were so furious, they seized the Lestrange vault, took all their wealth and destroyed the soul fragment. When I told them that Harry brought it to our notice, they made him friend of the goblin nation."

"Sweet Merlin, he gathers allies like we gather grey hair" Amelia chuckled, "So what's the plan ladies?" She asked.

Cissa took another draft.

"Can you get those three girls here, then we can decide how to move forward, maybe get Minnie here as well?" she asked.

Amelia stood up and nodded while finishing her drink. Dobby appeared and with a crack they disappeared and then appeared into a whole room of emotions. She saw Minerva trying to get all the kids sat back down. Dobby clicked his fingers and all the occupants were forced into their chairs.

"Thank you, Dobby." Amelia said, and in doing so, taking everyone's attention. "Now calm down all of you. Harry is alive, but he's not awake yet and I will take you to see him as soon as he awakes. We are keeping this situation under wraps. No one outside of this room will know, the healers have oathed their silence, and he's been registered under the name of John Doe, so hopefully that should do the trick" Amelia explained.

"What did Lestrange and Malfoy do to him" Neville spat grabbing his wand.

"They didn't do a thing to Harry I know that much. I'm still trying to find out more, but at this stage I need Milly, Daphne and Hermione to come with me now" Amelia said causing another uproar. "Shut up, I'm trying to do my job, and I need these girls to assist. Minerva, can you come too?" and she saw the stoic teacher nod. Amelia looked at Dobby. "Back we go my friend" and with a crack they all were gone.

 **Plots and plans**

They had been told the whole story and Hermione was crying freely, but the two pure blooded witches remained calm thanks to their training.

"Well that story dies here, it should never be talked about outside these four walls, Harry wouldn't want it" Daphne said firmly.

All the witches agreed.

"The others just won't understand, but what do we tell them?" Hermione asked, while trying to control her emotions.

"We could just tell them that the dark lord sent an assassin, who was a far off distant relative of the Black's, so they could enter the house, that seems plausible" Milly explained, as they all looked shocked at the large girl.

Cissa smiled at her.

"That is a fantastic idea, simple and underhanded just something the snake faced bastard would do" she exclaimed.

Amelia agreed.

"Hell, of a plan Milly. But now what about Bella? She can't be allowed to see Harry or leave here again, but that would be cruel to her, so any ideas?" she asked.

Andi and Narcissa both shared a look and nodded to each other before sliding an open book over to the girls. Hermione of course was the first to grab it, and since she had a talent for speed reading the other's just let her, it was easier that way.

They all watched as Hermione read and then gasped as she reached the end of the passage.

"But that involves all the close relations of that person" she said to the Blacks

Andi nodded.

"We know, and we are willing, but we do not have the funds to pay the goblins, we were going to ask Harry what he thinks" she said.

Daphne turned to Hermione.

"Are you going to tell us? Or do we all have to read the book as well?" she asked, making the rest of the Hogwarts group chuckle.

"Oh sorry, it's an age regression ritual for Bella. But the one problem is that it affects the direct blood line, so it will affect all three of the Black siblings." Hermione stated.

"Yes, the goblins do offer this service for a price, but when we spoke to them they weren't happy. But as Harry has done business with them before, and with the 'soul anchor' business they are willing to help. There are two options; mind and body, or just body. I'm pretty sure that Andi and I will want to keep all our memories, but Bella we will take her mind back to before she was given away" Cissa explained.

Minerva looked at Andi.

"What about Ted and Nymphadora?" she asked.

"I'll tell her when I see her next, and Ted well fuck him, he ran off with a dentist. But it was one in a long line of Muggle Born witches who understood him" she said using her hands to sign quotation marks, though she didn't say that she had bought an untraceable wand and made him sterile! 'Enjoy your future dick' she thought to herself, "But this is about Bella and Cissa, our parents ruined our life, and we wish to reclaim it for our own" Andi said,.

Amelia looked at them.

"If Harry, agrees what will you do?" she asked and saw the two women look at each other.

Milly smiled.

"I see, he got to you too didn't he" she chuckled.

The two blacks chuckled at the quick girl and nodded. Hermione and Daphne swapped looks.

"What are you talking about Mills?" Daphne snapped at the smirking girl.

"It means we may need more rooms in the fort. I'm thinking enough for another three brunette Slytherins" Milly smiled.

Amelia chuckled,

"Merlin Harry. What have you done son?" She turned to the two Black sisters. "Are you sure you want to go with all of this?!" she asked and saw the two women nod back. "I think there will be a influx of black and blonde haired kids with green eyes in my future. Minerva we are going to be some busy grandmothers" she laughed along with the Scottish witch.

"But what about your son Narcissa?" Hermione asked, and watched the cold look appear on the woman's face.

"He was never truly my son. I was raped to produce him. I did love him but Lucius soon took him away and you see him now, he has hated me since the day he could talk. To him I was a vessel and nothing more. My heart was torn apart by that little shit and his rapist father, it was the actions of a green eyed young man who helped me when no one else would give me the time of day. He has gone above and beyond to help me and my sister, even going against his friends and Mother I'm sure at times" Cissa smirked and saw Amelia smile and nod. "I will stand by Harry till my last breath, I shall give him the family he desire as I'm sure you will all do, and are doing" Cissa concluded nodding at the older witches, "I want to feel loved and wanted and I think I can get it from that young man" Cissa concluded.

Amelia smiled.

"I think so too, don't you girls?" she asked and saw them smile and nod back, "well that's the plan then. If I was you Cissa I'd take Bella to Black island and tell her Harry is ok. Andi you have a fun discussion coming you're way from your daughter!" she chuckled as she saw the witch pale, "and I think we will go and see how Harry is doing, most probably trying to save a nurse or something" she said making them all laugh, "Dobby, let's go".

 **St Mungo's**

Poppy jumped up from a chair.

"Sweet Merlin's left nut! Can't you people just walk through a door?" she spat at the group.

Amelia chuckled.

"Sorry Poppy, how is he?" she asked the still angry matron.

"Take a look for yourself" Poppy said pointing into the room.

At Poppy's instruction they took in the sight of Harry talking to a young nurse and making her giggle and blush.

Milly and Amelia laughed. But Daphne and Hermione stared at each other and nodded before storming through the door making the young nurse jump off the side of his bed in surprise.

Daphne stared the nurse down.

"LEAVE!" she spat, making the girl run out.

"Owl me" the nurse shouted over her shoulder, as the rest of the group walked in.

"Harry James Potter, only you could get into so much trouble in such a short time" Hermione snapped, then tagged Daphne in.

"You go out for a simple meal and get stabbed, then once again nearly die. Then you manage to recover and then you start hitting on the staff" Daphne preached.

Harry's mouth just opened and closed while they ranted,

"But" he said repeatedly between their bursts of sound, before Hermione was tagged back in.

"No buts Harry, you sir are going nowhere alone. I know for a fact that Milly offered to go with you, but no the mighty Harry Potter must do everything on his own" Hermione continued to lecture.

Harry looked at Poppy and Amelia and mouthed 'help' and received smiles and a shake of the head in response. Milly then sat on his bed and laid back and cuddled up to him.

"You're not angry with me Mills are you?" he asked softly while planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh yes Harry, I'm furious. But I'm happy you are alive and we have many years ahead of you to make you sorry for this night! I know it wasn't your fault but still you walked into an unknown situation, and that my love will never happen again" Milly said softly.

"Yes Mills I understand, and I am sorry" he said looking around the room.

"Good, so who was the nurse lover boy?" Daphne growled.

Harry gave his patent crooked smile.

"That was Jessica Wood, Oliver's older sister, she was just telling me he's in the first team now, and I told her about the time the Weasley twins glued his bollocks to his legs" he chuckled, and looked at the room hoping to see smiling faces. "Hmmmm fifty fifty, tough room. How the others at the fort, are they ok?" he asked.

Daphne pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Neville was angry at Bella of course, though he didn't know what happened but he knew it was her fault, but that was always going to be the case, The rest of the girls are really distraught, and Luna was trying to discuss with Tracy whether your knickers and socks colour should match, but I don't know how that went" she giggled.

Amelia then filled him in on everything that was spoken about tat Grimmauld Place. He paled and looked at his girls when the Black sister's future was mentioned, but all of the girls were smiling at him.

Milly whispered in his ear,

"It's ok Harry, it's a good fit" and he nodded.

Minerva and Poppy took the girls back to school after giving him a get well soon kiss, and a don't do anything stupid warning.

Amelia sat by him.

"I know it wasn't your fault Harry, even Cissa and Andi didn't know, they said she was so happy to see her green-eyed lord again" she smiled sadly as she stroked his hair.

"Does Tonks know yet?" he asked

Amelia gave him a warm smile.

"I'm afraid she was on assignment last night watching a dodgy warehouse with Hestia, so most probably talking about your arse all nite" she chuckled.

"Well who can blame them" he laughed and ducked the incoming swipe, "How's Bella, she was so cold, but then she changed on a flick of a switch to a fun girl just like Tracey" he said softly.

"She wouldn't stop screaming how she had killed you, and why would she do such a thing, they put her under with dreamless sleep. I hate to ask you but are you willing to pay for the ritual? I think for sanity alone it's for the best" she said, while cupping the boys face.

Harry's eyes filled.

"But as I understand it, Tonks will lose her mother in this. Can I do that to her Mom? I had to grow up without a mother, but then I got three. How can I take Tonks's mum away from her?" he sobbed, as Amelia joined her son in tears.

"Oh Harry calm down, we'll talk about it again. Andi will talk to Tonks most probably after she has ripped you a new one, and then we shall decide. But remember this Harry; you won't be taking anything away. They are asking you to fund it not to make the decision. Your part is easy, but after that you have to love them, just like you love the other girls in your life. Oh but here's a heads up; from what I hear the Black sister's in their heyday make Tracey and Daphne look like nuns" she said laughing at him.

"Really?" he gulped.

"Oh yes" she giggled.

"I'm dead aren't I".

She smiled.

"Not yet Son" she said and placed the Hufflepuff cup on his table, "a gift from the Black sister's another horcrux down. I'm going to give it to Dumbledore tonight before I go home".

"Where did they get it from?" he asked, picking it up and looking at the badger running around.

"Bella remembered it was in her vault, and when she told the goblins they were furious, took all the Lestrange wealth, and destroyed the horcrux and at the same time made you a friend of the goblin nation, so Harry things are looking up" She advised and smiled.

 **Headmasters office**

Amelia walked and smiled at the old man.

"Working late as ever Headmaster" she chuckled and sat at the proffered seat.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Always Amelia, there is always something to do. Luckily Voldemort seems to be lying low at the moment which is good, I think losing the Black sisters really did shock him" he said while gazing out at the night sky. "How is Harry by the way? I was going to visit but time got away from me".

"He's doing well Albus, the knife missed most major organs and he was chatting up a nurse when we arrived, which got him a talking too" she chuckled.

"That's good, but I do feel sorry for poor Bellatrix, I understand she is quite distraught over her actions" Albus said.

Amelia greed with the old man and leaned forward and placed the little gold cup on his table which made his eyes widen.

"We've got a little closer to ending him Albus. It was in the Lestrange vault. It's had the soul destroyed" she explained and saw the look of relief on the old man's face.

"The closer we come Amelia, the bigger the heartbreak it will be" he said softly.

She frowned.

"What do you mean Professor?" she asked, and saw the man visibly wilt.

"I take it you know of the prophecy between Voldemort and Harry" he asked and saw her nod "Well it seems that when Harry lost his parents and the dark Lord tried to take his life, the spell rebounded and destroyed his body, but also it broke a piece of his soul which clung to the only living thing in the room" he said sadly as his eyes swam.

Amelia put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no no no no, not Harry, I can't lose him, I know it hasn't been long but he is my son" she sobbed, "have you talked to the goblins, can they do anything?"

"I'm afraid I have asked everybody Amelia. There is only way for us to destroy it and that's to kill Harry, but Voldemort must be the one to strike the curse, and with that he will be mortal and can be killed outright" he said and watched the strongest woman he had ever known dissolve into tears.

"But all his girls, what's going to happen to them?" she sobbed.

"As I understand it, as long as they say the vows and then consummate, they will be safe and all widow's but still hold onto the ladyship's and consort's positions" the headmaster explained.

She shook her head.

"What am I going to tell him and Susan and the other's? They won't let him go, they will fight by his side" she said sadly. But she knew the truth, Harry would sneak away and die to save everybody else.

"You can't tell him, it would destroy him, when we have finally destroyed the last horcrux I believe Voldemort will make his move for Harry. I know Draco Malfoy was originally given a task to kill me, but it has been changed to finding a way to magic Harry away when he calls" he explained.

She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"You knew of this plan Dumbledore and didn't tell me till now? You let that little shit aggravate and bully my son all these years, and it's my son who has to go to the fucking slaughter? Not on my watch headmaster, not on my watch" she ranted.

"It must happen this way Amelia, let him enjoy his time with his ladies, don't burden the boy" Dumbledore warned.

She sagged, picked up her cup and went to walk out of the office.

"I will do as you say Dumbledore. But if I find a different way, then I will go with that" she stated and stormed out while sending off four patronises.

 _ **Poppy, Fort now meeting**_

 _ **Minerva, Fort now meeting.**_

 _ **Tonks, cancel assignment, Founder Fort now.**_

 _ **Narcissa Black, as long as Nymphadora is on board he will fund it all. I will send her over in an hour contact the goblins, tell them to send paperwork to me and I'll get them signed.**_

Amelia stormed back to the fort with idea's running through her mind. She will not let him go to his death, just because Dumbledore has written him off, doesn't me we have to.

 **The fort**

Everybody was there, it was a struggle to keep Tonks there. Amelia had demanded an oath for whatever was spoken about in the room for the next hour, and to be kept between them and only them. That also was a struggle but when she said it was to save Harry's life they relented, and all gave it.

"There is no easy way to say this, but I have just found out from our esteemed headmaster, that Harry has a shard of Voldemort's soul in him, that's what's behind his scar" Amelia explained to the shocked and now still room.

The pale Ginny looked up.

"How come it hasn't managed to take him over? The diary nearly killed me and that was in a bloody book" she said getting looks from the other girls.

"I don't know Ginny, maybe it's his power, or his good heart that keep it at bay. But the headmaster says that to destroy it Harry must die but at you know whose hand" she explained and was washed over by a chorus of shouts.

Luna was giggling to herself while she played with her bunny patronus that Harry had taught her the year before. Everyone looked at her.

"Calm down, he will be ok as I want my children and dog, we have a huge library here and the black depository, also all of your family magic books too" she said in her sing song voice.

Pansy stood up.

"She's right. With the wealth of knowledge and brain power here we can find something, so let's stop bitching and save our Harry" she said loudly, getting cheers from the other girls.

Tonks got up as well,

"You lot hit the books, and I'm going to hit my husband" she said and walked to the floo.

"I'll come with you" Amelia said following the girl to the hospital and the remaining fort occupants ran to the library, some to the restricted section at the school, and the purebloods headed home via floo to check their family libraries.

Amelia and Tonks entered St Mungo's.

"Now Tonks after being here you have to go and talk to your mum, she's got something to discuss with you" Amelia advised while struggling to keep up with the striding Auror.

"Let me guess, Bella, Cissa and my Mum have fallen in love with Harry. But as my aunts are hated country wide that they have to change their forms somehow, and seeing as I saw a partially hidden book about age regression, that's their plan?" Tonks replied without missing a step.

Amelia smiled.

"Sometimes I forget how quick you are" she said, and then saw the girl in question trip over her own feet and sent herself in a trolley.

"Bloody fucking trolley in my way" the pink haired Auror swore.

The older witch giggled and helped her up.

"So what are your thoughts on your aunties and mum" she asked as they carried on their journey.

Tonks shrugged.

"They have had shity lives. I know that, but I won't be losing my mum, she'll just be younger, and I can't blame them for wanting Harry. If it wasn't for Sirius I would be here anyway, I love the little trouble magnet!" Tonks chuckled.

As they approached Harry's room and saw him reading in bed, she held out her hand to stop Amelia.

"Now time to test dear hubby, I heard about the nurse" and Tonks smiled as her body changed into Oliver Woods sister, and with a wave of her wand she changed her clothing to match, but much tighter and short and high heels.

Amelia watched as the Auror walked into Harry's room swaying her hips like a professional, never putting a foot wrong. He must of heard her footfall as he dropped his paper, she saw his eyes scan her from toe to head and back again, then she saw Tonks' ankle give way on such high heels and she was going down. She fell face first onto Harry's bed then bounced off onto the floor with a flurry of curse word.

"Hiya Tonks" Harry said and was about to raise his paper, then looked up as he saw his Mum at the window pissing herself laughing.

Tonks managed to clamber up and onto his bed after changing back to her old body despite still wearing the uniform.

"Hey hubby, how you feeling?" she asked, finally managing to sit on his bed with a huff as Amelia walked in.

"I'm fine thanks, you look good as a nurse" he said and winked.

Nym giggled.

"I'll remember that Harry, how did you know it was me?" she asked as Amelia pulled up a chair.

Harry smiled.

"Firstly, Jessica's breasts aren't that big, and yes I did look, I am a man" he said as she started to react, "secondly all the staff wear flat shoes worse luck, and apart from falling on your face, not many magical women wear bright pink knickers" he chuckled.

Amelia was nearly rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Fantastic, back to business Harry. The main thing is that you have a Fort full of very angry witches" she stated.

Harry smiled.

"No problem mum, I'll come and live you and my wife, sorted" he said brushing his hands together and smiling.

Amelia and Tonks smiled.

"Errrr no, as much as I would love to have you there, I won't have a legion of hormone riddled teenagers attacking my house" she answered.

"Using logic on me again Mum, I don't like that about you" he laughed, "but you have valid points, ok next on the agenda."

"We have another horcrux down, Bella remembered Hufflepuff's cup was given to her by you know who to look after, she was going to surprise you with it, but well you know!" Amelia said.

"Well she did surprise me" he chuckled and got cuffed around the head by Tonks.

Amelia now rubbed her face.

"The next one is a bit awkward. Cissa, Andi and Bella wish to go through age regression to match your age, and they need to borrow money to do it " she said quietly, and looked on as his mouth dropped and he looked from Tonks to her and back again,

"Errrrr ok, the money no problem, er but why do they want to do this, and why my age" he asked hoping he was wrong, but in his mind, he knew why.

Tonks smiled at her unsure husband and the nervous Mother in law.

"Well hubby, you're such a great guy, and Aunt Bella is bonkers, so they want to regress their age to fix Bella's mind. But the ritual causes the direct bloodline to regress too, so that's why they are all doing it. And why your age? Well to be honest Bella loves you to bits and my Mum and Aunt Cissa love you too and they want to join us in House Black" she said with a bright smile.

They looked at Harry who just seemed to go still and his eyes closed.

Amelia shook his leg.

"Harrrrryyyyyy are you in there" she said softly and shook him a bit more.

Tonk's smirked and shook Harry harder,

"Harrrrry, are you there love,...I'm pregnant" she said in a sing song voice.

His eyes flew open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!."

 _ **a/n well there we go folks, I hope you enjoyed it, and touchwood see you in two weeks.**_

 _ **NickP41**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hi all, finally I am back, all I can say is life has been busy and crap, but we all have our own troubles, so I won't carry on bitchIng about it.**_

 _ **Thank you all for those who enjoy my little story, and to those who don't, there are lots of better stories out there, so don't worry..**_

 _ **Carry on reading.**_

 _ **Nickp41**_

 _ **Last chapter**_

Tonk's smirked and shook Harry harder,

"Harrrrry, are you there love,...I'm pregnant" she said in a sing song voice.

His eyes flew open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!."

 **Chapter 30**

"HA gotcha! Only kidding luv, snapped you out of it though didn't it" Tonks chuckled.

Harry scowled.

"Going to need a bed pan here now, or at least a sponge" he chuckled, and gave a sigh "if that's what they want to do then I won't stop them, but Mom I think we are going to need a bigger house."

Amelia snorted a laugh.

"I think you're right son" she chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead, "well I'll leave you two love birds and get back to the fort, then go and tell the Sister to go ahead" and she walked out of the room.

Tonks snuggled up to Harry's side,

"I can't wait for all this to be over Harry, it's starting to get scary. How many times are you going to get hurt?" she said, letting her emotions out.

"I know, I wish it would stop too. I just want to settle down and enjoy life and this shit just keeps on coming at me" he said pulling her in closer, "But in time we will have a future, all of us and that includes you my sexy little nurse" and he slapped her on the bum.

Tonks giggled.

"Well, I always loved to dress up as a child, and you must admit my bedside manner is second to none."

 **Back at the fort**

Everybody was quiet, all with books in hand, either in the library or the lounge. Then the Floo flared and Tonks came flying out, still wearing her nurses uniform.

Daphne just raised an eyebrow. Tracey, Luna and Pansy started to giggle as Amelia came walking in from the kitchen.

"Back so soon Tonks? I thought you were going to be longer with Harry?" Amelia asked.

Tonks huffed.

"Bloody staff, they threw me out" Tonks snapped and with a wave of her wand she changed back into her street clothes.

Daphne turned her head to the side analytically.

"Hmmm, what did you do Tonks?" she asked quizzically.

The pink haired Auror who was now sporting flame red hair quickly reacted.

"Nothing! I was just cuddling up to my man, and they were jealous" she spat at the younger girl with who just smirked.

Just then an owl flew into the fort and settle in front of Amelia. Tonks started to shift uncomfortably as she watched as her Mother in Law and boss opened the letter, scanned it and sighed.

"Right" Amelia announced. "It looks like Lord and Lady Black have been banned from St Mungo's for everything except emergencies" she sighed and continued to read, "Harry is being transported via port key to Madam Pomfrey's care."

"Why? What did they do to piss the staff off?" Tracey asked, while trying to hold in her laughter.

Amelia looked at the young blonde,

"All it said was a lewd act on hospital grounds while wearing hospital uniform" she explained making the crowd of girls giggle madly.

"What did you do Tonks?" Daphne whispered, and gave her a brief smile.

Tonks leaned in close.

"Harry liked my outfit a little bit too much, and he got into a certain state. We wanted to test his strength, so I climbed on top and do what we do best but that's when the head healer came in, and here we are" she chuckled and then stopped as her boss shot her a glare, "whoops."

Amelia rubbed her forehead.

"Tonks I'll talk to you at home. Daphne can you retrieve Milly and Hermione and meet me up at the infirmary?" she asked and saw the rest start to protest, "it's too late for him to have lots of visitors, but I'll come back and let you know" she said and walked off.

 **The infirmary**

Harry was getting fussed over by Madam Pomfrey.

"Why did they let you go Harry?" she asked as a cold compress was placed upon his forehead.

He smiled at her.

"They said I was well enough to come back to the premier care of the one and only Poppy Pomfrey" he said happily.

"Aww Harry, should I crack the window, so the smell of bullshit can be aired out?" Poppy asked with a sickly-sweet smile.

He knew she would not let this go, but he had to buy time till he felt better so he could do a runner. He gave her another weak smile.

"It's ok Mom, it was just a misunderstanding, but I'm glad I'm back here" Harry explained, as Poppy took a seat by him and once again did battle with his hair.

"I'm glad you're back too son. You must stop getting hurt like this Harry, I want to see grandkids, and to see you finally happy and out of this place. I know this time wasn't your fault, but from now on, always take someone with you" Poppy said earnestly.

Harry grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry mom, I will, I promise" he said and laid back in his bed. He heard the familiar sound of a group of women walking into the infirmary, all Stoney faced.

"Hello ladies, I take it you are here to see the human pin cushion which is Harry Potter" Poppy chuckled.

The girls gathered around Harry and took up seats, apart from Milly who snuggled up next him.

"Hello Harry." she whispered. "Next time I say I'm coming with you, I will be coming with you,...ok?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry love, I just didn't see it coming. But I promise you all, nowhere alone" he stated and saw Poppy talking to Amelia, and handing her a note.

Daphne nodded at him.

"You have a lot of people relying on you. I know we have been over this before, but things are getting worse, rumours are flying about the place, the looks the deatheater kids are giving us are scary looks. We need to start to train, we've had fun, but that time is over" she said firmly.

Amelia heard this and nodded.

"Daphne's right Harry, things have to change. I can only protect you so much, and not while you're here Son. You trained nearly all of the fifth year, now step up and train you're girl, tonks and I will help all we can, and I'm sure your other mother I'm sure will help out, and I'm sure young Bella would happily kick your arse too" she explained.

"I've been hitting the books" Hermione said.

"NO SHIT!" the room chorused, making her huff.

The bush haired witch stamped her foot down, bringing smirks from the room.

"As I was saying, I have a lot of offensive spells, but also I have an idea of fighting in small groups, two fighters one defender" she eagerly explained

"That's amazing Mione" Harry said, and eyed Madam Pomfrey tapping her food with a look that has caused many a patient runaway, she was holding the letter Amelia brought in. "Errr you ok Mom" he asked.

"You know I have friends at St Mungo's, and I have told them we have a close bond almost like mother and son" Poppy said sternly.

"Yes mom" he whispered, and noticed Milly slipping off the bed.

"So what you call a misunderstanding, they call a lewd act! I read that you were caught SHAGGING YOUR WIFE TONKS, IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER NEARLY DYING" she raged with sparks flying out of the tip of her wand.

Amelia and the girls ran for their lives as they heard Harry's screams follow them down the hall.

In a classroom several boys were gathered around with several gold spheres on a table. A couple of spheres were in pieces and once completed which they were trying to charm.

"It just won't hold the charm" Theodore Nott said earnestly.

"It has to, otherwise we will be done for. I've already paid the other boy to keep away, and it cost me all the money I had" Draco said quietly.

"When do you think we can use them?" Goyle slurred and got strange looks from the other boys.

"How thick are you? There are two games left and I paid that greedy little git to throw the game" Draco spat, "When he's gone I will get the Black house, and our worries will be done with" and he laughed.

Nott rubbed his face,

"Well I've got someone to swap them before the game, so we are set there" he said and looked at Draco, "My father has notified the Dark Lord, he is expecting it to happen on that date, if not we'd better run, because father says he will flay us alive."

"It'll work, I know it will" Draco said to the worried boys, 'I hope' he thought.

They weren't the only ones plotting. The group of junior death eaters were planning an attack on the Potter group too. They had had been swanning around too much for their liking. Two boys and two girls were up for the attack, even if they were expelled and their wands were broken. Their parents had promised to finish their education by some of the darkest minds in the death eaters ranks, trouble will be coming to Hogwarts.

Harry finally managed to get back to the fort and start to live his life normally. Pansy dragged him to bed the first night as she was still angry that he had gotten himself stabbed on her night! They had taken it easy as Harry had a note from Madam Pomfrey which basically said any shagging about he would lose the equipment to do so, and apart from that he had to donate a hefty sum of money to St Mungo's as a sorry for embarrassing his nurse mum.

The Black sisters were still at Gringotts but Tonks and Amelia had started the groups training. They were using Hermione's tactics, and they were coming along fine. There were more people exercising in the morning, everyone who didn't bounce too much ran, leaving Milly and Susan having a lay in.

The tactics worked well, and with thanks to the forts library the spells repertoire was better than most adult wizard. They started duelling each other to see who the best fits were.

 **Group A**

 **Defender Hermione**

 **Attacker Harry**

 **Attacker Daphne**

 **Group B**

 **Defender Luna**

 **Attacker Neville**

 **Attacker Hannah**

 **Group C**

 **Defender Milly**

 **Attacker Tracey**

 **Attacker pansy**

 **Group D**

 **Defender Susan**

 **Attacker Astoria**

 **Attacker Ginny**

Harry and Daphne's fitness surpassed everyone else's, and their quickness and strength of casting made even Amelia and tonks think twice at duelling with them, and when you threw in Hermione's defensive spells, they cleaned the floor with the rest of them.

The yule holidays were coming, and the training was going well but Dumbledore hadn't had any luck trying to find the outstanding soul anchors, but he was hoping that when the founders heirs have completed their contracts, they would be able to link with any of the missing founders artefacts, he didn't like to think about the whole sex aspect of the contract, luckily the kids seem quite happy with it.

The fighting groups were just heading down from the room of requirement. Harry and Luna were in the lead, the little blonde-haired girl hadn't stopped talking since they had left the room.

"But Daddy said if we wait till summer the crumble horned Snorkack will be breeding, that way they should be easier to find. Will you come with us Harry?" Luna asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I think so Luna, for at least a week if that's ok" he said happily, knowing that his free time would be scarce in the summer.

They had just reached the landing as Luna started to bounce up and down with happiness.

"Thank you, Harry. We'll have so much fun. Daddy says we can have our own tent, but as it will be warm it would be nice to ride you outside" she than stopped and pushed Harry to the side before falling down with a scream as she was caught by a cutting curse, the groups scattered and started to engage the enemy.

Harry dragged Luna to cover and gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"You'll be ok Luna, you saved my life" he said as he ducked a redactor curse, "dobby."

Crack.

"Yes, Master Harry sir".

"Take Luna to Poppy" Harry instructed and watched the little elf disappear with the bleeding girl. He cast a protego and popped his head up and saw the group holding their own. He recognised the attackers, it was the deatheater group who had threatened his girls in the snake pit. "Dobby".

Crack.

"Poppy is fixing up Luna moon" the little elf said.

"Thank you, now can you take me up to the landing above" Harry asked and grabbed his friends hand.

Crack, Harry appeared and could see two of the attackers. One was Pucey the leader, the other was a dark haired girl. Many emotions flitted through his mind, but then he saw Milly nearly getting hit. Harry took aim.

"Reducto, stupefy" he said, and watched as the dark-haired girl got hit by the stunner. Pucey wasn't as lucky as the reducto threw the heartless bastard over the railing, and he didn't stop until the stone slabs broke his fall. Harry knew he had now taken a life but moved on, he took the girls wand and wrapped her in rope.

His girls grinned at him as he headed towards them and they turned all their wands on the last pair which within two minutes were taken down brutally.

They were soon swarmed around by teachers alike and in front was a very angry Snape.

"Finally, Potter. I will get you out of this school. I'll have you being kissed by the dementors by dinnertime" the potion master sneered.

Dumbledore held up his hand to quieten the angry man and looked at Harry,

"What happened Mr Potter?" he asked while looking at the bleeding group.

"We were just walking down from the seventh floor when Luna pushed me away and she got hurt by a cutting curse sent by one of those" he spat pointing at the tied-up pair. "They had us in a cross fire; two from above and below. I got a house elf to take Luna to Poppy and then to take me behind the ones upstairs. I stunned one and Pucey fell over the edge when I hit him with a Reducto" Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Did you really need to take the boy's life Harry? You could have stunned him" he said sadly, and saw the anger appear on the boy's face as well as the girls.

"Yes, I could have, but they weren't going to. They wanted us dead despite what your attack dog thinks. We protected ourselves and we will do it again if we have to" Harry growled, and saw Snape put his hand in his pocket.

Amelia and several Aurors arrived and the rest of the day was spoilt by having to tell their sides of the story. As usual Dumbledore and Snape wanted detentions for the aggressors only, and Snape wanted Potter expelled. Neither happened.

The surviving trio of attackers were taken back to the ministry and charged with attacking Lord and Ladies of Noble and Ancient houses, and no matter how much money their parents threw about, they weren't getting off.

 **A bloody month**

Voldemort was furious. All he had left in Hogwarts were idiots and Snape who he wasn't sure he could trust. The Malfoy and Nott boys had a good plan, but it would take time while leaving Potter to swan around claiming himself the Lord of Hogwarts. He had told the others to watch, learn and report back. But what did they do? Attack the boy and his friends leaving three arrested and one dead. No great loss but their parents were becoming very whiney, he had promised that they would be broken out of Azkaban soon enough.

The dark lord stepped over the bloody corpse of a Muggle who he tortured while he pondered. He always thought the screams calmed him somewhat.

"Muliciber, Dolohov, Pettigrew" he shouted and saw the three men scuttle in.

"Yes master" they said, all three-bowing lowly.

"It's time to hurt Potter. I want the families of his friends butchered, kill the men and do what you want with the women, but they must be left so it can be seen what happens to those who follow Potter" Voldemort spat.

"Which ones my Lord? They are many and our numbers are still quite low" Dolohov said.

The dark lord sneered,

"Greengrasses, Parkinson's, those muggles filth Grangers, and the Bones's. They all have wards so make sure you get some curse breakers, and make sure you do night-time attacks, you'll need time with your victims. I don't want them just killed, they should fear us, make it so" he spat and waved the scum away.

He did miss Bella. She was one person he could torture for hours, he sighed 'so lonely' he thought and started to torture another victim who was dressed as a muggle Traffic warden. (I received a parking ticket this week, gits).

It was the second week of December by the time they had gathered curse breakers from Europe, so the goblins wouldn't get wind of it. But the down side of this was that they worked slower as the goblin wards in Britain differ from the ones in Europe, but they would be able to break them to leave a lovely yule gift for the blood traitors.

They had two curse breakers at each property and a squad of recruits led by experienced death eaters, apart from the Bones household, they were all old hands who were dedicated to the dark lord and looking forward to taking the bones bitch down.

 **Gringotts**

Griphook went running through the bowels of the bank and finally made it to the director's office and banged on the door, while gasping for the breath.

"Come" the voice came which made the panting goblin run in.

"What is it Griphook" the director asked.

"Sir, the ward masters have noticed the Greengrass, Parkinson, Grangers and Bones wards are losing power" Griphook's managed to say between breaths.

Ragnok banged his desk,

"How long until they fail?" he demanded and started to pull sheets of parchment out.

"We have three days till they break, unless something else happens" Griphook said.

"Bastard death eaters, they wiped out a goblin family last week. Right send out scouts, I want names and quantities" he said and watched the small goblin run away.

Ragnok deliberated whether to contact anyone yet. If he told the Bones lady he would have to play by the rules, and the Black sisters were still de-aging. He decided on a little note to the Potter Lord. He had heard that Harry had just killed a boy for attacking his friends, so he was hopeful the boy would allow things to be done.

 _ **Lord Potter**_

 _ **I received a message that the ward for the families of Grangers, Greengrasses, Parkinson's and Bones are under attack, and are starting to weaken, we have under three days to act.**_

 _ **I don't think a soft hand should be shown to these people as they don't show the same respect, I understand that you know how to protect your friends and family, but will you allow me to protect yours, I am gathering information as I write this, let me know as soon as possible how to go forward.**_

 _ **May your enemies fall at your feet.**_

 _ **Dir Ragnok.**_

The day's work continued, and he had received some early information about the attacks. The main trouble makers were at the Bones manor house, he had already ordered the Goblin Speznaz back from assignment in Russia. They were already looking over maps and images of the ground houses and the death eaters.

It was lunchtime by the time he received a letter from the young Lord, it was short and to the point.

 _ **My Lord**_

 _ **Friends and family are all we have…...BURY THEM!**_

 _ **Do we have friends to send death eaters in Azkaban to their next adventure?**_

 _ **Your friend**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

The goblin smiled, he did like the young lord, and that thought had been going through his mind quite a lot as of late. The wizards in the ministry were corrupt and the ones who weren't were controlled by the ones that were.

"GRIPHOOK" he shouted and heard the scuttling feet of the little goblin.

"Yes sir" Griphook said.

"Tell the troops Lord Potter says no prisoners, also get me the names and quantities of Death eaters in prison" he said and set in motion the river of blood.

 **Greengrass Manor**

The moon was high, and it was cold, it wasn't the best for Death eater Mortimer Goldman. He left school a few years ago with only a handful of owls but being a pureblood, he thought he would walk right into a job. He was wrong, he was poor and so was his family. You needed money to make money, his father was proud to hear that his son had joined the Dark Lords ranks, but his mother was totally the other way. He held onto the fact that when the Dark Lord does take over he would be rich and have the pick of all the muggle born bitches he could rape.

He smiled to himself as he scanned the wooded area and saw his fellow recruits doing the same. He secretly hoped that the Greengrasses eldest was home, he had tried to get to her several times and never managed it, but in the new world she would be his and once again he allowed a smile appear on his face, and that was how he died, he never even felt the skewer like blade which had been thrust into the base of his skull killing him instantly and he was gently laid down at the same time as the other recruits who joined him in hell.

Thorin Rowel was tapping his foot in impatience. He could have been in the pub tonight, or at the club having some fun with some muggle meat.

"How long is it going to take?" he snapped towards the Spanish curse breakers who just shrugged as they worked on a ward stone that they had just found.

And like his recruits he never felt the knife entering his spine, paralysing him before having his throat cut. The curse breakers did jump up but were felled by heavy crossbow bolts to their black hearts.

The same thing was happening at the Parkinson's and Grangers homes, they all died quiet deaths that they never truly deserved, because their victims were never granted such respect.

 **Bones Manor**

The head goblin of the goblin spetsnaz legion; he had ten soldier's which had now surrounded the death eaters. They weren't like the recruits, these were professional at what they were doing, their heads were on the swivel continuously. He hoped it would go quickly but he had this feeling, he could see the flash of silver on Pettigrew's hand, then you had the two dark skinned curse breakers, the Carrow twins, Muliciber, Dolohov and Yaxley, all heavy hitters.

They had the Anti-port key and Anti-apparition wards ready to go, the only order he had was no prisoners. The Lord Potter wanted a clean sweep and that's what they would do.

He held up his hand and let it drop, and in an instant the wards went up and crossbow bolts flew, and as they did hidden specialists jumped up hacking and cutting in close quarters. There were spells flying and screams and shouts in all types of language. He saw the light come on in the Manor but there was knife work to do. He crept forward and saw the funny looking wizard with a silver hand disappear, but once again he saw a flash of silver and chucked his dagger piercing a screaming rat to the ground which turned into a dying man.

He found Yaxley dying a slow death after being hit by a couple of bolts in his chest. He slowly sank his sword into the man's heart. At the end they had only lost one goblin, and a couple of injuries, all but two of the death eaters were killed Alecto and Amycus were still alive but surrounded.

"Master Goblin, what has happened here?" Madam Bones asked sternly.

The Goblin bowed and then explained,

"Director Ragnok had a report that some of Lord Potter family's wards were under attack" he said.

"Why was I not contacted? and what other properties" Amelia asked as Tonks walked up behind.

"The director contacted the owner of the wards, and they decided to take action" he said and nodded to his troops who dispatched the Carrows.

"No prisoners, no one attacks Lord Potters family" he said, nodded and then walked away.

"We have to talk to Harry" Amelia said and walked off as she felt the wards re-charge.

Tonks smiled to herself as she watched all the bodies of the despatched death eaters being dragged away.

"I do love that husband of mine" she whispered and followed her boss inside.

 _ **Well there we go, I will try and get another out very soon.**_

 _ **Hope you have enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Look after yourselves.**_

 _ **Nickp41**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Well I'm back, I had a severe spout of writer's block, but things have seemed to have sorted themselves out.**

 **I hope you enjoy this little chapter, and I want to thank all those who like my little story, and those who don't there are some good ones out there.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 31**

The Dark Lord was furious. It was a simple job; attack four houses and kill all those who were there. Even the simplest of people should be able to do that, that's what they did, they were his army of death, and what happens? They all disappeared and not just bloody recruits but part of his inner circle as well.

"GET ME SNAPE….NOW" he boomed and stormed through Riddle Manor, scattering recruits all over the place.

.

Some of them even decided to go sightseeing abroad until they died of old age, or Potter is victorious. Many a dream on a pure-blooded eutopia was quashed in the face of the red eyed no nosed madman.

.

Finally, Severus Snape came striding into the throne room with his cloak bellowing behind him. He knelt in front of the Dark Lord.

"Sorry I am late my Lord, my school duties kept me longer than I thought" he said grovelling.

.

"I don't want you excuses Severus. What's happened to my Deatheater at the Potter brat's friend's homes? What has the order been up to?" the snake face bastard snapped.

.

Snape looked confused.

"The order has not been doing anything my Lord. Dumbledore hasn't had any meetings as of late, he's been more interested in the Potter whelp" he spat.

.

"Then what has happened to my followers, and the curse breakers. The little rat should be here by now, and Yaxley and the bloody incest twins, and the Bones woman should be dead, Parkinson's…..dead, Greengrass's….. dead, those Muggles…..dead" the Dark Lord ranted with flex's of foam in the corners of his mouth. "Did you warn Dumbledore Snape….DID YOU ?!."

The scared shitless potion master shook his head.

"Nnnno my lord, I even helped them get the curse breakers" he stuttered.

"LIAR" Snaky spat and drew his wand, "Legilimens" and ripped through Snape's defences like they were tissue paper and filtered through his mind, he soon released him. "So you speak the truth, go back to your school and find out from Dumbledore, and don't come back until you find out where my deatheaters have gone" he spat and stormed out past the shaking form of Snape.

 **Let's discuss your choice**

The group had just finished the days lessons and they we just chilling out at the fort. Hannah and Neville, we having some alone time upstairs, and the rest were split fifty-fifty between lounge and library. Harry was reading with Luna lying with her head on his lap.

Just then a very stern Amelia strode in with Tonks in her wake.

"Harry, ladies, good evening" Amelia said and the pink haired waved at the group, who bid them welcome.

Harry and Amelia locked eyes.

"Hi Mum, always a pleasure" he said as he eased himself up leaving a grumbling Luna behind and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We need to talk Harry. Something happened last night, and a choice was made which I am struggling with" Amelia said.

He nodded. He knew this would happen, just didn't expect it so soon,

"Ok Mom, I'll just grab the others who would've been affected" he said and walked off into the library, not giving Amelia time to retort. "I'll meet you in the Dining room" and he walked into the library making every eye follow him. "Susan, Daphne, Pansy and Hermione, can you come with me please?" he asked and saw Hermione frown and bring her book. Lleave your book Mione, it won't take long."

Pansy walked up swaying her hips.

"What's up Harry, going to take us all on?" she said with a sultry smile.

He chuckled.

"If only, no we have a meeting with Amelia. She's not happy about something I agreed to, but let's wait till we are there so I can explain fully" he said and watched the internal struggle in Hermione's mind. She wanted the information now. "Calm down Mione, all will be explained. I just hope you don't think badly of me" he said softly to the group and led them through the staring group into the lounge.

"Don't worry Harry, it was a hard but right choice" Luna said from the sofa which made Harry smile, as she didn't know what was going on. Luckily, she was only grazed by the spell during the attack. "Blue or black Harry?"

"What do you mean Luna, blue or black what?" he asked back smirking.

She popped her head up.

"It's my Harry time tonight hubby, blue or black nighty?" she asked giggling with mischief in her eyes.

He smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Has to be blue my little Ravenclaw" he called out.

"Okey dokey matey" she answered and sunk back down.

Harry entered the dining room and saw Amelia and Tonks sat together straight opposite the door looking very business-like,

"Hello Auntie, what's this all about?" Susan asked worriedly.

"Hello Susan, you'll find out soon enough" Amelia said, not shifting eyes from Harry, they weren't angry or sad, she just wished he had told her. She watched them all settle and saw Harry looking very calm. "Ok Harry, please explain why you chose to give those orders last night" she asked.

Harry dipped his head.

"I received a note from the goblins telling me that all those sat here's family homes wards were under attack by an unknown force, which within three days will break through those defences" he said and received gasps of horror, and questions from the girls, but he held up his hand to quieten them down. "They notified me of my choices, and of who they were. As a Lord I take an attack on my betrothed families like I take attacks on myself, and I have never heard of a good Deatheater raid. I considered that if we tried to capture them there is always a risk of Aurors dying, and as my mum and wife are in that line of work, I gave the order" he said and sighed.

"It's not your job Harry it's ours, we could've gotten some useful information out of them" Amelia said.

Harry looked into his Mums eyes.

"I've waited all my life to have a family and I won't risk any one of you on a 'could have'. I won't have any of them go through what you, I and Susan have been through. We've lost family before, so I made the decision and I stick by it" he said sternly and saw tears in both Aurors eyes.

Hermione leaned across.

"What decision did you make Harry? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you warn our families?" she asked sternly, until Daphne shot her a look.

"I didn't tell you because I needed to make the decision quickly. They say they had three days but who knows what could've happened, and it would've taken time to explain things. If I told the families what would they have done? I can't imagine they would've just sat there till I made the decision and I knew that if I told Mom and Tonks they would've tried to do exactly as they are trained to do. It's a damn mark on my soul, and I seem to be collecting them at the moment" he chuckled darkly.

Tears were flowing down all but Harry's face now,

"What did you do Harry?" Daphne said coldly but knowing exactly what he had ordered.

"I told them no prisoners. I wanted those deatheater scum buried, and that was my choice" he said in a monotone voice.

There was a couple of gasps, but that was from Susan and Hermione.

"Surely there was another way Harry?" Susan asked.

He looked at the curvy redhead,

"Yes, but that would put good people at risk. These people committed murder to get their dark mark, and what do you think they would do if they got inside the house Susan? I made a choice and I'm pretty sure it won't the last one that will leave a nasty taste in my mouth, but this is war. It's them or us" he said sternly.

Daphne nodded.

"I agree with Harry and thank you. A lord shouldn't be scared to make such choices. I'm proud to have Harry as my husband, a man who is willing to protect our families" she said and grabbed his hand.

"I agree too, Harry hardly knows our parent's, but he has protected all of them. I'm pretty sure they won't come after them again" Pansy said.

Hermione rubbed her face.

"how many died?" she asked.

Amelia shook her head,

"Not sure, we only saw the aftermath of our attack. We had eight dead, one was Pettigrew and the Carrows too" she said.

Harry sat up.

"Pettigrew is dead?" he asked and received a nod from a smiling Tonks. "We got him Mum, Dad and you leg humper. We got him" he said softly looking upwards, "rest in peace now" then he stood up and walked out of the room.

Pansy frowned.

"I've heard the name, but who was he" she asked the group.

Hermione looked at the door Harry had walked out of.

"He betrayed Harry's parents to you know who and caused his godfather to be put into prison for over a decade and killed Cedric" she said sadly.

Tonks stood up.

"Well I'm proud of him. I wish he had told me but hey in one night he got rid of more deatheaters than we ever could, isn't that right boss?" she asked giving Amelia a nudge.

"I know and you're right, but he should have told me" Amelia replied.

Daphne looked at her.

"You told him he had to grow up and he has. Be proud Madam Bones, go and see him and tell him you are proud, that's what he need right now, not us he needs his family, he needs his mum" she said and walked out followed by the rest leaving Amelia alone.

Madam bones headed up slowly to the rooftop. It was Harry's 'go to' place when he needed some alone time. But this time she could hear two voices and guessed if it was anyone it would be Milly. She listened at the door.

"It'll be ok Harry, she'll forgive you it's just difficult for her as she is in law enforcement, it's ingrained" the girl said softly to him.

"I know, but I did it to keep her and all the families safe. I can't lose anyone else….I just can't" Harry said in such a way it sounded like he was crying..

Amelia let out a big sigh and knocked on the large door,

"Harry, luv can I come up please?" she called out.

"Mom is that you?" he answered and saw a smiling Amelia walk through the door.

Milly moved out of his way and he ran to his mum.

"I'm sorry Mom, I just did what I thought was right" he sobbed.

Milly walked slowly past and gave her mother in law a weak smile before leaving them alone, she headed downstairs and saw the gaggle of girls waiting for news.

"They are ok, they were hugging and crying when I left" she said sadly.

Daphne smiled, she was so proud of Harry, he was finally coming into his own. A Lord has to be King and gentle to his family, which he already was, and ruthless to all those who oppose him and his family.

"Ladies we need to write and tell our families what Harry did. It will help cement our unions" she said and then looked at the worried muggleborn. "Maybe tell them the edited high lights Hermione" she suggested and saw the busy haired witch run off.

Astoria walked over to her sister and hugged her.

"Did they really try and attack Mum and Dad?" she asked softly with tears in her eyes.

"Yes Stori, but when Harry and I signed the contract he gave up a huge amount of money to give all our families the best Goblin wards possible. That alone stopped the evil shits, and then he sent them a message; DON'T MESS WITH MY FAMILY" Daphne said, and felt the sobs as she held her dear sister.

Upstairs on the roof mother and son were talking about the actions,

"Just promise me one thing Harry; just talk to me before you make decisions like this again. You are a Lord and I won't stop you, but I might be able to come up with an alternative action" she offered.

He nodded and then spoke.

"There is another thing, I am concerned about the number of death eaters in Azkaban. They had done despicable acts already just to receive their marks, and now they are waiting to be broken out again. I know it sounds harsh, but we can't afford to have those numbers to re-enter his army" Harry said.

Amelia shrugged.

"I know, but that's all we have Harry" she said and looked at her Son. "What have you done harry?"

"I have asked the Goblins to find some people who are willing to help those who are Marked onto their next great Adventure" he said bringing a gasp from Amelia. "They haven't done anything yet, they are just gathering numbers."

"Harry all those people, I know they have done evil things, but still" she said, worrying about the path her son was going down. She knew the worry about all those shits getting out, but still, to kill them all? "How about we talk to your ladies and take a general vote? They need to know what's going on, this way you share the pressure" she explained.

Harry sighed.

"Ok Mum, let's go and ask them and I will go with whatever they decide" he said and got up pulling his Mum up as he did. They walked down arm in arm down into the Fort.

Harry saw a smiling Luna and Milly standing waiting for them,

"Hey you two, go grab everyone please, house meeting time" he said and watched the pair scurrying off to gather the other's.

He sat at the table with Amelia one side and Tonks on the other. He looked all around and he saw the mixture of worried and proud faces, Daphne even gave him a wink.

"Ok by now I'm sure you know I've made a decision which has brought up mixed feelings in our family. So, I have agreed with Mum that we will discuss everything and take a vote on any actions like that before I act" he said and saw some smile at that. But Daphne gave a slight frown. "But if something needs action, I will not wait and discuss. I will act fast and hard" he said and gave Luna a wink who giggled.

Amelia nodded.

"Fair enough. Now Harry has just told me that he has talked to the Goblins about the amount of Deatheater prisoners in Azkaban. We are both worried that they might be broken out as they did last year" she said and looked at the kids. "Harry has asked the Goblins if there is a way to take care of them, so they won't be a problem anymore. I don't like the idea of killing all those people, despite their crimes, but Harry and I decided to put this decision to a vote" and she received shock gasps from them all.

Daphne leaned forward.

"Just remember you have to willingly receive the dark mark and to do that you have to commit a major crime of rape or murder. These are not good people, they left the right path many years ago" she said sternly.

"But they are still human beings Daphne, we can't just kill them" Hermione said.

Astoria banged the desk.

"Why not? The same kind of people were trying to attack our families and what do you think they were going to do? Give them a fruit basket?! Wake up Hermione you've read the reports" she said and saw the other witch cheeks flush.

Harry weighed in.

"It's not an easy decision to make but we are at war. We found that out by those gits who ambushed us and hurt Luna. They don't care if we are kids, or Pure blooded, or muggle born. They hate us because we don't bend a knee to their Snake faced master" Harry said coldly and looked around the table. "I'm sure there will be attacks here and outside, but we have to be strong now, so we can live later" and flourished his wand and magicked a glass bowl. "This will be a blind vote. On a bit of paper just put either a tick to go ahead, or a cross to let them stay where they are. Don't put your names" he instructed.

Amelia tapped his arm then marked her piece of paper and threw it into the bowl. They all did it one by one and then sat there waiting for the score.

"Luna, if you please" Amelia asked kindly.

Luna jumped up and smiled, obviously completely missing the solemnness of the occasion.

"Good luck everyone, the lucky numbers are" she said in her best glitzy starlet voice, after a while it came out at a vote to proceed of nine votes to five.

"Ok Harry, that's a green light, but only marked death eaters" Amelia said, and poured firewhiskey for them all.

(just to let you know who voted what)

Amelia **no**

Tonks **yes**

Harry **yes**

Neville **no (this surprised me too)**

Daphne **yes**

Astoria **yes**

Pansy **yes**

Milly **yes**

Susan **no**

Hannah **no**

Hermione **no**

Ginny **yes**

Tracey **yes**

Luna **yes**

Harry walked his mum and wife back to the Floo, they embraced and whispered their goodbyes. Tonks had a much longer kiss and a suggestion of a late-night visit soon, which Harry promised.

He turned around and saw the lack of Luna, Astoria giggled and pointed upstairs. He walked around and gave all his ladies a kiss goodnight. Daphne whispered that she was proud of him, and to stay strong.

He slowly headed upstairs and noticed a single candle flickering. Luna had bewitched it, so it burned blue, bathing the room in an ethereal blue sheen. He could hear the shower going so he headed to the bed and saw a note, it was straight to the point: 'STRIP'.

"Typical Luna" he chuckled, started to disrobe and jumped into the bed, and felt the warming charm. "Ahhhhh nice, I love you Luna" he sighed.

"LOVE YOU TOO" she shouted from the bathroom.

He frowned. How did she hear me? he thought.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, JUST GET READY" she shouted again.

He just smiled and waited. He could hear her humming away happily, then the door opened, and she stood in the door wearing a royal blue silk nighty which came down to mid-thigh.

"Wow" he muttered.

"Checking out the goods Potter?" she said with a giggle and gave him a quick twirl which showed him that she was a true blonde. "Whoops forgot I wasn't wearing any undercrackers" she said and then ran and launched herself into Harry's now waiting arms.

They started to kiss passionately, both of their bodies had started to react and soon the covers were gone closely followed by a wisp of blue silk. She pulled away and looked down between them.

"Well hello you" she said and pushed Harry back. "Now Harry, I'm going to play horsey as I'm not going to wait till Yule Break. I don't like the idea of losing my virginity with my Pops next door, you got me?!" she said poking him in the chest.

"Are you sure Luna?" he said and sighed as she grabbed hold of him.

"Yes...now shut up while I concentrate" she snapped at him with her eyes closed and lowered herself down. "Ouch…. nope we're good, just need things to settle down a bit and we'll be ready to go" she said as she rested and lifted his hands onto her chest. "C'mon they're lonely" she said and moaned as Harry played, "Mmmmmmm, right…. charge" she shouted and rode him like a stolen racehorse.

 **The Black Sisters**

"I'm so fucking bored, why is this taking so long?" Bella shouted throwing herself down in a soft chair.

The two others rolled their eyes at her.

"Bella we keep on telling you, if we want to be with Harry at school we have to be sixteen" Andi explained, as she twirled in front of the mirror enjoying the fact that her body didn't swing and bounce in all the wrong places anymore. Why couldn't she have morphed herself a smaller head when she was born she thought and chuckled at the thoughts of telling Nymphadora that in front of Harry.

"This Harry better be worth it" Bellatrix said.

Cissa looked over at her sister.

"Bell, you've read your letters and saw the memories. You will love him as much as we do" she said and watched with amusement as Andi twirled around naked, "and we'll get a brand-new wardrobe each, but remember, we do have to share him so no demands or kidnapping him!"

"Pfffttttt, once he checks us out, those other girls don't have a chance" Bella chuckled.

Andi put her robe back on.

"I think we are twenty now, not long to wait" she chuckled happily.

Cissa leaned in closer.

"Do you think she'll be ok with Harry? I don't think those girls will let him get hurt again" she said moving closer.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Once she sees those green eyes again that'll be it. You heard her gush in her memories about him" Andi said and watched her darling sister snoring away and dribbling onto the floor. "Such an angel" she said and giggled along with Cissa.

"No Harry not there it won't fit, oh ok then" Bella mumbled.

 **Well that's all folks, short but sweet I hope, please review unless you hate it.**

 **I will be going back to the Fortnightly submitting, as I now have my mojo back.**

 **See you in two weeks.**

 **Nickp41 out..**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well folks here it is as promised, it would've been yesterday, but England won in the world cup, so I tried to drink my own body weight in Beer, wish I was lighter…**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it, if not ah-well theirs other great stories out there.**

 **Nickp41**

 **Ps I do not own any rights to harry potter, or J.K Rowling's world.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Yuletide commeth**

They had made it …...finally they were heading back for the yuletide and as Harry looked around he honestly felt like he was a fat seal swimming into pool sharks. He had even heard a mention about a schedule. All the girls were just sat chatting to each other and smirking. Well, all the girls but Luna. She had enjoyed her night with Harry to the point where he had to carry her about for the day because she yelped when she tried to walk. The girls tried to pump her for information but all she did was smile at them and sang one of her wonderful French tunes, well Harry thought it was French, he couldn't understand it.

Luna just stood up and stretched, walked over to him, sat on his lap, curled up with her head on his chest and started to go to sleep.

"Love you Hubby" she whispered.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"Love you too little moon" he whispered back and looked around and saw the other girls smiling at him, "well Looks like we're going to have a Malfoy Free trip" he chuckled.

"I did hear him rising a stink when he saw us getting on the Founders Coach" Pansy said looking around the large compartment.

Ginny giggled.

"I'm just glad Ron's not here, can you imagine the trouble he would cause?" she said rolling her eyes and hearing Harry groan.

"You do know we have to come back right" he said and then turned his gaze upon Ginny, "so my little Firecracker, you are going to have to teach you brother to keep his gob shut...good luck Gin."

Ginny palmed her head.

"Can't you do it when you come over? He'll listen to you...maybe" and she looked around searching for help to see either saw smirks or girls just staring out of the window.

"Afraid not baby, your parents are going to kick Ron out to your Great Aunt Muriel's while I'm there, Soooooooo all yours baby" Harry said, getting a sleep chuckle from Luna.

The youngest Weasley let her head tilt back and hit the wall behind her seat.

"Shit" she muttered knowing that it was going to be a long yule Break.

Once again, the compartment fell into an easy silence as people started to let sleep claim them. Harry was one of them, even though he had Tracey one side of him and Susan on the other using him as a pillow.

For once the trip back to London was quick. Harry found out later that every train car had Notice Me Not runes carved all over them as well as Speed Charms so they could travel the speed in time of war, and god help the pigeon that got in its way. As they pulled into the station Harry saw the beaming smile and neon pink hair of Tonks waving insanely at them.

"No Potter in your bed tonight Susan" smirked Daphne, who got flipped the bird by the busty redhead which had all the girls laughing as they stood up, including a now awake and grumpy Luna.

"We'll see Daph" Susan smirked, as she saw the ice queen grimace, who then shot her cold ice onto Harry who held up his hands.

"Hey now, I didn't say a word Daphne" he stuttered as she stepped closer to him and placed her well-manicured finger nail under his chin.

She gave him a warm smile, but her eyes read something else, he wasn't sure what.

"I know Harry, but remember that you'll be visiting Greengrass Manor soon, and that's where my horse is, along with straps and a whip" Daphne said and placed a kiss on his lips. "Love you Harry, it would be shame to hurt you if you got loose lips again" and she walked out swaying her hips.

Harry turned to Susan who was trying not to laugh,

"Please, don't call her that again Suzie" he said and watched her laugh and just shrug.

"We'll see Harry, guess it depend if I'm lonely tonight or not" Susan said blowing him a kiss, "otherwise I might decide how pretty that name is" and she fluttered her eye lashes.

"I'm so dead" he muttered and started to say all his goodbyes.

Hermione handed over a rough schedule but promised to send the finished version tomorrow, so he could show his mum. He scanned the document and loooked up at Hermione with wide eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?"

She shook her bushy head while chewing her lip,

"No Harry, we have to get the consummating done before we are back at school, then the contracts are unbreakable. Because as they stand now if any parents die, or god forgive you do, all the girls are free to be claimed again" she explained, while fretting about how her father would act when Harry came calling.

He saw Susan waiting in the wings.

"Ok Mione, I trust you" he said and gave a kiss on her forehead. "And I look forward to our allotted time Miss Granger" and he dodged her slap.

"Pratt" she spat blushing and walked off in search of her parents in the Muggle side of the Barrier.

Susan grabbed his arm.

"C'mon Harry, let's go home and rest" she said and led him out arm in arm as Harry had already shrunk their trunks, and they were tucked away in his pocket.

They exited the carriage and saw that the platform had cleared enough so they could relax and not worry about any kind of attack.

"Wotcher Hubby, hiya Suzie Q" Tonks called out and jumped into their arms. "Now, old Bonsey is still at work. She's having a purge on dark wankers hiding at work. She finally managed to get Scrimgeour to agree to add a rune that the Goblins have created to knock out all Dark mark carriers" Tonks explained while dragging the pairs to the Floo terminal.

They disappeared one by one into the green file, once again Harry exited it like a human Torpedo, ending up on his back in front of the giggling Susan.

"Damn, thought I was getting better" he groaned as the little red head helped him up, just as Tonk's walked through and then tripped over her own foot and fell into harry.

"Merlin, you two are made for each other, but I worry about you kids" Susan chuckled at the scowling couple. "I see many trips to St Mungo's for you" as she did a perfect trewlany imitation.

The pink haired Auror joined in by Morphing into the teacher.

"And I see pain in your future, you sarky bitch young Bones" Tonks said, pulling her wand and making Susan run off. "Remember I'm the adult in charge" and heard the busty witch bark a laugh.

"Adult, yea right" Susan said from her room, as the door closed.

Nym grabbed Harry and pulled him into a full-on snog, which made him gag because she had forgotten that she had changed into the hippy teacher.

"Sorry harry" she chuckled and started to drag him off to her room for a welcome home shag but this time she didn't cast any Silencing charms to piss the younger bones off.

It wasn't long until the moans and groan of lovemaking filtered into the young witches' room.

"BITCH!" Susan shouted and pulled her pillow over her head.

Half hour later the satiated couple laid together cuddling and chatting about Tonks job.

"I've created something, but it's not a spell really, it just assists the spell" Harry said coyly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Willis?" she chuckled at her wit and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well when we were training at school, I noticed even some of our better casters had trouble with accuracy, especially when under pressure. So I used some books from the black library, you know the ones, only we can read them" he explained as he felt her hand starting to go to work on him again for round two. He groaned as her head trailed kisses down his torso.

"I'll tell you later" and that's when his speech failed him.

.

.

.

 **The Purge**

A very hassled Amelia Bones strode into her Families Manor, only to see a very grumpy looking Susan sitting at the dining table with a coffee and what looked like some homework.

"Hello Susan, not like you to get your homework done so soon" she said lightly as she embraced her niece.

"Where's Harry and Tonks?"

The young witch threw her book down.

"Where do you think" she growled.

"Ah, well you do know you've been with Harry every day, and she misses him so much, especially with her mum being locked away with her sisters" Amelia explained as she slipped on her slippers, poured a glass of wine and led her niece to the sofa in the lounge. "And you have to get use to sharing Harry, he's a unique young man."

Susan sighed,

"I know you're right." She said before changing the subject. "Anyway, I heard you had a purge at work, how did that come about?" she asked.

Amelia smiled,

"Well it thanks to Harry and Ragnok's relationship really" she said.

 **Flashback the ministry this morning**

"Good morning Minister Scrimgeour" Amelia said brightly to the person who was once her subordinate.

The older looking man groaned.

"Is it Amelia? I have a pureblood Lord demanding that I sack you for not finding their heir or family member who has seemed to have just upped and disappeared, even though the rumour has it, they were in the service of the dark Lord" he said and looked at his old boss. "I wish you had taken this job."

"Sod that !, I'm happy where I am thanks boss" she chuckled.

"Ok, what do you want, and why are you so happy" he asked, while taking a draught of her very strong coffee.

Amelia took a draught of her own and looked upon her tired friend and Boss.

"I was approached By Lord Ragnok, and after the last week they have come up with a Rune array which will pacify anyone who is adorned with the dark mark" she said and saw the look of surprise on his face.

"Why would they contact you, and to be honest why are they even getting involved" he asked suspiciously.

She smiled,

"Ragnok and my son Harry have a very good relationship. He traded a lot of old family goblin armour for the best wards for his friend's family houses" she explained as Rufus gave a low whistle as he realised the price of those wards alone.

"And they have offered you this array to be put in the Ministry…. yes?" he asked and saw her nod stiffly. "Why though? They have never helped before."

"It's bad for business, and Harry is a good friend and an even better customer, plus you know who has targeted some Goblin Families" The proud Mum said.

The minister was thoughtful.

"What about the ones who were cleared in the last war under the imperious defence?" he said knowing most of the dark factions had used that defence.

"Ruff, you know that was bullshit. Minister Bagnold and Dumbledore didn't want to lose all those pure-blooded lines" she snapped angrily, "I'll tell you what, the first one we get we'll ask if they had to be willing to take the mark. The Truth potion will make them answer, and if they say no that they didn't willingly take the mark, we'll wake them all up again and forget it."

He rubbed his face and thought about the Muggle family that were murdered the night before, and the women.

"Those poor women' he thought, "Ok, you have until 9am to get it set up, by then everybody should be at their desks and as the public aren't allowed in until ten. We'll have time to check at least a few" he said.

Amelia stood up,

"Ok. I'll get the goblins over and have several interview rooms secured with stocks of Truth potion on hand" she said and went to walk out.

"Amelia, if this goes wrong, you do know I'll have your job, it'll be out of my hands" he explained sternly and all he got in return was a nod. He relaxed onto his large leather chair, "and now we wait" and he started to hum a jaunty tune.

At nine am on the dot the floos were closed, the doors were locked, and the rune array was activated.

Dozens of wizards and witches dropped on the spot, there was now an announcement; " _ **attention all employees. Please stay at your desks, do not try and contact anyone, the Floos have been locked down. Auror's and Hit wizard's will be collecting all those who have passed out, do not touch them."**_

All in all, they found fifty-three Death eaters. Eight of those were sitting Lords, six Aurors and three Hit wizard's and even one in the Department of Mysteries who was thrown through the Veil immediately by the very angry head of department, Croaker.

Rufus and Amelia did the first interview. The first interviewee was Lisa Edgecombe Head of the Floo network, she had the squirming snake on her left forearm. Tonks who was assisting until doing the school run later, dropped three drops of the truth potion onto the tongue of the unconscious Death eater, once that was done she was awoken.

The black-haired witch woke in a panic and then sneered at the other occupants, but then a strange sense of openness flowed through her body.

 _ **AB - name**_

 _ **LE - Lisa Aisha Edgecombe**_

 _ **AB - Occupation**_

 _ **LE - Head of the Floo network**_

 _ **AB - Are you a death eater?**_

 _ **LE - Of course, I am a Pureblood.**_

 _ **AB - Can you be forced to take the Dark Mark**_

 _ **LE - No, you must be willingly enter his service, otherwise the mark does not hold.**_

 _ **AB – No? even a person under the imperious curse?**_

 _ **LE - No, they must be willing.**_

 _ **AB - What did you have to do to earn you're mark?**_

 _ **LE - Rape or kill someone unworthy. I killed a muggle and his filthy animal children while my husband raped his wife before killing her.**_

All the occupants held their heads in their hands.

"Tonks, get a snatch squad and arrest her husband" Amelia said, and saw the girl leave.

 _ **AB - Are you the one locking Floos while houses are attacked?**_

 _ **LE - Yes**_

 _ **AB - Is your daughter a death eater? and does she know about you?**_

 _ **LE - No and no, we bloody our hands, so she can live in a filth free world.**_

 _ **AB - Are there an unmarked death eaters here?**_

 _ **LE - No, people who don't want to get marked are not trusted and are the first to die in attacks, they are wand fodder.**_

Amelia leaned back,

"Well, what now minister?" she asked.

"Interview them, but just ask their name and can you be forced into taking the mark, and their crimes to get their mark, and then…. I don't know" he sighed.

"I say we Veil them all, they have no rights now, they are murderers" she said knowing that this is exactly what she had chided Harry for and was now ordering the same thing. "I have recently been told this is war, and they don't take prisoners, so why do we."

The minister stood up and sneered at the death eater, who remained placid and dead eyed under the power of the truth potion.

"Ok, get me a list with their information and we will release it in the press tomorrow and then veil the bastards. But make sure all dependents are looked after, they must know what happened so we don't force them to his banner, some we may not veil if it will destroy the family…..agreed?" he said looking down at Amelia.

"Agreed" she said and they both left to carry on the purge, which in the end would cost the Dark Lord seventy loyal death eaters, plus the five he killed when he found out the next day.

.

.

 **Flashback ends**

"Merlin Auntie, what a day" Susan said.

"Yep, and tomorrow won't be any better, we caught eight people trying to send messages out to warn people" she said sadly, as she watched a happy pair of people walk downstairs.

"Hiya Mum, I heard you had a crap day" he said, as they both sat at the table after hugging

.

.

.

.

 **A busy Harry is a happy Harry.**

Harry woke up alone. There was a note saying that Tonks and Amelia had to go to work early and would see him later for dinner. He got up and showered and decided that since the manor was nice and warm it was a shorts and t-shirt day. He headed downstairs, and it was all quiet. He put the kettle on and some toast despite the grumblings from the house elves and just as he settled down, Hedwig came swooping in.

"Hey girl, where you been?" he asked as they rubbed their heads together and he undid the letter from her leg.

Some cold bacon arrived via the house elf, they always kept some ready for Hedwig otherwise she had her tantrums.

Harry opened the letter and scanned it.

"Jesus Hermione talk about over thinking something" he chuckled and read the letter again.

.

.

 _ **Hi ya Harry,**_

 _ **Here's your Christmas schedule, you lucky boy. Luna has gone away with her father and doesn't know when she'll be back, the dirty girl said, 'if she needed to ride potters pole she'll owl you' (crass girl).**_

 _ **Love you and see you soon.**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

 _ **Sat 22nd home (Susan)**_

 _ **Sun 23rd Parkinson's (Pansy)**_

 _ **Mon 24th Parkinson's (Pansy)**_

 _ **Tues 25th home (rest)**_

 _ **Wed 26th Greengrass (Daphne)**_

 _ **Thurs 27th Greengrass (Daphne)**_

 _ **Fri 28th Granger (Meeeee)**_

 _ **Sat 29th Granger (Meeeee again)**_

 _ **Sun 30th Davies (Tracey, good luck)**_

 _ **Mon 31st Davis (New year ball at the Davies)**_

 _ **Tues 1st home**_

 _ **Weds 2nd Bulstrode (Milly)**_

 _ **Thurs 3rd Bulstrode (Milly)**_

 _ **Fri 4th Weasley (Ginny)**_

 _ **Sat 5th Weasley (Ginny)**_

 _ **Sun 6th home (Susan)**_

 _ **Monday back to school.**_

.

.

.

He looked at the list and suddenly saw Susan sitting opposite him,

"Holy shit, where did you come from?" he jumped, after nearly filling his boxers.

She giggled.

"I called you twice on the way down Harry, what had you so engrossed?" she asked and got handed the letter. "Merlin's saggy nuts, I'm surprised she hasn't drawn the positions to be used" she said

He shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll wait and see if she has stickers for tab A into Slot B" he said and received a slap from Susan.

"Gross, and don't be unkind" she said and stretched.

Once again, she had her hair in pigtails, wearing a short and a fantastically tight tank top.

"Right Harry, I'm off for a shower and since you leave tomorrow you're mine for the day, so be up at my room in twenty minutes…. got it?" she ordered and watched him nod in shock.

He watched her walk away. He loved watching his girls walk. There was something hypnotic about the way their bums moved with such grace. He shook his head and checked his watch.

"Gonna be a long twenty minutes" he grumbled.

Even though he swore the clock hand went backwards in time, he creeped upstairs slowly and knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry" Susan's voice tinkled.

He opened the door to see the room bathed in candle light, and there laid on the bed was the beautiful Susan, wearing a pale pink nighty with her hair loose and draped over her shoulder. She lazily waved her wand banishing his clothes back to his room where the belonged.

"Looking good Potter" she giggled watching as his body stood to attention, "Come to me" she whispered.

Harry walked forward with love and desire in his eyes. He gently kissed his way up her legs and trailed kisses up her midriff then onto the slopes of her exposed breasts.

"You are stunning" he whispered.

She smiled sweetly at him pulled him down onto her allowing her nighty to drift upwards.

"Oh Harry" she whispered, and minutes later the contract was completed and for the first time in centuries Lady Hufflepuff walked the world, well laid on her back screaming Harry's name, but same thing really.

 **Thstd it for snother fortnigh, hope you liked it, and I'll see you again ina couple of weeks.**

 **Nickp41…out**


	33. Chapter 33

**a/n well here I am again, can we have a few moment silence for the death of my hard drive and the lost chapters.**

 **Thankyou, here's a very new chapter hot off the press, and a big thankyou to my now 1000+ followers…wooohooooo.**

 **Also, thankyou again to all the good and positive reviews, some bad one which I wont lie do knock my confidence a bit, but as I am not the first or the only one to be mocked for trying something new and fun, I wont let it keep me down or away.**

 **Anyway, lets get back to it and I hope you enjoy it..**

 **Nickp41**

 **Chapter 33**

Harry and Susan sat in her bed reading the paper while her pain potion kicked in, before playing another round of train and tunnel, though she did ask Harry to stop saying all aboard.

"Mum is going to have a hell of a week" harry said as he read the headline **"Murder & Mayhem by ministry officials" **

"Can't believe they are going to kill sixty odd people" Susan said sadly but raised her finger to stop Harry's lecture. "I know, but it saddens me that those people would do such things to other people" she cuddled up to him pushing her naked breasts into his side.

'Life is good' he thought.

"We'd better get downstairs before they get back, I'll cook some dinner" he offered, which brought the smile back on the girl's face.

"But first husband of mine, you can wash my back" she said running off, letting all of Harry's favourite parts of her bounce.

He soon bounded after her, but she never got her back washed as it was pushed up against the shower wall with her legs wrapped arounds Harry's waist.

.

.

Tonks and Amelia walked slowly through the manor, both clearly tired.

"Aww I'd hoped Harry would have cooked us something" Tonks said as they walked through the kitchen. She saw a letter, picked it up and barked out a laugh. "Check this out boss, Hermione has written out Harry's shag sheet!" and she handed the letter to Amelia.

"Hmmm it says today is 'Home – Susan'" Amelia said and starred up the stairs to Susan's room.

The adults looked at each other, raised an eyebrow and both raised their wand.

"FINITE INCANTATEM" they both called out and then instantly heard…

"OH YESSSSS, FUCKKKKKKK YES HARRRRRYYYYYYYYY"

Tonks fell down laughing as a very red-faced Amelia tried to re-apply the silencing charm but kept on fumbling with her wand.

Bones senior stared at her employee who was laying on the floor crying with laughter.

"Thanks for your help Nymphadora, you might be guarding Azkaban at this rate" she spat and poured herself a whiskey.

.

.

Amelia and Lady Black sat in the dining room, both sipping the finest whiskey as they waited for the young Lovers to come down. Tonks was reading the paper, she wasn't that interested, but it did the job hiding her smile from the boss who was still agitated at how she'd struggled to re-apply the charm, especially when she dropped her wand and had to chase it across the room with the younger witches laugh ringing in her ears.

Harry and Susan bounced down the stairs and stopped suddenly at the bottom, they could here Amelia's long nails clicking against the highly polished table.

"Hiya mum" harry smiled but Susan just hung back and waved.

The elder Bones locked eyes with her adopted son.

"Harry, Susan" she said formally trying to brush off her awkwardness, "I guess you've had a busy busy afternoon Lady Hufflepuff" She stood up and gave them a brief hug, and that's when her embarrassment ebbed away. "Well Harry, according to Hemiones list you're going to need your energy, so I'll pop and get some pizzas" and she gave them both a kiss, but still shot Tonks a look which screamed, 'mouth shut'.

The teens watched her leave and shot tonks a look.

"What gives Tonks?" Susan asked, as she sat down with a slight wince.

Nym folded the paper and beamed, which bothered them.

"Well young lady, your dear auntie wondered what you were doing upstairs so she cancelled your privacy charms and heard you in all your vocal glory" she replied with a chuckle.

The blush attacked Susan with passion, but Harry just looked at Tonks.

"And I'm guessing your laughter didn't help either?" he asked knowingly, and just saw her shrug. "Anyway, so what's the fallout of all those death eaters to be veiled?"

Tonks just shook her head,

"Minister Scrimgeour has changed his mind, so they will just be banged up for now."

Harry nodded and saw relief appear over Susan's face.

"I must admit the idea of killing all those people has lessened but there must be punishment and also protection against them being broken out to be used again" he explained to the two women.

Amelia smiled at her son. Deep down she was worried that after all he had been through his empathy for others had been destroyed.

"That's good to hear son, but we still need to decide what to do with them" she said to the group.

"I was doing some reading and I understand that sometimes people have their magic bound and their memories wiped and are sent into the muggle world. Is that true?" Harry asked, while taking a sip from his tea.

"Sadly yes, mainly for Muggle borns who cannot grasp the realities of the magical world, it doesn't happen often though" Tonks said, as she spilt her drink over the table. "Oh, for fuck sake" she said with all the grace of a Lady of Black.

The rest of the table just laughed at the now red faced girl,

"so, what's you're thinking Harry?" Susan added, despite the pain she was feeling from the fallout of her alone time with Harry.

"Why don't we bind their magic and memories and put them in muggle prisons? Or, as I understand it House Black has a Vineyard in France, we could set up a work place for them there, until the war is over?" Harry offered.

The two Aurors in the room shared a look.

"Who runs it now?" Nym asked, still trying to clean up her mess.

"Nobody, the farmers were wiped out in the last war, but I thought add some memories of vineyard management and other skills they could get it all up working. Plus, we could get Ragnock to send some guards over" Harry suggested and looked around at his wives and Mum. "What do you think?"

Amelia stood up and placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Perfect, let's get a working concept together and I can show it to the minister tomorrow" she explained and ran off to get all the paperwork about the vineyard from her office.

Harry wrote a letter to the goblins and asked them to check out the property, and to see if it could be made into a going concern, as well as having some goblin guards look after the place, if the plan he had just laid out came to fruition.

Later that night, a very happy Susan rolled off her husband, they were both breathing hard.

"Merlin, Harry that's me done" she moaned with a slight wince. "I'm glad you're going to Pansy's tomorrow, I need time to heal" and rolled into the crook of his shoulder.

He laughed.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm not looking forward with dealing with Pansy's dad though" he stated. There was just something about the man he didn't like, he thought.

Susan frowned.

"Why? He seems ok to me. I know he hung around with the Dark factions a lot, but that was just business deals" she said, as sleep started to court her.

"You're right, I'll just wait and see" he said sleepily, as they both met in dream land for another fumble.

.

.

 **Parkinson and Peverell's**

 **(Sunday 23rd December) Hermione's schedule**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry left Susan in bed with a kiss and after a liaison with Lady Black in her shower, he made his way down for a cuppa before planning to head over to the Parkinson's. He saw Amelia reading the paper with her morning coffee.

"Morning Mum" he said, greeting her with a kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled up at him.

"Morning Harry, sleep well?" she asked, and saw him nod and pour himself a coffee, taking a seat opposite her.

"Yep, did you get much sleep Mom?"

"Better than normal, it was nice to have you both home. Aside from Tonks breaking my things, the manor is so quiet" she said sadly.

He got up and hugged his mum from behind.

"Won't be long and I'll be here full time, making noise enough for a whole lifetime" he said making her giggle.

"You won't want this old lady about with all you young wives" she chuckled, as he kept on rocking her from side to side.

Harry knelt beside her.

"Who's going to keep us in check and go running after all the kids?" he said happily, "This job is tiring you, after the war why don't you quit and help me run the family business. I've instructed the goblins to rebuild Potter Manor, but with a pool this time."

That alone peaked her interest.

"Sounds fun, but let's win this war first Harry" she said and ruffled his hair, "Then we can plan our futures. Are you sure the quiet life will be enough for you Harry?"

He raised a quizzical eye brow.

"You've met my wives, right? Where are you getting this quiet life from?" He asked, making them both laugh.

Harry checked his watch.

"Right better go, stay safe mum" and pulled her into a big hug.

"You too son" she answered, and looked lovingly as her adopted son walked away towards the floo.

.

.

Lady Pansy Peverell nee Parkinson was dancing in place by the Floo. She had been sent back the first time she had come downstairs to go and dress, as she had been caught by her mother just wearing a sheer nighty! Now she was wearing a knee length summer dress and sandals. The floo flared and out skidded Harry.

"Nailed it" he muttered.

He then saw that his shoes had left skid marks on the floor. 'bugger' he thought, before registering a smiling Pansy rushing into his arms, smashing their lips together. Harry picked her up and swung her around making her squeal.

"Hey baby, missed me?"

She gazed into his eyes and was lost.

"Always Harry, now let's go and have breaky with Mum and Dad" she said, as she was lowered to the ground and then led him to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen and there sat an older version of Pansy and her father, a tall thin man with a goatee.

"Harry's here!" Pansy announced gleefully.

.

"Good morning Lord and Lady Parkinson, thank you for inviting me to your home" Harry said happily.

He offered his hand which was pushed away as Pansy's mum pulled him into a big hug.

"It's our pleasure Harry, please call me Abbi, and the grumpy one over there is Neil" Abbi said and led the couple over to the dining table.

"Welcome Lord Potter" Neil said coldly and went straight back to his paper.

This made the girls look at each other. They knew he had been acting strangely lately, but they just thought it was the war.

"Thank you, Lord Parkinson" Harry answered, with added frost to his tone making the man flick up his eyes at Harry.

Pansy mouthed 'sorry'.

"Pansy said that your wards staved off an attack, thank you Harry" Abbi said brightly.

Harry smiled again at the bubbly woman.

"It's the least I could do, family is important to me."

They all heard a slight cough from Neil.

"You ok Dad?" Pansy asked concerned at his standoffish tone.

He just shrugged,

"Just wandering how many people were killed that night, that's all" he replied with his face still in his paper.

"NEIL" "DAD" The females both reacted in unison.

He put his paper down.

"I'm just asking, a lot of purebloods went missing that night, and not even a single arrest made" Lord Parkinson said slowly, never losing eye contact with Harry.

"What do you think would have happened if they had gotten in past the wards? To my knowledge they don't leave survivors." Harry responded with anger creeping up on him.

"I could have reasoned with them, we would have been safe" Neil growled.

Harry barked out a laugh.

"They were here to kill, or worse. Somehow, I don't think the Greengrasses, Grangers and my mom would've survived" he answered back.

"It was just a message to scare us away from you, we would have been safe" Neil repeated.

"And the Grangers? What would've been their fate...my Lord Parkinson?" Harry responded with a be careful lilt to his voice.

Once again, the grown man shrugged.

"Not my problem, this family is and I will do anything to protect it."

.

.

Harry sniffed.

"Well that explains it. I really hoped we would get on Neil as I love your daughter. But given this nice early conversation and the information I have received; I think it's best if Pansy and I have a couple of nights away" he said and offered his hand to Pansy who willingly took it.

"I don't understand Harry, what information" Pansy asked, but she had seen the look on her father's face and suspected that he was hiding things.

"Yes Neil, what's going on" Abbie asked angrily.

Neil slammed his hand on the table.

"I am trying to safe guard this family's future and not by some jumped up half-blood" he spat angrily.

"Dad, what have you done?" Pansy asked angrily.

He shot his daughter a look.

"Don't talk to me like that. I am your father and Lord of House Parkinson" he said slowly and sternly, looking at the couple. "And you Pansy, will not be going anywhere."

.

.

Harry smiled at him and the room stilled.

"After we had all met at Gringotts to sign mine and Pansy's marriage contract, how long did you wait until you re-wrote the Malfoy-Parkinson betrothment agreement, Neil?" Harry asked, hearing gasps from the women.

"You didn't?" Abbie asked Neil, shocked.

Her husband sighed.

"Yes, I wrote it after we came back from Diagon Alley after finding out about him" he said to his wife, gesturing at the smiling Harry. "He's going to die and as soon as he does Pansy will marry Draco, and we will be safe."

"I thought you were happy for me Father, was it all an act before school?" Pansy asked.

"No, but when Lucuis got out of prison and business started to suffer again, I sought him out and came to an agreement" Neil said.

"So, you pass information from Pansy's letters to Malfoy, wait for me to die and ship Pansy off to Draco?" Harry said coolly. "Perhaps you're going to kill me, or let one of your friends in to kill me?"

Neil smirked.

"I'm a business man Potter, not a killer" he said with a sly laugh.

.

.

"By the sounds of it, you're not much of a businessman Neil. So who's coming to kill me?" Harry asked calmly.

Once again, the shit shrugged.

"Not sure, they will be here soon though and the floo is locked for outward travel also your port key won't work" Lord Parkinson said calmly, despite the angry and scared looks on the faces of his wife and daughter.

Harry sat back down and pulled Pansy into a hug.

"So, you have the Dark mark then" Harry concluded and saw the man shake his head. "Smart, because when he goes down, he'll take all his marked fools down with him." and kissed Pansy softly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know" Pansy whispered. And pulled him in deeper.

"I knew you were a selfish man, but merlin, this is evil. Killing a young man for money, a man your daughter loves?" Abbie shouted at Neil is disbelief.

Neil drank his coffee.

.

.

"She'll thank me once the contract is activated. Pansy won't have a choice and we'll be rich" he smiled to himself.

"What makes you think I'll still be around?" Abbie spat.

His face went cold.

"If you leave me I shall hand you to the Death eaters as a play thing" he replied calmly.

"Neil, I could always kill you" Harry said coldly making Pansy whimper some more.

Lord Parkinson barked a laugh.

"No, you won't Harry. Thanks to these wards if you try you will be killed yourself, as I'm the sitting Lord. You can't hurt me, but you can be cut down by anyone" he said and was instantly tied to the chair by Harry.

.

.

Harry yawned.

"Well here comes a guide to Betrothment contracts. See the one you counter signed for Pansy and myself is the same as her old one with the Malfoys, apart from the control clauses, because a free Pansy is so much better" he said and kissed her on the cheek, then he stood up and gave a kiss on Abbie's cheek making her blush.

Pansy looked at her husband and knew straight away that he had thought this might happen, though she didn't blame him for not telling her, because without proof there was no crime, that's what they had all talked about towards the end of term.

"What are you saying harry" she asked.

"Well it's down to Pure-blooded Dogma. Men are more important than women" he said and held up his hands up to stop the wrath of witch that would be coming his way with such a statement. "You know I don't think that, but most Pureblood men do. So, in a contract the Heiresses house become a vassal to the heir's house" and that made Neil groan and drop his head.

"Oh Merlin, so what my darling ex-husband has just done was attack the Master house" Abbie said wide eyed, now knowing that they had just lost everything.

"Oh yes, imagine if it was Malfoy, what would he have done to you all?" Harry asked angrily and saw them all pale. "I'm guessing that sooner or later, you would have pulled this shit with him too. From what I have discovered, you; somebody who is willing to sell his Daughter and Wife are not an honourable man."

"What do you mean Harry? He was willing to sell me?" Abbie asked with disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. When I was at Gringotts they warned me about getting involved with your family. I knew Pansy was honest and perfect for me, but I asked them to do a full background check on you, I'm sorry Abbie" Harry explained.

.

.

She smiled warmly at him.

"No need Harry, I did the same and I'm guessing unlike us you were totally clean" Abbie chuckled.

He winked at her.

.

.

"Beautiful and deadly, that's where Pansy got it from!" Harry said barking out a laugh making the women blush. "But back to it, he has an outstanding loan with some uncouth goblins who run the Pure Red Cat Club and you are the capital for the loan.." He finished slowly and watched Abbie launch herself at her husband.

When Harry and Pansy did manage to drag her off, he had lost one eye thanks to her nails and his nose could be used as a sundial, as it pointed towards the sun now.

"Harry what the fuck is that Club?" Pansy asked, while trying to calm down her mother.

"It's a whorehouse, using only Pure-blooded women" he answered sadly and then had to pull Pansy away from her father.

Lord Parkinson had passed out and the girls were crying as Harry handed around Firewhiskey. They both downed it in one go,.

"I'm sorry but we must hurry, before the dark wankers turn up" Harry said quickly.

.

.

Abbie gave out a sad sigh.

"Ok Harry, what do you want to do?"

"Well I guess your marriage is over" he said, as she pulled a 'DUH' look. "Two choices, long one; go to the bank, then the ministry and file for divorce and I'll see if you can stay with Mom till we get you sorted."

"Ok what's the other" Pansy's mum said, as her daughter brushed her hair to calm her down.

.

.

Harry sighed.

"As he threatened and planned to harm the Lord of his house, I can claim the Lordship and yourselves in compensation" both girls looked stunned.

"That means you would be married to Mum" Pansy said aghast.

"Only in name, doesn't mean a thing, just means we can keep everything" he said.

Abbie stared at the unconscious twat that had been her husband.

"Do it Harry, fuck him" she spat.

.

Harry looked at Pansy, who looked back and nodded. He stood up and Pulled his wand;

" _ **I Harry James Potter-Peverell do hereby claim the Vassil house of Parkinson as spoil for ill will, and plotting the Murder of the Master House, so mote it be**_ " he announced making the whole house glow and Abbie's wedding ring change from her original silver wedding Band to a now polished Black stone ring with a single diamond.

Just then the floo alarm went off, and Harry quickly let his magic flow into the wards, he allowed himself to smile as they heard several thumps. The now newly formed three Parkinson's now smiled at each other and pulled their wands. The two women followed Harry cautiously as he slowly opened the door to the hallway and saw four bundles of cloaks. Harry kicked them over one by one, all had Bone white masks, as well as the dark Marks. Abbie walked around and took of all the mask.

"Recognize any of them?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I know this one, he left school last year" Pansy said, giving him a kick in the ribs, "what shall we do with them?"

"I'll call Mum. What about Neil?" Harry asked.

The two women looked at each other.

.

"Go and talk to your Mum Harry" Pansy said and saw him look at them strangely before walking away. "What now Mum? How could Dad do it?"

"Oh Pansy, he's always been a bastard he just hid it very well and he was my husband, so I had to follow his lead, as per my contract...but no more" Abbie reassured them both and walked into the kitchen followed by Pansy. "Well hello 'Neil no-name'" and beamed.

Later that night Harry was curled up on the sofa with Pansy, her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. Abbie sat opposite them was reading a book while sipping a glass of wine.

She looked up at the man with the green eyes.

"Not the night you expected Harry?" she said softly, with a slight smirk on her face.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

.

"Yeah, I was hoping he would just let things be until the dark wanker came for me" he said and let Pansy's fine hair slide over his fingers. "But men like that care for no one, or their happiness."

"What about the loan he took out? Am I still in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head.

"No, I cleared the debt and then I told my friends at the Cat Club to find new shores and women to earn their money" he said softly, with eyes for only Pansy's sleeping form.

"What happened to the poor women?"

Harry shrugged.

.

"An old house I own, with a monthly stipend for food and wotnots" he said.

"You're a good man harry" Pansy mumbled as her eyes fluttered "Take me to bed Harry, I'm tired" and her breathing changed a she fell into slumber.

Harry looked at Abbie who smiled.

"Good night Harry and thank you for everything" she said softly and watched as Harry stood up easily with Pansy in his arms.

"Night Abbie, no need to thank me" and gave her the typical crooked grin before carrying Pansy upstairs and into the land of slumber.

The night went wonderfully well, not a single bad dream or an attacking force of death eaters. Harry opened his eyes to sun light bathing the naked form of Pansy, kissing his chest.

.

.

"Morning love, now settle back and let Pansy work!" she said huskily.

Harry barked a laugh.

"Yes Mistress Pansy" he said, and closed his eyes as her magical hands went to work on him.

She stilled.

"Mistress Pansy…..catchy!" and she straddled Harry, "ouch, nope you're going have to do the work" she giggled and rolled onto her back pulling Harry with her.

He settled between her thighs and started to kiss her deeply and as their passion built, he gently eased himself into her womanhood. They kissed furiously until he reached her maidenhood. They locked eyes, and she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Make me yours Harry, make me your wife" she said and winced as she became a woman and wife.

After thee acts of love bonded them finally as man and wife, and only soreness and dehydration sated their love making, they cuddled until sweet sweet Morpheus took them both, they slept for hours until Pansy shot up in bed.

"Harry, you married my fucking Mum!."

.

.

 **Well, that another chapter done, and I hope you liked, and as usual all the flamer will hate it and condemn me and my story, but I write for fun and I hope you read it for fun, as you know we all have a choice and free will.**

 **I will be back as soon as I can.**

 **NickP41 signing off**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Yes, folks, I am back with my little story. love it or hate, it I will finish it, so don't worry about that.**_

 _ **My apologies for taking so long but I was working on writing a series of books called 'The Misplaced Man' by Nick James on Amazon dot com.**_

 _ **Book one is on sale on Kindle and Paperback and book two in the series will be out in late February early March.**_

 _ **If you enjoy this story then you should enjoy my book, but that is up to you.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the new update.**_

 _ **Nickp41 out.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Last time on Ladies and Lordships**_

"Harry, you married my fucking Mum !." Pansy screamed.

.

 **Chapter 34**

"You know I did, you were bloody there," Harry said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

The brunette shook her head.

"I know but it seemed like a dream and when I woke up just now, I didn't know what was real and what isn't" Pansy explained as she fell back onto the bed and instantly rolled into my willing arms and lips, despite the morning breath.

Thanks to a potion she climbed on top and claimed Harry once more, slowly and lovingly.

"You won't be doing this with my Mum will you?" she asked while grinding herself down.

"Errr what no, that was just to save you and your Mum, that's all," he said as she built up her pace.

Harry tried not to scream like a little girl as he felt his new wife's nails digging into his chest.

They continued the party in the shower and did a good job defoliating the skin on her back thanks to the shower tiles. Lady Parkinson was sat in her room all red-faced, after everything that had gone on, she had decided to sleep in, which proved to be a mistake as her daughter and their new husband consummate their love. She didn't want to broach the fact that they still needed to do the same for themselves but now wasn't the time as her daughter screamed the house down.

"Time for a walk Abbie," she said to herself and headed out.

.

.

Harry stepped back into Bones Manor, went straight to his room to shower and change. It was strangely quiet, he had a letter from the Goblins with an update on the state of the Black sisters. It was stated that they had finally broken into their teenage years, and Bellatrix was getting a bit of a handful, and with the sound coming from their chamber was even making the guards of the bank nervous.

He threw some powder into the Floo, "Madam Bones, Ministry of Magic" Harry called out, it connected.

"WHAT NOW!"

"Hark, did I hear the voice of an angel?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

There was a groan.

"There is only one person in my life who likes to push my buttons like that" Mum said.

"Mummy" he called out and felt the floo open up for travel, he stepped through without even a stumble, "Mom, how's tricks?"

He was instantly pulled into a hug.

"I've missed you, Harry, married anyone else" Amelia chuckled and pulled him onto the chairs opposite her desk, so they could be close.

"Oh haha, no I haven't thanked you, and it wasn't my fault" he stated and held up his hand in surrender.

The redhead chuckled,

"Never is son, but you did a nice thing for Abbie" she replied and stroked his hand.

Harry looked around the cluttered office,

"So, what's going on around here. Busy?"

"Who's funny now?" she spat and cuffed him around the head, "Scrimgeour has okayed our plan for the prisoners, so we have some documents to be signed to lease the vineyard to the ministry. The Goblins have checked the property, and it will be made ready for occupancy once the details have been worked out."

"Good, how many are we looking to transfer there?" Harry asked and leafed through some paperwork.

Amelia rubbed her face,

"Once again we'll be offering all the young Prisoners the opportunity to transfer there. The Death Eaters will have the choice of working at the vineyard or the veil" she said sadly and gave herself a stretch, "The goblins will guard it, but we will have an Auror training camp there along with a holiday home, so we can all get away from time to time."

Harry smiled,

"When the Dark git is buried, we'll all go to Black island, you need some colour mum," he said and saw her give him a weak smile, "talking of which, how are things?"

"Not great for the muggles, but after the attacks on our houses, they've cut right down" Amelia explained, "the Muggle Prime minister has allowed Aurors to work with SAS hit squads."

Harry's eyes went wide,

"bloody hell better keep Tonks away from them, not an ounce of stealth in that body," he said making them both chuckle.

"Don't I know it, one of the soldiers tried to flirt with her and gave her his gun to hold" Amelia said while shaking her head.

"He gave Tonks a loaded weapon?" Harry asked with disbelief and saw his mum nod furiously while trying to hold back the laughter, he sighed, "how many?"

"Three, none fatal, all patched up and back on duty, in fact, the same Regiment are going to hire some healers, and some potioneers," Amelia said.

"What happened with Tonks though, the gun didn't hurt her?" he asked.

Amelia barked out a laugh,

"She was mortified when she shot the first man and then dropped the gun which went off and shot the other two. But then when she ran to the first man she tripped and headbutted him breaking his nose" she said and stood up and took Harry with her by the hand.

She opened the door and there sat the beautiful Tonks, helping Amelia's secretary.

"Hey Killer, you've been a bad girl," Harry said and saw her hair flare red as the Auror office came alive with laughter.

Her eyes narrowed at the beaming Harry.

"Run," she said softly and lept from her chair and gave chase, which didn't last long as she caught her foot on a desk and went flying into a pot plant, bringing more laughs.

"Mom, fancy lunch?" Harry asked over the rubber plant that had captured his wife, Amelia smiled, took his arm and then strode out of the room which was filled with laughter and one swearing red-faced Lady Black.

.

.

 **Wrong move**

Nym, Dora, Tonks or sometimes Lady Black was pissed, she was a laughing stock at the office, though that wasn't new. Once the war was over, she was hoping to settle down and have a baby with her hubby, maybe work with one of the girls if they have a shop; something where she can't break anything, maybe a pillow shop. It was just the fact that she was stuck walking the beat again, with a newbie.

Today being Yule Eve, Diagon alley was rammed. She was walking alongside trainee Auror Stuart Mackerel and he wouldn't shut up,

"Hey Lady Black, bloody busy today ain't it," he said as they pushed their way through the crowds.

The lack of death eater attacks had reinvigorated the local economy, but it was only a matter of time. The pink haired Auror turned and poked the tall skinny kid in the chest, it was like poking a toast rack,

"Listen here Kipper, its either Tonks or Auror Black, you call me lady again I'll pull your balls off like a paper towel" she snarled making the crowds flow around them like water around rocks.

"Errrr sorry Tonks, just joking," the toast rack said paling a little bit.

They continued and headed down into some of the darker alleys just off the main drag, " I hate these places."

Tonks shifted her hair to black, and with the dark red of their robes they melded with the darkness, but if only Kipper would shut up.

"What's it like living with the boss Tonks? What's it like being married to Harry Potter? I only met him once, and he called me a Fuck nugget" Stuart said and that stopped her in her tracks.

She turned towards him,

"What did you do? Harry wouldn't say that to anyone"

Mackerel just shrugged,

"In my last year and he flew against the Dragon, all I said was he was lucky, and he told me to fuck off fuck nugget," he said.

"And you said that to him straight after the task," she asked, and he answered with a nod, "then you were a Fuck nugget, a fourteen-year-old kid survives a task meant for an adult, and you call him lucky? Of course, he was lucky, and he didn't need you to tell him straight after" and shook her head just as the Alley was alight with spell fire.

Tonks managed to dive for cover and raise a shield, but Kipper was hit straight off. She saw the life leave his eyes as his blood pumped out of a slash to his throat.

"Oh Kipper" she sobbed, as fire rained down upon her. Tonk's emergency portkey didn't work at all meaning the death eaters had set up a trap with anti-apparition and portkey wards. She saw movement in her eyeline but before she could get a shot off her vision went dark.

"Mother fucker," a voice said angrily, "I can't get the ring off."

Tonks eyes fluttered allowing her to see a lowlife trying to get her wedding band off.

"Won't come off Dickhead, that's a House of Black ring" she spat and took in her surroundings; dark shack wooden boarding walls and one door, 'what a shithole' she thought.

The man looked up with his dark mark showing on his arm.

"Well well Potters bitch is awake" the man growled.

"Merlin man, when was the last time you cleaned you're teeth" Tonks mocked and looked closer to see only a few teeth residing in the man's pie hole, "ok fair play, but man eat a fucking mint" and received a back handed slap to her face, "damn, did your mother teach you to hit" before being knocked out with a club.

The three death eaters looked at each other and chuckled.

"Merlin that bitch has a gob on her" idiot number one said.

"I wonder what fun we could have with that mouth," number two said evilly while having a free grope.

The third yet brainer idiot stepped forward and dropped the club.

"Leave the bitch alone, the dark lord wants her in one piece," he said and pushed her head back, "she's Potters Lady Black, and he likes to save his bitches."

Tonks came awake again, thanks to her abilities she can manipulate her form like soften or rubberise bones to soften the blows.

"And how are you going to get me there one nut," she said and then kicked up her leg making number threes nut retreat into his body painfully and quickly, "you boys are so fucking dead when my hubby and mum in law get here."

Number two, who's eyes seemed so lazy if he cried his back would get wet replied.

"and how are they going to find you, we left your robes, badge and wand back there, the Dark Lord is going to have fun with ya" he slurred.

"He must be running short of followers, if he marked the brain trust three, we must have you on the run" Tonks chuckled.

Number three was still cradling his babymakers as number one came to join in,

"The last battle is coming, Bitch, we shall wipe you and your mudblood friends away," he said as the door was kicked open and his chest was destroyed with a Reducto from Harry, while number two was thrown through the wall by Amelia's banishing spell.

"Hey lover, took your time," Tonks said and gave Harry a kiss as Amelia handcuffed number three who seemed to be still crying, which made it hard to cuff.

"Sorry Tonksie, but we had to pay the tab first at lunch," Harry said pulling her into a hug.

Amelia portkeyed the prisoner away, along with number one and two who had given up their membership to Club life.

"We found Kipper, he was gone I'm afraid," Amelia said sadly.

Tonks spilt a few tears,

"I know, he was just telling me about Hubby calling him a fuck nugget at the tri-wizard, then we received fire, I managed to dive and shield, but he didn't," she said as tears flowed.

"Oh shit, that guy?" Harry said as he cradled his wife, "talk about a walking mouth, may he rest in peace."

Amelia nodded.

"That's why I sent him with you, I thought you might quieten him down a bit" she added and then had a quizzical thought,

"Son, I understand the ring warned you that Tonks was in trouble, but house rings don't have trackers, so how pray tell, did you find your wife?"

The room stilled, and Tonks started to giggle.

"All yours wonder boy, you tell mummy the little gift you bought me," Tonks said and sat back in her chair crossing her legs and letting her Ball splitter of a boot bounce, "c'mon Lover, tell ya, Mummy".

The red head crossed her arms and started to tap her foot on the wooden floor boards giving the sleeping mice a headache.

"Son, I'm waiting?"

Harry looked for a way out, there was one door into an unfriendly Alley, no floor windows, one very deadly adopted mother and one way to happy wife.

"Well Mum, you always said to treat my wives kindly, and treat them all like a princess," he said hoping an asteroid would hit the shack.

"Time limit Harry, spill it," Mummy said as Tonks giggled as she playful jiggled her covered breasts.

"I did a nice thing and bought my love jewellery, to show how much I care" Harry explained with an amazing lack of detail.

Amelia smiled.

"That was nice of you, and I'm guessing it has a tracking charm on it?"

They both nodded happily, well the pink haired woman was happier than Harry.

"Yes, boss he can find me anywhere, he always knows where they are," Tonks said and smiled.

Amelia's foot tapped faster making dust float in the air.

"That's nice, and you said _them_ " and Tonks nodded, "show me, I'd like to see it, just in case I want one."

Harry blanched, and Tonks barked out a laugh,

"Didn't think it would be your thing boss, but here you are?" she said and much to her husband's dismay pulled her left breast from her bra showing off a shiny silver nipple bar.

"nice isn't it, I want a ring with a lightning bolt hanging off it for the other one, but he says that's next year" Tonks looked up and saw Harry bolting out of the door followed by Amelia and so she followed.

"You bought your wife a fucking nipple bar?" Amelia shouted making any other wrongdoer melt away.

.

.

 **Gringotts**

"Are we bloody done yet, my hymen has grown back, and I am pissed" Andromeda shouted.

Narcissa and Bellatrix guffawed.

"That's hopeful thinking there Andi" Narcissa laughed.

"But I am bored now too, where is Harry" Bella growled.

Just then Lord Ragnok walked into the chamber, "ladies, you are finished" he said and smiled.

" **woooohoooooooooo"** they called out and ran past him, and then came back and got their robes and ran off again giggling.

Ragnok watched the three teenage Black sisters running freely down the corridor giggling as they dressed.

"Merlin be kind to Harry, good kid," he said and laughed letting it heard through the halls of the goblins caves.

 _ **Short but sweet i know, the next update will be larger I promise.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it and see you all soon, and good luck in 2019.**_

 _ **Nickp41**_


End file.
